Vida nueva
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Universo alternativo. Finn y Rachel están por conocerse pero no tienen nada en común y nunca se enamoran...o por lo menos eso es lo que ellos quieren creer.
1. Nuevos caminos

**Nota aclaratoria: ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenecen y no gano nada monetario escribiendo esta historia, las ganancias son emocionales. **

**NUEVOS CAMINOS**

La tarde comenzaba a enfriar y Rachel Berry se apresuraba para llegar a su casa antes de que la nieve la empapara, ese día había tenido varias audiciones y se sentía esperanzada, aunque no podía evitar la tristeza que embargaba su corazón. La gente no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, los neoyorkinos eran incluso más fríos que la nieve, todos corrían sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, pensó que tal vez volver no sería tan malo, por lo menos en su Lima siempre había miradas cálidas y palabras de aliento. Entró a su departamento, el lugar que la vio crecer artísticamente, ilusionarse y ahora… casi desertar a sus sueños.

Caminó hacia su recámara dispuesta a encerrarse en sus pensamientos cuando oyó la voz de Tina

-¿cómo te fue Rach?

-Bien Tina… aunque no me quiero ilusionar, como siempre, pienso que estoy espectacular y luego la falta de llamadas dice lo contrario

-No te desanimes...eres la persona más talentosa que conozco… verás que alguien que no esté ciego te descubrirá

-¡Gracias por los ánimos Ti-Ti! Eres la mejor, mejor amiga que tengo-dijo abrazando a la chica

-¡Que te oiga Santana y morirá de la envidia!

- Hablando del chamuco… ¿dónde está?...También necesito un abrazo de ella-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Ahora la celosa soy yo ¡mis abrazos no son suficientes!-dijo fingiéndose ofendida pero contestó- en la Universidad, arreglando sus papeles de titulación, dijo que llegaba tarde pero que no saliéramos ni nos durmiéramos

-¿Y eso?

-No sé sólo dijo que tenía noticias

Rachel, Santana y Tina se hicieron amigas en la niñez, eran vecinas y desde que descubrieron que tenían gustos musicales parecidos y que adoraban cantar, se hicieron inseparables. Las tres tenían caracteres totalmente distintos: Tina era muy tímida, Santana muy abierta y Rachel mediaba entre ambas, todas aportaban algo distinto y tal vez por eso la amistad hacía muchos años que se había convertido en hermandad. Sólo se habían separado un año, el año que Tina por ser más pequeña tardó en terminar el High School pero tenían claro su objetivo: vivir juntas en New York. Así, se adelantaron, Rachel para estudiar Teatro Musical y Santana Leyes, después las alcanzó Tina quien aún estudia para ser Médico Pediatra. Habían prometido conquistar cada espacio que pisaran y así lo hicieron los primeros años, después Rachel empezó a sufrir la indiferencia de la que son víctimas los artistas aún no reconocidos y parecía ser la única que se alejaba de su promesa.

-¡Hola enanas!-dijo Santana mientras entraba al pequeño departamento, empapada de nieve pero rebosante de alegría

-¡Hola Goliat!-dijo Tina con Sorna

-Santana, nos estamos durmiendo… Tina tiene escuela mañana y tú nos haces esperarte ¿sí sabes que es la una de la madrugada? ¿Verdad?…

-Sí lo sé, disculpen mis queridas cenicientas no creí que a las 12 se les acabara el encanto

-Hay ya déjate de tonterías y dinos lo que nos vas a decir… ¡tengo clases a las 7:00 de la mañana!-reclamó Tina

-¡Me voy a Japón!

-Te… ¿te vas a dónde?-Preguntó Rachel

-A Japón, Che-chel, hay un buen puesto en una compañía internacional, necesitan un abogado que hable varios idiomas…yo lo hago, mandé mis papeles y ¡me aceptaron!-dijo en un grito

-¡Felicidades!-gritó Rachel también despabilándose y realmente emocionada la abrazó

-¿Ti-ti…note da gusto?-preguntó Santana al ver la cara de su amiga

-¡sí Na-ná!...conocer el mundo es tu sueño puedes empezar por Japón…supongo- contestó Tina sin nada de ánimos

- ¿entonces Tina?...no le amargues el momento a Na-ná-dijo Rachel sabiendo lo que odiaba Santana que le dijeran así, pero ella empezó con los apodos de Ti-ti y Che-chel, y lo había hecho para burlarse del tartamudeo que Tina tenía cuando se conocieron, así que tenía que aguantar su Na-ná

-Se va, nos deja…Che-chel…hace cuanto que no estamos separadas-dijo Tina con sus ánimos bajos

-Nos separamos cuando tú te quedaste en Lima Ti-ti y sobrevivimos, sobrevivirán sin mí- dijo Santana abrazándola

-no es lo mismo, ustedes me esperaban, había algo juntas, esta vez no hay planes…

-Yo-dijo Rachel- me regreso a Lima, no tiene caso que me quede, estaría sola, Tina empieza su interinato en el Hospital, va a estar ahí de lunes a Viernes, este lugar es muy grande yo…-lo soltó rápido y sintió como una enorme carga salía de su pecho

-¿qué? ¡No! ¿Estás loca Rachel?-dijo Santana con cara de asesina

- ¿ves?-dijo Tina empezando a llorar-era cuestión de que una se fuera para que todo se muriera…

-No, no llores Ti-ti… y tú ¿qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?, ¡tú no te vas hasta conquistar Broadway!-dijo Santana autoritaria

-Santana, por mi cabeza pasa la realidad, hace más de un año que estoy intentando e intentando y nada…los ahorros de mis padres ya se están acabando y papi necesita medicinas y cuidados, yo puedo hacerlo pero no estando aquí

-Ok-dijo Santana- No tienes trabajo y ¿crees que allá si lo tendrás? sabes que en ese pueblo no hay nada nuevo que hacer

-No, no hay nada nuevo pero hay algo seguro, en la primaria Washington necesitan una maestra de canto…Puedo hacerlo, puedo poner un taller de ballet en casa…

-Puedes suicidarte de una vez ¿no? digo ya mataste a tus sueños ya que más da a tu cuerpo -dijo Santana enojada

-¡Santana!-regañó Tina

-Ok, mis sueños, pero mi papi... el bienestar de mi papi también es mi sueño, el está mal y no sólo es su enfermedad, saben que desde el fraude que le hicieron a su bufet y desde la muerte de mi padre él no está de ánimos, me da miedo que en cualquier momento se vaya y yo ni siquiera esté ahí – dijo Rachel comenzando a soltar lágrimas

-Yo…yo creo que él va estar bien si tú lo estás, además mis padres y la mamá de Santana lo cuidan, no sólo nosotras somos familia, con nuestra amistad los hicimos familia también a ellos-replicó Tina

-Y yo lo agradezco Ti-ti pero no quiero causar más molestias

-sabes que no son molestias Rach –dijo Santana un poco más tranquila

-Está bien, ustedes ganan con lo de mi papi… ¿y el dinero? Ya no tengo nada y papi necesita un seguro médico que no conseguiré sin un trabajo

-Perfecto, si de dinero se trata…pues entonces yo no me voy a Japón y consigo un trabajo aquí y te ayudo con los gastos de tu papi… pero tú no abandonas tus sueños, entiende que tienes mucho que dar, tenemos una fe inmensa en ti, aún no es tu tiempo pero pronto lo será y brillarás - dijo Santana

-Yo tampoco inicio el internado este año, consigo trabajo y también te ayudo con los gastos - dijo Tina entendiendo a Santana

-¿están locas verdad? ¿Por qué abandonarían sus sueños por mí?

-porque tus sueños son igual de valiosos que los nuestros y si una cae pues caemos las tres, entonces si eso se necesita para que no te rindas, pues lo hacemos y ya-dijo Santana mientras Tina afirmaba con su cabeza

-saben que ninguna está pensando con claridad verdad, mejor vámonos a dormir y con la mente fresca tomamos una decisión ¿vale?-dijo Rachel mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

-¡eso!, evadir…buen punto Berry, así se logran las cosas-replicó Santana

-Ya déjala Na-ná a lo mejor tiene razón, no estamos pensando claro- dijo Tina adentrándose en su cuarto.


	2. Nuevas ilusiones

**NUEVAS ILUSIONES**

Evidentemente Rachel no pudo dormir esa noche, entendía el punto de sus amigas, si abandonaba sus sueños, abandonaba su esencia y viviría frustrada por el resto de sus días, pero también estaba su papi que estaba muy enfermo, sabía que estaba bien cuidado pues la mamá de Tina era enfermera pero su otro padre había muerto de un infarto y ni siquiera se había podido despedir de él, no podría soportar que algo así le volviera a pasar…y el dinero, claro que el dinero era un problema, sus padres vivieron con soltura toda su vida pues habían puesto un bufet de abogados pero un día un error de uno de sus empleados y un fraude los hicieron quedarse con los pocos ahorros bancarios que tenían y eso ahorros ya se habían acabado, lo que más le preocupaba era el seguro médico, necesitaba ofrecerle uno su papi para no estar todo el tiempo preocupada por qué pasaría en caso de una emergencia. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de quedarse a seguir intentando con las audiciones y conseguir dinero, había buscado empleo pero todos eran mal pagados y sin seguro, así que no le vio caso. Se levantó tarde pues apenas en la madrugada, cuando oyó que Tina salía a la escuela pudo pegar el ojo. Encontró una nota de Santana avisándole que seguía con trámites de titulación pero que a su regreso hablarían.

Desayunó sola mientras se preparaba mentalmente para defenderse de Tina y Santana ya había tomado la decisión de regresar y era irrevocable. A la hora de la comida llegó Santana y unas horas más tarde Tina quien muy emocionada entró gritando

-¡ya tengo empleo!

-Loquita, no tienes nada, tú tienes que seguir la escuela-dijo Rachel

-¡no la voy a tener que dejar! - dijo Tina sacando la lengua- y nosotras habíamos quedado en…

-en hablar Tina… ¿Por qué te adelantas?-dijo Santana-además en dónde vas a trabajar que el horario no te exija dejar la escuela… ¿de mesera en un bar? Me matan antes de dejarte trabajar en uno de esos lugares

-no, no en un bar, en un archivo-dijo Tina a la defensiva

-¿archivo? -Preguntó Rachel

- Si, resulta que el papá de mi amigo Sam…no lo conocen, es administrador en Importaciones y Exportaciones Hudson, es una gran, gran empresa, pero no se habían dado cuenta que tienen toda un vida en expedientes sin organizar…al menos 20 años y quieren organizar todo ese desastre, necesitan a alguien de confianza, como no es algo urgente pero si necesario, no importa en qué horario se haga, solo tienes que cubrir 4 horas diarias para entrar a la nómina, así que tendría tiempo para la escuela

-¿Ya firmaste algún contrato?-preguntó Santana

-No, tengo una cita dentro de dos horas…pero es un hecho porque el papá de Sam es quien hace el contrato y él me recomendó

-No sé, algo me suena mal-replicó Santana

-¡pues a mí me parece perfecto!-dijo Rachel que hasta el momento había estado callada

-¿ves? Rachel si entiende-dijo Tina emocionada

-Si Tina, pero no para ti…para mí-apuntó Rachel

-Rach, ¡el salario debe ser una mierda!-replicó Santana

-No importa, si hay contrato, hay seguro médico y es lo que necesito para mi papi y si el horario es flexible no descuido las audiciones, tú te vas a Japón, Tina hace su interinato y yo sigo mi vida… ¿Ti-ti crees que Sam me pueda recomendar a mí en tu lugar?

-Seguro Che-chel, me la paso siempre hablando de ustedes, te conoce hasta sin verte-respondió Tina tratando de analizar la situación

-¡entonces ya está! –dijo Rachel

-¿A qué hora es la cita Ti-ti?-preguntó Santana

-A las 6

-Voy a arreglarme –dijo Rachel

-te voy a acompañar-afirmó Santana

-¡No soy una niña!- replicó Rachel

-No me importa, soy tu abogada, no vas a ir sola…

-¡Ya qué mamá!-se resignó Rachel

Santana y Rachel acudieron a la cita donde conocieron al muy amable papá de Sam, les explicó en qué consistía el trabajo y les enseñó el espacio del archivo. Rachel estaba fascinada y estuvo más contenta cuando vio que el salario no era tan pobre como lo había imaginado y sí, su contrato contemplaba el tan anhelado seguro médico. Santana analizó el contrato, lo único que no le gustó fue el hecho de que contemplaba forzosamente un año y no podía renunciar antes, pero no se le hizo un peligro, sí, iba a ser muy chistoso cuando Rach empezara a triunfaren los escenarios, tenerla metida en un archivo pero lo podían superar así que con una sonrisa le indicó a su amiga que estaba bien que lo firmara.

Afuera de la empresa los esperaba Sam quien se presentó y las invitó a un café pero Santana tenía aun trámites que hacer y a Rachel no le quedó más que aceptar a modo de agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias por recomendarme sin conocerme! –dijo Rachel

-no me des las gracias bonita y si te conozco…bueno a ti y a Santana, Tina no para de hablar de ustedes

-me imagino, yo también hablo mucho de ellas, nos conocemos desde chiquitas… y ustedes… ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

-ok…evidentemente Tina no habla de mí

-No mucho- dijo Rachel apenada, omitiendo "nunca habíamos oído de ti"

-Nos conocemos de hace un año, yo estudio neurología pero coincidimos en un taller, de vez en cuando charlamos, Tina es muy amigable, siempre está ayudando a todos

-Si ¡es un amor! y se le nota su vocación hasta por debajo de la piel.-dijo orgullosa Rachel

-Tú también eres un amor-dijo coqueto Sam- de haber sabido que eras tan bonita, yo mismo llego y me presento

-yo… Gracias-dijo Rachel roja, pero para nada incómoda, al contrario se sintió halagada y le extrañó

-así que eres una artista-dijo Sam cambiando de tema al ver el color de su nueva amiga

-si bueno…estudié teatro y canto y bailo y actúo desde los tres años, el escenario es mi pasión

-Vas a ver qué muy, muy pronto estarás bajo los reflectores

-eso espero, aunque por lo pronto estoy muy feliz con mi nuevo trabajo

-Yo espero que estés a gusto ahí, papá es muy tranquilo pero ten mucho cuidado con el jefe

-¿el jefe?

-Finn Hudson, el jefe y dueño de la empresa, es un tirano…ojalá que nunca te topes con él-dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa

-¡ojalá!- dijo Rachel devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Gracias, gracias de nuevo, este empleo es como una balsa para mis sueños a punto de hundirse

-Ya te dije que no me des las gracias bonita…además fue un placer conocerte-dijo Sam mientras la despedía en la puerta de su edificio y le daba un beso en la mano

Rachel entró en su departamento con muchas ganas de gritar de emoción, era increíble lo que le estaba pasando un día antes se sintió morir y ahora tenía un trabajo decente, el seguro médico, podía quedarse a seguir adicionando en los musicales y Sam... ¡Era tan lindo! Muy rara vez alguien hacía palpitar con tanta emoción a su corazón y no tenía ni cinco segundos platicando con él y su corazón parecía desbocado… ¡le había gustado y mucho! Y todo parecía indicar que ella también le gustó a él ¿Por qué Tina nunca había hablado de él?

-¡demonios! –dijo Rachel en voz alta sabiendo que estaba sola-no habla de él porque le gusta y si nos hubiera dicho, la hubiéramos empezado a molestar como lo hacemos siempre con sus pretendientes…

_**HOOOLA: Soy yo de nuevo, no esperaba regresar tan pronto, pero ayer en una clase súper aburrida de traducción mi mente empezó a imaginar esta historia…vaya hasta el final tengo en mi cerebro, me emocioné y empecé a escribirla. No sé que tan pronto podré actualizar porque este es mi último año de universidad pero es muy ligerita y siento que se escribe sola y aquí está, les dejé dos capítulos e ¿qué dicen? ¿le sigo? O ¿es un asco? díganme que opinan y claro que Rachel se encontrará a Finn…ni modo el deseo de Sam no se cumplirá. **_


	3. Encuentros desastrosos

**Encuentros desastrosos**

Rachel trató de olvidar a Sam, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, más le valía desechar lo que sintió su corazoncito, primero la matan antes que traicionar a una de sus dos mejores amigas, preparó una excelente pasta, prendió algunas velas, abrió una botella de vino y puso un disco de Madonna. Era viernes por la noche y Tina tenía prácticas de laboratorio y solía salir más tarde de lo acostumbrado y Santana seguía metida en trámites que sólo ella sabía, así que tuvo que cenar sola, estaba feliz pero se le hizo muy triste pensar que dentro de poco esa iba a ser su vida con Ti-ti en el hospital y Na-ná en Japón pero tenía una oportunidad, un año para intentarlo, tenía que recuperar fuerzas y ser mejor que la mejor si quería recuperar sus sueños. Durmió temprano y profundamente. Al día siguiente la despertaron unos horrorosos ruidos en el cuarto de su izquierda…el de Santana…eran a penas las 6 de la mañana

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Las maletas Che-chel y no sé que llevarme y qué no…no me quiero llevar todo quiero… quiero que muchas cosas se queden así no me olvidan

-Aww… Na-ná… ¿olvidarte?, imposible, así te llevaras hasta…hasta ese horrible vestido de plumas…sería imposible

-No está horrible, es mi vestido de fiesta nocturna sin etiqueta- defendió Santana

-¡cómo digas!

-¿Algún día me dejarán dormir más allá de las 6 de la mañana?-entró Tina toda somnolienta y gruñona-¡hoy es sábado!

-Ya Ti-ti, ya nos callamos, regresa a la cama-dijo Santana, consciente de que de las tres, era la que llevaba un ritmo más pesado…medicina no es nada fácil

-No, ya no, no voy a poder dormir, además quiero ayudarte a hacer las maletas… ¿me dejas tu vestido de plumas?

-¡pero si está horrible! –protestó Rachel

-es lo mejor que tiene- se defendió Tina

-¡Traidoras!-dijo Santana

-Nos amas- defendió Rachel

-¿Ya le dijiste a Rach?-preguntó Tina

-decirme ¿qué?-alertó Rachel

-Cariño- dijo Santana seria- no queremos que tomes a mal lo que te vamos a decir pero Tina y yo hablamos anoche y ya es un hecho y no puedes decir que no

-ok, esta es la parte donde me asusto y salgo corriendo-dijo Rachel

-¡escucha, tonta!-la regañó Tina

-analicé los gastos que tendré en Japón y puedo… puedo permitirme pagar la renta de este departamento yo sola, no voy a necesitar que tú y Tina paguen su parte

-pero tú ya no vas a vivir aquí- dijo Rachel

-Y eso qué… aquí se quedan mis hermanas…es lo menos que puedo hacer

-y yo…con la parte que no daré para la renta asumiré los gastos de manutención y comida de la casa –dijo Tina cerrando los ojos como si así fuera a evitar la reacción de Rachel

-ok…no Tina tú no vas a estar más que los fines de semana…no puedes hacer eso

-Puedo y quiero-se defendió Tina- así tu podrás mandar todo tu sueldo para tu papi...

-Rachel, no es sólo por ti, Tina y yo queremos a Leroy…mucho y no vamos a permitir que él tenga limitaciones en su salud ¿entiendes?

-Lo sé –dijo Rach con una vocecita apenas audible- gracias, no sé qué hice para merecerlas…pero prometo que algún día les regresaré todo lo que hacen por mí

-Sí, lo harás, cuando nos regales entradas gratis para todas tus obras Che-chel –dijo Tina abrazándola

-Niñas…nada de lagrimitas, Rach, mejor cuéntanos ¿cómo te fue anoche con el guapísimo de Sam? está cuerísimo Tina, ¿dónde lo tenías escondido?

-¿escondido?-dijo Tina desconcertada-en ninguna parte… ¿cómo le fue a Rachel en qué?

-El manguito la invitó un café

-Nos invitó un café-aclaró Rachel mientras analizaba el rostro desencajado de Tina

-pero yo no pude ir y se fue ella solita con el bombón

-uhmm-susurró Tina

-bien, digo fue sólo un café me contó de su padre y del futuro jefe… Eso fue todo-aclaró Rachel haciendo que el color volviera al rostro de Tina -¿por qué no nos habías contado de él Ti-ti?

-porque no sé mucho de él… lo conozco poco pero sé que es buena persona-dijo sonrojándose

-¿te gusta Tina Cohen?-gritó Santana

-no- dijo parándose en un brinco de la cama y dispuesta a salir de la recámara de su amiga

-Yo creo que sí- dijo Rachel tapando la entrada, evitando que se fuera

-Y si así fuera ¿qué? no tengo chances, el es muy popular, todas quieren con él, no creo que me vea más que como una linda amiga

-¿tiene novia?-preguntó Santana

-no

-entonces hay todas las chances del mundo Ti-Ti eres hermosa, inteligente y no hay nadie en el mundo más bueno que tú… si te lo propones…caerá, yo te lo aseguro

-Santana tiene razón- dijo Rachel tragándose definitivamente todo lo que sintió por Sam, inténtalo, no te quedes con las ganas de saber qué hubiera pasado

-no…no sé tal vez

-Hay bobita, todavía no me voy y ya me están dando ganas de regresarme—bromeó Santana

Más tarde, a la hora de la comida salieron para llevar a Santana al aeropuerto, la despedida no pudo prolongarse tanto como ellas hubieran querido pero sabían que no era una despedida definitiva, se llamarían siempre y se conectarían por internet todos los fines de semana a la misma hora sin importar que pasara o dónde estuvieran. Casi llegaban a su destino cuando el pequeño auto de Rachel, como siempre, empezó a fallar y se detuvo, ella no tuvo otra opción más que abrazar fuerte a Santana y desearle lo mejor mientras Tina bajaba las maletas del coche y paraba un taxi, después vio como sus amigas se subían en él mientras ella se quedaba intentando solucionar el problema de auto, casi se muere ante la ironía de ver como 5 minutos después logró que arrancara de nuevo. Si tenía suerte podía alcanzar a despedirse decentemente de su amiga y regresar con Tina a casa. Como pudo entró corriendo al aeropuerto haciendo a un lado a cuanto ser viviente se le atravesara pero entonces apenas si vio a un inútil que estaba agachado en el suelo recogiendo unos papeles, si no frena a tiempo sus rápidos pies, tropieza y cae encima de él.

0-0-0-0-0-0

La alarma sonó, eran las 6 de la mañana de un sábado, no había dormido lo suficiente, pero aún así tenía que levantarse. Para Finn Hudson era un día como cualquier otro, tenía que visitar varias bodegas con productos que iban a salir del país, era lo que hacía desde los 16, desde que su padre se había tirado al vicio del alcohol, desde que decidió que no vería ni a su madre ni a su hermano señalados por la sociedad y no se imaginaba un mundo distinto. Hacía frío pero llevaba tantos años viviendo en New York que ya ni lo sentía, tomo un simple saco, no se molestó en despertar a su familia, de nada serviría, ellos no lo necesitaban a él, necesitaban su dinero y ese no les faltaba nunca con la jugosa mensualidad que puntualmente les depositaba. En las bodegas encontró errores mínimos pero para él eran imperdonables, algunos productos no estaban bien contabilizados e incluso había intercambios de etiquetas en el almacenaje, pensó que no había nadie en toda su empresa con un mínimo de inteligencia para saber por lo menos contar. No desayunó, casi nunca lo hacía, era más urgente ir a la oficina y arreglar uno que otro documento y hacer rodar las cabezas que fueran necesarias para pulir el negocio e intentar hacerlo más perfecto. Entró en el edificio de su empresa y como siempre lo recibió el guardia Jhon quien casi se tira a sus pies para que caminara sobre él. Llegó a su oficina, en la parte más alta del lugar y ni siquiera se dio tiempo de admirar la hermosa vista que tenía desde ahí y que ofrecía el cielo en un bello amanecer. Se puso de malas cuando vio que su secretaria, la señorita Mercedes no se encontraba en su sitio para 5 segundos después recordar que era sábado y que ese día ella no trabajaba. Consideró entonces pedirle a la mujer que viniera también los fines de semana o contratar una secretaria exclusiva de esos días. Empezó a leer documento tras documento, llamó el mismo a algunos de sus proveedores y más tarde, a la hora de la comida se dirigió al aeropuerto, haría un viaje corto a Los Ángeles para visitar al viejo abogado de su padre. Tanta prisa llevaba por llegar a la sala de espera de primera clase que no se fijó que llevaba el portafolio abierto y tiró todos sus papeles al suelo, con porte y elegancia se agachó a recogerlos, entonces escuchó unos pasos apresurados y los sintió casi encima de él para finalmente ver como se detenían en un movimiento brusco enfrente de su rostro.

-Lo siento - escuchó la voz suave de una mujer

-no lo sienta, mejor propóngase no ser imprudente, ¿no sabe que en este lugar no se debe de correr?-respondió frio, sin siquiera alzar la vista para ver a la mujer y siguiendo con su tarea de recoger sus documentos

-Y usted ¿no sabe que en este lugar no debe de obstruir el camino?, si quería poner un puesto de papeles pues bien lo pudo hacer en un mercado, no en un aeropuerto- esta vez escuchó que la voz estaba enojada, era enérgica y más fuerte, no puedo evitar reír…¿hacía cuanto que nadie le contestaba de esa forma? Alzó la vista para ver cómo la mujer daba un paso a su alrededor, dispuesta a seguir su camino, no supo porqué jamás se logrará explicar su reacción pero entonces en un movimiento rápido, dejando los papeles aún en el suelo, se levantó y la tomó del brazo. La vio directamente a los ojos y pudo distinguir la furia en ellos, no lo intimidaron pero sí se sorprendió al ver que la mujer era muy poquita cosa para tener esa voz enérgica y fluida, no debía medir ni siquiera un metro sesenta y era muy delgadita…

-¡Suélteme! -dijo la mujer con la misma furia que veía en sus ojos

-No… ayúdeme a terminar de recoger el desastre-ordenó

-Yo no hice el desastre, usted tenía regado todo antes de que yo llegara

-Pero con su casi caída y su discurso sobre el mercado me atrasó, perderé mi vuelo si no hace lo que debe

-¡Voy a gritar si no me suelta!

-Grite…puedo decir que intentó robarme y entonces en el jaloneo tiré mis papeles ¿a quién cree usted que le harán caso?-dijo mirándola a ella y su sencilla vestimenta de jeans, zapato bajo y un simple abrigo, señalando en oposición con la mano, cómo iba él vestido, entonces vio divertido que la mujer abría la boca intentando contestarle, pero las palabras no le salían, no podía hablar pero sí pudo impulsarse lo suficiente como para alzar la mano que no tenía aprisionada y estar a punto de darle una bofetada y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque volteó al oír una voz

-¿qué pasa Che-chel?-Finn instintivamente soltó a su presa intimidado por la inesperada testigo

-¡nada Ti-ti, vámonos!

La segunda mujer vio a Finn, le dedicó una linda sonrisa y preguntó- ¿le ayudamos?

-¡No Tina, no, vámonos!… gritó la imprudente y las vio alejarse

Finn le restó importancia a la situación, terminó de recoger sus papeles y abordó su avión, en el silencio del despegue cerró sus ojos y los abrió de inmediato pues lo que sintió, no le gustó, pudo recordar perfectamente el rostro y la voz de la imprudente ¿por qué su mente le daba tanta importancia a la insignificante mujer? sonrió, tal vez porque le hubiera gustado hacerla sufrir más, hacer que se tragara todo ese orgullo tonto de niña mimada... ¿Che-chel? Eso era un nombre de mascota ¿no?… pero ¿por qué alguien como él lo recordaba?

Rachel no paró de quejarse del inútil, cretino, imprudente, grosero y poco hombre del aeropuerto que le había impedido despedirse de Santana. Tina le recordó que ya se habían despedido desde el principio pero a Rachel no le importó en todo el camino de regreso a casa le relató mil veces lo que sucedió hasta que su amiga mareada de tanta palabrería le puso un alto. Lo olvidó, al fin y al cabo Tina tenía razón, era un simple coraje y nunca volvería a ver al tipo así que pasaron la tarde de lo más tranquilas. En la noche, mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesta a dormir en la paz de su cuarto vio en reflejo el rostro del inútil, sus ojos, la media sonrisa cínica, su altura imponente, su brazo fuerte deteniéndola…inconscientemente, sonrió y quiso darse una bofetada, el brazo no la detuvo, la jaloneó y eso era un acto machista, un abuso de poder, una tiranía entonces…entonces ¿Por qué recordaba sus labios y sentía ganas de besarlos?¿por qué alguien como ella recordaba esos detalles de alguien como él ?...

**Estoy contenta. Oigan dos capítulos y 5 review…eso es padrísimo ¡me inspiraron para escribir hoy!…gracias, espero que me digan si les va gustando porque mis niños lindos se odian y se van a odiar más…o ¿será amor?**


	4. Encuentro revelador

**Encuentro revelador**

Había pasado un mes desde el encuentro desastroso, el mismo tiempo que Rachel llevaba en su nuevo trabajo, casi no había tenido audiciones porque no era temporada de estrenos, pero el archivo la tenía bastante entretenida. Lo que hacía básicamente era separar por años cada documento, escanearlo, hacer algunas correcciones y crear carpetas en la computadora dividiendo y organizando todo, después los mandaba por e-mail al correo del Señor Evans, papá de Sam y este los subía al sistema de la compañía. Prefería ir a la oficina de 6 de la tarde a 10 de la noche, así no había tanta gente, no le preocupaba su seguridad conocía la zona, su casa estaba a muy pocas cuadras de ahí, además Jhon el guardia de la empresa era amabilísimo y cortés. Cualquier otra persona odiaría su lugar de trabajo pero ella se había ambientado, estaba 4 pisos debajo de la entrada principal, sólo tenía una ventana chiquita que daba hacia el pasillo y montañas de papeles a su alrededor, ella había sacado provecho de cada espacio añadiéndole algo de luz y siempre llevaba su i-pod con bocinitas, así, al oír la música se inspiraba y hacía las cosas más rápido, muchas veces hasta bailaba o cantaba solita. Siempre llegaba a su lugar de trabajo en el elevador, pero cortaban la energía de este a las 10 en punto así que con frecuencia le tocaba subir las escaleras a la hora de la salida, ella veía el lado amable del problema pensando que subir era su sesión de ejercicios y que terminaría con unas piernas de miedo.

Ese día, a punto de terminar su turno, estaba preocupada, Sam no había parado de insistir en que volvieran a salir, ella siempre se excusaba con compromisos falsos pero Jhon le acababa de anunciar por el intercomunicador que el joven Sam Evans estaba esperándola fuera del edificio, pensó en quedarse más tiempo y pedirle a Jhon que le dijera a Sam que iba para largo, así se iría y ella podría salir tranquila pero lo pensó mejor y resolvió salir con él y hacerle entender de una vez por todas que le interesaba sólo como amigo. Empezó a guardar sus cosas cuando oyó que el elevador bajaba, se apresuró pues si lo alcanzaba, esa noche no tendría que subir sus históricos 48 escalones a la libertad. Vio que las puertas se abrían y corrió sólo para ver como el elevador se cerraba y chocar con el hombre que menos esperaba…el olvidado inútil del aeropuerto.

Finn no supo cómo reaccionar, por venir checando algunas estadísticas en su i-pad no se fijó que el elevador lo bajó hasta el último piso subterráneo, un lugar de su empresa que ni siquiera conocía, entonces sintió como un pequeño cuerpo chocó con él, pensó que tanto trabajo ya le estaba haciendo mal ¿estaba alucinando a la imprudente del aeropuerto en su oficina? O ¿realmente la imprudente del aeropuerto estaba en su oficina?

Rachel tomó aire, si el inútil estaba ahí era porque trabajaba ahí ¿no? Y seguramente sería algún directivo así que no le quedó más que volver a decir la frase con la que se presentó días atrás

-Lo siento- susurró con esa voz pequeñita y tierna

-¿es lo único que sabe decir?- Finn al oír la voz, entendió que no estaba alucinando y no le pasó desapercibida la repetición de palabras de la imprudente

-no…yo…-quiso explicarse pero fue interrumpida

-¿quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Mi nombre es Rachel…Rachel Berry y yo…

-¿Es espía de Queen?

-¿espía? ¿Quién es Queen? No conozco a nadie llamado Queen… yo…yo trabajo aquí

-¿aquí?-Finn se tranquilizó al sentir sincera la ignorancia sobre Queen, analizó con la vista el lugar, eso era un ratonero y si no sabía que tenía un ratonero, menos que tenía a alguien trabajando ahí -y ¿qué se supone que hace usted aquí?-preguntó en realidad curioso

-perdón pero no entiendo porque debo contestar sus preguntas-respondió Rachel retándolo

-porque soy el dueño de todo lo que hay en este lugar-contestó Finn altivo pero tratando de contener la risa, en serio le producía algo extraño que alguien le contestara de una forma tan retadora

Rachel quiso que se la tragara la tierra, ahora entendía la advertencia de Sam, claro que el gigante que tenía enfrente era un tirano, se imaginó de nuevo sin empleo y cerró los ojos

-Finn Hudson-dijo alzando la voz, sobresaltando a Rachel- le daría una tarjeta de presentación pero supongo que mi nombre ya le dio una idea de lo que hago aquí…ahora su turno ¿qué hace usted aquí Rachel?

Rachel reaccionó -Archivo y organizo los documentos…

-¡ya recuerdo!- otra vez no la dejó terminar- Evans me dijo que contrataría a alguien para poner en orden los documentos de mi padre pero no me imagine que los documentos estaban en este sitio…ni a alguien como usted trabajando aquí

-¿cómo yo?

Rachel tenía la mirada baja y eso a Finn no le estaba gustando nada así que la tomo de la barbilla para que alzara la vista y le respondió

-Cómo usted…imprudente, respondona, agresiva, gruñona, retadora…la lista de sus virtudes es interminable

-¿Y por qué cree que alguien como yo no podría trabajar en un lugar así?-dijo Rachel tratando de contener su ira

-Por que cuando la conocí me dio la impresión de ser una niña mimada, de mundo, no de un agujero como este

-¡Creí que le había parecido una ladrona!-Rachel había tratado de morderse la lengua, pero lo dijo

-¡También eso!-dijo Finn volteándose para que no lo viera sonreír, en realidad le divertía el carácter de la imprudente-Cómo sea Rachel, está usted aquí y supongo que es porque necesita el trabajo, así que hágalo bien y no tendrá problemas-dijo Finn mientras se daba la vuelta para picar el botón del elevador

-no va a bajar-dijo Rachel mientras Finn ponía cara de no entender-el elevador-aclaró- ya pasa de las 10 y a las 10 en punto le cortan la energía

-¿de verdad?-dijo Finn volviendo aplastar el botoncito-y ¿cómo sale usted de aquí?

-Por las escaleras-respondió Rachel con un tonito burlón hacia la ignorancia de su jefe, ya se le había pasado el susto después de que Finn había dado a entender que conservaría su trabajo.

-Yo…yo he tenido juntas después de media noche y el elevador aún sube- explicó Finn

-Supongo que eso sucede porque los empleados saben que usted permanece en su oficina y lo dejan en función, pero créame, en otras circunstancias no opera después de la hora, trataré de hablarle a Jhon, a ver si puede avisar que está aquí para que su elevador venga por usted- dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a su escritorio y tomando el teléfono

-¿Usted ya va de salida? –preguntó Finn

-Sí

-Entonces, déjelo, subamos las escaleras

Rachel quiso matarse, subir sus 48 gloriosos escalones acompañada por ese ser que despreciaba más que a nadie iba a ser una tortura pero obedeció, no tenía opción. Tomó de nuevo su abrigo y bolso y le indico a su jefe la puerta de las escaleras… Había que reconocer que el inútil era un caballero, sostuvo la puerta para ella y la hizo pasar primero, comenzó a subir en silencio sintiendo los pasos de él detrás y empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que lo oyó decir

-¿Siempre tiene usted tanta prisa?

Volteó y lo vio escalones abajo, la verdad es que Finn además de grandote era un poco llenito, Rachel no lo imaginó haciendo ejercicio en su vida y sonrió, era cierto en su necesidad de huir lo había dejado muy atrás. Se detuvo y contestó

-No, no siempre, hace un instante corrí justamente porque quería alcanzar el elevador y en el aeropuerto quería despedirme de una amiga…

-Y ahora… ¿la espera su novio?

Rachel quiso decir que qué le importaba pero le pareció más divertido decirle que sí, él al oír la respuesta simplemente guardó silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a la salida. Finn se quedó preguntándole a Jhon porqué no servía el elevador después de las 10, el hombre le empezó a explicar y Rachel dijo un ¡Buenas noches, hasta mañana! De manera general y salió, él alcanzó a ver que saludaba a un hombre…se le hacía tan familiar…

-Jhon… ¿ese era Sam Evans?

-sí señor Hudson, justamente él

Finn chocó un puño contra el recibidor… ¿qué hacía ese imbécil con ella? Y ella como pudo ser tan cínica, dijo que no conocía a Queen y Sam era el mejor amigo de Queen…

**Awww,,,,choque Finchel y por fin ya saben uno y el otro sus verdaderos nombres…¿qué creen que tenga que ver Queen? Se recibe con mucho agrado cualquier comentario… Ya no tengo reserva escrita de capítulos así que no sé cuando vuelva pero nos leemos pronto. #HappyBirthdayLeaMichele… ok ya me traumé esto no es twitter pero ya lo puse ahí y en mi face y mi skype… no me quería quedar con las ganas de ponerlo también aquí.**


	5. Descubriendo pasados

**Descubriendo pasados**

Finn Hudson es un ser complejo, guarda sus emociones y se mantiene alejado de todo lo que no convenga a sus intereses, pero para todo mundo es evidente que su carácter es un caparazón para esconder su soledad. Tiene pocos amigos y eso es porque presume de ser una máquina humana de escáner con las personas y así distingue a quienes realmente lo aprecian y a quienes se pegan a él solamente por su dinero. A menudo se equivoca pero nunca lo reconoce. Había escaneado a Rachel la desconocida y tuvo un poco de confianza en su inocencia, sin embargo al verla con Sam su "novio", rápidamente intuyó que algo iba mal, se puso furioso, pero él era un hombre de acciones y no de sentimientos así que marcó a su abogado y mejor amigo Noah Puckerman:

-¡Hey amigo Hudson! ¿Siempre sí te animas a venir? Hay unas chicas que te mueres…

-Escucha bien Puckerman necesito que investigues a alguien

-ajá… pásale los datos a Debby temprano

-¡Hoy! Lo necesito hoy… ¿puedes o lo hago yo mismo?

-¡Calma tu ira monstruo y explícame!

- se llama Rachel Berry, acaba de salir de la empresa, trabaja aquí, organiza los antiguos papeles de mi padre, creí que era de confianza….es novia de Sam Evans…

-guau… ¿creíste que era de confianza? Tú no confías en nadie

-No lo sabía estúpido, no sabía de Sam, como sea, ese bastardo me da igual, necesito saber si están aliados con Queen

-sin investigar a fondo lo aseguro, Sam es la mugre de la uña de Queen

-Eso pensé-dijo ¿dolido? Finn-de todos modos necesito que la investigues ¡ya!

-¿en serio? Amigo… ¿le estás dando el beneficio de la duda? ¿Quién demonios es ella? ¡Tú no haces eso con nadie! Despídela, no la vuelves a ver en tu vida y solucionado

-No, eso sería muy fácil para ella, si están intentando algo en mi contra, quiero que sufra las consecuencias, así alecciono a Queen para que de una vez ¡me deje en paz! ¿Lo haces o lo hago yo?

-está bien, mando a alguien ¿hace cuánto salió de la empresa?

-hace 10 minutos, se fueron en el coche del bastardo y están esperando aparcar en el estacionamiento público que está cerca de aquí

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Los seguí, no pierdo el tiempo, te espero mañana temprano con todos los datos… - colgó

Sam llevó a Rachel a una cafetería cercana, no hablaron y eso al chico le sorprendió, él creía que la tenía en el bolsillo y estaba muy seria

-¡Hey bonita!-dijo intentando tomar su mano mientras ella la quitaba - ¿Te hizo algo el imbécil de Hudson? porque ¿si era él no?… ¿Hace un rato?

-Sí, si era pero no me hizo nada, digamos que fue una presencia no grata en mi lugar de trabajo y tuve que subir con él

-¿No te habrá hecho alguna grosería? Porque…

-no tranquilo, dentro de todo, se portó decente, al principio estuvo un poco a la defensiva pensando que yo era una espía

-¿Espía? Vaya, aparte de todo, el imbécil es paranoico

-No tienes una buena opinión de él ¿cierto?

-No… ¿tú sí?

-no, pero no le tengo odio ni me expreso como tú, es cómo es, pero parece que lo tuyo es personal

-algo así bonita, pero tú no te apures-dijo mientras se acercaba demasiado a su rostro y ella se alejaba-¿pasa algo Rachel? Te siento muy distante…

-Sam... Lo lamento..Yo…yo en realidad estoy muy agradecida contigo por lo del empleo y estoy segura de que podemos ser grandes amigos pero tu insistencia…tus movimientos no sé, ojalá esté equivocada pero me haces creer que quieres algo más que una amistad y yo…yo no estoy para tener una relación con nadie, tengo un padre muy enfermo al que no puedo cuidar y no estoy como para pensar en nada más

-está bien-dijo Sam en una sonrisa- No lo niego bonita, eres demasiado ¡Bonita!…un sueño hecho realidad pero entiendo tu punto y me parece correcto ser tú amigo

-Gracias-dijo Rachel soltando un suspiro y toda la tensión que su "amigo" le había acarreado- de verdad, aprecio mucho que entiendas-soltó una enorme sonrisa

-Hey, ahí está esa linda sonrisa, ¡gracias a Dios que era sólo por lo que me querías decir y no porque Hudson te hiciera daño!

-¿en serio es tan malo?- preguntó Rachel

-No sabes cuánto… lastimó a mi mejor amiga, ella…ella está ahora en Europa, intentando recoger los pedazos de su vida… reponerse de lo que le causó ese imbécil

-tu amiga… ¿trabajaba para él?

-era su esposa-dijo Sam en un suspiro

-¡oh!-dijo Rachel también en un suspiro

-por eso debes de tener mucho cuidado Rach, si dañó a la mujer que supuestamente amaba, ¿qué puedes esperar tú?, entre más lejos, mejor-dijo con una sonrisa

-se… ¿se puede saber qué le hizo a tu amiga?- la curiosidad de Rachel ya era mucha

- La humilló, la trató siempre con desdén, nunca la amó, su indiferencia la indujo a hacer cosas inimaginables… ella intentó matarse…

- ¡pobre! Con alguien así, no es difícil de creer -suspiró Rachel

-Así es Rach…no es difícil de creer

-¿él siempre fue así?

-No, empezó con sus aires de superioridad después de quedar a cargo de la compañía, antes era un buen tipo, éramos amigos…

-¿No lo son más por lo que le hizo a tu amiga?

-Exacto, lo que hizo no tiene nombre

-¿Tan malo fue?

- Importaciones y Exportaciones Hudson…no era sólo Hudson, era Fabrey, el papá de Finn y el papá de Queen eran socios

-¿Queen?-dijo Rachel en un brinco

-Queen Fabrey… ¿la conoces?

-No…yo sólo… ¡es un bonito nombre! Lamento interrumpir -animó Rachel a su amigo ocultándole que hacía escasos minutos Finn Hudson la acaba de nombrar

-Bueno pues los señores Hudson y Fabrey levantaron desde ceros a la compañía y siempre se apoyaron en todo, parecían una sola familia que consolidaron con el enamoramiento de Finn y Queen. Cuando ambos tenían 16 el padre de Queen murió de un infarto, discutiendo con Christopher, el padre de Finn.

-¡qué feo! Sé lo que se siente, mi padre también murió de un infarto-dijo Rachel triste

-no sabía… lo siento

-está bien, continúa

-Aparentemente los señores discutían porque el señor Fabrey hizo un gran desfalco a la empresa, a partir de ese día el señor Hudson cambió para mal, se tiró al vicio del alcohol y Finn tuvo que estudiar y tomar las riendas de una empresa en ruinas al mismo tiempo.

-Fue muy valiente de su parte…-dijo Rachel sintiendo de pronto admiración por su jefe, el infarto de su padre también lo había causado un fraude y por ende la desgracia en su familia pero a diferencia de Hudson, ella no tuvo ni el valor ni los estudios como para levantar el Bufet de abogados Berry

-tal vez fue valiente, pero el hecho de que la vida te de pruebas, ¡no te da derecho a pisotear a la gente! -dijo Sam con desdén- fue entonces cuando empezó a tratar mal a Queen, ella había perdido a su mamá de niña y quedó desamparada económicamente por el fraude que hizo su padre, Finn incluso cometió la desfachatez de quitar el Fabrey del nombre legal de la empresa según para conseguir más fácil los préstamos bancarios y salir adelante, yo creo que lo hizo para humillar a Queen

-No, no creas- defendió Rachel sin saber por qué - es verdad, los bancos se fían mucho por el historial creditico y si el papá de Queen tenía antecedentes, era normal que si conservaban el nombre, les pusieran impedimentos

-¿Lo defiendes Rach?

-No, sólo te digo un hecho

-Como sea, el imbécil no regresó el apellido a la empresa ni cuando se estabilizó, ella era su esposa y nunca le dio su lugar

-¿Duraron mucho casados?

-10 años, se casaron apenas unos meses después de la muerte del papá de Queen

-¿tan Jóvenes? –preguntó Rachel sumamente interesada

- Christopher Hudson amaba demasiado a Queen, él no tuvo hijas y a ella la quiso como si lo fuera, al verla desamparada hizo que se mudara a su casa. Al poco tiempo Carole, la mamá de Finn los obligó a casarse, ella es una mujer frívola que vive del qué dirán, oyó rumores en su círculo de amistades donde criticaban el hecho de que dos jóvenes, sin ningún parentesco y con un noviazgo vivieran en el mismo techo…no lo soportó y Christopher no iba a desamparar a Queen… la boda fue la salida fácil

-Guau! Cada vez agradezco más no pertenecer a la "alta sociedad"-intentó bromear Rachel, pero Sam ya estaba muy tenso por los recuerdos

- Te prometí que no hablaríamos de ese imbécil y es justo lo que estamos haciendo- dijo Sam saliendo de su trance de coraje

-No, está bien, así sé en qué terreno estoy parada

-Rachel, necesito pedirte un favor…-dijo Sam poniendo ojitos tiernos y tomándole las manos -No lo haría si no lo necesitara, pero Queen está tan mal…

- Si está en mis manos… cuenta con ello

-La infelicidad de mi amiga sería menor si me ayudas a hacer justicia

-Sam yo…

-Hace un año, Christopher Hudson murió y con él murió toda garantía de bienestar para Queen, Finn se divorció de ella dándole una miseria, se quedó con toda la empresa y la empresa le pertenecía a ella también…la despojó de todo alegando que el señor Hudson no estipuló nada al morir, pero ella y yo estamos seguros de que existe un testamento

-No veo en qué podría ayudar yo…

-Rachel, de ser cierto el testamento la contempla como heredera, pero está perdido…Christopher Hudson, al final de sus días se la pasaba metido en lugar donde trabajas …si hay una posibilidad de encontrarlo es justo ahí….así que por favor, por favor si lo encuentras no se lo des a mi padre ni mucho menos a Finn

-Entonces ¿Finn no sabe de la existencia del documento?

-No, el cree que todo quedó intestado y sus abogados y la familia estuvieron de acuerdo en que el siguiera manejando la empresa pero al final de sus días Christopher le dijo a Queen que la había dejado protegida y le insinuó lo del papel, después buscamos con el notario pero en un incendio perdió sus edictos, si existe una prueba debe de encontrarse en la misma compañía…

-Sam…yo no sé mucho de esto

-No tienes que saber nada, ni leerlo…ni siquiera buscarlo abiertamente…si aparece casualmente sólo avisarme y yo vería la forma de sacarlo de la compañía

- ¡Está bien!-suspiró Rachel, aunque no del todo convencida, al principio creyó que Sam estaba interesado en ella pero al escuchar la larga historia de Queen se preguntó si se había acercado sólo para convencerla de ayudarles y eso no le daba ningún voto de confianza a su nuevo amigo. Al final Sam parecía más relajado y ella más tensa, la llevó a su casa sin mostrar ningún tipo de cariñito como antes y tuvieron una despedida fría como la de dos socios que acaban de cerrar un trato.

Al día siguiente, como siempre, Finn llegó a su oficina a las 7:00am en punto, empezó su rutina diaria pero ansiaba que Puck llegara para que le contara que sabía de la imprudente, ante la tardanza de su amigo decidió llamar al Sr Steve Evans e investigar por su propia cuenta

-¿Puedo pasar Finn?-dijo Steve Evans, uno de los poco colaboradores del padre de Finn que cuando la empresa cayó se quedó para ayudarlo a levantarla, Finn le tenía mucho aprecio y era el único que lo podía llamar por su nombre

- Adelante Steve – dijo Finn extrañamente amable al verlo entrar y le indicó con señas que se sentara

-Tú dirás…

-Contrataste a alguien para organizar el archivo de mi padre

-Sí, desde hace un mes, no te lo había dicho, no creí que te interesara…

-Ayer conocí a la persona que se está encargando

-Rachel…

-Sí, conocí a Rachel y me gustaría saber…tus razones para contratarla

- Mis razones… mi intuición de viejo supongo, la sabiduría que me da el conocer a una persona transparente, cuando la conocí supe que era buena persona y su trabajo de estos días me da la certeza de que no me equivoqué…es muy eficiente

-Supongo que la conoces de hace mucho- Finn se estaba empezando a desesperar, Steve no le estaba diciendo gran cosa.

-¿hay algún problema con ella?-el sr Evans estaba extrañado por tanta pregunta

-No, sólo quiero saber

-Sam me comentó que en su Universidad tenía una amiga con un apuro económico, preguntó si la podríamos ayudar, vino a mi memoria el trabajo del archivo y se lo ofrecí

-Entonces… ¿ella también estudia medicina?-dijo Finn impresionado

-No- dijo el Sr Evans sonriendo, empezando a sospechar que el interés de Finn iba más allá de lo laboral y decidió que si la muchacha le interesaba a su jefe no podía decir mentiras- la amiga de Sam es la que estudia pediatría, a final de cuentas ella no pudo con el trabajo y nos recomendó a Rachel, no sabíamos nada de ella más que por la amiga de Sam

-Entonces Sam y Rachel no se conocían…

-No y sé que te puedes enojar por contratar a una desconocida pero ya te lo dije, me cayó bien…fue intuición…llevo tantos años en esto que…

-Tranquilo Evans…no es un reclamo, sólo quería saber, puedes regresar a tu oficina…

-Más tarde vengo por un par de firmas…

-Evans… -dijo sobresaltando al hombre que casi salía de la oficina- no me gusta el lugar en el que trabaja Rachel, no es propio para alguien como ella ¿crees que la podamos subir a la oficina de junto?

-¿La de tu padre?

-¡Es la única que está desocupada!, además muy acorde, va a trabajar con los documentos de Christopher Hudson ¿no?

-Supongo…ordenaré que suban las cajas con los expedientes y arreglen todo para ella-dijo Steve Evans aún más desconcertado, esa oficina había permanecido cerrada hacía mucho

-Ahhh y otra cosa… ¿por qué demonios deja de funcionar el elevador a las 10 de la noche?

-Porque no hay nadie que lo use a esa hora

-pues resulta que si hay alguien…así que asegúrense primero que no haya nadie y después apáguenlo ¿entendido?

- Así se hará señor ¿algo más?

-nada, puedes retirarte…

Finn ahora estaba más que ansioso por saber noticias de Rachel ¿cómo es que si no conocía a Sam tan pronto se hizo su novia?… Steve Evans tenía razón, a él también le daba confianza pero más valía tenerla vigilada y la quería cerca, lo más cerca posible…

**¡Qué lindo! Gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas…sean sinceros… ¿este capítulo se le hizo aburrido? Porque a mi sí… ¡mucho diálogo grandote! pero Rachel tenía mucho que saber y Finn pronto sabrá cosas y entonces aparecerá cierto testamento y la necesitará tanto… ¡cómo no se imaginan!… jajaja. Nos leemos pronto. **


	6. Conociendo el presente

**Conociendo el presente**

Al otro día, Rachel llega a la empresa a las 6 en punto y encuentra todo vacío, se angustia pensando en que probablemente Finn, aparte de todo, es un voluble que no cumple su palabra y ya le dejó sin trabajo. Decide, sin mucho ánimo, subir a la oficina del señor Evans y pedirle una explicación. El señor Evans le cuenta con entusiasmo el cambio de lugar, pero no le da más detalles y Rachel no puede más que extrañarse. Ahora en lugar de bajar cuatro pisos, tiene que subir nueve. Su nuevo lugar de trabajo la deja impresionada, es una oficina hermosa, tiene una vista panorámica a la ciudad, una planta casi muerta por la falta de agua y una pared llena de libros, encuentra asombroso el hecho de que esos libros no sean estadísticas si no literatura y libros sobre arte. Tan fascinada está leyendo el lomo de los ejemplares que no empieza su trabajo, de pronto oye gritos que la sacan de su ensoñación. Es Finn ejerciendo a diestra y siniestra su poderío empresarial, alza la voz y aunque Rachel no sabe contra quién es, se compadece. Decide salir por agua para la planta, si va a convivir con ella no quiere ver su convalecencia ni vivir su muerte. Al salir ve a una mujer joven sentada en el escritorio que hay fuera de la oficina de Hudson, susurra un alegre ¡buenas tardes! Que es contestado con una media sonrisa de la mujer, sólo entonces Rachel se da cuenta que la mujer está llorando. Divaga entre ir a ver si necesita algo o simplemente pasar desapercibida y cumplir exclusivamente con su trabajo, pero su corazón siempre le gana a la razón y aunque intuye peligro, decide acercarse

-hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-n… No gracias estoy bien-asegura la mujer

- bueno pues yo me llamo Rachel y voy a estar trabajando en la oficina de aquí junto, si necesitas algo, sólo llámame

-gracias, yo soy Mercedes, soy la secretaria del señor Hudson y lo mismo va para ti –dijo la mujer sonriendo sinceramente.

Rachel aún no daba la vuelta cuando vio salir al señor ogro Hudson quien de una manera fría y seria gritó

-Mercedes ¿puede venir? Llevo rato llamándole

-lo siento no escuché el intercomunicador

- ¡si está dedicándose a platicar, no creo que escuche nada!

-Nosotros no estábamos…yo sólo- defendió Rachel

-Ahórrese sus explicaciones-interrumpió Finn- ¡continúe con su trabajo!-ordenó gruñón

- Sólo nos estábamos presentando-dijo Mercedes con una voz muy bajita

-Sólo… sólo a mí se me ocurre poner a dos mujeres juntas… si una de por sí es compleja –refunfuñó entrando a su propia oficina e ignorando a Rachel cerró la puerta casi en sus narices

-¡Misógino! -dijo Rachel en un susurro enojado, sabiendo que el ogro ya se había metido en su madriguera. Regresó a su oficina con el agua para su plantita y se dio cuenta que sus hojitas eran muy parecidas a la figura de una estrella, sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar con ella

-espero que no te mueras, yo sé que estar en este lugar no debe ser fácil, digo tienes luz pero nadie te daba agua y estás rodeada de libros pero todo el día escuchas esos horribles gritos, ni modo los gritos es lo único de lo que no te podré librar Esther…

-¿Esther? Dime… ¿vienes de un manicomio o a mi no me están haciendo efecto mis pastillas y tengo que ir a internarme a uno?- dijo la voz de un hombre sobresaltándola

-Yo…

-¡Hola!, no te asustes soy Artie y soy el director general del área de sistemas, vengo a conectar tu computadora

-Hola soy Rachel- se acercó a darle la mano pues él estaba en silla de ruedas

- Lo sé, mi orden del día decía conectar la computadora de Rachel-bromeó

-ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no está conectada- dijo ella

-Menos mal… y ¿Esther tampoco lo había notado?

-no lo sé, pregúntale- señaló a la planta

-paso…las señoritas verdes y yo no tenemos buena comunicación me llevo mejor con las señoritas con cables... tú ¿desde cuándo hablas con las plantas?

- desde hoy, aunque alguna vez hablé con una zanahoria, la amistad terminó cuando ella se unió a una sopa… le dio un toque excelente- rió Rachel

- ¡Guau! ¡Eres genial Rachel!-rio también él- pero en serio ¿crees que es muy sano ponerle nombre?

- en serio…supongo que me sentí sola- sonrió tímidamente - es mi primer día aquí y el hecho de que el ogro... perdón el señor Hudson esté del otro lado, me pone nerviosa…por eso inconscientemente la nombré

- Esther es un buen nombre- anotó Artie

-yo soy judía, Esther es un nombre hebreo, significa estrella, de hecho ese nombre lo soñé para mi hija…si es que algún día tengo una

-Supongo que la tendrás eres muy bonita, no heredarle a nadie tu belleza sería un crimen imperdonable

-aww ¡gracias por el cumplido!

- de nada, no dije mentiras… ¡listo! Tu computadora ya está

-ok, gracias por conectarla y por la charla, me hacía tanta falta interactuar con alguien que me conteste

-Rachel, supongo que te sientes sola porque no conoces a nadie aquí, hoy es viernes, varios compañeros vamos a un karaoke que está a aquí a la vuelta…si quieres nos puedes alcanzar y podemos hablar mal del ogro sin peligro de ser escuchados -rió despidiéndose

- ¡lo tendré en cuenta!

Rachel realizó con mucho afán su trabajo y casi llegaba su hora de salida, había decidido ir al karaoke, la verdad es que sí estaba sola sin Tina y Santana, conocer gente nueva le haría bien, iba a empezar a guardar sus cosas cuando vio como "Esther" se mostraba un poco Viva. Decidió echarle un poco más de agua pues no la vería hasta el Lunes…

- Me alegra que ya estés mejor Esther voy a dejarte un poco de reserva de líquido para que aguantes hasta el lunes no te quiero ver muerta ¿entendido?

-¡La va a ahogar!- se escuchó la voz fuerte y fría de Finn Hudson, Rachel volteó instintivamente, él continuó- es una planta muy extraña, crece en el desierto por eso soporta mucho tiempo sin agua

-Perdón…no sabía yo sólo quería –dijo Rachel dejando el vasito con líquido en el suelo

- a veces mucho hace más daño que nada Rachel, ¿se instaló ya? ¿Tuvo algún problema?

- No, ninguno, todo perfecto…usted…¿usted quiso que me movieran de lugar?

- todos los cambios que se hacen en esta empresa son por orden mía ¿usted qué cree?

-Gracias

-No me dé las gracias, lo hice por mí, alguien tan rebelde como usted no me conviene lejos de mi vista

Rachel rodó los ojos, claro que era para tenerla controlada, en qué cabecita tonta cabía que el ogro lo había hecho por su bienestar

- Aún así gracias, es un lugar muy lindo

-¿ya se va?

-Estaba empezando a recoger mis cosas…

- Rachel, es usted muy distraída no le pregunté ¿qué estaba haciendo?… pregunté si ya se iba

-¡sí!, ya es mi hora de salida

-perfecto, la acompaño al elevador, así me aseguro de que a esta hora cumple su función

Rachel se apresuró a apagar la computadora, acomodar los papeles que había archivado y terminó de guardar sus pertenencias, todo bajo la mirada de su ogro, lo que la hacía sentirse más lenta, incluso torpe, al salir, él mismo presionó el botón del elevador y la hizo subir

-¿usted no viene?-preguntó ella en cuánto vio que la puerta se cerraba

-No, aún hay trabajo-contestó él con la misma frialdad de siempre

El elevador se cerró y Finn regresó a su oficina, vio su propio reflejo en la pantalla de la computadora y se sorprendió al verse sonriendo…

-¿quién eres Rachel? Y ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo? ¿Por qué de la nada haces que mi corazón cambie de ritmo? –dijo sabiéndose solo- ¡demonios! cómo te odio Puckerman, dónde estarás metido…necesito saber que investigaste de ella ¡ya!

-0-0-0-0-

A Rachel no le costó nada encontrar el Karaoke, entró y enseguida Artie la llamó, estaba compartiendo mesa con Mercedes y con otros dos chicos que más tarde fueron presentados como Ian y George

-¿Quieres una cerveza Rachel?

-me encantaría, gracias Artie

-Creí que ya no vendrías

-Me entretuvo el ogro…el jefe-todos rieron

-No es tan malo ¿sabes? –dijo Mercedes, la única que no rió al escuchar el apodo

-pues yo no he conocido su lado bueno-dijo Rachel seria

-Trabajabas en un ratonero… te puso en la oficina de su padre, para mi ese es un buen gesto

-lo hizo porque quiere tenerme controlada- defendió Rachel

-Tal vez, pero es su trabajo mantener el control de la empresa, muchas familias dependen de él y su control, no solamente tiene empleados en el país, en América latina también hay productores que venden sus cosechas a la empresa

-¿lo aprecias mucho?- preguntó Rachel incrédula

-Sí, Rachel es un buen hombre, con un carácter fuerte y muy machacado por la vida pero tiene un gran corazón

-hace un instante no me gustó cómo te habló –opinó Rachel

-es su tono natural, con el tiempo te acostumbras

-¿Por eso te hizo llorar con sus gritos?

Todos voltearon a ver a Mercedes como preguntándose si era cierto que la había hecho llorar y Rachel quiso que se la tragara la tierra por la indiscreción, pero de momento le había enojado que alguien lo defendiera siendo tan grosero y prepotente con sus empleados

- No lloraba porque me gritara… Rachel de hecho no me gritó a mí…le estaba gritando a la contestadora de su amigo Pucker- dijo murmurando, como si les estuviera contando un gran secreto- parece que le encargó un trabajo y el muy tonto quién sabe en dónde se perdió

-más bien con quién- bromeo Artie

-pero tienes razón Rachel sí me hizo llorar él… -confesó Mercedes- pero de alegría…mi marido perdió hace un mes su trabajo, se nos venció la fecha de pago de la hipoteca y me vi forzada a pedir en recursos humanos un préstamo…que me negaron, con mucha pena le conté al señor Hudson, puso mala cara y llamó al departamento para regañarlos por no haberme prestado el dinero, enseguida hizo un cheque de su propia cuenta y me lo dio... y me dijo que mandara a mi esposo el lunes y que verían como acomodarlo en un puesto

-¿en serio?-Rachel oía pero no creía, ya le habían lavado el cerebro y era difícil cambiar de opinión

- Es un buen jefe Rachel, su empresa ofrece un lugar privilegiado a personas discapacitadas como yo, no hace diferencias entre los empleados y cuida de ellos…¿te hizo algo malo a ti?-preguntó Artie

-No, bueno nunca ha sido particularmente amable…

-no esperes que lo sea linda-aclaró Mercedes- Ya te lo dije, es muy cuidadoso con sus emociones, claro que yo también lo sería de haber pasado por lo que él pasó

-¿qué le pasó? – preguntó Rachel curiosa

-Su esposa lo engañó con su mejor amigo, él la adoraba, tenía su mundo fincado en ella… y nunca falta la piedra –dijo Mercedes enojada

-¡Si pobre!-dijo Artie reafirmando el comentario de Mercedes- todos nos enteramos porque el jefe, esa semana fue a dar al hospital y sentimos su ausencia

-¿de verdad?

-Sufre de migraña, Rachel, a veces son tan espantosas que lo tiran a la cama por muchos días…por eso aprovecha cada segundo cuando se siente bien-aclaró Artie a su amiga

-Eso me da coraje-dijo Mercedes- que no quiera descansar más que cuando se siente mal, para mí que el ritmo de trabajo y el estrés son los que hacen que cada vez le den más fuertes

-Mercedes, el sabe lo que hace… -dijo Artie

-Y yo sé lo que digo Artie incluso su doctor se lo dice, necesita descansar y sí, creo que necesita vacaciones pero más allá de eso necesita enamorarse, ilusionarse con algo … no es vida si vives como un autómata-dijo Mercedes melancólica

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-dijo Rachel shockeada, tanta información iba a explotar en su cabeza… ¿a quién creerle a ellos o a Sam?

-Rachel ¿cantas?-preguntó Artie sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo ella sin pensarlo

-Creo que morimos y escuchamos a un ángel cantar-dijo Mercedes en cuanto su compañera terminó la canción- todos rieron y felicitaron a la cantante por su excelente voz, ella les contó detalles de su vida, ellos le contaron a ella detalles de la suya y la velada se hizo tremendamente perfecta. Rachel pensó que con compañeros como esos se le pasaría su contrato volando.

-0-0-0-

Ya eran las seis de la mañana, Rachel estaba profundamente dormida se la había pasado con sus nuevos amigos hasta las dos, de pronto oyó unos breves golpecitos en la puerta, creyó que era su sueño pero se hicieron más constantes, corrió a abrir

-¡Ti-ti!-gritó Rachel al ver a su amiga tirada en el pasillo con cara cansada

-Che-chel ¿por qué no me abres?-preguntó su amiga en un puchero

-No te oí, creí que este fin de semana te quedabas en el hospital

-cambiaron mi turno

-entonces porque no me hablaste, hubiera ido por ti, como siempre

-Lo hice, pero nunca me contestaste

-Lo siento Ti-ti- dijo Rachel pensando que probablemente estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni eso escuchó-¿te preparo algo?

-No Che-chel sólo quiero dormir, me despiertas al ratito…

-si cariño, ¡duerme!

Rachel entró a su recámara y empezó a buscar su teléfono… y el mugre aparatito no apareció… ¿cómo iba a aparecer si la última vez que lo vio estaba conectado a la luz?, cargándose…en su oficina. Con las prisas por el ogro vigilándola ni siquiera se acordó, checó la hora, tal vez Jhon estaría de guardia, la dejaría entrar rápido por el teléfono y asunto arreglado, se vistió con un pantalón y zapatos deportivos, se puso uno de sus mejores abrigos porque estaba helando y salió corriendo a recuperar su celular pensando en lo valioso que era con Santana lejos y su papá enfermo. Se alegró que Jhon estuviera y la dejara pasar.

-hola Esther, ya sé que dije que nos veríamos hasta el lunes pero olvidé algo aquí- tomó el aparato e iba a salir pero echó un vistazo rápido al librero… su fin de semana pintaba horrorosamente aburrido con Tina estudiando y ella…ella sin nada que hacer, tal vez si tomaba un libro y lo ponía en su lugar tan pronto como regresara, nadie se daría cuenta, además un ejemplar de obras completas de Shakespeare la llamaba. Jaló el ejemplar antes de arrepentirse y entonces un folder ligero cayó a sus pies, lo recogió rápidamente sin ver que un pequeño sobre se escapó debajo del librero, leyó la primera hoja:

TESTAMENTO DE CHRISTOPHER HUDSON

-reprimió un grito- ¿y ahora? ¿Le hablaría a Sam?...y si Sam era el amigo que se metió con la esposa de Hudson… ¡NO! La esposa de Hudson era una víctima y tenía que ayudarla… pero y ¿si la versión de Mercedes y Artie era la verdadera? ¿no merecía Finn leerlo primero?...

**¡HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Leyeron que a Rachel se le escapó un sobrecito? Acuérdense de él más adelante ¿vale?... ¿A quién quieren que le dé el testamento Rachel? ¿a Finn o a Sam? **

**Lamento no haber escrito. Tuve una semana frustrante y delirante entre prácticas profesionales, trabajo y escuela… ya ni me quiero acordar. Estoy tan cansada que incluso hoy me invitaron a salir y preferí estar en casita escribiendo… por eso, si me quedo sin novio ¿me consiguen otro? Jaja ¡no es cierto! Él entiende… ¿verdad amor? **

**Estoy pensando seriamente en escribir los domingos por lo menos tres capítulos y subirlos poco a poco en la semana para así no dejarlos colgados porque ya me voy olvidando de mi tiempo libre. **

**GRACIAS por las lecturas y por los hermosos comentarios, alimentan mi alma. **


	7. Definiendo nuestro futuro

**Definiendo nuestro futuro**

Tomar decisiones es muy fácil cuando sabes lo que quieres, pero cuando tu cabeza gira en dos direcciones contrarias y crees que ambas son la opción correcta no te queda más que analizar punto por punto los pros y contras que tendrá tu sentencia.

Rachel se sabía dueña de muchos defectos, era caprichosa, un poco engreída, ambiciosa y muy pero muy despistada, pero también sabía que una de sus mayores virtudes es la honestidad. Al ser hija de unos abogados con fe absoluta en la Ley, ella vio aprendida, implícitamente, la lección de siempre ser fiel a sus principios. Se planteó leer el documento, pero su conciencia le decía que no le pertenecía, no tenía derecho, sin embargo, la situación en la que estaba no era tan fácil, no era sólo seguir las reglas y ya, implicaba algo emocional, un buen hombre sin conocerla le había ayudado a encontrar trabajo y por ende a no tener desprotegido a su papi, él le había pedido ayuda y ella se la había prometido ¿sería capaz de negarle su hallazgo? En el otro extremo estaba su jefe, un hombre que siempre la ha tratado con desdén pero que según los rumores es alguien bueno a quien simplemente la vida ha tratado mal. Rachel llevaba una hora divagando entre una opción y otra, de repente escuchó ruidos en la oficina de junto

-¿Hudson a esta hora? ¡Es sábado! ¿Qué este hombre no descansa nunca?-se preguntó Rachel en un murmullo, de pronto sonó su celular, se asustó pero afortunadamente pudo silenciar el aparato rápidamente: era un mensaje de texto, la pantalla parpadeaba en el nombre del remitente**: "PAPI"**, aún con todos sus líos sonrió instantáneamente y leyó

_**Espero que estés bien mi princesa, me asusté mucho cuando anoche no contestabas, afortunadamente Finn tomó mi llamada y me tranquilizó al dejarme saber que sólo habías olvidado el celular en la oficina. Es un hombre muy amable preciosa, me agrada que trabajes con alguien como él, no me preguntes cómo pero intuyo que es un buen hombre. Espero tu llamada en cuánto recuperes el teléfono. Haz siempre lo correcto. Te ama papi.**_

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas…su jefe, el idiota, el ogro ¿hablando con su papi? Quiso tranquilizarse pensando que Hudson sólo le avisó del olvido del aparato pero checó en el menú de su teléfono y vio que la llamada había durado 20 minutos ¿de qué hablarían esos dos en 20 minutos? La duda la carcomía y no podía marcarle a su papi para preguntarle porque los ruidos en la oficina de junto eran constantes…definitivamente Hudson estaba ahí y no quería ser vista ni oída, sonrió ¿cómo es que pudo caerle bien a su papi? Volvió a leer el mensaje y recalcó las palabras "amable" "agrada" "buen hombre"…su papi era un hombre de intuiciones y nunca fallaba… "haz siempre lo correcto"… que significaba que le pusiera esa frase… ¿acaso tenía un monitor en la cabeza de su hija y sabía que tenía un difícil dilema?...ella también era de intuiciones…sí definitivamente el testamento debía estar en las manos correctas… suspiró, tomó aire, agarró firmemente el testamento, salió de su oficina y dio unos leves toquecitos en la oficina de su jefe

Finn había ido a las bodegas y como siempre lo habían hecho enojar, después fue directamente a su oficina y al sentarse comenzó a sentir que su odiada migraña se acercaba y no se lo podía permitir, se tomó sus medicamentos y cerró las cortinas para no dejar pasar la luz. Se recostó en su cómodo sofá, dispuesto a tranquilizarse y de nuevo la imagen de Rachel invadió su visión, maldijo en su pensamiento a Noah Puckerman y su investigación no realizada y bendijo el momento en que Rachel había olvidado su celular, ahora sabía que ella era actriz, cantante y bailarina, que efectivamente era una niña de mundo y de su papi y lo más importante…que Sam no era su novio… lo supo porque intencionadamente le mencionó el nombre al padre de su empleada y él no supo quién era, incluso el señor le aclaró que su hija no tenía novio desde que salió de High school, después como buen espía terminó su trabajo viendo las fotos de ella toda una vida en imágenes y no había una sola con él… se preguntó entonces ¿por qué le había mentido? De pronto oyó unos toquecitos en su puerta, nada lo hubiera preparado para verla ahí al abrir

-Bu… buenos días yo…-dijo Rachel bajando la mirada, Finn odiaba que bajara la mirada, era como si le tuviera miedo y eso no le gustaba nada, la tomó de la barbilla y se permitió perderse en sus ojos un breve segundo

-Usted, vino por su teléfono, se dio cuenta y ahora viene a reclamarme que hablara con su padre anoche, pero resulta que ese aparatito suyo no dejaba de importunarme…tuve que solucionarlo, después de hablar con su padre y tranquilizarlo por su ausencia, lo apagué juro que no hice mal uso de su información- dijo él en un tono gruñón pero sonriendo discretamente ante su mentira

-No, no es eso, sabe qué olvídelo, gracias por tranquilizar a mi padre

Finn quiso responder pero en ese momento, su cabeza empezó a molestar más fuerte, se toco con las manos el área y cerró los ojos en un gesto de profundo dolor

-¿Está bien?-dijo Rachel preocupada

-Sí yo... –dijo Finn despacio- ¿puede llevarme al sillón?, de momento no veo nada

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, obviamente él no la vio pero pudo sentir como la pequeña mano de ella tomaba la suya, después ella acercó su cuerpo a su brazo y lo dirigió al sofá. Se odió, en verdad el dolor era fuerte pero le dolía más que ella lo viera así de débil y luego ¿que era ese cosquilleo en su brazo al sentirla cerca?

-¿Está mejor? ¿Quiere que le traiga algún medicamento? ¿Llamo a alguien? ¿Un doctor?-Rachel en verdad estaba asustada, ¿cómo puedes ver a un gigante decaído y no estarlo?

-No, es sólo mi migraña, ya tomé mi medicina pero tiene la peculiaridad de aumentar el dolor al máximo antes de disminuirlo, necesito recostarme…

Rachel se quitó su mullido abrigo lo dobló y lo colocó en el brazo del sillón a modo de almohada entonces empujó delicadamente a Finn hasta que él colocó la cabeza ahí

-Gracias- murmuró él

-¿puedo hacer algo más?

Finn no supo por qué, tal vez porque se sentía voluble y confortable al mismo tiempo, tal vez porque el aroma de ella en su abrigo lo estaba invadiendo con calidez o tal vez porque era lo que necesitaba, simplemente respondió

-por favor no se vaya

Rachel acarició su mano con una ternura que no sabía que tenía para él, tomó el asiento más cercano y murmuró

-No, no me voy se lo prometo

Finn movió su cabeza para afirmar a modo de agradecimiento y se perdió en un sueño profundo como si no existiera el dolor ni los negocios, como si su familia lo quisiera, como si Queen nunca hubiera existido, como si nada importara mientras Rachel estuviera a su lado…

Rachel lo observaba a media luz, las cortinas gruesas estaban cerradas y sólo una pequeña lámpara lejana le permitía verlo… se veía tan lindo ahí y sus labios… ¡Dios! Desde la primera vez que vio a ese grosero, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de besarlo y ahora se repetía esa necesidad… se regañó por pensar eso de alguien que en esos momentos estaba enfermo y que necesitaba ayuda … pero ella no sabía cómo ayudarlo, lo sintió profundamente dormido y se paró de su asiento, prendió la computadora de su jefe y buscó en internet "Migraña"… leyó que ni la luz, ni el sonido son buenos en las crisis, que convenía que el paciente descansara durante ellas y que muchas veces los lienzos fríos en la frente ayudaban a mitigar el dolor.

Fue al baño y encontró unas toallitas de mano, mojó una y llegó de nuevo al lado de su jefe, divagó entre ponerla o no por miedo a despertarlo, se acercó, se arrodilló lentamente ante él y suavemente colocó el trapo en su cabeza, Finn ni siquiera se movió y ella se quedó ahí sosteniendo la tela para que no fuera a resbalar … pasó un rato se retiró y mojó el trapo de nuevo, no supo cuántas veces lo hizo, pero ya se había acostumbrado a arrodillarse, acercarse a su rostro y sostener el lienzo, precisamente estaba acercándose cuándo él abrió los ojos, Rachel parpadeó, Finn alzó la cabeza intentando levantarse y sin que ninguno de los dos lo premeditara, chocaron sus labios, ella tuvo un momento de lucidez e intentó retirarse pero entonces Finn alzó sus manos y la sostuvo por la cabeza profundizando el beso, saciando la necesidad de amor, también él tuvo su momento de lucidezcuando soltó sus manos , pero entonces ella encontró su lengua y como si fueran dos imanes que se acababan de encontrar se acercaron más y más. Sin separarse la jaló para alzarla y la sostuvo hasta que ella terminó recostada a su lado… se oyó un portazo…

-¡Hermano! antes de que te sueltes a gritar cómo monstruo te tengo que contar que…perdón sigan en lo suyo- dijo el hombre apenado regresando sus pasos-ok yo voy a fuera- Ese era Puck, Finn confirmó entonces que siempre había oportunidad para odiarlo más.

Rachel se levantó asustada, como saliendo de un trance… ¿qué demonios le había pasado? Bendito el hombre aquél que entró sin tocar, si no quién sabe hasta dónde hubieran llegado

-lo lamento - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sin saber que lamentaban…la interrupción, el atrevimiento…definitivamente el beso no, ese beso no tenía nada de lamentable

Rachel volvió a bajar la mirada y él que ya se había levantado, volvió a tomarla de la barbilla…

-¿los dos quisimos eso?- Finn trató de afirmar pero le salió pregunta y se auto-contestó - yo sí ¿tú?

Rachel movió la cabeza para afirmar ¿desde cuándo se hablaban de tú? ¿Desde cuándo sus deseos se hacían realidad? Porque ese beso era su deseo ¿no? Se avergonzó, eso sólo le podía pasar a ella, ella que venía tan inocentemente a "hacer lo correcto"…

-Te… ¿te sientes mejor?- desde cuándo era tan dubitativa, tan tímida

- sí… -contestó él-gracias por quedarte, por todo

Rachel sonrió, era la primera vez que no le gruñía o gritaba y se sentía tan bonito oír su voz normal. Finn se sintió emocionado, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír y su sonrisa de alguna manera le llenaba el corazón, ella tomó un folder del escritorio

-yo venía a darle…a darte esto- la voz de Rachel empezaba a sonar más clara

Finn la miró desconcertada

-Lo encontré entre los libros… no sabía qué hacer pero supuse que tú sí…

El leyó la primera hoja y tuvo que sentarse para creerlo…

-¿de dónde salió esto? ¿Lo leíste?-volvió a tomar su tono frío

-no yo…-Rachel se volvió a intimidar

-No, ¡este documento no existe!, es falso…tiene que ser falso… dime ¿te lo dio Queen? Este era su plan ¿seducirme? Esto es muy bajo incluso para ella –dijo ya entre gritos

-te dije que no conozco a Queen-dijo Rachel recuperando su valentía, un poco gritona- y lo sigo sosteniendo… lo encontré en medio de un libro de Shakespeare si no quieres creerme, no es mi problema

-¿por qué iba a creerte si eres una mentirosa?

-¡Yo no soy una mentirosa!- dijo Rachel otra vez a punto de darle una bofetada, conteniendo las lágrimas

-Sam no es tu novio, tu padre me lo dijo

-¡yo jamás dije que él fuera mi novio! -murmuró y bajó la mano amenazante

-él te esperaba el día en que dijiste que ibas de prisa por "tu novio"

-si es cierto, te mentí no… no tengo novio pero el testamento… te juro que lo encontré en la oficina… no conozco a Queen, ella está en Europa yo nunca…

-¿Cómo sabes que está en Europa?-interrumpió Finn furioso

Rachel se quedó callada… no podía decirle que Sam se lo había dicho, de hacerlo, tendría que contarle que le pidió el testamento y eso complicaría más las cosas

-Lo escuché de algún empleado-dijo volviendo a agachar la mirada

-¡vuelves a mentir Rachel Berry!

-¡Te dije la verdad sobre el testamento y no me pienso humillar más ante ti!…piensa lo que quieras… tomó arrebatadamente su abrigo y salió dando un golpe a la puerta, una vez afuera se permitió soltar las lágrimas, Puck la vio de reojo y con la mano hizo un adiós que obviamente Rachel no contestó

- Hermano ¡esa era Rachel!… con razón tanto interés no me digas que pelearon por mi… porque no es mi tipo ¡eh! Es muy chiquita…parece un llavero…-dio Puck entrando en la oficina de su amigo

- deja de decir tonterías y ve esto- dijo Finn volviendo a cerrar los ojos por la migraña que había regresado

Puck empezó a hojear- ¡No! Entonces el viejo Hudson sí hizo testamento, ¡Queen tenía razón!

- ¿Entonces es verdadero?-preguntó Finn recostado sobre su asiento de oficina

-los sellos son reales, la firma del notario la reconozco, es la del viejo Medel, hice mis prácticas con él antes de que se quemara su oficina-dijo Puck serio- hermano, abre los ojos…¿esta es la firma de tu padre?

Finn a duras penas si vio pero asintió, esa firma era reconocible bajo cualquier circunstancia

-¿Y qué dice? -Preguntó Puck con una risa- ¿con que ocurrencia te va a joder el hombre después de muerto?… ¿no te jodió lo bastante en vida?

-no lo sé imbécil, no he podido leer

Puck empezó a leer mientras Finn trataba de no maldecir a su padre muerto

- … según lo estipulado en este documento Finn Hudson tiene que cumplir la voluntad de Lic. Christopher Hudson antes de cumplir los 30 años de edad, de no ser así es voluntad del testador que la empresa Importaciones y exportaciones Hudson, las propiedades de New York, Los Ángeles, México, Buenos Aires y Madrid pasarán a manos de la C. Queen Fabrey -Puck terminó de leer y todo quedó en silencio hasta que él mismo lo rompió

-¡No la friegues! Hermano, debiste de presionarlo cuando todavía respiraba para que lo dejara todo a tu nombre

-Puck tienes que apelar, tenemos que revocar este documento, Queen no puede… yo levante todo esto sin ayuda de nadie, no puede llegar a disfrutar de lo que a mí me está costando la vida, mi madre no puede sufrir, no otra vez…Kurt…Kurt mi hermano confió en mí…

-¡cálmate sí!, si no de verdad te vas a morir y de verdad la bruja se va a quedar con todo

- entonces… ¿sí lo puedes revocar?-Finn estaba ansioso, angustiado y adolorido

-No, pero puedes cumplir la última voluntad de tu papito, no es tan difícil

- estás loco yo no voy a regresar con Queen

-jamás te pediría eso hermano, prefiero verte en la calle mendigando a verte al lado de la arpía. Escúchame bien… tu papito cometió errores, no especifica que tenga que ser con Queen, mujeres hay muchas…

-¡Por Dios!... ¿pretendes que compremos a alguien?

-pretendo que se haga justicia

-¿quién se prestaría para algo así?

-no sé Rachel por ejemplo, estaban tan acarameladitos que igual y lo hace sin pago alguno…

-estás loco, ella está del lado de Queen, ella me trajo este maldito documento

-no hermano, no está con ella

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-¡no es novia de Sam!-dijo Puck como si descubriera que la tierra es redonda, Finn reaccionó con una mueca de fastidio- me mandaste a investigar... ¿recuerdas? o la migrañita ya pudrió tu memoria…

-sí, te mandé a investigar, hace días… si hubieras llegado antes, me hubieras ahorrado todo esto… ya sabía que Sam no era su novio

-tuve que ir a Ohio

-¿A Ohio?

-no encontré al experto que me ayuda con las investigaciones, tu muñequita de llavero es de un pueblito…Lima, esa noche después de oír su charla con Sam tuve que ir personalmente hasta allá y dejar a otra persona vigilándola

-¿y?

- Y… Rachel es perfecta para esto

-¡es una mentirosa!

-sigo pensando que es perfecta…si no quieres involucrarte sentimentalmente piensa en sus otras virtudes

-¿cuáles?

-Es actriz

-¡Ya sabía que era actriz! ¿Eso qué?

-puede fingir ante Kurt y tu madre- dijo Puck como obviando el asunto y anotó-Fue concebida por una inseminación artificial, tiene experiencia

-¿cómo?

-Sus papás son una pareja de homosexuales, alquilaron un vientre…larga historia, enfócate en la ventaja que eso implica

-¡eres increíble!- chasqueó Finn

-y lo más importante te fue leal

-no entiendo

- La noche que salió con Sam, él le pidió el testamento, yo mismo lo escuché, según mi informante, ellos no han vuelto a verse...te dio el testamento a ti, eso nos da ventaja, piensa en qué hubiera pasado si te enteras después de ser un treintón…

- o sea que ella si estaba de acuerdo con Sam… ves ¡está comprobado que soy un imbécil y que las mujeres siempre me ven la cara!

-Las mujeres nos ven la cara a todos no sólo a ti y ya te lo dije si no te quieres involucrar… siempre existe el dinero y tú lo tienes…

Finn se quedó pensando… Rachel, Queen, Mamá, Kurt, testamento, migraña ¿y si mandaba todo a la goma?

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rachel entró a su departamento en cuanto se cansó de llorar, se daba de topes por haberse dejado llevar, por haber caído en los brazos del inútil ogro, no podía creer que fuera tan tonta…

-¡Maldita sea Rachel!- gritó Tina con los ojos llorosos y con el teléfono en mano- ¿dónde estabas? puedes por una vez en tu vida contestar el estúpido teléfono

Rachel se acordó que lo había apagado para no hacerle ruido a Finn, vio a su amiga con cara de lo siento y Tina se lo soltó

-¡Tu papi se puso mal, está en terapia intensiva!...

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, que lindos comentarios…Este fue un capitulito largo porque no sé cuándo me vuelvan a leer, no prometo nada pero probablemente tendré otro en la semana. ¿Para qué creen que según Puck, Rachel es perfecta? Ahh me muero por seguir escribiendo, ¡pero hay otras cosas que hacer!...besos a todos **

**Lo olvidaba ¿han estado re-leyendo mi otra fic "El final del juego"? Si es así…gracias… ¿qué creen? ya son 6 000 lecturas… son increíbles…**


	8. Trato propuesto

**Trato propuesto**

Rachel estaba desolada, en cuánto Tina le dio la noticia salió corriendo a tomar el primer vuelo a Ohio, arribó a Lima en la noche. Para su tranquilidad, cuando llegó, su papi había recuperado la consciencia pero aún estaba delicado, necesitaban hacerle más estudios, la mayoría de ellos los cubría el seguro médico pero los más complicados no, agradeció los pocos ahorros que tenía para poder costearlos y se la pasó cuidándolo toda la noche y todo el domingo.

El lunes muy temprano tuvieron los resultados de los estudios y un neurólogo le explicó que su papi tenía un coágulo de sangre muy cerca del cerebro y que era necesaria una operación, para mantenerlo con vida. Ella se preocupó muchísimo, necesitaba tanto a su papi, él era lo único que tenía, sin él estaría completamente sola, la preocupación aumentó al saber el costo de la operación y que su seguro no cubría ni la mínima parte de ella.

Si en algún momento había pensado no regresar a su empleo, la urgencia de la operación hizo que se tragara su orgullo, aún no sabía cómo pero tenía que juntar ese dinero. Volvió a dejar a su papi bajo los cuidados de la mamá de Tina y regresó a New York.

**-0-0-0-0-**

A Finn no dejaba de darle vueltas la cabeza y no sólo por el dolor, se hacía mil cuestionamientos ¿por qué Rachel le había dado el testamento a él y no a Sam?, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en su oficina?, ¿Por qué no borraba ni su aroma ni sus labios de la memoria?, ¿Qué era eso tan raro que sentía al estar con ella? Tal vez se había enamorado pero al comparar se dio cuenta de que nunca sintió nada como eso con su esposa y a ella la había amado demasiado. Lo único que sabía era que ese beso había sido increíble, que ella también lo había querido y que le gustaría repetirlo mil veces más. Sonrió pero se sintió culpable, tenía un gran problema encima y no estaba para enamoramientos tontos. Su empresa peligraba, no era la primera vez que sucedía pero sí era la primera vez que se sentía atado.

Pasó todo el domingo encerrado en su vieja recámara, sufriendo las consecuencias de su inestabilidad emocional, la empresa y Rachel abarcaban todos sus sentidos, fue entonces cuando recordó la absurda propuesta de Puck. Analizó punto por punto y después de un rato rumiando, no le pareció tan descabellada la idea, de todas las maneras posibles, él ganaba.

Si Rachel decía que NO a su propuesta y esperaba con todo su corazón que dijera eso, descubriría que ella no era como todas las mujeres que conocía, que era honesta, que no la manejaba el dinero y entonces…quizá entonces le daría permiso a su corazón de conocerla, de tratarla, de descubrir si ella era una princesa entre tantas brujas y no le importaría nada más que amarla pero si Rachel decía que SI a la propuesta y eso era lo más probable, solucionaría la situación de la empresa tal vez la odiaría, pero tendría un lazo eterno con ella…de todas formas sería totalmente suya.

Convencido, habló por teléfono con Puck y le pidió que hiciera un contrato con las especificaciones correctas.

El lunes siguió su rutina, como siempre fue el primero en llegar, ansiaba ver a Rachel para hacer su propuesta, pero cuando se hizo tarde y ella no aparecía pensó que con lo del beso y sus dudas de verdad la había ofendido. Sufrió ante la idea de no verla nunca más. A las 8 de la noche ya no podía con la angustia, salió como bólido de su oficina dispuesto a pedirle a Evans la dirección y el teléfono de Rachel, entonces la vio, venía llegando, tenía la cara hinchada, tal vez por llorar, se veía agotada, sonrió hacia Mercedes y le dio las buenas noches… a él ni siquiera lo miró y eso lo dejó sin palabras. Sin decir o hacer más Rachel se metió en su propia oficina y Finn se quedó en silencio, cuando logró reaccionar le pidió a Mercedes que llamara a Rachel, la quería ver en su oficina lo más pronto posible

-Rach ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Mercedes llamando a la puerta

- ¡sí pasa!

-¿qué tienes linda? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, no en realidad –dijo Rachel seria, pero no porque no quisiera contarle sino porque la angustia por su papi comía sus palabras

- tu ogro me mandó a decir que quiere verte…

-¿Me va a despedir?-Rachel pegó un brinco

-No, no creo linda… ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

- El sábado encontré a Hudson en una crisis de migraña, me pidió que lo acompañara, las cosas salieron de control… al final discutimos…

-woh! ¿Te pidió que lo acompañaras?

- sí, de verdad se sentía mal, no me costaba nada cuidarlo…pero al final su carácter…bueno ya sabes…

-Más woh! Él no deja que nunca nadie lo vea cuando está mal…ni siquiera su madre… te lo juro Rachel, desde que estás aquí él es otro… ¿cómo le hiciste para llegar y cambiar a mi jefe de la nada?

-yo no lo cambié, sigue siendo gruñón y odioso…no sé por qué piensas eso

-llevo 5 años con él y hoy… no sé, lo siento raro, todo el día estuvo tranquilo, hasta parecía que no había jefe y de pronto cambió, con decirte que se la pasó como león enjaulado cuando vio que eran las 6 y no llegabas…

- no creo que haya sido por mi…en dado caso, eso no me salva del despido…

-No, no creo que te vaya a despedir, de ser eso estaría gritando como loco y por primera vez me dio una orden tranquilo… ¡te digo! Lo cambiaste hasta siento que me habla bonito-rió- yo pienso que no deberías de preocuparte. Es mi hora de salida, ya me iba pero si te tranquiliza le digo a mi esposo que me quedo a acompañarte

-no, ¡de ninguna manera!, tienes que ir con tu hija, ya es mucho todo el día sin verla... yo manejo al ogro ¡estaré bien!-dijo Rachel en un suspiro

-Bueno, no tardes… si lo haces se enojará

-sí voy…. ¡No te preocupes!

Rachel quería hablar con su jefe, pero no en ese momento, tal vez más tarde. La urgencia de Hudson la preocupaba pero tenía claro que de ser necesario suplicaría por su trabajo. Se lavó la cara para no parecer tan angustiada, se hizo una coleta en el cabello, se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta

-¡pase! -Se oyó el grito acostumbrado

- ¿me mandó a llamar?-dijo Rachel de nuevo con la cara agachada, se hablaban de nuevo de usted y eso le afectó más de lo que creía pero ya lo esperaba

- ¡tome asiento!-dijo él indicándole el lugar

-si es porque llegué tarde hoy, déjeme decirle que mi contrato no especifica mi horario y no me iba a ir hasta cumplir con mis horas de trabajo…

-No, no es por eso…es… es por el testamento de mi padre

- Ya le dije que no lo leí…ni se lo di a nadie…lo juro

- le creo

- entonces ¿no me va a despedir?

-¿despedir? …la mandé a llamar porque tengo una propuesta que hacerle…

Rachel se quedó en silencio, ¿una propuesta? ¡Dios! ¿Qué tendría que proponerle ese ogro?

-necesito de usted…

- de… ¿de mi?

- si usted quiere, nadie la va a obligar a nada - dijo en el tono con el que trataría cualquier negocio-

-no entiendo –dijo Rachel un poco desconcertada

-Verá…mi abogado y yo leímos el testamento de mi padre…umhhh…no tengo que aclararle que lo que le voy a decir es confidencial ¿o sí?

-No diré nada…puede estar seguro

-mi…mi padre siempre fue el dueño legal de esta empresa, aunque durante mucho tiempo no se ocupó de ella…

Rachel callaba y oía atenta no sabía cómo reaccionar, el ogro le estaba contando algo íntimo.

- él nunca tuvo oportunidad…o nunca quiso…cambiar el título de propiedad de la empresa y ponerlo a nombre de sus verdaderos dueños. Cuando murió pensamos que en lugar de pelear era más fácil llegar a un acuerdo, así fue como mi familia me dejó a cargo a mí y no hubo ningún problema legal…

-entiendo-Rachel estaba tan metida en la historia que por un momento se permitió olvidarse de su padre

-no hubo ningún problema… pero entonces usted encontró el testamento y ¡lo cambió todo!-lo dijo en tono de reproche

- yo no lo quise encontrar, simplemente lo encontré, si usted tiene problemas con él quémelo, olvide que apareció y siga su vida yo negaré el hecho de que alguna vez lo vi-defendió Rachel convencida de que lo último que le hacía falta era un problema con Hudson

-No…no es tan fácil Rachel… existe y no lo podemos desaparecer de la nada, en alguna parte tendría que haber una copia y sería lo mismo… en dado caso me alegra que haya a parecido ahora que todavía se puede hacer algo- dijo Finn sorprendido por la respuesta de Rachel, ella estaba dispuesta a callar por él y eso le gustaba

-¿cambiaría mucho la situación de la empresa al hacer válido el testamento?-curioseó Rachel

- Mi padre lo deja todo en mis manos, con las respectivas cláusulas de protección a mi madre y hermano… pero para que todo sea realmente mío tengo que cumplir con su última voluntad…no es tan difícil de cumplir pero requiere un cambio dramático en mi vida

- Si no es tan difícil… hágalo y ya… por usted, su familia, por sus empleados, ellos lo aprecian…no sería justo que…

-mi padre quiere que tenga un hijo - dijo Finn despectivo, como si le hubieran pedido comprar un kilo de naranjas-

-¡oh! – dijo Rachel sorprendida

-Es por eso que la necesito Rachel- dijo mientras ella se sorprendía aún más-¡necesito que sea la madre de mi hijo!

Rachel se shoqueó ¿cómo que la madre de su hijo? ¿Así nada más? ¿Finn estaba loco? ¿Por quién la estaba tomando?

-Yo…yo no se lo pediría de no ser necesario-Aclaró Finn- pero el niño tiene que nacer antes de que yo cumpla 30 años…Rachel yo no me podría enamorar de nadie y tener un hijo, formar una linda familia… definitivamente no es algo que yo necesite… estoy a punto de cumplir 29 el tiempo apremia…un niño no se tiene de un día para otro

-Puede adoptar uno-dijo Rachel entre indignada y ofendida

-No es tan fácil, tengo que comprobar legal y médicamente que tengo un hijo

-¿por qué yo?-preguntó Rachel apenas en una vocecita

-porque usted ha demostrado ser leal, no una aprovechada pudo hacer tanto con este documento en sus manos y no lo hizo…me dio el testamento a mí y creo que es adecuada

-¿adecuada?

-Aparte de las pruebas médicas, el testamento estipula que mi madre y mi hermano tienen que dar fe y certificar que el niño es mío…ellos no se prestarán a un engaño, por lo tanto tengo que fingir tener una relación con una mujer…

-Insisto… ¿Por qué yo?

- Usted es actriz, puede fingir sin problemas-lo dijo obviándolo y con cinismo

Rachel quiso pararse y ahora si darle la bofetada, la tercera es la vencida ¿no? Pero la duda pudo más que el coraje y en lugar de eso preguntó- ¿Cómo sabe que soy actriz?

- me lo dijo su padre, está muy orgulloso de sus estudios. Además sé que usted es una hija de probeta…es decir nació sin el amor de sus padres biológicos, pensé que por eso no le asustaría la idea

-¿eso de dónde lo sacó?-preguntó Rachel segura de que algo así no se lo había dicho su papi

-La investigué- contestó Finn con naturaleza

-¡Me investigo!... - dijo Rachel parándose de su asiento en un acto de total indignación

- Rachel yo le daría un jugoso pago monetario por…por el favor

- No, no se equivoque… ¡yo jamás vendería a un hijo, naciera bajo las circunstancias que fueran!… sé lo que se siente crecer sin mamá…yo no le haría ese daño a alguien más…

-¡la entiendo!- respondió Finn inmediatamente sorprendido por la reacción de Rachel- a lo mejor no me estoy explicando, usted sería la mamá de mi hijo por siempre, no se lo quitaría, usted tendría el control sobre él… yo me haría cargo económicamente pero no me involucraría

- Entonces ¿quiere un hijo para cumplir con la voluntad de su padre y después tirarlo a la basura?- Rachel ya no podía con la indignación, empezaba a repudiar al hombre que antes había despertado su deseo.

-¿Tirarlo? No… sólo no involucrarme…Rachel…yo no soy bueno para nadie, mucho menos para un niño, no sería capaz de amarlo, menos de darle un buen ejemplo…sería su padre legal y tal vez mi familia querría tener contacto con él… pero su educación, formación, disciplina y cuidados estarían a su cargo de manera absoluta

- Entiendo- dijo Rachel conteniéndose – pero mi respuesta es NO…

- No tiene que contestarme ahora, piénselo y dígame mañana…

- Si me disculpa tengo trabajo qué hacer

- necesito que se vaya a su casa y lo piense…por favor

- ¡está bien!- ella lo dijo porque de verdad quería ir a su casa, todo le daba vueltas y estaba asustada y cansada, pero no porque en realidad lo quisiera considerar, para ella todo estaba claro…un bebé no es una adquisición ni un contrato… bien, ella fue una niña concebida por contrato y ciencia, pero no quería eso para un hijo suyo…

**¿Qué tal la propuesta? ¿Se la esperaban? Manden señales de humo si les está gustando para darme ánimos y seguir escribiendo en medio de este valle tenebroso de mi agenda apretada jaja ¡Dramática yo!**

**Pasen un fin de semana increíble que yo aunque sólo sé de manifestaciones y reformas me quedaré sin voz después de gritar mil veces: **

**¡Viva México!**


	9. Trato hecho

**Trato hecho**

Desconcertado. Así es como se sentía Finn ante la negativa automática de Rachel, a su cabeza fría le hubiera gustado que aceptara por el simple hecho de que según él, era más importante solucionar el problema de estabilidad en su valiosa empresa. Sin Rachel, iba a tener que buscar a alguien más y no creía encontrar a nadie tan perfecta ¿qué iba a hacer entonces? , eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero en el fondo de su alma quería que ella se negara definitivamente.

Desconcertada. Así es como se sentía Rachel al llegar a su departamento y darse cuenta que estaba sola, sin nadie con quien platicar sobre su papi o de la propuesta de Hudson. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de tener un abrazo de su Ti-ti o un regaño de su Na-ná pero ellas no estaban y tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para salir del enredo y de los problemas económicos.

Su mundo se estaba derrumbado, había pensado en poner en venta la casa de Lima, pero eso tardaría mucho, no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Hudson de su papi, pero estaba segura de que si le pedía un préstamo, él le iba a contestar con lo obvio, que tenía una propuesta, que al aceptarla le daría la solución a todos sus problemas… ¿solución? Y ¿si esa era la verdad?… si ser la madre de ese niño era la única solución. La verdad es que muchas veces había juzgado a Shelby, su madre, por haberse vendido, por haberse prestado a un trato tan frío prestado su vientre, pero hoy la vida la ponía en una situación parecida y muy a su pesar, después de tantos años por fin entendía lo que había hecho su madre. Shelby usó el dinero que le dieron por su bebita para intentar cumplir sus sueños y si ella aceptaba lo usaría para intentar salvar la vida de su padre. Ninguna de las dos razones le sonaron egoístas entonces.

En sus deseos más profundos, Rachel se imaginó que después de triunfar en los escenarios tendría un marido y un pequeño o dos, que formaría la familia "normal" que no había tenido de niña pero estaba visto que la vida no funcionaba como ella quería, los escenarios aún no la aceptaban y los castillos con sus metas se caían frágiles ante el viento… estaba sola y eso era la peor parte…un niño, un hijo suyo, algo que nadie le podría quitar tal vez no era una idea tan descabellada… sumida en sus pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormida y se soñó feliz con un bebé en brazos…

Despertó en la madrugada, analizó los horarios internacionales y descubrió que era una buena hora para llamar a Santana y contarle un poco su pesar pero justo en ese momento la mamá de Tina le llamó para decirle que el problema de su papi se había agravado, que estaba estable con el medicamento pero que necesitaban el dinero lo más pronto posible para trasladar y operar a su padre en otro hospital ya que el de Lima no contaba con la suficiente tecnología. Se quedó en silencio hasta que el coraje y la impotencia la hicieron hablar

-¡Basta Rachel! ¿Por qué te engañas? Sabes cuál es la solución y te niegas a aceptarla pero sabes que hacer… así que ¡hazlo!- se dijo a sí misma en medio de lágrimas traicioneras que salían para doler a su orgullo pisoteado-No es tan malo, el niño será tuyo… el bebé no crecerá sin ti… tú no lo abandonarás, no tendrá un padre pero te tendrá incondicionalmente… una pequeña persona te acompañará siempre y no estarás sola nunca más…si no lo haces, no te perdonaras no haber hecho hasta lo imposible para salvar a tu papi…

No pudo volver a dormir, al bañarse la decisión estaba más que clara en su mente, muy temprano se dirigió a Importaciones y Exportaciones Hudson sabiendo que el jefe sería el primero en llegar y podrían hablar sin testigos… tocó al despacho de su Hudson y nadie le contestó, la puerta estaba abierta así que entró y se sentó en el sofá donde había acomodado a Finn en su migraña, sonrió, después de toda su angustia, se permitió sonreír porque el recuerdo vino a su memoria nítido, claro y feliz ¿qué les había pasado ese día? Son tan diferentes, con tantos problemas cargando y aún así ese beso fue perfectamente mágico, no recordaba haber tenido alguno así con sus novios de adolescencia. En Hudson había un corazón y ella lo había visto y hasta tocado. Tal vez si tenía paciencia y suerte lograría que ese corazón amara a su propio hijo, a ella no le interesaba nada de él pero pensaba que un pequeño necesitaba las dos mitades… con una vana ilusión cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

Finn entró en su oficina un poco agitado, pasaban 10 minutos después de las 7, por primera vez se le había hecho tarde, volteó hacia su izquierda y vio a Rachel profundamente dormida, sin hacer ruido se acerco lentamente a ella y cual príncipe de bella durmiente, tuvo ganas de despertarla con un beso pero se resistió, su lógica le dijo el porqué Rachel estaba ahí… ¡había aceptado!… podía estar tranquilo respecto a la parte de su valiosa empresa… entonces ¿por qué estaba tan enojado? Tomó el contrato que Puck le había redactado y puso una copia en la mesita de centro que estaba frente a ella, sin hacer ruido empezó a trabajar en su computadora …En cuanto Rachel se movió denotando su despertar él le dirigió la palabra

-El contrato está frente a usted…

Rachel se sobresaltó, aún no despertaba del todo pero al analizar el lugar en donde estaba comprendió todo… tomó el documento entre sus manos

- ¿puede acercarse para que lo leamos? Si tiene alguna señalización la podremos hacer agregar…

- ¿cómo sabe que yo…?-dijo ella apenas despabilándose

- Está aquí, ahora, entiendo a qué vino, si hubiera sido un no definitivo hubiera esperado hasta la tarde, no hubiera llegado a primera hora del día… así que… es lógico ¡Aceptó!… eso es todo, demos el siguiente paso- Finn había decidido que en lugar de enojarse, trataría todo de forma fría…como cualquier negocio, Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se acercó…leyó la primera línea

_Contrato de parámetros de legales que establecen C. Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson_

-¿esto es legal?-preguntó Rachel indignada

- sí, es como un contrato pre-matrimonial, le sorprendería la cantidad de contratos extraños que existen…

Rachel contestó con un gesto de desaprobación

- Rachel, si está usted aquí es porque quiso, nadie la obligó así que no vea todo de manera negativa…es un trato y solamente eso- aclaró Finn mientras él mismo empezaba a leer-

_La C. Rachel Berry se compromete a:_

_- asistir a las pruebas médicas, cuidarse y hacer todo lo necesario para poder quedar embarazada en el transcurso de los siguientes dos meses…_

-¿dos meses?- preguntó Rachel

- Si no sucede a la primera…creo en las segundas oportunidades pero no en más- contestó Finn arrogante y siguió leyendo

_- ser la pareja única del C. Finn Hudson con todos los derechos y obligaciones que esto implica durante el proceso de búsqueda del embarazo-_ Pareja quiere decir que va a ser eso…mi novia, asistirá a cenas conmigo para que mis allegados la conozcan, tendrá que interactuar con mi familia… ya sabe y… única quiere decir que va a ser mi novia y no está permitido que juegue a ser novia de nadie más…menos de Sam Evans- dijo Finn en tono de reproche

- No se preocupe…soy buena actriz- dijo ella irónica

_- asistir a pruebas médicas, cuidarse y hacer todo lo necesario para mantener el bienestar del producto durante el embarazo. _

Rachel empezaba a sentir escalofríos por la dureza con la que describía ese contrato a su propio hijo pero no había opción a reclamos…

-_en cuánto nazca, permitir que se realicen las pruebas médicas necesarias para hacer legal que el niño es hijo del C. Finn Hudson_-creo que en estos puntos no tenemos discusión- aclaró Finn y continuó

_- La C. Rachel Berry se compromete a no abandonar nunca al niño, proporcionarle los cuidados necesarios, velar por su educación y bienestar hasta que éste sea mayor de edad o termine sus estudios_

- Por eso no tendría que firmar…no soy usted Hudson… delo por hecho…jamás abandonaría a mi bebé-interrumpió Rachel, Finn ignoró el comentario

_- así mismo se compromete a tener la custodia total del menor, bajo la excepción de permitir visitas de parte de la familia paterna y/o el padre._

- de verdad Hudson, ¿de verdad va a querer visitarlo?... no estoy muy segura de esto si sólo va a verlo para inestabilizarlo y confundirlo prefiero que nunca lo vea

-Ya veremos Rachel, es una posibilidad no un hecho… si es varón aumenta la posibilidad de que lo quiera cerca de mí, si es niña no creo tener la paciencia… de todas formas con mi familia ¿no tiene objeción?

-No, aún no los conozco pero supongo que no pueden ser malos si lo soportan a usted…- dijo ella aún más indignada por el comentario machista

Finn quiso reclamar pero la observación de Rachel le pareció divertida, hasta cierto punto verdadero así que lo dejó pasar y leyó:

_El C. Finn Hudson se compromete a: _

_- ser la pareja única de la C. Rachel Berry con todos los derechos y obligaciones que esto implica durante el proceso de búsqueda del embarazo_

-¿usted tampoco puede tener otra novia?- preguntó Rachel sarcástica

- No, es lo justo, tengo defectos, infiel no es uno de ellos- respondió él en el mismo tono

_- pagar todos los gastos médicos que se adjudiquen tanto a la C. Rachel Berry como al producto durante el periodo de gestación _

_-en cuánto nazca, realizar las pruebas médicas necesarias para hacer legal que el niño es hijo del C. Finn Hudson _

_-El C. Finn Hudson se compromete a cubrir las necesidades básicas del menor: vestido, alimento, educación, vacaciones y médicos. Proporcionará además una vivienda digna para el niño y la madre y desde el momento del nacimiento se le otorgará el 5% de acciones en Importaciones y Exportaciones Hudson con la finalidad de garantizar su estabilidad económica _

- eso es algo- aclaró Finn- más adelante hablaremos de cantidades exactas pero al ser accionario recibirá una buena mensualidad

-¡me da igual! - dijo Rachel despectiva, en su imaginario, teniendo a salvo a su papi pensaba seguir sus sueños conquistar Broadway y ser tan poderosa como para mantener a su pequeño ella sola sin la necesidad de Finn

-¿algo que quiera agregar o en lo que tenga dudas?

- quiero que decida y estipule si verá o no al niño

-ya le dije que es algo que analizaremos en el camino

-No, necesito que sea ahora o no hay trato… mi madre se arrepintió ¿sabe?...me buscó, me dañó, no me supo amar… no quiero que mi hijo viva esa indiferencia de nadie… ésta es una oportunidad que yo le doy a usted…todo o nada Hudson

Finn se conmovió, sentimiento que no tenía muy a menudo, imaginó a una pequeña Rachel suplicando el amor de su madre, a él le pasó algo parecido con su padre que siempre lo ignoraba y menospreciaba. Sabía que su futuro hijo era parte de un contrato y no del amor pero estaba seguro que no tendría culpa alguna, no se quería negar intentar estar cerca de él. No quería arrepentirse, probablemente el hijo de Rachel sería su único hijo… decir que no lo quería ver nunca sería mentir

- Está bien… lo intentaré…lo veré en sus cumpleaños, una semana de vacaciones, tal vez navidad… Usted decidirá en qué otro tiempo sería conveniente… pero si por alguna razón él pequeño no me quiere ver, o si le hago daño, usted lo ayudará a separarse de mí y no castigará a mi familia privándolos de él…

- lo intentará ¿aún si él es una ella?-preguntó Rachel intuyendo que aunque sea un poquito había logrado acercarse de nuevo a su corazón

- Aún si es una ella- dijo Finn totalmente fuera de sus pensamientos primarios- voy a pedirle a mi abogado que añada está cláusula para que firmemos…

Rachel más que sorprendida por su propia decisión y por aceptar algo así estaba sorprendida por Finn, algo no encajaba, el contrato era más que ventajoso para ella y su futuro hijo, eso la desconcertaba porque por un lado él no se quería involucrar y por el otro quería que su familia conviviera con el pequeño y sobretodo planeaba proteger al niño de cualquier sufrimiento o necesidad, definitivamente ahí, escondido entre el cuerpo de piedra de Hudson había un corazón, se alegró de haber logrado que decidiera conocerlo, al menos ellos sí tendrían una oportunidad no como ella y su madre

-Ya está- dijo Finn sacando de su impresora los nuevos contratos- sólo hay que revisarlos, regresarlos con mi abogado y dentro de unas horas nos lo regresará notariado

Rachel volvió a leer todo, quiso que Santana estuviera ahí, a su lado, leyendo los puntos… pero aunque estuviera desaprobaría lo que estaba haciendo así que confió en su intuición y sin pensarlo más veces para no arrepentirse, firmó… después Finn hizo lo mismo…ambos se dieron cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás…el trato estaba hecho…

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por los review, son muy lindos.**

**Hoy amanecí a lágrima viva por escuchar **_**Yesterday**_** con Lea… ¿algún día se me quitará este nudo de la garganta cada que pienso en ellos? De repente se me hace tan fácil pensar en Finn y Rachel que creo que lo estoy superando pero Monchele me parte el alma. **

**Nota para Mary, una de mis lectoras favoritas: efectivamente en días pasados, en mi país celebramos nuestro aniversario de Independencia, te soy sincera no hubo mucho que festejar, la pasamos entre dos tormentas tropicales y disturbios políticos. Por supuesto que me interesa que seas de Argentina ¿sabes? En un futuro no muy lejano tengo mucho interés en estudiar mi maestría en tu hermoso país. Saludos. **


	10. Pequeños inconvenientes

**Pequeños inconvenientes**

Mientras esperaban a que llegara el contrato notariado, Finn y Rachel permanecieron en silencio, de vez en cuando sin que se dieran cuenta se miraban pero no era nada personal o al menos eso es lo que ellos creían. A las 8 de la mañana llegó Mercedes a su puesto de trabajo, como todos los días entró a la oficina de su jefe para preguntarle qué quería desayunar y pedirlo a la cafetería de la empresa, se sorprendió al ver a Rachel ahí, ambas se dirigieron una sonrisa a modo de saludo

-buenos días señor Hudson ¿va a querer que le pida el desayuno?

- si Mercedes, ya sabe, un café y unas donas glaseadas- dijo extremadamente amable para sorpresa de su secretaria

Rachel escuchó pero aún seguía metida en sus pensamientos, Finn continuó

- Mercedes ¿puede preguntarle a mi novia si quiere algo de desayunar? Temo que tampoco ha comido nada- Dijo en tono divertido y relajado

Rachel se desconcertó tanto como Mercedes que la veía incrédula y con una sonrisa aún más grande, pero ese era el juego ¿no? ¡A seguir la corriente!… el trato ya estaba hecho… y tal vez si era lo suficientemente lista le haría probar a Hudson un poco de su propio chocolate…

-Creo que ya la conoce ¿cierto? La señorita Berry es mi novia-aclaró Finn al ver que Mercedes se había quedado estática

-Perdón ¿Qué te pido Rach?...digo Señorita Berry

- ¡Rach!, como siempre, creo que nada en mi ha cambiado-sonrió- por favor jugo y un poco de fruta… ¡Ahhh!…y pide fruta también para mi noviecito, creo que le hace falta más que unos grasosos panecillos llenos de azúcar

- ¡es mi desayuno de siempre!- defendió Finn desconcertado ante el atrevimiento de Rachel

-¡pues lo vas a cambiar mi amor!-dijo enérgica-

Finn puso cara de asustado, ¿desde cuándo alguien le daba órdenes?, Rachel continuó pero ahora bajó su tonito ahora sonaba como una niña mimada

-por favor mi amor…leí que las cosas grasosas hacen las crisis de migraña más frecuentes … te amo y no quiero más sustitos… si tú me quieres, ¡vas a hacer esto por mi!- dijo esta vez con una linda sonrisa, coqueteándole a Finn

- Mercedes, traiga lo que la señorita pide- dijo él en un gesto de asco

Mercedes salió entre risitas

-Todavía no es un hecho el contrato y ya está haciendo mi vida imposible… le recuerdo que es solo un trato y yo sigo siendo su jefe - dijo Finn molesto en cuánto se quedaron de nuevo solos

- ¡no quiero hacer tu vida imposible mi cielo!- dijo Rachel irónica- sólo soy una actriz que sabe hacer su trabajo y si quieres que salga bien debes dejarme actuar con naturalidad

Finn torció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad pero no pudo refutarle nada, en el fondo estaba divertido, la Rachel retadora e imprudente, esa que llamó su atención en el aeropuerto estaba de vuelta y aunque no lo reconociera era agradable tenerla.

La comida llegó y aunque desayunaron juntos no hablaron mucho, él tuvo que tragar con desagrado la fruta mientras ella evitaba reír a carcajada viva por los gestos de desagrado que él hacía a cada bocado. Al cabo de unos minutos Finn recibió una llamada, tecleó algunos datos en su computadora y de nuevo, en su tono frío se dirigió a Rachel

- Mi abogado acaba de hablar, es todo legal, te tengo que dar una copia del contrato y ya deposité en tu cuenta el pago que te prometí por… por el favor, de verdad espero que funcione-dijo él tranquilo, con cierta esperanza

-¡yo espero no salir tan lastimada como lo imagino! -dijo Rachel en un murmullo que ni siquiera Finn escuchó- gracias…de verdad nunca podrás saber lo benéfico que me resulta el dinero en estos instantes…

-es el pago justo por tus servicios- interrumpió él un poco enojado, sabiendo que todo se reducía a eso… al simple y vano dinero

- ¿cuándo quieres que inicie el tratamiento médico?

-Espero que estés checando constantemente tu salud Rachel pero iniciar ¿tratamiento?

-para la inseminación… tengo entendido que lleva un proceso preliminar hormonal…

- creo que esa parte no la entendiste, mi bebé va a ser concebido de manera natural- dijo Finn entre irónico y desconcertado ¿qué no habían hablado de eso?

-¡no hablamos de eso!- dijo Rachel asustada y contestando la pregunta que Finn tenía en la cabeza

- Rachel…una inseminación trae consigo médicos, papeles, contratos… Mi mamá y mi hermano son inteligentes e intuitivos, es parte de fingir… creí que había quedado claro cuando especificamos que seríamos una "pareja exclusiva con derechos y obligaciones"- Finn estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿porqué no habían aclarado esa parte?, él lo dio por hecho ¿por qué ella no?

- hiciste un contrato para todo esto, puedes hacer otro para una inseminación- defendió Rachel

- Si pero este contrato no lleva riesgo de ser descubierto es entre nosotros y mi mejor amigo… lo que planeas implica más personas, más riesgos de los que estoy dispuesto a correr…no puedo jugar con el futuro de mi empresa

- no, definitivamente no hablamos de esto- se quejó ella…

- ¿es tan malo?

-Por Dios, tú y tu ego de macho… ¡esto cambia todo!

-no…no entiendo

-El sexo es sólo sexo Finn, yo sé que tú como hombre lo entiendes así pero nosotras…YO no lo veo de esa manera… me… ¡me vendí! eso me da el nivel de tu ¡prostituta exclusiva!-dijo ella escandalizada

- Noo, no Rachel ¡no lo veas de esa forma! – pidió Finn mientras se daba golpes mentales en la cabeza ¿por qué no había pensado en eso? , el mismo se contestó, en el momento en que Rachel aceptó el dinero dio por hecho que haría cualquier cosa…evidentemente ella no contempló el hecho de ser suya

- ¡Yo lo veo así!, ya es suficiente que un niño sea concebido sin amor como para encima concebirlo con simple y vano sexo

- no sería el primer niño procreado así, muchas personas en el mundo son producto de un calentón y ya - dijo Finn ingenuamente aunque desesperado

Rachel lo volteó a ver con ojos furiosos

- Está bien…error de mi parte-dijo Finn molesto al conocer esa parte moralista de Rachel- ¡deshagamos el trato y no la molesto más…!

Por 5 segundos la cabeza de Rachel dio mil vueltas, ¿qué estaba haciendo? definitivamente esto era lo más bajo que había caído…su papi…no podía perder de vista el objetivo de salvar a su papi haciendo lo que fuera necesario… por su bien mental y el bienestar de su padre se resignó a su suerte, lo había decidido, no había marcha atrás

- Sigamos el trato-dijo con una pequeña voz

-Es la última oportunidad que le doy para deshacerlo- dijo Finn aún más incómodo

-sexo es sexo para usted y amor es amor para mí y yo sí concebiré a mi bebé con todo el amor que siempre le voy a dar

Finn se quedó congelado, algo no encajaba, si Rachel consideraba que se estaba prostituyendo y se sentía mal por ello ¿por qué seguía adelante?...sí claro por dinero, era obvio ¿no? Pero entonces ¿por qué decía amar a un niño concebido por negocios? Al fin pudo articular algo

-¿De verdad lo vas a amar?-dijo él con voz incrédula

- aunque todavía no existe ¡ya lo amo!… y no espero que lo entiendas –dijo ella con la sinceridad en sus palabras-¿puedo irme?- preguntó como niña pequeña a su maestro de escuela

- no eres mi esclava Rachel

- nos vemos por la tarde, aún tengo mucho que archivar- intentó cambiar de tema

- No, no quiero que mi novia trabaje ni un día más con esos papeles…

- Y yo no quiero que los empleados de tu empresa piensen que tu novia es una arribista que ya que tiene asegurado al jefe, tira todo por la borda

-realmente ¡no me importa lo que piensen!

- a mi sí, son mis amigos, además firme un contrato de empleo

-¡está bien! –Dijo Finn desesperado- ¡haz lo que quieras!

Rachel tomó su chaqueta y su bolsa… se acercó al escritorio de Finn para recoger su copia del contrato y en cuanto se estiró para alcanzarlo, él no pudo más, siguiendo un impulso contenido que no sabía que tenía, la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó, ella se resistió en un principio porque su razón le gritaba que él estaba comenzando a hacerla cumplir el trato pero su corazón traicionero la hizo ceder, nadie la obligaba e instintivamente se acercaba más para profundizar el beso y no sabía por qué pero en medio de todos sus problemas e incertidumbres, estando unida de esa forma tan pasional con él, se sintió bien, como si el mundo fuera un papel arrugado en la cesta de la basura y a ella le importara un rábano. Cuando ambos necesitaron aire, se soltaron, el también se sintió en medio de una paz inmensa, jamás podrá describir lo que esos besos le producían pero no pudo evitar oír a su razón y esa le decía que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos fingía por dinero y se enfadó

- ¡Definitivamente eres buena actriz Rachel!-dijo indiferente, como si el beso no hubiera despertado nada ni en su alma ni en su cuerpo.

Rachel sintió como su corazón se partía, asintió con la cabeza y en silencio salió de la oficina, al cerrar la puerta y dar la vuelta casi choca con Mercedes

-¡woh!- dijo la mujer abrazándola sin que ella lo esperara- ¡sabía que ustedes dos se traían algo! No era normal todo lo que estaba pasando

Rachel sólo sonrió

- ¿cuándo te pidió que fueras su…?

-¡Anoche!- contestó Rachel sin dejarla terminar la pregunta y fingiendo emoción

-¡Y tú que creías que tu ogro te iba a despedir!… Mira nada más ¡se convirtió en tu príncipe!- dijo Mercedes soñadora

-¡Sí!- dijo Rachel suspirando- a veces tienes que fijarte muy bien, los príncipes pueden estar escondidos en cualquier parte-sonrió

-¡Tienes que contarme cómo pasó todo!

- sí… te lo prometo, pero ahora tengo que ir a hacer algunos trámites… tal vez en el próximo karaoke- dijo Rachel para salvarse de la larga historia en la que seguro se tendría que poner de acuerdo con Finn para no contar historias diferentes, además le urgía ir al banco y mandar el dinero para la operación de su papi

- me parece perfecto… y también me parece perfecto que lo quieras disciplinar… ¡ya es hora de que aprenda a cuidar su salud!, lo de la fruta fue increíble a él nadie le da órdenes

- espero que mi determinación no nos de problemas

- Roguemos porque no… ¡hay Rach! Estoy tan feliz por ti, estabas tan renuente con él, parecía que lo odiabas pero bien dicen "del odio al amor hay un paso"…

- ¡eso parece, él es tan distinto a como lo imaginaba!

- ¡sí!, también estoy feliz por él… nunca lo había visto así

-¿así?

- con ojitos enamorados, cediendo tranquilo a la vida… ¡está enamorado! Igual que tú, eso es evidente… cuídalo, ¡ya lo despedazaron antes…!

-¡Cuidarlo es lo que más deseo! – dijo Rachel a punto de llorar, Mercedes creyó que de emoción pero era de tristeza, de saber que no era cierto, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella si sentía algo, no era normal perder la cordura en un beso cualquiera, en un beso comprado…pero él no estaba enamorado de ella y eso era algo seguro

- ¿vienes en la tarde?

- sí, tengo trabajo acumulado…

- ¡Deberías venir antes!- Mercedes no ocultaba su emoción- y forzarlo a salir a comer, nunca come ¿sabías? Se encierra en su mundito de negocios y hasta la noche cena algo… supongo comida chatarra

-lo…lo intentaré, claro, espero desocuparme pronto- dijo Rachel desconcertada- ¡gracias por el dato!-guiñó un ojo hacia la chica y nuevamente se dispuso a salir, en ese momento salió Finn

- Mercedes ¿se descompuso el intercomunicador?- dijo en su mismo tonito arrogante

- no, perdón no lo escuche…

- Necesito unos documentos- dijo suavizando la voz al ver a Rachel

-¡Voy!- dijo Mercedes entrando a la oficina de nuevo entre risitas

- no supe en la que me metí, no llevas ni un día de ser mi novia y ya hiciste que me perdiera el respeto- susurró Finn cerca del oído de Rachel

- ¡No te perdió el respeto!, con su risa aprobó tu maquillaje- aclaró Rachel

-¿mi maquillaje?

- Tienes restos de mi labial - dijo acercándose y quitándoselo de los labios con la mano

Finn atrapó la mano de su novia y le dio un tierno beso en ella

- ¡gracias!- dijo él en una sonrisa mientras se metía de nuevo en su oficina

Rachel quiso morirse ¿podría existir alguien tan inconstante? En un instante le rompía el corazón y al siguiente con ese tierno beso y esa sonrisa la derretía de pies a cabeza… definitivamente tendría que ponerse una armadura o saldría más lastimada de lo que imaginaba…

**HOOOOOLAAA! **

**¿En serio creían que Rachel no iba a aceptar? Yo pienso que es un poco fuerte el hecho de que aceptara pero también está el hecho de que lo hace para salvar a la persona más importante de su vida. A ver qué piensan del capi de hoy y de la confusión con el método de hacer bebés… les prometo que será divertido porque mi Rach aceptó por necesidad pero no es nada tonta y sabe defenderse, en serio mi Finn es el que no supo en qué se metió…ya ni les cuento, mejor se los escribo en los próximos capítulos! Cuídense mucho, escribo pronto...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy lindas y benévolas conmigo. Isabel anímate a publicar a mí me gusta mucho una frase que dice que el escritor es un arquitecto que en lugar de construir casas y edificios construye mundos ¡déjanos conocer tus mundos! puede que no sean perfectos, los míos no lo son pero son mundos y no existen si nadie más los ve… cualquier cosa, cuentas con mi apoyo. Saludos.**


	11. Negación

**Negación**

**. **

Una _nueva vida_ para salvar otra vida, es lo que se repetía Rachel constantemente para aceptar la drástica decisión que había tomado y no sentirse tan culpable ni tan sucia. En el fondo de su alma ella sabía que lo que iba a hacer era denigrarse de manera absoluta pero a final de cuentas lo iba a hacer para ayudar al único ser sobre la tierra que la amaba incondicionalmente y con suerte al traer una nueva vida al mundo, no sólo salvaría a su padre, también ella se salvaría de esa soledad infinita de la que últimamente era presa, sus amigas estaban haciendo su vida y eso estaba bien, ella debía hacer la suya pero a veces se le hacía más difícil de lo que hubiera querido, odiaba pensarlo porque la idea la convertía en un ser dependiente e inseguro pero era la verdad: ella necesitaba alguien a quien sujetarse para obtener esa fuerza impulsora de sueños, si ese no era su papi ,seguramente, hasta el último de sus días, lo sería su hijo… se convenció entonces que no había ninguna culpa mortal en aferrarse a ello, en defender la vida con uñas y dientes, ser mamá por esa causa no era lo ideal pero tampoco era lo peor…

Al llegar al banco se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de dinero que estaba a su nombre, por lo que le había explicado Finn, sabía que era bastante pero nunca imaginó tanto. Le alcanzaría para pagar la operación completa y sobraría. Si no lo necesitara con tanta urgencia hubiera pensado en regresar el excedente pero imaginó que la recuperación post-operatoria también requeriría gastos. Hizo la transferencia bancaria a la cuenta de su papi, llamó a la mamá de Tina y ajustaron detalles de la operación, el enfermito sería trasladado a la capital de Ohio donde lo operarían el viernes por la tarde. Pidió con toda su alma que funcionara, que cualquier paso que hubiese dado ya sea falso o certero trajera el objetivo de sanar a su papi, para que todo valiera la pena, después se estresó pensando cómo escapar de Finn todo el fin de semana sin contarle nada sobre la salud de su papi, ya era suficiente con todas las humillaciones que iba a tener que pasar como para encima causarle lástima.

Al salir del banco, el viento gélido de la ciudad luchaba contra la cruda realidad en la que se había metido por voluntad propia y que le quemaba por dentro. La culpa se había disipado por el momento pero la confusión se había instalado en su cabeza y no pensaba mudarse, el ogro movía algo muy en lo profundo de su alma y eso era algo tan abrumador que sentía morir. Quiso hablar con alguien para sacar al aire toda su confusión, tal vez si alguien la oyera, sus turbios pensamientos se aclararían, pensó que tal vez Tina tendría un espacio para platicar y tal vez para darle un consejo, era la más joven de sus amigas pero la más sincera y la de más experiencia en situaciones del corazón ya que su timidez jamás fue impedimento para ser muy enamoradiza. Sí, ¡eso haría!, comería con su amiga, la verdad es que aunque le había prometido a Mercedes intentar llegar a comer con Finn ella quería evitar verlo mientras sus sentimientos fueran tan confusos. Recordó las miradas de Finn, sus besos, sus labios y sus manos apenas manteniendo un leve toque con ella y se estremeció ¿es que acaso el ogro Hudson era mejor actor que ella? Si era eso, deseó ser como él, tan talentosa como para hacer sentir calor donde sólo había frío.

Le habló a Ti-ti para preguntarle si tenía tiempo y agradeció que si lo tuviera. Llegó hasta el hospital donde su amiga hacía su interinato médico, en cuanto se vieron Tina corrió a sus brazos y se soltó a llorar...Rachel suspiró, evidentemente alguien estaba peor que ella…

- ¡Che-chel!- balbuceó su amiga en medio del llanto

- ¿qué pasa nena?-dijo Rachel preocupada, su amiga se veía fatal

- ¡qué bueno que viniste a verme, creo que voy a explotar!

- haber Ti-ti, cálmate ¿sí?, vamos a comer algo y ahí me explicas ¿vale?

- Sí – contestó su amiga si bien no tranquila respirando con más normalidad

Fueron a una pequeña cafetería enfrente del hospital después de ordenar comenzaron a hablar de nuevo

- Ahora si cariño, ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡creo que no hay manera de que yo sea un gran médico!

-No digas tonterías loquita, es tu sueño desde que tenías 5 años y eres la mejor alumna de tu generación en Medicina… ¡vas a ser la mejor pediatra!… ¿qué pasó para que ya no pienses ser eso?

- pasó el maldito doctor Michael Robert Chang-dijo Tina furiosa

- ¿quién es ese doctor? ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?

-Por el momento es mi jefe y es una "maldita-eminencia-demonio-cardiólogo-asiático"-di jo Tina sin respirar-

- Guau! ¿Todo eso es al mismo tiempo?… ¿Cardiólogo?…Espera… haber ¿qué hace un cardiólogo siendo tu jefe si tu especialidad va a ser pediatría?

- nos rotan de especialidad para que estemos seguros de qué elegir… estoy en cardiología por el momento… pero ya no lo aguanto… ¡es odioso! te lo juro Rach, no deja de criticar cada paso que doy, piensa que todo lo que hago está mal, me corrige y no me deja respirar

- tal vez es su técnica de enseñanza

- si eso fuera haría eso con todos, pero sólo lo hace conmigo

- bueno pues tal vez eso lo hace para sacar más de ti, recuerda a Casandra July, mi odiosa maestra de baile en NYADA, al final resultó que su odio eran ganas de exigirme porque sabía que yo podía dar más

-¡no es lo mismo!

-¿parecido?

-¡para nada!… tú… ¡tú no te acostaste con Casandra July!-confesó Tina mientras escondía la cara

-¡Tina!- Rachel se quedó boca abierta, por lo visto, no era la única en líos con jefes ¿qué demonios les pasaba? tal vez era una enfermedad que sólo padecían ellas… abría que preguntar a Santana si tenía algún síntoma

- Rachel yo no sabía que él iba a ser mi jefe… - justificó Tina sacándolas del silencio

- ¿Y nada más porque no sabías que iba a ser tu jefe te metiste con él?-reprochó Rachel

-No nada más… verás, Es guapísimo, alto, baila súper bien y es muy altruista, hace viajes a lugares muy pobres en el mundo para prestar sus servicios de médico, además es el único otro asiático en todo el hospital, los primeros meses mientras tenía otra jefa, él era el único que me hablaba, nos empezamos a llevar bien, una cosa llevó a la otra y… pasó…

- ¡tu doctor es todo un estuche de monerías! Pero entonces ¿qué pasó? no me digas que sólo se acostó contigo, consiguió lo que quería y te empezó a tratar mal

-¡no!

-¿no? ¿Entonces?

-al revés

-¿cómo que al revés? Tú fuiste la que lo dejó…

- Sí Che-chel con Mike, sin querer comprobé la teoría de Santana

- ¡no me asustes!

- la que dice que a veces la atracción es más fuerte que los sentimientos, fui contra corriente y por fin terminé de entender que a veces los impulsos y el deseo te pueden llevar más lejos y más rápido que estar enamorada eternamente

Rachel se quedó analizando…y si lo que sentía por Finn era eso… ¿sólo atracción? Sí… ¡eso! Su ogro era muy guapo hasta con esa pancita graciosa por su mala dieta y vida sedentaria

- Ti-ti ¿por qué no me habías contado todo esto?-Después de sumergirse en sus pensamientos, Rachel regresó a su amiga

- porque tienes suficientes problemas…

- Pues sí pero eres mi amiga no por tener mil problemas me va a dejar de importar lo que te pase… entonces ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué terminó la "atracción"?

- porque yo pensé que teníamos muy clarito que lo nuestro era sólo sexo, pero siempre alguien no entiende el juego de la atracción, no te puedes enamorar, él no entendió, me dijo que me quería y me pidió ser su novia

- ¡hay nena! ¿Y la "atracción" no te fue suficiente para decir que sí? ¿Cómo fue que se empezaron a odiar?

-No, no fue suficiente, nunca lo es Rach, le dije que no, que yo estaba enamorada de alguien más

-¡pero eso no es cierto!

- ¡sí lo es!

-¿de quién?

- ¡Sam!– dijo Tina inocentemente pero cargándole una piedrita más a su amiga que de alguna manera con todo lo pasado intuía que él no era bueno

- Yo…yo pensé que lo de Sam no iba en serio- dijo Rachel

- no iba pero ya lo va, en la universidad pasa todos los días por mí, me trae al hospital y a veces viene a comer conmigo… de repente se interesó mucho en mi… es perfecto Che-chel siempre pregunta por ti…

-¿por mi?-dijo Rachel en un gesto molesto al suponer a qué iba todo ese interés

- Sí, al principio preguntaba por Na-ná pero como últimamente no hablo mucho con ella no tenía nada que contar y te dejó sólo a ti…por cierto dice que cualquier cosa que necesites o si tienes un problema con tu jefe que no dudes en llamarle, a la hora que sea, para ponerlo en su lugar

- gracias, supongo-pero bueno regresando a ti… si estás enamorada de Sam ¿por qué demonios te acostaste con el doctor?

- Ya te dije Rach, Mike es guapísimo, Sam es el amor de mi vida…

- hay Ti-ti te juro que quiero entenderte

- Mike me atrae, pero una cosa es la atracción y otra el amor…

Cada cosa que su amiga le decía implicaba más telarañas en la cabeza de Rachel, de pronto sintió lastima por el cardiólogo

- ¡Hay Tina! con razón ¿Mike?...

-¡Si Mike!

- se enojó contigo

- ¿estás de su parte?

- él fue sincero contigo, tú le diste alas para que creyera que tú también lo eras y vas y le dices que quieres a alguien más

- él piensa que lo utilicé- dijo Tina empezando a llorar de nuevo- cree que yo sabía que sería mi jefe y que por eso me acosté con él… para obtener beneficios

- ya, ya no llores, mejor intenta hablar con él, decirle que no lo sabías

-no puedo Che-chel está tan enojado que ni siquiera me permite dirigirle la palabra fuera de nuestro trabajo

- bueno entonces esfuérzate y no le des motivos para que te regañe

-Eso intento pero hay veces que no puedo… como hoy, falleció un paciente, no fue culpa de nadie, pero no puede evitar entristecerme…lloré y me regañó porque dice que tengo que tener el corazón duro o si no, no sirvo y para castigarme me mandó a dar la noticia a los familiares

- Hay cariño, lo siento…

- Sí Rach… por eso te digo ¡no sirvo para ser médico!, me solté a llorar como media hora antes de ir con su familia… es que era tan joven, tenía 35 pero era un adicto al trabajo, nunca se cuidaba, se alimentaba muy mal, estaba todo el tiempo estresado… un infarto, llegó aún con vida, pero su corazón estaba demasiado dañado…nadie se lo esperaba era tan joven

A Rachel se le fue el color de la cara al oír la descripción del paciente

- lo siento, lo siento Che-chel…. ¡Tu papá!…soy una tonta, el murió de un infarto, no quise recordártelo – dijo Tina abrazándola pero Rachel no había pensado en su papá muerto, estaba angustiada por cierto señor Hudson que de no ser porque tenía 28, bien pudo haber sido el paciente de su amiga, se sintió egoísta por eso, por no pensar en alguien que la había amado toda su vida y en cambio ¿por qué se preocupaba por él?

- soy una tonta-volvió a hablar Tina mientras Rachel seguía recriminándose- tú con mil problemas y yo contándote mis tonterías

- no cariño, para eso somos las amigas-dijo Rachel aún intentando recuperarse de la impresión

- Mi mami me mandó un mensaje, dice que conseguiste el dinero, yo ya estaba pensando en vender varias cosas… digo para ayudar con algo… pero me alegra que hayas obtenido el préstamo

- sí a mi también-dijo Rachel aún sumergida en sus pensamientos

-¡cuánta alegría Rachel!... tienes que ser positiva, ya no te preocupes…él va a estar bien, tu papi es fuerte… le enseñé una copia de sus estudios médicos a uno de mis maestros y dice que conoce al doctor que hará la operación, está en las manos adecuadas todo va a salir perfecto

- Lo sé… así tiene que ser

-¿qué pasa Che-chel?

-na… nada

-¿cómo nada? Tontita… tú tienes algo más aparte de lo de tu papi ¿cierto?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y explicó lo que según ella pasaba, evidentemente no contaría los detalles, hablar del contrato ¡ni imaginarlo! Si lo hacía no tardaría en ver a Santana escandalizada y regresándose de Japón exclusivamente para matar a Hudson

- Creo que a mí también me "atrae" alguien- susurró

-¡Rachel! ¡Eso es genial!-Tina pegó un gritito y por primera vez sonrió - ¿él te corresponde?

- Sí pero no es tan genial

-¿Por qué no? Tiene mucho que no andas con nadie, eres hermosa

- ¡el jamás me va a querer!- dijo sin pensarlo, simplemente soltando su mayor problema con Finn, el temor a enamorarse y no ser correspondida

- De eso se trata Rach… ya te lo expliqué, si es sólo atracción no involucres el corazón, déjate llevar y punto, una experiencia más antes de encontrar al verdadero príncipe

-no es tan fácil- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada

- ¡Claro que no es fácil Che-chel!-dijo entendiendo y abrazándola- ya decía que este tipo de cosas no era para ti, eres demasiado sensible… antes de jugar, ya perdiste el juego de la atracción…lo quieres… te conozco, se ve en tu carita… hay mi Rach… ¡te enamoraste!

-¡NO!- dijo Rachel con fuerza para callar a su amiga ya había decidido que no estaba enamorada

Tina la observó y se resignó sabía que cuando Rachel se ponía así de tajante y negativa nadie la haría cambiar de parecer – está bien, como digas, pero si estuvieras… sólo si estuvieras enamorada no habría nada de malo ¿entendido? Y él tendría que estar loco como para no enamorarse de un ser tan bello como tú…

Rachel afirmó con la cabeza y agradeció el cumplido cuando oyó que sonaba el localizador de su amiga… -¡vete Ti-ti… yo pago!

- es Mike, una emergencia… si no fuera así no te dejaría

- ¡corre… ve!

Increíblemente la maraña de Tina había servido, Rachel se sintió tranquila, claro que platicar servía, había descubierto la diferencia entre atracción y amor… y contrario a lo que su amiga pensaba ¡no estaba enamorada!, eso le producía una infinita paz, ahora no quedaba más que ser inteligente para no terminar como el pobre doctor Mike. Tenía que ser astuta, precavida, no abrir su corazón y disfrutar de aquella sensación que le despertaba su ogro, sin enamorarse.

Se dirigía a la caja del pequeño lugar para pagar pero instintivamente volvió a leer el menú… a cierta persona no le caería nada mal una ensalada… no era demasiado tarde para obligarlo a comer… sin pensarlo pidió comida para llevar…

-no señor ogro a usted no le va a dar un infarto se lo prometo…no mientras sea mi novio… ¡menos cuando sea el padre de mi hijo! - dijo hablando a la nada sin pensar realmente lo que implicaba su promesa

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de que Mercedes saliera de su oficina, Finn no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la "travesura" de atrapar la mano de Rachel, había sido un toque simple que le permitió sentir como ella se había estremecido de pies a cabeza, incluso le notó un leve rubor, ese simple gesto había llenado su alma y lo había impulsado a besarla. Su razón le decía que parara, que ella era una fantástica actriz haciendo su trabajo, probablemente, algún día la vería ganar un Óscar, sin embargo, escuchar la voz de la razón puede implicar el esfuerzo más difícil si no dejas de escuchar al corazón palpitar más fuerte, más rápido y con más pasión de la habitual y eso era justo lo que le pasaba al corazón de Finn Hudson cuando estaba al lado de su novia, si, porque esa pequeña mujercita con carácter de acero era su novia, bajo las circunstancias que fueran, era suya y eso lo hacía perder el control. Nadie lo había hecho sentir así ¿sería eso amor? ¡No!…lo que sentía por Rachel no podía llamarse amor, el conocía el amor y esto debía tener otro nombre… sumergido en sus pensamientos, sólo escuchó a su estruendoso amigo Puck entrar a su oficina, sin llamar a la puerta, como era su costumbre

-¿problemas con el contrato?-soltó Finn de modo grosero, estaba molesto, necesitaba descifrar la telaraña en la que lo había metido Rachel y lo habían interrumpido

- ¿qué hay hermano? ¿Yo estoy bien y tú?- contestó Puck irónico

- ¡déjate de rodeos!

- Vine a comprobar que eres el imbécil más imbécil del mundo

-¡ese eres tú!

- ¿por qué no estás con tu llaverito aprovechando el tiempo para hacer bebitos? Ya es oficial yo que tú estaría haciéndola pagar cada centavo que le diste…no te puedes quejar, elegiste bien…insisto es muy chiquita para mi gusto pero está buenísima ¿te fijaste tiene buen cuerpo? ¡eh!…está bien proporcionada- decía Puck mientras con las manos simulaba una silueta de mujer

Finn se puso rojo de ira sólo la breve consciencia de que Puck era su mejor amigo lo contuvo para no darle un golpe… ¡claro que se había fijado en el cuerpo de Rachel! era perfecto, pero que el imbécil que tenía enfrente se expresara así de ella le hizo hervir la sangre

- ¡Quieres dejar de hablar así de ella!

-¿hablar cómo?

-Como si ella fuera una cualquiera, una de las tantas tipas con las que te revuelcas

-Yo creí que era peor hermano… mis tipas sólo buscan el placer que les doy pero no mi dinero…tu llaverito se vendió

- ¡No le digas así! – dijo Finn furioso, de momento entendió a Rachel. Puck era el único que sabía del trato y ya la juzgaba de esa forma

-uy perdón ¡que geniecito!… insisto deberías estar con ella haber si te baja los humos-dijo Puck

-pues no estoy con ella y eso es algo que no te importa-Finn gritó

- guau… ¿te enamoraste? -Dijo Puck tratando de entender las reacciones de Finn, abandonando su tonito burlón y siendo serio

-¡NO!

-¿por qué no?- Puck estaba en su papel de amigo preocupado y no en el de sarcástico oficial, algo había cambiado en Finn y eso era evidente

- ya lo dijiste… se vendió, a ella como a todas la mueve el dinero…

-Sí, lo hizo pero te has preguntado el motivo ¿en qué va a emplear el dinero?... todas tienen un porqué… una casa, un auto…

- no sé, no me interesa

- yo que tú lo investigaría, eso diría mucho de ella

- Tú… la investigaste, tú deberías saber- dijo Finn curioso, era cierto, no sabía en qué iba a emplear el dinero, tal vez si supiera entendería eso que tanto le indignaba de la personalidad de ella

- Ni idea, la investigué antes del contrato

-claro que debes de tener una idea, la conoces más que yo… ¿alguna pista? ¿Alguna hipótesis?

- Es súper talentosa, sueña con actuar en Broadway pero por alguna razón no ha encontrado nadie que crea en su talento…tal vez se va a producir… luchar pos sus sueños sería un buen motivo ¿no?-supuso Puck

-¿En qué momento te pusiste de su lado?… ¿no que era peor que tus amiguitas? Para mí luchar por su tonto sueño de triunfar en Broadway es igual de egoísta que comprar un auto…tal vez si me dijeras que va alimentar a los pobres del mundo…

- antes bromeaba… de hecho Rachel me cae bien pero me encanta tu cara cuando te enfadas ¡es divertida!… y quiero que entiendas que el egoísta eres tú… no es malo luchar por tus sueños, es más… tú deberías de tener uno

- tengo un gran emporio ¿qué más crees que necesite?

- Tú… deberías saber qué es lo que necesitas… pero está bien, soy buen amigo… ¡odio ser buen amigo! Finn Hudson, hermano, muy a mi pesar no eres como yo, tú eres un hombre de familia necesitas alguien que esté a tu lado, que te ayude a borrar para siempre a Queen, que te haga vibrar, que te haga sentir el hombre que no te dejó ser la vieja arpía

-¿Rachel?-Finn rió irónico

- No yo no dije ella, cualquiera está bien… si tú dices ella… Hudson, poner tus intereses en una sola mujer no es malo, no es mi estilo pero no es malo, menos para un tipo como tú y si es Rachel pues deja que pase, no te hará daño…además no es como que sea un gran sacrificio… ya te dije ¡está buenísima!- Puck volvió a ser burlón pero a Finn ya no le costaba tanto recordar por qué era su amigo

- Sí… ¡es hermosa! Y sí, su cuerpo es perfecto-cerró los ojos mientras la imaginó-… pero lo que más me impresionan son sus ojos…Tiene unos ojos increíblemente expresivos y es… es tan autoritaria… cuesta decirle que no-dijo por fin sincerándose y con un tono que creyó olvidado, el tono de la ilusión.

-pero ya sabes Hudson no la juzgues, olvida por un instante el contrato, conócela, trata de entenderla y no des todo hasta no estar seguro de quién es… hermano no quiero volver a recoger pedazos de ti…

- tampoco creas que soy tan imbécil, no estoy enamorado, sólo la voy conocer…

Puck sólo sonrió, claro que su amigo estaba enamorado…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡hola Mercedes! ¿No me digas que no fuiste a comer?

-¡Por supuesto que fui Rach!...ya regresé

- ¿sabes si mi ogro salió a comer?

-no creo, antes de irme estaba con el licenciado Puckerman, cuando llegué me encontré con él y a penas se estaba yendo… o sea que no ha salido para nada

-¡hay Finn Hudson, eres imposible!-dijo Rachel a modo de reproche, Mercedes solo se encogió de hombros mientras veía a su amiga entrar a la oficina del jefe, la escucho saludar

- ¡Hoooola mi amor! ¿Me extrañaste?

Finn estaba tan concentrado en sus estadísticas que casi pega un brinco al techo al oír el grito de Rachel

-¿qué nadie sabe tocar la puerta? Estoy haciendo algo importante- gruñó Finn

- ¡Shhhh! Bájale a tu tonito-ordenó Rachel- No seas enojón… Mercedes nos está oyendo-dijo con una sonrisita sincera, Finn cambió su cara, de verdad que esa sonrisa lo derretía…

-¿qué haces aquí aún no son las seis?- dijo él empezando a pasar la vista por sus estadísticas aunque no las entendía… solo eran numeritos bailando en una hoja de papel, todo valía sombrilla mientras esa sonrisa fuera vista por sus ojos

-te traje de comer- dijo Rachel seria, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el ogro y merecía cautela de su parte

-¿comer?

- supuse que no habías salido

-no, no he comido, hay cosas más…más importantes, no tenías que molestarte-dijo Finn en el mismo tono

-pues lo hice y no tienes opción más que aceptarla

-¿Por qué Rachel?-Finn estaba desconcertado nadie antes le había llevado comida sin que él la pidiera…nunca

- porque eres un ser humano ¿creo? A menos que tenga razón y seas un ogro-divagó- pero para el caso es lo mismo…necesitas comer no todo puede ser trabajo

-¿me vas a envenenar Rachel?-pudo parecer una pregunta grosera pero a Rachel le pareció divertido ver su cara de desconcierto… ¡pobre ogrito!, quién lo había tratado tan mal para que pensara que con un simple acto como llevarle alimento, significara un intento de homicidio

- Tal vez- contestó ella divertida

-¿tal vez?

- traje ensalada, vegetales y si los amas tanto como a la fruta… sí, tal vez sean veneno para ti

-No me gusta la ensalada-dijo Finn categórico

- está muy rica, la tienes que probar, ¿te gusta el aderezo?-preguntó, pero en realidad ya había abierto la charola y empezado a condimentar la comida, al terminar su labor se sentó en el escritorio justo al frente de Finn que la miraba atónito por tanto atrevimiento, tomo un poco de vegetales con el tenedor y los puso enfrente de la boca del ogro, Hudson no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, Rachel sintió ternura por él

- ¡por favor!- volvió a hacer su tonito de niña mimada

-¡yo como solo!-dijo Finn autoritario quitándole la comida de las manos ¿qué le estaba haciendo esta mujercita? Por qué lo sacaba de sus casillas y hacía lo que ella le ordenaba… conócela…conócela se repitió a modo de mantra recordando lo que había platicado con Puck… la ensalada le estaba gustando, de verdad tenía hambre, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

Rachel se había quedado quietecita aún sentada en el escritorio, sólo habló cuando vio que él llevaba más de la mitad del platillo

- Ves, ¿no está tan mal?

- No-dijo él en una vocecita apenas audible y agregó- aunque no hubiera estado nada mal un trozo de carne... ¿pollo tal vez?

Rachel sonrió triunfante…una batalla ganada

-Lo debí tomar en cuenta... ¡eres un ogro! no lo pensé antes porque soy vegetariana

-¿ogro?-Finn pensó en voz alta, era la segunda vez que se lo decía pero apenas caía en cuenta

- si ogro…eso eres ya sabes, grande, mal geniudo, comes carne… -dijo ella despreocupada, ¿en qué momento habían entrado en tal confianza como para decirle su apodo secreto?

Finn la miró molesto pero no le dijo nada prefirió…conocerla y de paso cambiar de tema

-¿desde cuándo eres vegetariana?

-desde siempre…mis papás me educaron así… pero entiendo a quienes son carnívoros

-entonces no me vas a obligar a comer hierbitas siempre

- no si me prometes que de ahora en adelante vas a comer saludablemente y a tus horas…

-No puedo, hay mucho trabajo…

-pero…

-¡NO!-dijo él voluntarioso, si cedía siempre ante ella ¿qué iba a ser de él? Rachel bajó la mirada…Finn se sintió mal, como si su corazón se hubiera roto ¡Por Dios! Odiaba verla agachar la mirada, trago saliva…

- no me evadas Rachel-suplicó muy bajito alzándole la barbilla, entonces ella, movida por la ternura que veía en sus ojos y justificada en su supuesta y sana sólo atracción, se abalanzó sobre él, lo empezó a besar con miedo pero él la sostuvo de la cintura dándole seguridad. Si antes el corazón de Finn se escuchaba por sobre su razón ahora dos corazones latiendo desbocados distraían su mente, la apresó a sí mismo, quería fundirse con ella, la jaló del escritorio y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Rachel sintió el cuerpo de él reaccionando y sintió un enorme deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella. Nunca le había pasado eso con nadie…si atracción, pura atracción y deseo carnal- se repitió en su propio mantra…

-¡Creo que no puedes pasar Kurt!- Escucharon gritar a Mercedes a modo de advertencia pero ninguno de los dos se separó, no entendieron ni una palabra, era más urgente besarse, saciar la sed que no sabían que tenían

Kurt acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención abrió la puerta, miró pero nadie lo miró a él, con cautela volvió a cerrar

- no Mercedes…creo que no podía entrar- dijo en una sonrisa enorme

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios, hoy los leí y me hicieron sonreír porque pasé un fin de semana y lunes horribles y ustedes llegan y alegran mi martes.**

**Lilian… sentí muy lindo por tu comentario a "AUSENCIA" mi otro Fic… justo lo que tu sentiste es lo que yo sentí al escribirlo. **

**Este capítulo es muy largo ¿no? Generalmente son de 2500 palabras y este salió con 4500!…**** ¡espero no aburrirlos!** pero bueno, había mucho que decir:

**Tina descocada y Puck serio**

**cabo suelto...Sam**

**personaje nuevo. Mike...amo a Mike...¿ya les había dicho****?**

**Rachel con su "atracción" y Finn con su "conocer****"**

**Aparición: Kurt**

**¿qué pasará?**

**nos leemos pronto. **

**Besos.**


	12. Chiquitita

***Chiquitita***

Los labios se separaron lentamente. Sus corazones se hincharon con esa rara sensación que desconocían llamada felicidad, la breve distancia del alejamiento les produjo frío e instintivamente se volvieron a acercar. Él la miró fijamente y se perdió en esos ojos que amó desde el día que la conoció y supo que el brillo que había en ellos no era producto de ninguna actuación y sintió miedo porque entendió que a partir de ese instante no podría vivir sin tenerla entre sus brazos. Sí, había un maldito contrato y ella era una interesada pero él estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que poseía con tal de sentirse tan pleno como en ese instante. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, pidiendo al tiempo el regalo divino de pasar lento, de nunca dejar terminar ese instante mágico donde se sentía cálida y protegida, si por ella fuera se quedaría en esos brazos eternamente pero le dio miedo, al saber que él jamás sentiría lo mismo, que todo era producto de un contrato con un plazo que él había dado y que ella había aceptado y que acabaría en dos meses, asesinando a la magia y dejándola completamente destrozada. No, ella no se podía enamorar…no de él, brincó como si le hubieran dado un susto y se apartó de su pecho, pero las manos posesivas y firmes de él rodeándola no le permitieron pararse del todo…

- ¿qué pasó?- Susurró él acercando su cabeza al rostro de ella, dándole un besito en la comisura de los labios y borrando la distancia que ella había marcado

-me asustas… - murmuró su verdadero pensamiento, con voz débil, Finn la volteo para que nuevamente quedara frente a sus ojos

-Tú también me asustas-confesó sincero

-¡Yo no soy un ogro!

-No… pero eres una pequeñita cosa molesta y chillona, roba la voluntades que me hace hacer cosas que no quiero- dijo en su tonito gruñón pero moderado

-pues no te vi muy renuente a mi beso- defendió Rachel

- No, tus besos son todo un deleite ¿Quién se negaría a eso?- preguntó él con un tono bobo Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose sorprendentemente poderosa, Finn observó esa sonrisa y supo que haría cualquier cosa por verla instalada para siempre en el rostro de su novia

-Daría un millón de dólares por esa sonrisa

-no, ¡más dinero no por favor!-suplicó Rachel, desconcertando a Finn ¿dónde estaba la ambiciosa mujer con la que tenía un contrato? -Ella continuó - sabe señor Hudson, algunas cosas no tienen precio, le regalo mi sonrisa con gusto

-y… ¿si la sonrisa se acompaña con un beso?-pidió

Rachel volvió a sonreír y se acercó, pero planeado no era tan fácil, hasta entonces todos los besos habían sido robados o esporádicos, pero por petición, era el primero, ella se movió hacia un lado, él hacia el otro, chocaron con un golpe en la nariz y rieron juntos como dos tontos adolescentes burlándose de sus pocas habilidades en el arte de besar. Ella se volvió a sentir tan confortable que recordó su miedo

- Finn yo… ¿qué estamos haciendo?...no podemos permitir… el contrato

- shhhh olvida el contrato

-¿olvidarlo?-ahora Rachel era la desconcertada- ¿tú olvidarás a tu valiosa empresa? Yo firmé un contrato, es legal y…

favor, olvídalo…por el momento… ¿sí? sólo por un momento…no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer con la empresa, no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo y el contrato me confunde más… yo sólo sé que tenías razón Rachel…concebir al bebé así nada más, utilizarte nada más con esos fines … no, contigo no sería capaz tú no eres ese tipo de mujer…lo sé y no sé por qué lo sé pero no es sencillo y entonces…entonces necesito conocerte y… ¿déjame conocerte por favor… sólo así podré desenredar esta confusión tan dañina y tan placentera

- ¿estás confundido?

-Mucho

-Yo también… no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo, parece que soy otra mujer, una que no conocía… aunque tengo una teoría de por qué aparece esa otra Rachel… ¡Me gustas!-dijo sonrojándose completa

-¿te gusto?

- si señor ogro, eres guapo, si yo tuviera un millón de dólares los pagaría pero por tus labios… ¡son sexis!- dijo maldiciendo a su pudor que la hacía sonrojarse cada vez más- eres bueno, te preocupas por los demás y eres muy tierno ¿a qué mujer no le ibas a gustar?

- Tierno y bueno… ¿yo?

- sí, sólo que tú eres el único que no se ha enterado

-Tú también me gustas

-¿en serio?

- imagínate, si te escogí para ser madre de mi hijo… no estoy ciego, ¡eres hermosa!

- entonces es cierta mi teoría… me gustas, te gusto… simple y completa atracción

- correcto- aceptó Finn

- no nos podemos enredar, no enamorarse… no para no salir lastimados

- Está bien

- tú eres muy inteligente… creo que yo también, vamos a poder manejar esto…

-Sí, sí podemos- Finn asentía a cada punto de Rachel como si él fuera un niñito y ella una vieja sabia que había venido a ofrecerle las respuestas a todas las preguntas del universo

- no sentimientos, no heridas… quién sabe, si la atracción se acaba un día podemos ser amigos- dijo Rachel esperanzada

Finn no asintió a esto último, no creía poder ser su amigo, él no creía poder dejar de verla como la mujer que quería cerca de sí toda la vida, así que planteó otra opción

- o si no se acaba… en el proceso… podemos conocernos… si se da algo más… yo no me negaría

- Por mi está bien…lo que suceda - dijo ella pensativa y él nuevamente le robó un beso en el que se dejaron llevar con pasión, esta vez las manitas traviesas de Finn empezaron a reclamar lo suyo, sin pensamiento alguno ni pudor, ni detenciones…con las cartas sobre la mesa por fin podían ser ellos mismos.

-Finn…-dijo ella en cuanto separaron sus labios, al sentir nuevamente la reacción del cuerpo de él entre sus propias piernas

-Uhmm- se quejó el por la interrupción

- Aquí no… está Mercedes afuera… yo también quiero lo mismo que tú...pero no ahora…

- ok no- dijo Finn apenado al saber que ella estaba leyendo su cuerpo, aunque sintiendo tranquilidad al saber que querían lo mismo

- voy…voy a trabajar ¿nos vemos en la noche?

- si… yo también tengo trabajo qué hacer

- ¿Finn?

-¿qué?

- Me… me tienes que soltar para que pueda levantarme e irme…

- No quiero- dijo autoritario

- ¡por favor!- pidió tierna con esa miradita que derretía a Finn

-¡por Dios!, debí pedir que te arrestaran en el aeropuerto, sí eres una… ¡ladrona!... ¡roba voluntades!- dijo enojado y soltándola- una mirada de esas y logras que haga lo quieras… aunque no esté de acuerdo

- Ya, ya enojón –dijo arreglándose el desparpajado cabello- ¡Nos vemos al rato señor ogro!

- ¡Si chiquitita!

Rachel sintió que le faltaba la respiración… Finn… el jefe, el imbécil del aeropuerto… el ogro… su ogro ¿diciéndole una palabra cariñosa? quiso comérselo a besos, llegar hasta donde tuvieran que llegar, no importaba Mercedes, no importaba el mundo, pero en lugar de eso reaccionó y se burló

- ¿Chiquitita?- lo miró con ira fingida y alzó la voz- Eso, señor Hudson, es un adjetivo despectivo, me hizo un comentario ofensivo, se burla de mi estatura, ¡eso es maltrato laboral!- y con las manos en la cintura golpeó el suelo con un pie cual niña berrinchuda, Finn la miró divertido

- y "señor ogro" ¿qué es según usted señorita Berry? ¿Un cumplido?

– No es lo mismo, usted actúa con ventaja… es el jefe, abusa de mi rango inferior…es un tirano

-No se pase, señorita, que este ogro, jefe tirano despiadado le ordena que vaya a trabajar en lugar de andar perdiendo el tiempo coqueteando con su novio…

-adiós ogrito enojón- dijo en su sonrisa ya familiar- tengo un jefe gruñón

-espero un trabajo excelente…te estoy vigilando chiquitita…-respondió él lleno dicha… si se iba a volver loco algún día…cuanto antes mejor, pero por ella…

**-0-0-0-0-**

Rachel entró a su oficina, le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, tomó un poco de agua para su planta

- hola Esther, me alegra saber que sigues hermosa… ¿sabes? Soy feliz, tú también vas a serlo… creo que vas a tener un poco de tranquilidad…

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué hablas con la planta? y ¿qué pretendes con mi hermano?- le contestó una voz aguda saliendo del archivo

Rachel reaccionó al instante… ¿hermano?…y esa cara… estaba segura que la vio en una foto de los accionarios de la empresa, en recepción… no tardó en ubicarlo, era Kurt, el hermano de Finn y había salido de su archivo con cara de asesino

- Kurt- dijo ladeando la cabeza, lo más diplomática que pudo

- ¡contesta!- ordenó

- Rachel, Rachel Berry, novia de Finn Hudson- dijo molesta…otro enojón…ya tenía uno, no quería otro…

-¿novia? – dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- ¡Qué astuta princesita! ¿Tan pronto lo atrapaste?

-No te voy a permitir que…

- ¿de dónde eres? ¡Contesta!

- de Ohio

-¿tus padres?

- ¿mis padres?…- Rachel suspiró seguramente así se debía sentir un interrogatorio policiaco, ¿podía mandar lejos a Kurt?…no, se tenía que tranquilizar era su cuñado ¿no? Así que contestó- sólo tengo un padre vivo, el otro falleció, eran una pareja Gay y estoy muy orgullosa de ello, así que no me puedes juzgar por eso- aclaró defensiva

- ¿tu madre?

- no sé y no me interesa

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Archivo los papeles de la empresa…los antiguos, los de tu padre

- Christopher no era mi padre… ¿estudiaste archivonomía? ¿Estás capacitada para este trabajo? O sólo lo conseguiste envolviendo a Finn

Golpéalo Rachel, golpéalo era lo único que le decía su cabeza…, sopórtalo, hazlo por Finn… le decía su corazón

-No tengo la carrera pero claro que estoy capacitada puedes preguntarle al señor Evans, él es mi jefe directo, no Finn

-¿qué estudiaste entonces?

- Arte-dijo Rachel hastiada- Artes escénicas en New York Academy of Dramatic Arts

-NYADA…sonrió Kurt

- sí NYADA –otro bipolar, ¿por qué le sonreía?

- ¡entonces si eres tú! Sirena de Adam

Sirena era el apodo que le daba Adam Crawford... su antiguo maestro de canto… ¿cómo sabía ese grosero eso?

- Mi nombre no te dice nada… ¿Kurt Hummel?

- ¡Kurt Hummel!- gritó Rachel emocionada- eres toda una leyenda en NYADA, siempre desee haber llegado cinco años antes para haberte conocido, todos decían que sólo tu versión de Defying Gravity se equiparaba con la mía… si nos hubiéramos conocido pude haberte ganado…

-A mí también me llegaron rumores de ti y de tu versión que casiiii es tan buena como la mía-contestó Kurt despectivo

-¿en serio?

- Adam es mi novio, algo me contó de una pequeña con voz celestial…

-eso no lo sabía

-pues ya lo sabes princesita… lo que me sorprende es cómo llegaste aquí

- la vida da muchas vueltas y muchas sorpresas- dijo Rachel en tono de desilusión

- sí, ser artista no es fácil- dijo resignado- ¿te asusté?-preguntó divertido

- ¡me enojaste!-respondió Rachel

- sólo quería comprobar que eras tú la sirena de mi Adam, entre a la oficina de mi hermano los vi besarse sin remordimiento alguno, pedí informes y Mercedes aparte de hablar maravillas de ti, me dijo que cantabas muy lindo y luego até cabos con tu nombre…

- guau, que intuitivo a mi ni siquiera se me ocurrió que el Kurt hermano de Finn fuera la leyenda de NYADA

-¡mamá se va a morir cuando sepa que eres novia de su hijo! Ella también escuchó tus odiseas de boca de Adam…

-No, ¡que no se muera!

- no sí que no- dijo Kurt Exaltado- ¡era una expresión Rach!… ¿te puedo llamar Rach?

- claro, lamento no haberte reconocido… el apellido…

- Finn y yo somos medios hermanos…larga historia… no sé cómo te pudiste fijar en un tipo como él

- ¿por qué no? ¡Es increíble! Con un alma hermosa

- evidentemente estás enamorada porque No, no lo es, pero tal vez tú logres que lo sea

-Yo no tengo dudas de lo que es, pero si piensas diferente, pones demasiadas esperanzas en mí

- aunque no lo creas porque nos acabamos de conocer…sí mis esperanzas están puestas en ti…tal vez tu logres encontrar el corazón de mi hermano, lograr que nos perdone a mi madre y a mi...

- ¿tan grave fue?-preguntó Rachel curiosa,

- le ocultamos durante varios años las infidelidades de su esposa

- entonces es cierto…ella lo traicionó

- sí, pero nosotros no, no quisimos proteger a Queen, lo hicimos porque lo amamos…no queríamos que sufriera

-sufrió de todos modos

- Lo sé, lo sé Rachel… pero que tú estés con él, significa mucho, significa que no lo dejamos imposibilitado para amar…

-Espero no defraudarte.- confesó ella

-No, no lo harás tú no eres Queen…- dijo melancólico- ¡tienes que ir a la casa!- cambió de tema- le diré a mamá que comerás con nosotros… el miércoles estamos libres…

- no sé que piense Finn…

-pregúntale, estamos organizando un festival de caridad- dijo disponiéndose a salir- yo en lo personal rogaría porque cantaras en el evento… en la comida podríamos planearlo… ¿un dueto?-preguntó ilusionado

- Está bien, le preguntaré

- otra cosa Rach…

- dime

- te faltó contestar ¿Por qué hablas con una planta?- dijo en gesto de asco viendo a la indefensa Esther

- porque estoy loca y también hablo con los vegetales- rió, Esther la iba a meter un día al manicomio

- ¿él te la regalo?

-¿él? ¡No! La planta ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué, estaba muy descuidada la pobre

- Es la hija de Finn…no me extraña que la haya aventado a un rincón y olvidado

-¿la hija de Finn?

- parece que no eres la única loca , Christopher también pensaba en ella como en una persona, se la trajo a mi hermano de una exploración que hizo con sus amigos al desierto, creía que si Finn cuidaba de una _vida_ _nueva_, olvidaría su amargura y empezaría de nuevo ¿qué loco no? Una planta no te cambia... ¡esperaré tu llamada princesa!… Mercedes tiene mi número…

-Así que el ogrito es tu dueño original… - Rachel se quedó analizando- mientras se metía en su archivo.

**-0-0-0-0-**

- ya es hora chiquitita

- ¡en serio no me gusta que me digas así!

- en serio a mí tampoco me gusta ser ogro

- pero es muy original… que quieres que te diga ¿cielito, vidita? ¿Chiquitito?

- No seas grosera… ya es tarde, tuviste un día largo, tienes que salir de aquí-dijo refunfuñón

- Si voy, dijo tomando tranquila sus cosas

- Rachel… es tarde

- Voy, no entiendo la prisa

Salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano, esperaron pacientemente el elevador, él esperó a que ella se subiera y la soltó…

-¿no vienes?-preguntó Rachel asustada esperando que se cerrara el ascensor

- hay mucho trabajo, tuve muchas visitas… pero principalmente tú no me dejaste avanzar- recriminó

-pero

- descansa, afuera está mi chofer, tiene indicaciones para llevarte a tu casa

- ¡vivo cerca, voy caminando!- dijo gruñona también, Finn sí que sabía ponerla de malas

- no reproches Rachel- Fue lo último que se escuchó de boca de Finn mientras se cerraba el transporte

Mientras bajaba no podía evitar pensar en qué le ocurría a su ogro, prácticamente la había arrastrado para que se fuera, definitivamente había gato encerrado…

-¡buenas noches Jhon!- dijo aún enojada

- Buenas noches señorita…

Se dio la vuelta

- olvidé mi celular otra vez- dijo volviendo a llamar el ascensor, no era cierto pero necesitaba sacar a ese ogro de su oficina, convencerlo como fuera que era hora de descansar para él también, si había suerte, descansarían juntos…era su novio, tenía derechos, entró de nuevo al piso y escuchó como Hudson hablaba con alguien… por eso la apuraba, fuera quien fuera, Finn no quería que ella se lo encontrara…

- Ella no es Queen…claro que puedes…- se oyó la voz desconocida

**Este capítulo me salió muy cursi… el chiquitita va por la canción de ABBA que se apareció en mi computadora cuando buscaba cómo le iba a llamar el ogro a Rachel pero hasta a mí se me hizo exceso de romanticismo… pero Finchel ya necesitaba eso ... el bebé...ya llegará **

**GRAACIAS INFINITAS ¡QUÉ HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS!, TOMARÉ EN CUENTA SUS SUGERENCIAS… ¡SON LA RAZÓN DE SER DE ESTA FIC!**

**Créanme que si pudiera, subiría un capítulo diario pero no puedo, no me había pasado pero estoy ocupada! buahhh! y voy al día, es decir no tengo capítulos de reserva, conforme termino de escribir, subo capítulo así que no tengo día fijo.**

**Rosalie, gracias por los saludos desde Perú, conozco tu país, fui con mi familia hace como un año tengo recuerdos bellísimos…y muchas fotos, un gorrito y muchas artesanías en mi casa, me encanta y bueno qué te digo si tú vives ahí. Saludos desde mi México lindo, también. **


	13. Ella no es Queen

_Nota: escena sutilmente sexual. A criterio propio._

**Ella no es Queen **

…¡olvidé mi celular otra vez!- dijo volviendo a llamar el ascensor. No era cierto pero necesitaba sacar a ese ogro de su oficina, convencerlo como fuera que era hora de descansar para él también. Si había suerte, descansarían juntos…era su novio, tenía derechos. Entró de nuevo al piso y escuchó como Hudson hablaba con alguien… por eso la apuraba, fuera quien fuera, Finn no quería que ella se lo encontrara…

- Ella no es Queen…claro que puedes…- se oyó la voz desconocida

- claro que no es Queen, si fuera ella me valdría un clavo decepcionarla

-No la decepcionarás, todo está en tu mente, yo me preocuparía más por tu salud…las migrañas fueron más constantes en este último mes…

-Sí pero…

- necesito que te hagas unos estudios,

- Mike, no son necesarios…

-quiero una tomografía

-Ya hiciste una…

- hace un año, necesitamos saber si surgió algo, ver detalles que tal vez omitimos...

- Hacerlos es perder el tiempo y mi tiempo es muy valioso

- considera que… ¿hay alguien? –preguntó el médico de Finn al oír un ruido

Rachel maldijo en silencio, había tropezado y tirado su bolso, corrió hacia su oficina pero ya era demasiado tarde, los pasos de Finn se oían saliendo de su propia oficina, antes de llegar a la puerta, dio la vuelta sacó su teléfono y se lo enseñó

- ¡olvidé mi celular!-dijo más rápido de lo que hubiera querido

Finn se le quedó viendo, parecía muy exaltada

-¿segura? ¿Sólo fue el teléfono?

- Muy segura

- ¡Estás agitada!

- entré rápido, quise alcanzar al ascensor

-¿pasa algo?- dijo Mike

- lo usual, mi novia corriendo por la vida-dijo Finn recordando las prisas y olvidos anteriores de ella- Rachel… te presento a Michael Robert Chang, uno de mis amigos de la infancia y mi médico de cabecera, Mike ella es Rachel Berry…mi

-La valiente que conquistó el título de "tu novia"- dijo Mike tendiéndole la mano, Rachel se quería morir… ¿era el Mike de Ti- ti? Si, ¡por supuesto! ¿Cuántos Mike asiáticos médicos podían existir? el mundo era más chico de lo que ella imaginaba. Tendió la mano también y enseguida Mike la jaló a si mismo dándole un abrazo y al soltarla una enorme sonrisa

- mucho gusto- murmuró ella

- un placer conocerte, ahora mismo entiendo cómo es que el gruñón cayó rendido a tus pies

-Gracias…- dijo ella sin salir de su asombro, Tina no le iba a creer

- ¡Ya basta, no la llenes de cumplidos que después nadie la va a soportar!-refunfuñó Finn y Mike hizo señas con las manos, indicando que él estaba en son de paz.

- lo siento, no quise interrumpir- dijo Rachel regresando a la situación, Finn no estaba haciendo algo indebido, estaba en una consulta médica por eso prácticamente la había corrido

- esa costumbre que tiene usted de decir lo siento no le quita lo imprudente - dijo Finn queriendo parecer enojado pero estaba divertido recordando nuevamente el día que se conocieron, cuando ella le pidió disculpas por casi tropezar con él.

- Yo no sería tan imprudente si usted no fuera tan renuente… ¿o qué opina usted doctor de que éste señor esté encerrado en su oficina desde las 7 de la mañana?

-Llámame Mike, por favor, y opino que éste señor, a esta hora debería de estar cenando con su novia en algún lugar romántico, en lugar de estar trabajando

- ¡Tú estás trabajando!- recriminó Finn a Mike

-¿en serio? … yo no trabajo después de las 6 de la tarde a menos que sea una emergencia, Ahora estoy ofendido creí que esto era una plática de amigos, no una consulta médica… es más creí que me invitarías a cenar

-ok está visto que hoy no terminé mi trabajo- se rindió Finn- ¡vamos a cenar!

-perfecto, en el camino me pueden dejar en mi casa…- dijo Rachel emocionada, por lo menos Finn iba a salir de su escondrijo

- Dije vamos señorita Berry, usted también viene- gritó Finn que se dirigía a recoger sus cosas…Rachel solo sonrió a modo de respuesta

- Mike… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo ella muy bajito y muy rápido en cuanto se quedó con el médico

- dime- dijo Mike sonriendo y en el mismo tonito bajo

- sin querer… escuché ¿qué estudios necesita Finn y por qué se niega a hacérselos?

- Rachel…no sé si deba decirte

- soy su novia…

-Un electro-enfacelograma, una tomografía, análisis rutinarios de sangre…se niega porque está seguro de que sus migrañas son producto del estrés…

-¿no es así?-preguntó ella preocupada

- probablemente sí, aunque nunca hay que descartar un problema físico…por eso necesitamos estudios. Hace un año, cuando empezó con todo esto hicimos unos pero debe checarse constantemente…

-¿me puedes dar la orden de análisis…?te prometo que se los hará- dijo Rachel absolutamente convencida

- ¡claro!- contestó Mike asombrado del carácter de Rachel, cada vez entendía más a Finn, su novia era todo una joyita – ¿puedes pasar mañana por las órdenes al hospital en que trabajo?…está en la calle…

- ¡sé donde está! – dijo Rachel rápido viendo que Finn había apagado las luces de su oficina y no tardaba en aparecer

- Está bien, te espero- contestó Mike desconcertado

- ¿a qué hora?

- Antes de las 6

-¿qué antes de las 6?- preguntó Finn

- antes de las 6 está abierto un lugar donde venden unas ensaladas buenísimas- dijo Rachel totalmente serena

- ¡me alegra que esté cerrado!, por el momento yo paso de ensaladas- dijo Finn tomando con posesión la mano de la risueña Rachel, como si en el camino alguien se la fuera a quitar, Mike llamó al ascensor y en el camino rieron por los comentarios de Rachel sobre Finn y la fruta, al llegar al primer piso el doctor se despidió

- no ¿cómo? Me sacas de mi oficina y me dejas plantado- preguntó Finn

- exactamente eso… yo ya cené, ésta fue una estrategia para que te dieras cuenta de que la pantalla de la computadora no es nada comparado con lo linda que luce tu novia bajo la luna

-¡No más cumplidos! Yo llegue antes, es mía- defendió Finn

- No te preocupes, no pienso quitártela, yo ya tengo mi propio dolor de muelas- dijo Mike pensativo alejándose de la pareja.

Rachel se quedó pensando si el dolor de muelas se llamaría Tina, no le cabía en la cabeza como su amiga podía estar más interesada en Sam. Con lo poco que conocía de Mike sabía que él tenía muchísimas cosas más en común con ella, los dos eran tan serviciales con mucha buena vibra y con la vocación a flor de piel.

-¿en qué piensas chiquitita?

- ¿Mike tiene novia?

- ¡Hey, es enserio Tú eres mía!-dijo dándole un beso en la mano- ¿para qué quieres saber?

- por curiosidad

- No…no sé y si supiera no te diría… ¿te irías corriendo tras él?

- ¡deberías saber!, es tu amigo y no…no me iría corriendo tras él…no es mi tipo

- ¿y cómo es tu "tipo"?

- Como tú… tú eres mi tipo- respondió mientras se ponía de puntitas y le daba un besito

-¿tienes hambre? ¿A dónde vamos chiquitita?-dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos

- ¿te gustan las pastas? Por mi casa hay un lugar italiano venden unas increíbles…

- Suena bien… me gusta la boloñesa… vamos al coche

- ¡está cerca! vamos caminando

- Ya es noche, es peligroso

- no lo es, es un lugar seguro

- Hace frio

- Si caminas se te quita-dijo Rachel soltándose del agarre y empezando a caminar a Finn no le quedó más remedio que ir tras ella

- Rachel ¿alguna vez acatarás una de mis decisiones sin protestar?

- tal vez

-¿tal vez?

- ¡si me alcanzas!- dijo ella y partió a correr

Finn dudó, ¿en serio iba a correr tras ella? ¿Qué edad tenían? Ella llegó a la esquina y volteó a verlo esperándolo…claro que iba a correr tras ella, a la esquina o al fin del mundo daba igual. Llegó cansadísimo, de más está decir que no la atrapó, necesitaba ponerse en forma si quería seguirle el ritmo a su novia. Cenaron de lo más tranquilos hablando de boberías sobre la gente que trabaja en la empresa, Rachel no se sorprendió al saber que Finn conocía los detalles de la vida de muchos, era como si todo el tiempo hubiese sido frío por fuera pero cálido y solidario por dentro. Al final salieron del pequeño restaurant y llegaron al edificio del departamento de Rachel

-¿Quieres subir…conmigo?-preguntó ella apenada

-¿tú quieres?- ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza mientras le tendía la mano, a Finn le pareció que ella sonrojada era lo más dulce que había visto en la vida, tomó su mano y juntos llegaron al departamento de Rachel.

- ¡Pasa!-dijo ella, encendiendo las luces

- Es un lugar muy bonito, algo pequeño pero funcional… ¿vives aquí sola?

- si...por el momento, a mí no se me hace tan pequeño al contrario lo siento enorme desde que mis dos mejores amigas se fueron, lo compartía con ellas…

-¿dos amigas?

- sí ¿por qué te parece raro?

- No me parece raro… ¡me asusta!... ¡tres mujeres juntas!

- tienes porque estar asustado, si ellas estuvieran aquí no tardarías en salir corriendo

-¿tan malas son?

- sí, son como dos brujas capaces de cocinar vivo a cualquiera de mis pretendientes… bueno yo también soy bruja con los pretendientes de ellas…- Rachel rió al ver la cara de Finn

- ¿algún hombre logró salir vivo de este lugar?

-si…alguno que otro, pero no te preocupes, te dije que ellas no están aquí, siéntate… quieres algo... ¿agua?

-no gracias… el vino del restaurant fue suficiente

-si lo fue, ¡estaba delicioso!-

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Finn iba a besarla, ella no se dio cuenta y se paró hacia el tocadiscos

-¿quieres escuchar algo?

- no sé ¿qué tienes ahí?- dijo Finn tomando del mueble el estuche con discos

- son mis viejos discos si no te gustan podemos conectar mi i-pod a las bocinas me parece que tengo música más variada…

- Guau… tienes "The Best of Journey"- dijo Finn emocionado

-¿te gusta Journey?- preguntó Rachel en el mismo tono

- Sí…mucho…Faithfully es…

- única, maravillosa… mi favorita es _Don't stop believing- _Rachel puso a tocar el disco-¿qué? ¿No te gusta?-preguntó al ver la cara de desconcierto de Finn

- me trae recuerdos de mi época escolar

- en serio ¿por?

- Kurt pertenecía a un club Glee yo… era músico de apoyo tocaba la batería

- ¡Yo también!- Rachel dio un gritito - yo también estuve en un club Glee no toco la batería tú sí… ¿aún tocas la batería?

- tocaba, no creo recordar nada

- si aprendiste música, nunca lo olvidas

- no sé chiquitita… hace tanto

- Estoy segura de que si te lo propones…

-Kurt y tú tienen muchas cosas en común- dijo Finn cambiando de tema, no quería hablar de su etapa de músico

- ¿te contó que nos conocimos?

- pasó a verme después de visitarte, me contó que conoció a una súper estrella talentosísima que fue muy amable, después de que él la atormentó con mil preguntas tontas

-¿Qué le dijiste?

- que dejara de abrumar a la estrella porque casualmente es mi novia

- me encantó conocerlo... ¡creo que podemos ser amigos!

- Es una buena persona pero un poco frívolo, no confíes mucho en él- aclaró Finn con la vista triste

- ¿se lo has dicho de frente?

- qué es frívolo…sí

- qué a pesar de ser frívolo es buena persona

-No- se apenó sin saber por qué -es decir yo no hablo con él más que lo indispensable, cuestiones de la casa, de mi madre…él suele contarme muchas cosas… como hoy que me contó todo tu historial en NYADA… yo sólo lo escuché…

- deberías de dejar de sólo escuchar e involucrarte más…- Finn la vio enojado, ella defendió- es un consejo…no tienes por qué hacerme caso- dijo ella en tono de decepción

-¿comerás con él y mi madre?

- sólo si tu vienes también

- no creo Rachel… es fin de mes, hay que pagar nómina, hay mucho trabajo, además ¿qué te puede pasar si vas sola? ¿No dijiste que te cayó bien Kurt?

- sí pero no conozco a tu madre… no sé si yo…

- le vas a encantar… por inteligente - la besó en la frente- por bonita- besó su nariz- y parlanchina- devoró su boca

- no… dijo ella intentando recuperar el aire

-¿no qué? ¿No cre-es cae-rle bien a mi ma-dre? ¿No te gus-tó el be-so?- dijo él con palabras cortadas también ansioso de aire

-No, no pares- dijo ella no creyendo sus palabras. Jamás se había sentido así con ningún hombre, jamás hubiera dado un gran paso tan rápido con cualquiera, menos en un lugar tan íntimo como su propia casa, tuvo miedo de ella misma, de sus impulsos y sus deseos pero él no era un hombre cualquiera, lo tomó de la mano llevándolo hacia la puerta de su recámara

- ¿estás segura?-preguntó él, ella afirmó, le encantaba que siempre le preguntara antes de dar un paso más, se sentía apoyada y protegida con ese simple gesto. Finn no podía creer el instante, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo ¿sería capaz de amarla como ella se merecía? No quería decepcionarla… no a ella, de pronto sintió el coraje y la valentía, claro que podía, ella no era Queen…de ninguna manera.

Se abalanzó sobre ella con fuerza, le quitó el abrigo y empezó a soltar su blusa, ella de pronto ya no se sintió tan decidida, él estaba siendo un poco brusco pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo dejara continuar así que no dijo nada.

Él logró zafarle el sostén y comenzó a besar su pecho, se le hizo el lugar más cálido del universo, estaba cegado por el deseo y la acariciaba intensamente, como si al dejar de hacerlo se le fuera a escapar, como pudo desabotonó su falda y en un movimiento rápido la dejó sin ropa interior, ella solita se quitó los zapatos quedando completamente desnuda frente a él, dando a su ojos la vista más hermosa.

Finn en ese momento bajo un poco sus impulsos y empezó a desnudarse también, no sin antes reflexionar sobre lo tímida que estaba siendo Rachel… ella lo había animado a seguir ¿cierto? O ¿estaba siendo demasiado abusivo? Ella suspiró profundamente, no había vuelta atrás, era su decisión, nadie la obligaba, mientras él se desvestía ella se acomodó entre las sábanas y lo invitó a seguirla y el obedeció, el cuerpo de Finn desnudo rosando cada milímetro del suyo debió de ser la sensación más intensa que había vivido hasta entonces, se volvieron a besar y ella se permitió ser menos tímida tocándole el torso y brazos.

Finn deseó poseerla, su cuerpo estaba preparado y el de ella también, nunca había necesitado tanto algo como a ella, quería que no cupiera la menor duda de que era suya… suya por convicción y no por un contrato… estaba a punto de entrar en su cuerpo cuando oyó una voz que jamás hubiera querido oír

-_Finn no me gusta que me toques ¿de dónde vienes? Hueles a las bodegas ni siquiera pudiste tomar un baño antes. Finn no puedes, nunca has podido…mírate pareces una ballena ¿Quién querría estar contigo? maldigo el día en que arruinaste mi vida ¿cómo fui capaz de casarme contigo?_

Rachel vio como el rostro de Finn pasó de pasional a aterrado… no supo que pasaba hasta que él le dijo

- lo siento, no puedo…no puedo Queen…

Rachel sintió que le arrancaban las entrañas de un jalón... ¿Queen? ¿Cómo podía confundirla con ella? ¿La amaba? ¿Aún amaba a su ex? Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro pero se permitió verlo a la cara, él tenía la vista perdida y suplicó

- no me odies Queen… no me desprecies, por favor Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti

La sangre de Rachel empezó a hervir, su tristeza se transformó en enojo pero no contra el hombre frágil que tenía frente si no contra el monstruo que se atrevió a dañarlo. Finn no debía suplicar por amor, no cuando ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo a manos llenas aún cuando no fuera correspondida. Sintió que no podía más con el coraje

- Finn- llamó fuerte mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos… veme a los ojos ¡YO NO SOY QUEEN! Jamás voy a serlo porque yo ¡YO SI TE AMO!- dijo nuevamente con lágrimas, desnudando ahora su corazón, más vulnerable ante él no podía estar.

Finn comenzó a oír la voz de Rachel por encima de la de Queen era más alta, más clara y le decía ¿le decía que lo amaba?

-¿Rachel?- Dijo Finn saliendo del horroroso transe en que se había metido

- Sí Rachel… apréndete mi nombre porque nunca nadie te va a amar más que yo- dijo besándolo con pasión. Finn se sintió en el paraíso él también la amaba sólo la tonta inseguridad de no merecerla y de no ser correspondido le había hecho escuchar al fantasma de su ex pero claro que la quería, deseaba estar con ella, respondió el beso y saboreó sus lágrimas, se le partió el corazón… tal como lo temía la había decepcionado

- ¡no llores!- volvió a suplicar –tú te mereces a alguien mejor… yo no

- yo te quiero a ti- dijo Rachel siendo ahora la decidida tocándolo con furia, con necesidad del amor que no sabía que le faltaba, sin pudor, sin miedos, reavivando a Finn

Él le correspondió, la sentía vibrante debajo de su cuerpo por un momento cerró los ojos…

- ¡mírame!-pidió Rachel-¡mírame y dime quién soy!

-Rachel -él sonrió brevemente-MI chiquitita, MI Rachel, la hermosa mujer que por alguna razón se está quedando a mi lado aún en contra de…ella y que increíblemente dice que me ama

-te amo, me creas o no

- te creo porque yo también TE AMO…con toda mi alma

Rachel sintió que podía morir y revivir al oír ese te amo mientras sentía nuevamente como Finn intentaba introducirse en ella, impulso su cadera para facilitarle la tarea. Él iba despacito porque creía que la pasión desenfrenada convertiría en vano sexo el momento sublime. Él quería hacerle el amor, ella no merecía más que amor, sintió que algo obstaculizaba el paso de su miembro dentro de ella y lo notó, ella era virgen, se le quedó viendo con ojos de asombro y ella lo animó

-está bien, sigue… por favor sigue- dijo en un quejidito y él la obedeció

Ella no pudo pensar en dolor alguno, aunque sí sintió un breve tironcito y la sensación de tener algo extraño dentro de ella la incomodaba físicamente pero saber que el hombre que amaba era el que la estaba poseyendo nublaba cualquier inconveniente, él empezó a moverse poco a poco, a besarla nuevamente con furia y a tocarla sin miramientos, ella hizo algo parecido aunque sus caricias eran torpes empujones hacia él en la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, más dentro, sintió un breve subidón de energía, como si un calor mezclado con frío la recorriera de pies a cabeza y entonces se perdió por completo, para cuando regresó en sí él estaba terminando su propio placer dejando caer por completo su peso sobre ella y le pareció lo más perfecto del mundo, tenerlo encima lleno de vida, lleno de amor… se sonrojó y sonrió, para ella esto había sido mejor que cualquiera de los horrorosos y dolorosos relatos de Tina y Santana sobre la primera vez.

- te amo- dijo él en un susurro cuando su corazón volvió a su ritmo y pudo quitarle el peso a Rachel

- yo también- dijo ella alcanzando a besar su hombro

-¿Rachel…? -llamó él incorporándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama pero atrayéndola a su regazo

- dime

-¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué este regalo tan especial?

-porque tú eres especial

- ¿especial?

-estaba esperando al indicado y ese fuiste tú… te lo juro…nadie, nunca, antes me había hecho sentir ni la mínima parte de lo que tu provocas en mi cuerpo…no me conozco a tu lado

-a mi tampoco, nunca nadie antes me había hecho sentir como me haces sentir tú

- Ni siquiera Qu…

- … shhhh no la nombres no tú…

- entonces ¿también fue especial para ti?-preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos

-¿bromeas? gracias… por…por no perder la paciencia, por ser mi luz, por guiarme… por hacerme sentir un hombre completo

-A ti por hacerme mujer- se sonrojó, odiaba eso, más cuando él ya la conocía en el sentido más íntimo... ¿por qué aún se apenaba?

-Rachel, Rachel, Rachel ¡amo tu nombre!

- Más te vale –gruñó ella mientras se volvían a perder en el mar de caricias y besos.

Un rato después se dieron un baño y decidieron dormir, aunque no pudieron, ambos eran todo un espectáculo él uno para el otro y cuando hay algo maravilloso que ver, que sentir, que experimentar no tienes tiempo de dormir. Casi al amanecer empezaron a platicar. Él supo que ella amaba el símbolo de las estrellas, que el rosa era su color favorito, que le gustaban los chocolates pero que era alérgica, que la planta de la oficina se llamaba Esther, que idolatraba a Barbra Streisand y que algún día quería protagonizar Funny Girl. Ella supo que él de vez en cuando cantaba, que había tenido una banda de Rock, que jugó como mariscal de campo por años, que compraba coches clásicos viejos y que él mismo conseguía las piezas originales y los reparaba, que su color favorito era el azul, que amaba a su madre y le dolía estar distanciado de ella y que le encanta viajar pero que ya no tiene tiempo para hacerlo.

-¿Finn?

-¿sí?

-ya no me molesta que me digas chiquitita

- bien, porque no pensaba dejar de llamarte así…yo puedo ser tu ogro si quieres

- ¡si quiero!

- ¿chiquitita?

-dime

- mis dos cosas favoritas ahora son conocerte y amarte

-son las mías también

- eres tan especial que me haces sentir especial…

-¿ogrito?

-¿qué?

-¿por qué estamos haciendo este jueguito tan tonto de preguntas y confesiones bobas?

-porque somos bobos

- no, yo soy inteligente, pero ignorante al respecto

-¿de qué hablas?

- de que tengo otra pregunta pero me da miedo hacerla

-¿por qué?

-porque no sé cómo vas a reaccionar

- ¡hazla!

-¿crees que haya quedado embarazada?

-lo dices por el contrato

-lo digo porque no nos cuidamos… tú no…yo menos

-No sé si puedas estar o no pero sí sé que si no quieres, aún hay un modo… una pastilla

-¡no!...si pasó, pasó- dijo convencida

- Tú… ¿tú quieres un bebé?

- sí- dijo ella agachando la mirada

-¿por el contrato?

- por mi

-¿por ti?

-porque me siento sola y él no dejaría que estuviera sola nunca más…

-yo no te dejaría sola

- pero somos tan distintos que quiero…quiero tener algo que me recuerde siempre cuánto nos quisimos por si algún día acaba

-no va a acabar, te lo prometo, a menos que tú quieras porque yo sé que no podría vivir sin ti

-¿entonces?

- entonces como tú dices si pasó, pasó…

**Feliz inicio de semana, parezco repetidora pero gracias por las lecturas y review. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, otra vez quedó algo extenso, pero lo ameritaba. De verdad que ahora sí espero con ansias su opinión, hoy en particular…**


	14. Acostumbrarse 01

**Acostumbrarse (1 parte)**

Después de todo el frío que hizo durante el invierno para Rachel fue agradable despertar en un día caluroso. El sol entraba por su ventana con todo su apogeo y ella era extremadamente dichosa, se sentía una mujer completa y no es que antes se hubiese sentido mutilada pero tener a su media naranja al lado diciéndole te amo llenaba cualquier vacío que su alma pudiese tener.

Se tiró en medio de una montaña de ropa que invadía su cama, por inercia soltó una sonrisita boba, parecía que por su recámara había pasado un huracán y no sólo el huracán Hudson agitándola a ella si no también el huracán Berry que había sacado, probado y aventado al suelo o al colchón cada una de sus vestimentas tratando de encontrar el vestuario perfecto para conocer a su suegra. No quería causar una mala impresión vistiendo tan casual pero tampoco se quería ver tan arreglada, ni poco ni mucho se repetía al analizar las prendas, de pronto lo vio, era su vestido favorito durante sus años en NYADA, no sabía porqué pero siempre que se lo ponía algo bueno pasaba, tal vez seguiría conservando su magia y la haría presentable ante la mamá de Finn. El vestido era amarillo claro, corte clásico, circular, le llegaba un poco por arriba de la rodilla y tenía algo de vuelo, se pondría unas zapatillas cerradas del mismo tono y usaría un blazer blanco y corto de complemento. Su combinación tenía que funcionar, no solo porque era perfecta si no porque el color transmitía buena vibra.

Mientras se bañaba para alistarse recordó a Finn…podría acostumbrarse a verlo dormir siempre a su lado, parecía un niño grandotote lleno de paz, podría ver a diario su media sonrisa, era como ver al sol directamente sin quedarse ciega, podría acostumbrarse a 24 horas seguidas de sus caricias y besos pues cada que se perdía en ellos era como vivir en un planeta exclusivo de dos habitantes. A lo que jamás podría acostumbrarse era al carácter de ogro antipático con el que se levantó pues lo hizo pasado de las 9 de la mañana y el señor Hudson jamás había llegado después de las 7:10 a su oficina, ella le preparó un nutritivo desayuno y él la riñó por tener tiempo de cocinar y no de despertarlo, la memoria de lo pasado enojó a Rachel mientras cepillaba su cabello al salir del baño pero luego se acordó de cómo había salido hecho un bólido azotando la puerta de su departamento para 5 segundos después llamar de nuevo al timbre y con ojitos de gatito tierno pedirle disculpas por los gritos y llenarla de besitos, eso le daba esperanzas, odiaba su constante estrés pero creía que con paciencia podía amansar a la fiera.

Pensaba hacerse un recogido en el cabello, algo no muy glamuroso pero que si implicara algo de trabajo, que no la hiciera parecer descuidada… pensó que si Na-ná estuviera le ayudaría a hacer un peinado perfecto, se conectó a su skype con la esperanza de encontrarla y pedirle consejo, además la extrañaba… no había ni señas de Santana así que dejó la computadora prendida e inició su peinado, después de un instante oyó una voz en su computadora

-¡hola! Ser desnaturalizado- dijo Santana en cuanto entró al video skype

-¡Hola Na-ná!-Rachel corrió hacia su portátil- Ni digas ¡eh! que no soy la única desnaturalizada tú y Tinita tampoco están como que muy disponibles para comunicarse al mismo tiempo- se defendió Rachel con su enorme sonrisa imborrable

-¿qué es eso Berry?-preguntó Santana asustada

-¿qué es qué?

-Ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa tonta

- Felicidad ¿qué no la conoces?

-No últimamente – dijo Santana en tono de resignación

- ¿Estás bien?

-¡perfecta! Un poco aturdida con el idioma, la comida, de pronto te acostumbras a la gente y de pronto se va

-¿la gente se va?

- alguien especial para mí, se va, ella…ella cambia de empleo y de ciudad…supongo que eso me tiene triste

-¿qué tan especial?

-muy especial…

-¿Tu jefa?- preguntó Rachel recordando su teoría de la enfermedad que padecían Tina y ella

- mi jefa, no, no tengo jefa…era…es aún mi asistente personal- Rachel se golpeó instantáneamente… al revés pero lo mismo… ¿qué demonios les pasaba?

- ¿ella es tan importante?

- va…va a ser difícil estar sin Britt

- tú puedes salir adelante Na-ná… yo sé que si alguien puede hacer lo imposible esa eres tú y si tu destino está con ella… pues no sé ya lo solucionarás, escucha a tu corazón

- que lista Che-chel, dirigir los reflectores a mí, no señorita tú eres la de ese brillito en los ojos que sólo puede responder a una cosa y ya imagino el por qué

- ¿sí?-preguntó Rachel sonrojándose- ¿a qué?- preguntó toda nerviosa

- a que conseguiste el préstamo para la operación de tu papá

- ¡por supuesto!- suspiró- y a que estoy segura de que nada puede arruinar mi vida en este momento así que la operación de mi papi va a salir genial

- Todo es favorable, saldrá todo bien… por cierto necesito que me mandes una copia de los documentos que firmaste

-¿documentos?- Rachel se angustió-¿qué documentos?

- los que firmaste al recibir el préstamo, tengo que verificar que sea justo lo del pago, los intereses… ¿Rachel en qué planeta estás?

-en la Tierra-respondió un poco ida, esos documentos no existían, el contrato por el bebé si… Santana no podía ver esos documentos ni en sueños

-¡lo dudo…! Pero sí mándalos en cuanto puedas…oye ¿ese es el vestidito de la suerte? como ¿para qué?

-sí, sí es, tengo una comida importante ¿no es increíble lo bien que se me sigue viendo?

-eso sí… ¡aunque el recogido de cabello está horrible!

- ¡ya sabía que me ibas a criticar! Yo lo veo perfecto

- ponte un listón y deja el cabello suelto

-pero pensaba recogerlo

- No sabes peinarte Rachel y si no sabes mejor no lo hagas…sé simple, lo simple es más elegante que algo mal hecho- regañó

- Está bien mamá-dijo Rachel soltándose el peinado, algunas cosas no cambiaban ni a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia

- Escucha, no quisiera pero tengo trabajo, así que debo irme… salúdame a Tina

- sí, probablemente hoy la vea, te extrañamos

-No parece

-nunca te encontramos… no es culpa de nadie, de los horarios, de los trabajos tal vez

- no lo digo por eso

-¿entonces?

- porque ya no me tienes confianza

- ¡sí te la tengo!

- no, por ejemplo en este instante no tuviste el valor decirme que estás perdidamente enamorada y que… y que ya no eres virgen

Rachel dio un gritito de sorpresa-No, no es cierto, ¿yo?... ¿cómo sabes?-dijo completamente roja de las mejillas

- Soy todo menos tonta, sólo… sólo cuídate por favor…en todos los sentidos, no des más amor del que mereces y no me hagas tía dentro de nueve meses ¡ups rima!...Brittany me está dañando…

-No soy la única enamorada entonces

-No, no eres la única enamorada… pero hablo en serio cuídate, de las tres yo sé que tú eres la más ansiosa por entrar en esa etapa, pero piensa en todo lo que te queda por vivir antes de ser mamá, Broadway…no olvides Broadway

-no te preocupes, sé lo que quiero- dijo Rachel mortificada ¿lo sabía?

- Ni creas que te vas a escapar de contarme los detalles…hablamos luego ¿sí? besooos

-besos y abrazos… ¡te quiero Na-ná!-dijo Rachel mientras veía la imagen de su amiga desaparecer… ¿que no la hiciera tía? ¿Qué pensara en Broadway?, porque Santana la afligía de ese modo, mientras se peinaba pensó seriamente que se había olvidado de su otro gran amor…el escenario.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Llegó tarde, lo más tarde que jamás se pudo haber imaginado pero con una sonrisa enorme, nada podía empañar su felicidad, ni siquiera el tumulto de promotores y compradores que según Mercedes llevaban rato esperándolo para hacer negocios. El sol daba de lleno en el piso de la oficina y Finn alzó la vista, no podía creer que el hermoso paisaje que se levantaba a través de los ventanales siempre hubiera estado ahí… tal vez Rachel lo había traído consigo porque antes jamás lo había visto.

Se sentía plácido, como si nada en este mundo lo pudiera alterar, algo tenía que ver que lo poco que había dormido fue en santa paz. No podía creer la maravillosa noche que tuvieron, se amaron de muchas maneras no solo en lo físico si no también en esencia, lo había dejado ser el primero y eso era el regalo más valioso que jamás antes le había dado alguien porque no sólo significó que ella le entregara su inocencia si no que también lo ayudó a sentirse un hombre completo de nuevo, ¿hacía cuanto que no se sentía así? Nunca, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, no sabía qué había hecho bien pero si Rachel era su premio agradecía a quien se lo hubiese enviado y se convencía de no necesitar nada más, por eso, si ella quería un bebé se lo daría sin pensarlo, le asustaba imaginar qué clase de padre sería pero suponía que ella lo guiaría.

Recordó su mañana, se había abrumado al despertar en un cuarto rosa lleno de estrellitas pero al mismo tiempo se sintió acogido como si no hubiese otro lugar más perfecto para estar. La mejor parte de ese despertar, fue levantarse y ver a su preciosa mujercita en la cocina, preparándole el desayuno y cantado... podría acostumbrarse a eso, a eso y a su cálido rostro espantamiedos, a rodear su breve cintura con sus enormes brazos y sentir que era el dueño del universo, a tenerla en la cama y tomarla como si no hubiera un mañana, a ver en ella su pasado su presente y su futuro. A lo que no podría acostumbrarse jamás es al tono mandón de ella, Rachel poseía un carácter inquebrantable, quería que las cosas se hicieran siempre como ella decía y cuando su testarudez ya no daba, le ponía esa miradita que la hacía irresistible y no podía decirle que no…él odiaba eso, odiaba sentirse manipulado, él no necesitaba órdenes de nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso, esa mañana había salido hecho una furia del apartamento de ella, pero luego la imaginó llorando y supo que si daría un millón de dólares por su sonrisa, daría dos por no verla llorar, así que regresó a comérsela a besitos…tal vez ella poseía la mirada pero él podía manejarla también con esos dulces besos.

Recién entrada la tarde envió a su chofer por su novia, como lo predijo estaba lleno de trabajo y no pudo ir él mismo y no quería que ella se perdiera buscando la casa, ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa con el hecho de conocer a su madre. Él sabía que Carole era una persona difícil pero estaba seguro que Rachel sabría ser ella misma y echársela al bolso aunque sí, no podía negarlo, le hubiera gustado ver la cara de las dos mujeres que más amaba al conocerse.

Hacia las tres de la tarde entró Mercedes para avisarle que saldría a comer

- Señor Hudson voy a comer... ¿necesita algo antes de que salga?

-No…bueno necesito que pida algo para mi, si Rach se entera que no comí me va a ir muy mal

Mercedes sonrió su jefe era otro pero al mismo tiempo sintió curiosidad- Pensé que iba a ir con ella a la comida en casa de su madre…

- No, no hay tiempo

-y ¿cree que ella esté a salvo? ¿Sola?

-¿usted también cree que mi madre es una malvada? … despreocúpese, Kurt está ahí no creo que deje que pase algo…

- no señor, no lo digo por su madre, lo digo por la señora Ross y la señora Helms y el comité del festival de este año

-ellos ¿qué?-preguntó Finn descontextualizado

-ellos también están en casa de su madre, la comida de hoy es para ultimar los detalles del festival

¡Maldito Kurt! Pensó para sus adentros… así que no era una simple invitación a una comida cualquiera… para qué lo había hecho ¿para humillarla?…si era así se iba a dar de topes porque Rachel se sabía defender a la perfección, terminando sus pensamientos, alcanzó a decir

- Había olvidado que hoy era esa comida…pero sigo pensando lo mismo, Rachel estará a salvo

-Como usted diga…, hago la llamada al restaurant y regreso en un rato

- Está bien Mercedes, gracias…- se quedó pensando, Mercedes le había abierto muchas posibilidades y si Rach no se vestía correctamente y las arpías amigas de su madre la hacían sentir menos, y si Kurt no la admiraba como les había hecho creer y al contrario quería demostrar que era mejor artista que ella, algo le contó sobre que envidiaba su talento…no su chiquitita no podía pasar por eso sola…tomó su saco y salió disparado

-Mercedes, cancele mi comida voy a rescatar a la princesa

- sí señor- dijo Mercedes en una sonrisa, bendiciendo el momento en que su amiga llegó a la vida de su jefe… soñadora imaginó a Finn en un corcel blanco peleando contra mil monstruos y salvando a su doncella de las garras de las brujas, huyendo hacia el mar azul.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El chofer de Finn llegó a su apartamento, nunca había necesitado de esas excentricidades y se imaginó que el día que las necesitara sería porque la fama la hubiera superado. Irremediablemente todo le recordaba a sus sueños, sueños que automáticamente postergó en su mente por el bebé pero si Finn estaba dispuesto a olvidar el contrato, tal vez podían esperar, aunque si hacían eso ¿qué pasaría con la empres Hudson? Rachel sabía que esa empresa era la vida de su novio, que se había esforzado para llegar lejos, no podía permitir que Queen le arrebatara todo. Analizó las cosas tal vez no estaba mal el orden, primero el niño y después seguir tocando las puertas de Broadway…

Llegaron a una zona residencial y el chofer se detuvo ante una enorme casa, la fachada la impresionó, parecía un viejo castillo medieval aunque con muchos vitrales, desde afuera se distinguían enormes árboles que denotaban un gran jardín, entró y se sorprendió al ser recibida por un elegante mayordomo… así que este era el tipo de vida de su ogro, ante su pensamiento era demasiado, sus ojos no paraban de observar cuando oyó la voz de Kurt

- ¡Princesa! Me alegra que hayas venido… - dijo Kurt abrazándola y dándole un beso en ambas mejillas

- A mí también me alegra- contestó un poco asustada al voltear y ver que había más gente de la que esperaba

- Ven…tienes que conocer a todo el comité y por supuesto a mi madre…

-Kurt no sé si estoy vestida adecuadamente…no tenía en vista un evento así…

-¿bromeas? estás perfecta-replicó Kurt mientras la llevaba a prisa escaleras abajo, llegando a un enorme salón

-¡mami!- dijo Kurt tomando del brazo a Carole- Esto que voy a hacer debería de estarlo haciendo el grosero de tu otro hijo pero lo tengo que hacer yo ya que si nos quedamos esperando a que lo haga nos haremos viejos, así que… esta princesa es Rachel Berry… la novia de mi hermano

-Mu-mucho gusto señora- dijo Rachel sintiéndose tímida, la señora Hudson era más alta que ella, no tanto como Finn, poseía una mirada intimidante pero tenía una sonrisa cortés, estaba vestida de rosa pálido en un traje corto, su cabello lucía recogido en un perfecto moño y tenía el aire que a su parecer poseen todas las personas importantes

- el gusto es mío cariño, llámame Carole y esta es tu casa- dijo abrazándola, Rachel sintió en sus palabras un aire de melancolía como si su suegra viviera en una tristeza profunda

- Más tarde hablarán – dijo Kurt interrumpiendo la escena viendo que las viejas arpías, pseudoamigas de la familia los rodeaban…

- ella es la señora Ross presidenta del club y organizadora principal del evento de caridad

- señora Ross…Rachel Berry... novia de mi hermano…

-qué tal querida…un placer…Finn ¿no nos honrará con su presencia?…

- Finn ya hace suficiente con su jugoso donativo anual, Rachel está aquí y es como si fuera él mismo- defendió Kurt y siguió con las presentaciones, Rachel se sintió horriblemente mareada por el exceso de miradas, era un hecho que el amarillo no le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida y el "novia de Finn" menos, hasta que llegaron a un rostro conocido… a este señor ya lo conoces

- ¡sirena!- gritó Adam en un abrazo efusivo

- Profesor…

-Nada de profesor, Adam, ya no estamos en NYADA y ya eres una integrante de esta familia, ven te quiero presentar a unas personas- dijo Adam arrebatándola de brazos de Kurt…Rachel definitivamente quería ser devorada por la tierra pero ya estaba ahí no podía salir corriendo.

Adam le presentó a mucha gente, entre ellos algunos productores de Broadway y Hollywood, maestros y actores profesionales, todos ellos parecían más relajados que las personas que le presentó Kurt pero en definitiva nadie llevaba amarillo.

-Rachel- interrumpió de nuevo Kurt la comida está un poco atrasada, iba a cantar algo pero ya que estás aquí te cedo el turno

-no Kurt…no creo que esté preparada…

- Adelante sirena- dijo Adam conduciéndola a un pequeño escenario en el jardín y anunciándola

- Señoras y señores, necesito su atención- en cuanto todos voltearon a verlo indicó-tengo el placer de presentarles a una hermosa cantante, ella fue una de mis mejores alumnas en NYADA, yo la llamo sirena porque su voz encanta a cualquiera que la escuche…tienen el placer de escuchar a Rachel Berry

Rachel escuchó los aplausos de bienvenida pero se quedó pasmada ¿qué iba a cantar?, siempre le funcionaba cantar algo que tuviera que ver con su vida… preguntó a los músicos si conocían la canción que tenía en mente y comenzó con IT´S ALL COMING BACK TO ME. Desde la primeras notas se robó la atención de todos, incluso la de su suegra que la veía con un aire de orgullo, sin duda Rachel se crecía en el escenario y Carole pudo ver en lugar de la niña tímida que le había presentado Kurt, a la mujer fuerte que necesitaba Finn, al terminar todos aplaudieron fascinados. Rachel se sintió plena, llevaba un rato teniendo sed de aplausos y se sentía revitalizada al oírlos porque sabía que el público al que se enfrentó era difícil y los había conquistado. Adam le agradeció el regalo de su voz en medio de elogios y anunció a la señora Ross que develó el logo del festival y el color representativo:"amarillo". Rachel lejos de apenarse se burló de ella misma, por lo menos iba acorde con el festival, los invitados ya no la veían raro, era como si su voz les hubiera enseñado quien era y no era menos que nadie.

- Querida, no entiendo cómo supiste el color de este año pero me alegra- dijo la señora Ross a Rachel- porque desde que te vi sentí algo especial…así que lo haré, te pediré que seas la representante del festival de este año, tendrías que ser la imagen, promocionarlo y convivir con los pobres a los que ayudaremos…¿te gustaría?

- lo tiene que pensar- dijo Kurt alejándola de la señora- guau Rachel… le tienes que decir que sí, ¡Ella no le pide eso a cualquiera! Todas las representantes del festival han sido sus hijas, sobrinas… ¿sabes que Queen hubiera matado porque se lo pidiera a ella? Me encantaría ver su cara cuando se entere…

- ¡hay por Dios!

-¿estás abrumada?

- mucho

- te ayudaría cantar conmigo

- te vas a reír pero sí, estoy menos nerviosa arriba del escenario…

-ok te sabes "On my own" de los miserables

- la amo

- esa será

Finn entró corriendo, imaginando a su Rachel arrinconada en una esquina sin poder moverse… la encontró arriba del escenario, hermosamente amarilla y conquistando la mirada de todos, rió y se regañó por tonto, claro que su chiquitita sabía defenderse ¿por qué dudó?, todos estaban embelesados oyéndola cantar con Kurt así que él también se embobó, cantaba precioso y se lucía demasiado aunque prefería oírla en la intimidad de la cocina o cantándole al oído, de pronto una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación

- Me gusta, es para ti

- No la conoces aún

-Ni en mis sueños te imaginé aquí…Te trajo a mi hoy… es lo único que me importa- aclaró Carole mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y se sumergía en las notas musicales de su nueva nuera

Al finalizar de cantar, mucha gente se arremolinó alrededor de Rachel, para felicitarla y para preguntarle si sería la representante del festival pues el chisme de que la señora Ross se lo había pedido, se regaba como pólvora. Finn después de todo si la tuvo que salvar

- ¡Hola chiquitita!- dijo él jalándola a su lado

-¡Hola señor ogro, pensé que no vendrías!- dijo ella recuperando su sonrisa imborrable mientras el elegante mayordomo que la recibió anunciaba la comida y la gente empezó a dirigirse al comedor pero ellos estaban absortos

-no sabía que era este tipo de comida, pensé que necesitarías ayuda pero veo que no…esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti…

-¿Qué no necesito ayuda?

- qué eres valiente, que nada te asusta, que no sales corriendo ante la menor dificultad

- sí estaba asustada, muy asustada pero ya no, ya estás aquí…- dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso

- a comer ¿no oyeron?-interrumpió un asqueado Kurt

- ¿de dónde salió Kurt? – preguntó Finn al oído de Rachel

- Nunca se fue- le contestó ella bajito y ambos soltaron la carcajada

La mesa en la que los ubicaron estaba perfectamente planeada para seis personas, aunque cinco la ocupaban, Carole se sentía tremendamente dichosa de tener a sus hijos a cada lado, con sus respectivas parejas, Rachel no dejaba de hablar con Adam y Kurt se empezaba a aburrir mientras Finn devoraba cuanto platillo le ponían enfrente su madre no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto comer así, probablemente cuando era pequeño, antes de que Queen lo atormentara con su sobrepeso y la empresa lo absorbiera, sea lo que fuera que estaba haciendo su novia, no quería que se detuviera.

- Rachel, deja de acaparar a mi novio o estarás en problemas- dijo el inquieto Kurt que nunca podía estar inactivo

- hay perdón- defendió Rachel-no sabía que no se podía hablar con él

- No le hagas caso Rach, te tiene envidia, alguien brilla más que él- bromeo Finn

- No es cierto- defendió su hermano

- Si es cierto amor- dijo Adam

- ok suficiente dejen de hablar de mí, mejor cuéntenos ¿cómo se conocieron?

- me encantaría escuchar esa historia-pidió Carole dirigiendo la mirada a Finn y a Rachel

-Fue en el aeropuerto-empezó Finn

-Yo llevaba prisa y este señor tenía un reguero de papeles en el suelo, los estaba recogiendo y casi tropiezo con él

- después de casi matarme, en lugar de pedir disculpas esta señorita se enojó

- ¡si te pedí disculpas! y me enojé porque tú me insultaste

- me pediste disculpas pero no ayudaste…entonces te tomé del brazo y al ver tu rostro supe que mataría por esos ojos

-quería darte una bofetada por el atrevimiento de jalarme pero al mismo tiempo moría por darte un beso…

Carole, Kurt y Adam los miraban con ternura, habían empezado a contar la historia para todos y habían terminado contándola para ellos mismos, nadie podía negarlo, esos dos estaban más allá de la línea del amor. Después de comer, Finn estaba distraído saludando a mucha gente que tenía años sin ver. Carole y Rachel se quedaron solas en la mesa

-Rachel, gracias…

- No…yo no hice nada

-Está aquí, come, convive con la gente, bromea, ríe…ese cambio no se hizo de la nada, sólo quiero pedirte…

- que no lo lastime

- por favor

- no es la primera que me lo pide, pero si a la primera a la que lo voy a prometer… no lo lastimaré y mientras él así lo quiera, no habrá fuerza que me separe de él

-gracias… -dijo nuevamente tomándola de la mano mientras ambas se perdían mirando a lo lejos a ese hombre que amaban más que a su propia vida…

**¡HOLA…! Primera parte, lo corté porque se me hizo exceso de palabras…, no quería aburrirlos, nos leemos pronto aún falta parte de esta comida pero Rachel está a salvo así que podemos esperar tranquilas.**

**LAS QUIERO CHIQUITITAS por esos lindos review y por todas esas lecturas.**

**Carlos: "tener a mi media naranja al lado diciéndome te amo llena cualquier vacío que mi alma pudiese tener"**


	15. Acostumbrarse 02

**Acostumbrarse (PARTE 2)**

Finn tomó asiento en una gran piedra en el jardín de su casa, mucha gente se había acercado a saludarlo y por fin lo habían dejado en paz, así que aprovechó para escabullirse, la gente no era mala, en su opinión, de todo el círculo social en el que se desenvolvían su madre y su hermano, los invitados de hoy eran los más humanos, pero hacía tanto que no convivía con nadie de ese modo, que se sintió sofocado. A lo lejos vio que Rachel estaba feliz al lado de Carole su madre, le admiraba que hubieran hecho química a unos pocos minutos de conocerse, ambas reían, era fácil y confortante verlas así… cada milímetro de su piel le recordaba porque amaba a su chiquitita pero en ese momento recordó el por qué de amar a su madre… en su infancia no había nada que interfiriera en su amor incondicional por ella, estaba acostumbrado a llegar del colegio y cantarle las canciones que le habían enseñado en la escuela, platicarle cada detalle de su vida e incluso fue a la primera a la que le contó que le gustaba Queen, sí, Carole Hudson era lo más importante para Finn pero entonces lo recordó, recordó el instante en que se distanciaron por primera vez, cuando ocurrió el accidente de Kurt y algo la rompió por dentro y tuvo que acostumbrarse… acostumbrarse a las lágrimas constantes de mamá y a la lejanía de sus pensamientos.

Finn recordaba el momento exacto en que su vida se desmoronó, el día en que Kurt fue víctima de una golpiza brutal por parte de un grupo homofóbico de su escuela. Ese día no sólo aprendieron lo cruel que puede ser la gente, ese día se enteraron que su hermano, mayor que él por 4 años e hijo del primer matrimonio de su madre, era homosexual. A él nunca le importó, es decir, para Finn, Kurt, bajo cualquier motivo o circunstancia era su admirable hermano mayor, su único hermano al que quería amaba y protegía, un ser humano como cualquier otro. Desgraciadamente la golpiza fue un detonante para el distanciamiento de sus padres, la sobreprotección de Carole hacia Kurt y el señalamiento de la alta sociedad, Finn recordaba a su madre agachando la cabeza ante señoras rimbombantes que ni siquiera le dirigían el saludo, como si Kurt hubiera sido un asesino, le enojaba de sobremanera esa actitud, era como si de pronto se tuvieran que esconder del mundo y vio a su madre llorar, llorar día y noche por los pedacitos que quedaban de su familia entonces se prometió que mientras estuviera en sus manos, Carole no volvería a derramar una lágrima… a menos no por él.

Los invitados habían empezado a marcharse y vio entonces a su hermano con un grupo de amigos, todos reían mientras Adam tocaba unos acordes en la guitarra para que Kurt empezara a cantar, el resurgimiento de Kurt fue como el de un ave Fénix, aunque aún no se lo decía, Finn admiraba el modo en que su hermano se había levantado, todos incluyendo al duro Christopher Hudson estaban orgullosos de él, Kurt se ganó el respeto de los que lo habían juzgado y se convirtió en una de las máximas estrellas de canto, amasando su propia fortuna. Finn recuerda esa época como la más feliz de su familia, antes del fraude que cometió el padre de Queen, antes de ser su novio, antes de ser su esposo….

No quería recordarla menos en este instante en que era feliz con Rach pero estaba en la casa en la que habían vivido mientras fueron marido y mujer así que era muy fácil ver su imagen ahí…. Queen era hija de los mejores amigos de sus padres, las vacaciones y fiestas las pasaban juntos y desde los 5 años Finn había decidido que Queen era la niña más bonita del mundo, la mamá de Queen murió y la vio tan frágil que quiso protegerla por siempre, con ella tuvo su primer beso a los 10 y se acostumbraron el uno al otro como dos mitades que en ese momento encajaban, entonces Queen fue enviada a estudiar al extranjero para regresar cuando su padre recién había muerto. A pesar de los problemas económicos que habían quedado y que Christopher no andaba muy bien de ánimos, sus padres la habían acogido en casa, la amaban y ella no tenía la culpa del fraude de su padre pero la joven rubia parecía otra, parecía una mujer amargada. Finn la amaba, la amaba demasiado, por eso el día que la encontró en un mar de lágrimas en ese mismo jardín volvió a tener el instinto de protegerla, había que ser realistas, Queen se lo advirtió, le pidió que se alejara de ella pero él se quedó contra el viento y la tomó en sus brazos cuando le confesó que estaba embarazada… de otro, de un ser despreciable que la había abandonado en cuanto se enteró que un bebé venía en camino. Finn sintió odio por ese hombre y dispuesto a no permitir que ella sufriera más, le pidió que fuera su esposa, todos se sorprendieron por la edad…ambos tenían 16 pero él estaba convencido de darle a Queen todo lo que necesitara, sus ojos y corazón estaban enfocados en ella, aún más cuando ella perdió a su bebé y se sumió en la depresión, por ella no dudó en sacar adelante la empresa, no dudó en luchar por ser su todo, matar de ser necesario, mendigar por una palabra de amor de parte de su esposa…

Rachel había subido de nuevo al escenario pero esta vez cantando con alguien muy especial…con Carole, ¿su mamá cantaba? No lo recordaba, quiso correr a escucharlas en primera fila y se acercó. Conforme ellas reían y se divertían en medio de la canción Finn hizo memoria entonces del segundo distanciamiento con su madre, el que se había dado cuando ella se había puesto de parte de Queen, dándole la espalda a él, a su propio hijo, ¿cómo era posible que una mujer viera sufrir a su hijo año tras año el desprecio de su esposa, prohibirle divorciarse por el miedo a ser señalada nuevamente por la sociedad y encima ocultarle las infidelidades de su mujer?, no, eso era lo peor que le pudo haber hecho Carole, su corazón le decía que amaba a su madre por eso le alegraba que se llevara tan bien con Rachel pero no la perdonaba del todo, aún no sentía confianza con ella… en cuanto Rachel bajó del escenario la tomó en un enorme abrazo

- Bravo chiquitita eres increíble- dijo dándole un beso

- ¿para mí no hay un abrazo?- preguntó Carole esperanzada en la alegría de su hijo

- No- contestó Finn en la frialdad en que lo había conocido Rachel

- ¡Finn!- regañó Rachel

- No nena, no te metas por favor ¿nos vamos?-Rachel asintió viendo como la energía de Carole se volvía a consumir, le susurró un lo siento mientras la abrazaba para despedirse y seguir a Finn…

Rachel pensó que saldrían a la calle, por el contrario, Finn la tomó de la mano, recorrieron juntos el jardín, pasaron por un pequeño pasillo de arbustos y llegaron a otra casa, no tan exuberante como la de Carole pero una residencia en toda su extensión

-Mi casa – anunció Finn mientras se dirigían a la entrada

-¿tu casa?

-¿por qué te extrañas?

-porque creí que vivías en la oficina

-¿en la oficina?-rio Finn- ¿cómo crees? hasta los ogros maniáticos del trabajo como yo tenemos derecho a tener casa

Finn sacó una llave y abrió una puerta, entraron a una cocina enorme

- ésta es la entrada de atrás porque llegamos por la casa de mi madre, ven- dijo atravesando la cocina con agilidad… esta es la estancia y da a la calle… arriba están las recámaras y… ¿no te gusta?

- Es muy bonita Finn

-pero…-dijo Finn viendo la carita de indiferencia de Rachel

-pero muy grande para ti… mira cuánto espacio hay entre cada mueble, yo me sentiría tan sola…

-Bueno tanto espacio es porque está un poco vacía… aún no compro todos los muebles que quiero

- ¡sí tal vez sea eso!- dijo Rachel sintiendo un frío inexplicable

-¿qué pasa chiquitita?

-Nada…

- Rachel… esto no va a funcionar si no me tienes confianza

- Eres muy incongruente ogro Hudson… es decir por una parte eres frío con tu familia pero por otro… tienes una casa al lado de la de ellos… los amas, pudiste vivir en cualquier otro sitio y eliges permanecer cerca, es entonces donde no entiendo

- Rachel no tienes por qué entender

- Claro que tengo… soy tu novia, tu familia me cae bien y me dolió ver cómo te comportaste con tu mami… estaba emocionada de tenerte y le negaste un abrazo que sabías que tú también querías

-No lo quería

- claro que sí…anoche tú mismo me dijiste que te dolía estar distanciado de ella

- sí lo dije y sí, está bien la amo…pero eso no quiere decir que haya olvidado lo que me hizo

-lo hizo porque te quiere…

-No me hagas esto ¿sí? Eres la primera persona a la que traigo aquí, ni siquiera mis amigos conocen este lugar y me regañas…

- No, no te regaño...solo pienso que deberías considerar hablar seriamente con ella no sólo fingir estar cerca…te necesita tanto...

- te ves hermosa de amarillo- dijo Finn acercándose a darle besitos en el cuello sin contestarle, ella solo suspiró resignada, dando el tema por terminado y se dejó llevar… para cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada en una mesa esquinera alta, aún vestida pero con Finn entre sus piernas… lo amaba tanto que padecía de amnesia desde el momento en que le daba simples caricias hasta que entraba pasional y fuerte dentro de su cuerpo… lo disfrutaron…como la primera…como la segunda… Rachel ya había perdido la memoria de cuántas veces se había entregado a él y eso que sólo habían pasado una noche juntos…

-¡Te amo tanto hermosa!- dijo Finn en cuanto encontró su respiración normal

-¡y yo a ti!- dijo ella recargándose en su pecho y dejándose llevar en los brazos de Finn quien la depositó suavemente en un mullido sofá

- ¿sabes?- no me importa nada ni nadie cuando estás cerca

- a mi tampoco pero no podemos ser egoístas, existe el mundo…familia, amigos…

-no necesito a nadie más que a ti…

- si los necesitas señor ogro… promete…sólo promete que tratarás de entender a Kurt y a Carole…por favor…

-¡y ahí está esa miradita!- dijo Finn realmente enojado pero sin separarse un centímetro del regazo de Rachel

- ¿cuál miradita?

- esa que haces para hechizarme y doblegar mi voluntad

- no la hago a propósito… pero espera ¿doblego tu voluntad? Es decir que lo vas a intentar

- sí...por ti… tal vez por él

-¿por Kurt?

-por nuestro hijo- dijo Finn derritiendo el corazón de Rachel, si ella había considerado pedirle en algún momento que postergaran al bebé, en ese instante borró las dudas-digo, desde la primera vez ya ha habido más chances de que exista el pequeño ¿no? Y no quiero que llegue y vea a su padre distanciado de su abuela… no sería un buen ejemplo y tu querrás que sea un padre ejemplar ¿cierto?

- Muy cierto- dijo Rachel aún en su ensoñación…"nuestro hijo" y los planes de ser un buen padre sonaban tan bien en los labios de su ogro que su corazón latía más despacio y salían sus lágrimas

-no llores- pidió él

- es de felicidad… no me sueltes Finn…no me dejes nunca

-no mi chiquitita, nunca lo haría- prometía Finn mientras la besaba, las caricias subían de intensidad y hacían el amor de nuevo (otro chance para el bebé Finchel) Rachel sintió entonces que la casa ya no era tan fría…

-¿ogrito?

- ¿otra vez vamos a jugar a preguntas y respuestas?

- sí, ¡es divertido!

- está bien… pregunta hermosa…

- hace un rato dijiste nuestro hijo ¿qué pasaría si es nuestra hija?- dijo ella recordando que el día del contrato él dijo que prefería un niño, ¿seguiría pensando lo mismo?

-no por favor ¡que no sea niña!

- Finn- chilló Rachel- es 50% probable… no puedes ser machista… esa actitud no va con el ogro al que amo tanto

- no es machismo… es miedo- dijo muy bajito

- ¿es qué?- rió Rachel imaginando por dónde iba el asunto

- ¡miedo!-dijo Finn casi en un grito

-¿por?

- imagínate…si tú me desquicias, logras mover cada fibra de mi ser, haces que mi corazón se desboque…imagina… sólo imagina a una muñequita igual a ti…no duraría cuerdo con dos pares de ojos manipulando mi voluntad…sería un ¡vil títere!

Rachel no podía contener la risa, pero se dio cuenta de que Finn hablaba en serio- si podrás mi amor… yo juro que si podrás…-dijo calmando sus nervios con un dulce besito

-va a ser difícil acostumbrarse a estar sin ti- dijo Finn reacomodándose la ropa y cambiando de tema… después de haberse amado hasta el cansancio se dieron cuenta de que había un mundo en el que habitaban y él tenía que regresar a hacer los movimientos necesarios para pagar nómina y ella aunque no le dijo tenía una cita con Mike así que no se opuso a regresar a la realidad…

- pues no te acostumbres… sólo tardaré un instante…te alcanzo en la oficina y podemos ir juntos a mi casa y….

- me encanta la idea, pero no me refería a eso- dijo Finn triste y aclaró- mañana salgo de viaje y estaré fuera todo el fin de semana, me encantaría llevarte pero me temo que te aburrirías… son convenciones con productores y ganaderos…

- Está bien- dijo Rachel viendo la oportunidad de contarle sobre la operación de su papi- yo también salgo el viernes…

-¿a si?

- ¿a dónde se va mi chiquitita?

- a casa… a Ohio a ver a mí pa…- fue interrumpida por el celular de Finn

- emergencia….Mercedes tenía órdenes de no llamar a menos que fuera una emergencia- Justificó y contestó

- vámonos chiquitita… hay problemas con un giro de dinero- apuró Finn

En el coche comenzaron a hablar de la gente de la fiesta, de la señora Ross y su petición de ser la representante del festival, Finn al igual que Kurt la animó a aceptar diciendo que sería una oportunidad increíble y llegaron a casa de ella pues quería cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al trabajo.

Rachel se cambió en un santiamén y salió disparada al hospital de Tina y Mike, entró al consultorio del doctor quien le dio las órdenes médicas y le deseo suerte para lograr que Finn se hiciera los análisis. Iba pensando en lo agradable que era Mike cuando casi choca con Tina

- Che-chel ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Me avisaste que vendrías y no me acordé? ¿Te sientes mal?-dijo su amiga exaltada

- No… nada de eso…vine a recoger unas órdenes médicas para Finn… ahora mismo iba a ver si te podía saludar

-¿Finn? Ahhh Hudson… el maldito de tu jefe

- no le digas así

- ¿por qué no? Mi Sami ya me contó todas las fechorías del tipo… de no ser porque necesitamos el dinero ya le hubiera dicho a Santana para que te sacara corriendo de ahí…no sé cómo fuimos a caer en sus garras…

- Tina… no… ¿mi Sami?

- ¡Ya somos novios!

- GUAU… felicidades… supongo

- ¿qué hay de ti?... ¿cómo va tu atracción?-preguntó Tina mientras la voz de una enfermera se oía en las bocinas requiriendo a Tina en la sala de cardiología

- bien… muy bien- contestó sin contarle quién era su atracción y lo más importante que era su novia… si le tenía mala leche a su ogro tardaría en explicarle todo así que prefirió contárselo después…

- me alegro, te ves feliz, me encanta verte así…eres la energía que a veces me falta…

- hablé con Santana… te manda saludos… ¿irás a Ohio el fin de semana?- dijo Rachel rápido sabiendo que su amiga era requerida… tal vez por una emergencia

- por su puesto… el sábado a primera hora estoy ahí abrazando a tu papi, feliz porque todo estará bien de nuevo…

- Gracias Ti- ti – dijo Rachel realmente agradecida de tenerla, una hermana no sería más perfecta- yo me voy el viernes tengo que verlo antes de la operación y…- volvió a sonar la voz de la enfermera- ¡debe ser una emergencia!

- No lo es, es una simple clase experimental con aparatos y tengo que conectar una computadora ¡maldito Mike! ¿Por qué no lo hace él?, tardaría menos que estar pidiéndole a la enfermera que me llame - dijo Tina frustrada abrazando a Rachel a modo de despedida

- No le digas así Tina…no todos pueden ser malditos-regañó Rachel a un paso de distancia de su amiga

- si lo son, bueno Sami no- reprochó Tina con voz furiosa, Rachel sólo rió

**-0-0-0-0-**

La tarde fue de lo más tranquila para ella aunque no para su ogro, en cuanto llegó entró a darle un beso y apenas si la miró por estar al teléfono, desde su oficina ella y Esther podían oír los gritos de Finn, alguien no había hecho bien su trabajo, estuvo tentada a salir de su oficina dos veces para calmarlo, a la tercera lo hizo pero Mercedes la detuvo, explicándole que sí era grave el asunto y que lo dejara resolverlo, Rachel agradeció tenerla… no quería meter la pata cuando estaban tan bien y Mercedes se portaba como toda una hada madrina de su relación. Al final ella pasó por él y él le explicó que no podía salir…no aún cuando no resolvía su lio, así que le pidió que se fuera con el chofer, ella quiso negarse pero no quería pelear cuando él estaba alterado por alguien más, así que aceptó… no sin antes abrazarlo, aprovechando a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, Finn lo interpretó como que se quería poner cariñosa…

- nena no hagas eso en serio necesito resolver esto tengo una junta en 5 minutos…

- sólo… sólo son las llaves de mi casa…llega cuando puedas… pero llega ¡por favor!

Finn sonrió, definitivamente Rachel era su paz aún en tiempos de guerra

-¿cómo entrarás tú?

- pediré repuestos al portero, es más fácil que me los de a mi… ¿llegarás verdad?

- si chiquitita es una promesa y yo no rompo mis promesas

Para cuando Finn llegó pasaba de media noche, la encontró dormida, quiso despertarla, hacerle el amor hasta que fuera momento de ir al aeropuerto pero se veía tan tierna que sólo se acomodó sigilosamente a su lado y también durmió…

Rachel se sintió pesada, abrió los ojos y supo por qué, el brazo de Finn estaba recargado en su vientre y con una pierna enroscada a sus propias piernas, de reojo miró el reloj y se burló eran las 8 de la mañana, su hora habitual para despertar pero cierto ogro iba de nuevo tarde… lo movió

- Finn…

-déjame dormir- se quejó él provocando que Rachel volviera a burlarse en silencio

- Finn son las ocho de la mañana

- ¡No es cierto!- se paró de un brinco

- si…

- ¡nena!- reprochó mientras se vestía

-¡yo también acabo de despertar no es mi culpa!

- mi avión sale dentro de dos horas

- ¿no vas a desayunar?

- no, hay que verificar el equipaje…desayuno en el aeropuerto, lo prometo - dijo abriendo la puerta de la recámara

- ¿no te vas a bañar?

- ¡no! ...en el hotel, llegando lo haré- dijo mientras Rachel oía los pasos de Finn por la sala y oía un portazo… había salido, suspiró y se acomodó en la cama absorbiendo el olor a su novio en el lugar vacio…de pronto oyó las llaves en la puerta y lo vio entrar de nuevo

- no tiempo de comer ni de bañar… pero… te amo, dijo acercándose a sus labios… llego el domingo en la noche… ¿estarás aquí?

- no, te dije que iría a Ohio, llego el Lunes a medio día

- cierto, vas a ver a tu padre… lo tengo que conocer

-ya se conocen… por teléfono

- sí pero no es lo mismo tenemos que programar una visita juntos, tengo que pedirle formalmente que me deje cortejar a su niña imagínate que lo conozco el día que le contemos que estás embarazada…

- te mata…

-¿en serio?

-no- rio Rachel- ¡vete ya! no quiero que me culpes por perder tu avión- cuídate, llámame en cuanto llegues y extráñame ¿sí?

- es lo único que haré créeme- dijo saliendo con más calma pero con un dejo de tristeza

Rachel se quedó pensando en que no le contó a Finn de la operación de su papi… era la segunda vez que omitía datos por prisas ajenas… primero a Tina y ahora a Finn… ¿en dónde había quedado el arte de la conversación?

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se programó y no le pasó lo mismo que a Finn, llegó al aeropuerto, se encontraba enfocada en pensar positivo para la operación de su papi cuando oyó una voz

- ¡hola bonita! ¿Aceptas compañía?-era Sam acercándose a saludar

- Hola Sam- dijo Rachel saludándolo de beso por educación-¿vas a Ohio?

- sí

-¿algún motivo en especial?

- ¡Tú!

-¿yo?

-Tina me contó de la operación de tu papi, estaba mortificada por no poder acompañarte yo estaba libre… pensé que necesitarías un amigo

- No, no es necesario yo soy de allá, no estoy sola

- no acepto un no… quedamos en ser amigos… esto es lo que hacen los amigos y si no soy suficiente…hazlo por la tranquilidad de Tina

-¡Está bien¡ gracias…- dijo Rachel resignándose

Mientras a lo lejos, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara un hombre misterioso les tomaba fotografías juntos…

**¡Hola chiquititas! Ya llegó la ausente… lo siento pero ya saben… yo amo escribir pero nunca falta algo que se interponga entre mi amor y yo… y parece que muy pronto algo se va a interponer también entre Rachel y Finn así que siguiente capítulo algo de drama y angustia, esperemos que el papi de Rach salga bien y ¿quién será el metiche?...manden sus review ya saben que también los amoooo, sobretodo me animan a seguir así que no dejen que nada se interponga entre mi y ellos ¿ok? Escribo pronto…. ¡Gracias 2500 lecturas anónimas y declaradas!**


	16. Pesadilla

**PESADILLA**

El bosque era muy espeso, la neblina se veía bajar a través de los árboles, ella corría en medio de un sendero poco luminoso, llevaba un traje largo con una falda amplia que le impedía correr más rápido, se tropezó y cayó, al instante oyó el golpeteo del trotar de un caballo que se acercaba más y más, sintió miedo, no podía ser vista, tenía que huir, la mano de una anciana le brindaba apoyo y empezaba a correr junto con ella. De pronto estaba en una cabaña fea y sucia, el vientre le dolía y la anciana la apremiaba para que no gritara pero el dolor era insoportable así que se tapaba la boca y mordía sus dedos para no emitir sonidos, lejos de ella había una ventana y detrás de ella un paisaje tranquilo en el que jugaba una niña , caminó hacia la pequeña, tenía una incesante necesidad de abrazarla , pero el dolor hacía más lentos sus pasos, entonces se percató que también había una niña a su lado, tomándola de la mano, dándole fuerzas para caminar, llegaban a la ventana y se daban cuenta de que la ventana no era más que un espejo y que la niña que jugaba no era más que el reflejo de la niña que tenía agarrada, entonces el dolor se hacía más agudo y gritaba ahuyentando a la niña… se sentía desesperada por haber soltado la mano de la pequeña y volvía a gritar con toda su fuerza ésta vez llamando y suplicando por Finn…

-nena, ¡chiquitita despierta…!

-Finn- dijo ella soltando unas lagrimitas aferrándose a sus brazos

-shhhh no pasa nada, sólo fue una pesadilla-dijo mientras la abrazaba con toda su fuerza

- solté a la niña, pero eras tú lo que me dolía dejar

-ya mi amor, yo estoy aquí

- no debimos ver esa película, te dije que tendría pesadillas- regañó Rachel más consciente de su realidad

- lo siento, creí que sólo me chantajeabas por que querías ver de nuevo "Funny Girl" no pensé que de verdad fueras a tener pesadillas

- te dije que soy miedosa y no me creíste…

-prometo que a partir de ahora te creeré hasta en lo más mínimo ¿volvemos a dormir?

-no

-¿no?

-no –confirmó ella esparciendo una lluvia de besos por todo el torso de Finn quien inmediatamente empezó a responderle con caricias y besos

- Eres insaciable ¿no te cansas?

- de ti no… aunque si tú estás cansado por la edad puedo dejar que descanses… tú eliges…

- ¿por la edad?

- ¡Eres un anciano!...mayor que yo cinco años pero anciano

-¿en serio? Vas a ver de lo que es capaz este anciano… la cansada vas a ser tú, vas a pedir piedad – dijo él un tanto en broma y un tanto retador mientras Rachel pegaba unos grititos de emoción y él la tomaba con furia…

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Escuchó como a lo lejos se cerraba una puerta y se asustó. Sintió la ausencia de Finn…entendió entonces que este día era diferente, en lugar de despertar en medio de sonrisas se encontró llena de ansiedad, como si un ladrillo oprimiera su pecho. Abrió los ojos y analizó la situación, vio el reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana ¡se había quedado dormida! y su ogro ya se había marchado al trabajo, no escuchó la alarma de Finn, era la primera vez en tres semanas que llevaban de novios, que le pasaba eso, y se enojó porque no habían podido realizar su linda rutina de levantarse juntos ya fuera en su casa o en la de él, no había podido prepararle un rápido y nutritivo desayuno mientras él se bañaba y no se habían comido a besos al despedirse… Seguramente su ogro la había visto tan dormida que no quiso despertarla, eso la entristeció ella hubiera preferido que lo hiciera, despertar sin la sonrisa de Finn era despertar en un día lleno de neblina…como el de su sueño.

El que se hubiera quedado dormida no era del todo su culpa, Finn también era culpable, no la había dejado dormir mucho, desde la noche anterior estaban en casa de él y a él se le había ocurrido la genial idea de poner una película de terror, ella protestó pues ese tipo de cine no le gustaba pero terminó gustándole cuando llena de susto se fue haciendo chiquita, acurrucándose en los brazos de Finn y él incapaz de mantener las manos apartadas de ella olvidó por completo el televisor y comenzó a hacerle el amor, la película terminó y ellos siguieron en su sesión de besos y caricias hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Decidieron dormir un poco aunque se vieron forzados a despertar, ella por su pesadilla… él por darle el consuelo y más sexo…. Nunca se cansarían de eso… siempre sentían sed el uno por el otro…

Se forzó a levantarse y apoyó en el suelo el pie izquierdo, se regresó inmediatamente a la cama, no es que fuera supersticiosa pero su día sin la sonrisa de Finn y con la angustia no pintaba muy lindo, así que no quería tentar al destino cometiendo la tontería de levantarse con ese pie. Se envolvió nuevamente entre las sábanas y trató de pensar en algo bonito… sonrió, Finn era lo más bonito que tenía, las tres semanas que llevaban juntos eran maravillosas de principio a fin, sin darse cuenta se fueron acoplando a una rutina increíble y también, sin darse cuenta, ella había terminado con algo de ropa y cepillo de dientes en casa de él y él con las mismas pertenencias en casa de ella… aún no hablaban del futuro y Rachel prefería que fuera así, las cosas iban demasiado bien como para forzarlas, tal vez cuando se enteraran que su bebito venía en camino tomarían la decisión de vivir juntos, por lo pronto estaban perfectos así. Sintió ganas de ir al baño y se levantó, esta vez cuidando de apoyar primero el pie derecho, de pronto un dolor agudo que abarcaba su cintura y la parte baja del vientre la aquejó, se acordó del dolor en su sueño y revivió el miedo, se regañó por paranoica y sonrió, seguramente el dolor correspondía a la noche de incesante sexo que había tenido, después de todo había retado a Finn y él le había demostrado con fuerza cuan pasional podía ser…

Al llegar al baño descubrió que no… definitivamente no era un buen día… supo a ciencia cierta el porqué del dolor en el vientre… había manchado un poco… hizo memoria, según su calendario era el primer día de su periodo… eso significaba que no estaba embarazada… no aún, no este mes… quiso llorar y lloró por un niño inexistente, se sintió rota, como cuando después de mucho esfuerzo los productores de Broadway le decían un "no" rotundo, tenía un vacio inmenso en el corazón, justo en el huequito que había estado reservando para acomodar el amor por su pequeño, porque se había predispuesto a amarlo desde el momento en que planeó concebirlo aunque fuera por dinero…su niño era un niño deseado y no sólo por ella, él también había caído en la ilusión en cuanto decidieron amarase sin ataduras… se sintió nuevamente como en su pesadilla, con esa sensación extraña al haber soltado de la mano a la niña pero con una enorme necesidad de tener a Finn diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que tendrían más oportunidades para concebir a su bebito, que no tenía porque sentirse derrotada… corrió por su celular para contarle… necesitaba por lo menos escuchar su voz, vio que tenía un mensaje

_¡Buenos días chiquitita dormilona!: No quise despertarte, supuse que te dejé demasiado cansada y necesitabas reponer energías ¿quién es la anciana ahora? Olvidé decirte pero hoy estoy todo el día fuera arreglando asuntos con los proveedores así que nos vemos en la noche para llevarte al aeropuerto. Estaré todo el día pensando en ti… Te amo._

Rachel sonrió por el humor de su ogro y decidió no marcarle, generalmente los proveedores lo estresaban mucho, lo que menos necesitaba Finn era una mujercita chillona, tal vez era mejor, tal vez en la noche antes de que ella viajara a Lima estaría más tranquila para contarle… o tal vez no… ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir todo el día con ese pesar sin verlo?

Se hizo la fuerte y preparó un plato de cereal, aparte de todo, tenía asco y no quería comer nada más. Mientras probaba bocado las lágrimas volvieron a salir solitas, sin pedirle permiso, Rachel se sintió aún más tonta y tomó el periódico para distraerse, encontró algo titulado "reflexión del día" que llamó su atención: _"No añores lo que no tienes, agradece las cosas buenas que posees y lo que no tienes llegará solo". _Se sintió con un poco de paz como si de pronto alguien le hubiera dado una fórmula mágica, era cierto, en estas últimas tres semanas le habían pasado más cosas buenas que malas, de hecho que el bebé no llegara aún, no era malo, sólo retrasaba sus ilusiones pero no se rendiría… tenía lo más importante, el apoyo incondicional de Finn.

Para animarse aún más hizo un repaso de las cosas buenas que le habían sucedido… su papá era la principal, aún se oía a sí misma gritando y brincando en la sala de espera del hospital cuando el médico salió y les dijo que todo había salido perfecto, que su papá necesitaría algunos cuidados especiales y mucho reposo pero que todo volvería a la normalidad. Fue tan feliz ese día que no paraba de abrazar a las mamis de Santana y Tina que no la dejaron sola ni un solo momento y por supuesto a Sam que se había portado como todo un caballero al mantenerla calmada durante las cinco horas que duró la operación, al checar el mismo el estado de salud de su papi y estar al pendiente de que nada le faltara, por un momento quiso a Finn en su lugar pero se sintió egoísta y hasta hoy no sabe como agradecer a Sam todas sus atenciones en ese momento tan difícil. Lo que no lograba entender era que Sam se hubiera ido ese mismo viernes, sin esperar a Tina que llegara el sábado en la mañana aunque ahora que lo piensa fue mejor así, pudo convivir como antes con su amiga, durmieron en la misma habitación de hotel, platicaron como nunca y juntas velaron por su papi.

Esa era otra de las cosas buenas que le habían pasado. Tina ya sabía de Finn, obviamente del contrato no dijo nada y aún así su amiga se enojó le gritó y no podía creer que entre todas las personas del mundo ella hubiera caído con ese monstruo. Después Rachel le contó lo increíble que era su ogro y lo maravillosa que había sido su primera vez … Tina vio entonces los ojos de enamorada de Rachel y no le quedó más remedio que pensar que el ogro no es como lo pintan, le dio el beneficio de la duda a su cuñado y prometió conocerlo. Incluso juntas hicieron el plan maestro para hacer que Finn se hiciera sus análisis clínicos…

Rachel aún reía recordando ese momento, fue el miércoles de la semana siguiente cuando después de saber a su papi en perfecta salud, se creyó capaz de todo, así que puso manos a la obra, primero se aseguró preguntando a Mercedes si su ogro no tenía algo realmente importante que hacer para que luego no la culpara de algún error, después le habló a Tina para decirle que era hora e irrumpió en la oficina de su novio con todas sus dotes de actriz….

-¡Finn mi amor, me tienes que llevar al hospital, es urgente!

- ¿qué pasa chiquitita? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás herida?

- No yo no… es Ti-ti, tiene un gran problema, nos necesita

- Ti-ti… ¿tu amiga?

- Si mi amiga…. Vámonos y en el camino te explico

La verdad es que Rachel no le explicó nada, hizo que sus frases se enredaran, saturaba a Finn con mil ideas y hablaba sin parar pidiéndole que se apurara. Antes de que Finn pudiera hilar que estaban en el hospital en que trabajaba Mike, Tina se presentó frente a ellos

- Finn… ella es Tina mi amiga

-mucho gusto- dijo Finn sonriente- aunque creo que ya nos conocemos…en el aeropuerto, tú eras la niña linda que contrario a esta niña mala si me quisiste ayudar a recoger mis papeles

- Sí yo soy – respondió Tina en la más bella de sus sonrisas- y tú te ves más guapo sin esa cara de gruñón que tenías ese día…Rachel ¿aceptó?- dijo siguiendo el guión que había preparado con su amiga

- sí claro que aceptó…aquí tienes a tu voluntario-contestó Rachel

- espera nena ¿voluntario de qué?

- de Tina corazón, ya te lo dije…ella está haciendo sus prácticas en este hospital, como estudiantes algunas veces les piden que traigan voluntarios para ensayar algunos análisis clínicos… tú eres el hombre hoy…

- No… espera ¿por qué yo? ¿ porque no te ofreciste tú?- dijo Finn enojado

- Porque necesito un ejemplar masculino- dijo Tina aún en su maravillosa sonrisita

-¡No!…es definitivo- defendió Finn

- si no lo haces me reprobarán estoy a un paso de ser médico…llevarás sobre tu conciencia mi fracaso- dramatizó Tina

- Bueno pues entonces paramos a alguien en la calle, lo usas como quieras y yo le doy una buena recompensa

- ¡No todo lo puedes arreglar con dinero!-regañó Rachel

- además es un delito, no le puedes pagar a alguien para que se deje hacer estudios médicos, yo no voy a ir a la cárcel por tu culpa- agregó Tina de lo más amable

- Finn… Tina te necesita

- sí… por favor, por favor, por favor….- decía Tina incansablemente mientras Rachel se sorprendía de lo persuasiva que podía ser su amiga

- si lo haces es como si me ayudaras a mi- dijo Rachel usando su miradita mágica mientras Tina seguía repitiendo su "por favor"

- Ustedes dos juntas… son capaces de matar para conseguir algo ¿verdad?

-por favor…por favor… por favor…

- ¡Ahhh! – dijo Finn sin nada de paciencia-ustedes son increíbles, no creí que existiera alguien más desquiciante que tú Rachel…. Está bien aquí tienes a tu conejillo de indias…

-¡Gracias!- dijo Tina en un gritito mientras los conducía por el hospital y dejaba a su amiga en una sala de espera, Rachel aún no olvida la cara de Finn que siguiendo los pasos de Tina volteo y cual niño a su mamá preguntó

- Voy a estar bien ¿verdad?

- ¡Yo te cuido!- dijo Tina enérgica jalándolo del brazo sin darle chance a Rachel de responder

Había pasado más de hora y media y Rachel se estaba empezando a desesperar, no sabía que los análisis durarían tanto, se puso a caminar en círculos hasta que Mike la detuvo de un brazo y la saludó efusivo

- ¡Hola Rach!

- ¡Hola Mike!-contestó ella devolviéndole el abrazo

-¿pasa algo? ¿A quién esperas?

- Finn

- ¿está bien?

- está en sus análisis pero lleva más de una hora

- sí, tranquila, son algo tardados… lo que se me hace increíble es que ¡lo lograste!

- ¡sí lo logre!- respondió Rachel con entusiasmo

-¿Quién lo atiende?-preguntó Mike interesado

Rachel dudó, sabía lo mal que la llevaba el médico con su amiga y tal vez esto le costaría un regaño a Tina pero dijo la verdad

- Tina Cohen- el rostro de Mike se iluminó

- perfecto, está en buenas manos, ella será un gran médico- dijo en una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Rachel

- sólo espero que no esté tan enojado –aclaró ella

- ¿enojado por?

Rachel no pudo contestar, escuchó la voz de Tina

- Fue muy divertido…no lo niegues somos muy ingeniosas

- Ya lo creo- dijo Finn ¿entre risas? Rachel soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo…por lo menos había tomado el engaño con humor y ver a dos personas que amaba tanto bromeando le llenaba el alma

- ¿cómo te fue?- corrió a preguntar

- ¿cómo me fue? ¿Cómo te va a ir a ti? Ésta me la vas a pagar- dijo Finn tomándola entre su brazos fingiendo estar enojado - esto es un abuso… podría demandar a tu hospital por hacer cosas así Mike- dijo soltándola y saludando a su amigo…

- no… no tengo la menor idea de que pasa pero estoy del lado de tu hermosa novia… esos exámenes eran necesarios -respondió Mike

A Tina se le fue el color, se sintió celosa, ¿hermosa novia? ¿Por qué había tanta familiaridad entre Rachel y Mike?, sabía que se conocían y se lo corroboraba el hecho de que las órdenes de estudios estuvieran firmadas por Chang pero no sabía qué se tenían tanta confianza

- Salió muy bien- dijo Tina con voz amargadita- Falta esperar los resultados químicos de la sangre, pero respecto a la tomografía y al electro no hay ninguna alteración o anormalidad- Rachel dio un gritito de felicidad y se colgó al cuello de su novio quien le correspondió con un beso, la verdad es que él también estaba tranquilo, se había enfadado en cuanto vio que los análisis eran muy específicos para él y descubrió el engaño pero luego Tina le contó lo preocupada que había estado Rachel y aún con miedo de que descubrieran algo grave en él, decidió seguir el jueguito por su chiquitita, después Tina le interpretó los resultados así que se sentía feliz, sus migrañas seguían siendo únicamente por estrés.

- En un momento le mando los resultados a su consultorio doctor- volvió a decir Tina interrumpiendo el mágico momento

- agradeceré que de verdad sea pronto- dijo Mike frio

Rachel pensó que su amiga y Mike eran muy groseros el uno con el otro pero las miradas no mentían y algo se notaba distinto en ambos cuando estaban juntos.

-gracias Ti-ti- dijo Rachel esta vez abrazando con emoción a su amiga

- de nada Che-chel ya sabes que yo por ti hago cualquier cosa, incluso tenía listas unas cuerdas para amarrar a tu ogro…

Todos rieron menos Mike que no entendía absolutamente nada. Ellas se apartaron para despedirse mientras Finn entraba con Mike a su consultorio para agendar su cita médica. Rachel recordaba que esa tarde fue feliz no sólo por Finn si no porque su novio al final en tono de broma le confesó que si él estaba a dos pasos del psiquiátrico Mike estaba a uno, cuando ella le preguntó el porqué, él confirmó sus sospechas: Mike estaba perdidamente enamorado de Tina y en opinión de Finn, Tina era mil veces más difícil que ella… le cayó la boca contándole una que otra anécdota de Santana comprobándole que aún había alguien más difícil que ellas dos juntas . El resto del camino se la pasó pensando en que algo tenía que hacer para quitarle esa testarudez a Tina, la conocía y las miradas con Chang y esos celos que le dieron cuando el médico le dijo hermosa no era más que amor… Sam era un tipo increíble, Rachel apreciaba lo que había hecho por ella el día de la operación de su papi pero no era para su amiga y eso hasta un ciego lo podía ver…

Rachel terminó su cereal y se sintió mal al recordar que el romance de Tina y Sam había sido fugaz y que aún no hacía nada por Mike y Ti-ti, ya se le ocurriría algo al fin y al cabo tenía tiempo para pensar en otras personas…tal vez hasta tendría tiempo para buscar su carrera artística antes del bebé … otra de las cosas buenas que le había pasado fue conocer a un promotor… se llamaba Blaine Anderson, lo había conocido al terminar de cantar en la gala del festival de caridad… había aceptado ser la representante de dicha fiesta y se sentía tan feliz de ser el centro de atención que casi ni notó cuando él se acercaba a ella , era muy joven y muy galante, le contó que su padre era el dueño de una disquera muy prestigiosa en Los Ángeles, que siempre estaba en búsqueda de talentos frescos como ella y que estaba interesado en grabarle un disco… ella no dio una respuesta inmediata pero tomó la tarjeta de presentación del hombre…tal vez lo podría llamar en algún momento ….

A medio día sonó su teléfono…era Carole invitándola a comer… otra cosa buena, no sabía cómo pero entre la organización del festival y pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de Finn, se había acercado demasiado a su suegra, había encontrado un cariño cómplice, parecido al de una madre, incluso ambas disfrutaban del placer de cocinar… cosa que agradecía su ogro quien poco a poco tal como lo había prometido, iba abriendo de nuevo su corazón a su madre.

Comió con su suegra y llegó a su trabajo …ansiaba ver a Finn, ya estaba más tranquila respecto a lo del bebé pero aún necesitaba sus abrazos… lo oyó llegar a su oficina, pensó que iría corriendo a la suya como siempre lo hacía… esperó y esperó hasta que dieron las 10 y salió a buscarlo ….

**0-0-0-0-0**

Finn llegó a la empresa , después de una tarde agotadora entre productores necios, no deseaba otra cosa más que ver a su chiquitita y perderse en ella, en recepción Jhon lo detuvo dándole un paquete, el hombre le dijo que no sabía de parte de quien era pero que tenía especificaciones para dárselo personalmente. Lo abrió en el elevador…No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, sintió rabia e impotencia, su mundo se derrumbo en cuestión de segundos... el sobre contenía unas fotos, unas fotos comprometedoras donde Sam besaba a Rachel, la abrazaba y ella se mostraba feliz y atenta…quiso entrar a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas pero se contuvo ¿cómo era posible que le hubiera pasado de nuevo? Ella no…ella no lo podía haber engañado de esa forma, llegó pálido a su oficina y se encerró, analizó las cosas…

Sabía que Rachel no era novia de Sam, pero nunca preguntó qué relación tenían en realidad. Confió en ella porque le había dado el testamento a él ¿qué le hacía creer que no se lo había dado también a Sam?… pudo haber sacado una copia. Nunca le preguntó a Rachel para qué había usado el dinero y ella nunca había mostrado señas de contarle. Rachel había mencionado que sabía que Queen vivía en Europa ¿cómo lo sabía?... definitivamente era un imbécil, Rachel sí era todo lo buena actriz que prometía… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Fingir era su mayor talento y él le había creído, sintió la migraña volver… en su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos entendió la insistencia de Rachel por el bebé… seguramente ese era el plan, hacerle creer que ella era la mujer ideal para él, simular querer darle un heredero, pero a final de cuentas usar algún anticonceptivo y así ganar tiempo para que el testamento fuera válido, él no tuviera un hijo, le quitaran la empresa y Queen se quedara con la fortuna…fortuna que seguramente compartiría con ella y Sam… ¿cómo no lo entendió?

- Finn mi amor…- se oyó la voz de Rachel – ¿otra vez la migraña ogrito hermoso?...hay mi cielo… ¿hiciste corajes?... parece que hoy no es un buen día para ninguno de los dos… creo que nos hizo falta nuestra sesión de besos matutinos- dijo mientras se acercaba a él

-¡No me toques Rachel!

- lo siento, olvidé que durante el dolor tu piel también se pone sensible…yo…yo sólo venía a contarte algo… pero no, mejor lo dejamos hasta que te recuperes ¿quieres que cancele mi viaje a Lima?

-¿qué me venías a contar?- dijo en la frialdad absoluta

- más tarde, olvídalo…

- sabes que odio que me dejen con la duda

-No estoy embarazada… no este mes- dijo con tristeza, Finn no la veía pero sabía que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar…¡qué buena actriz era! Claro que no había bebé de seguro ella lo había evitado…

-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó

- Mi periodo

- ah

- Finn yo sé que suena tonto y creí que estaba sobreponiéndome pero no aún…yo en realidad quería estar embarazada ya… un bebé un hijo tuyo algo que nos una eternamente…

- ¡Tienes que irte! –ordenó Finn conteniendo su rabia, no le creía nada ¿cómo podía hablar con amor de un niño que concebía por el interés en el dinero? Eso le hacía hervir la sangre se supone que ¿quería un hijo? Pues el también, si no la tenía a ella por lo menos conservaría a su empresa, ya vería cómo defenderse si es que después de darle a su hijo ella intentaba obtener más dinero de lo acordado, pero ese niño tenía que existir… él había pagado por él ¿no?

- Finn…

-¡Vete a ver a tu papá!…no me interesa estar contigo si no podemos seguir intentando concebir a mi hijo y mientras dure tu regla no tiene ningún sentido intentar

-Finn no seas cruel

-No soy cruel, soy realista pero según el contrato aún nos queda un mes y voy a hacer que lo cumplas

-¿entonces?- dijo Rachel con la voz quebrada- ¿todo este tiempo fingiste amarme para que me entregara a ti sin miramientos y así salvar a tu preciosa empresa?

- sí… ese era el trato y tú con tus pensamientos moralistas y pudor no me lo iban a hacer fácil así que era más sencillo enamorarte- Finn no sabía porque decía eso pero si ella era tan buena actriz, él también podía serlo…quería que supiera que él no había caído en su trampa y con eso se lo dejaba claro

- no…no puedo creerlo- dijo Rachel desmoronada

- vete, vas a perder tu avi… -Rachel salió antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, mientras salía, en medio de las lágrimas se repitió…si este no fue un buen día…es una pesadilla…

**Hola chiquititos: Capítulo de viernes por la noche. Espero que les guste, dudé un poco en subirlo hoy porque sé que a lo mejor todos están sensibles con la despedida de Finn, yo lo estoy y eso que no he visto homenaje, sólo los twitts de todos los que vieron Glee ayer… pero bueno **_**Finchel is forever**_** ¿cierto? espero sus opiniones. **


	17. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

El cuerpo le pesaba más de lo debido, parecía que alguien le había vertido cemento en cada poro de la piel y que éste ya se había secado… no sabía hacer otra cosa más que llorar y dormir, desde que pasó la tragedia no había probado bocado. Parecía una broma del destino, apenas ayer había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo y hoy estaba muerta en vida, ni siquiera se atrevió a llegar Lima, llevarle a su padre trozos de hija no iba a ser nada bueno para su recuperación así que prefirió quedarse en la soledad de su departamento con su cuerpo vacío de amor porque lo había regalado todo. Al principio escuchaba pasos en los pasillos del edificio y su corazón palpitaba ansioso, él aún tenía las llaves de su casa y creía que llegaría por ella, a decirle que su reacción había sido por la tonta migraña pero que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto, entonces ella lo perdonaría y tendrían de nuevo su rutina feliz, pero ya era domingo, casi de noche y todos los pasos que se oían ni siquiera lograban llamar la atención de su esperanza agonizante. Volvió a dormir, sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente porque ella sabía que sólo así encontraba la paz…

Regresó a su vieja recámara en casa de su madre, la misma en la que había vivido desde su infancia y a la que regresaba cada que se sentía solo o cada que le daba una migraña, ambas cosas solían ocurrir al mismo tiempo… así que su familia estaba acostumbrada a ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra y lo dejaban con sus pensamientos. Se sentía más traicionado que el día en que llegó a la casa que compartía con Queen y la encontró en brazos de Jessie, su mejor amigo, aquél con el que había vivido una feliz adolescencia, con sus triunfos más queridos en la escuela y del que estaba seguro jamás se iba a separar.

Rachel lo engañaba con Sam que resultaba ser el mejor amigo de Queen que casualmente también había sido su amigo de infancia… tal vez estar solo era lo mejor pues era tan imbécil que ni siquiera podía elegir a sus amigos… ahora que lo piensa Queen era mejor que Rachel, por lo menos ella nunca fingió y siempre le dijo que no lo amaba, fue honesta, Rachel en cambio se había atrevido incluso a entregarle su virginidad por dinero, aparentando un amor que no sentía… no pudo dormir, ni esa ni las siguientes noches, al principio por que el odio que sentía por ella carcomía su alma y su mente se llenaba con la idea de la venganza pues pensaba hacerle pagar a Rachel por cada una de sus mentiras pero después cuando vio que ella ni siquiera llegó al trabajo se sentía vacio. Con odio o no, sus ojos necesitaban verla, no podía concebir su vida sin ella, ella se había transformado en una necesidad básica aún más importante que dormir o comer. Ansioso por sacar su ira, se volvió a transformar en el tirano que todos conocían y despidió a todo el personal que sentía que no hacia las cosas bien para su valiosa empresa, entre ellas al señor Evans, papá de Sam.

Hacia el miércoles ya no podía más, tenía que verla a como diera lugar, tenía un plan maestro que funcionaría amparado en la idea de que había pagado por ella, no le causaba remordimiento alguno pensar que para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza. Recordó que tenía las llaves del apartamento de ella, con suerte estaría ahí, sin suerte estaba pensando en ir por ella hasta el mismísimo Lima, traerla a rastras y hacerla cumplir su trato…

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

El lunes temprano Rachel decidió armarse de valor, no podía caer tan bajo por alguien que ni siquiera valía la pena, pero todo le recordaba a él: el lado de su cama vacío, el baño, la música… ni siquiera podía comer pues el dolor de su alma era tanto que todo lo que caía en su estómago lo devolvía instantáneamente. De verdad quiso ser valiente, demostrarle a Finn que no había influido en ella tanto como para dejarla tirada en la más inmensa depresión, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, en verdad se sentía cansada y así se la pasó todo el lunes y martes, sin contacto con el mundo, sólo hablaba con su papi como lo hacía siempre y era para simular que era la persona más feliz del mundo. El miércoles decidió ponerse un alto, su vida no había acabado, como diría Tina si estuviera con ella, el ogro no fue más que una experiencia antes de encontrar al verdadero príncipe…pero luego recordó que no era tan fácil dar la vuelta a la hoja, aún existía el contrato, aún quedaba un mes y tendría que cumplir, eso iba a ser lo más difícil, rogó entonces por no quedar embarazada, no quería nada que lo uniera de por vida a él y menos algo tan sagrado como un hijo… el destino la tenía que ver con piedad.

Se metió al baño para darse una ducha, tenía pensado regresar al trabajo y mantenía una vaga esperanza en el hecho de que el agua aclarara su mente, sumergida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse, al salir de la ducha, tomó una bata y salió, nada la hubiera preparado para verlo sentado sobre su cama

-Finn... ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo sin poder evitar el tono de asustada

-Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío ¿creías que te ibas a escapar así nada más?-respondió él furioso

-Nada aquí es tuyo-contestó Rachel igualando su furia

-¿estás segura? Porque creo tener un contrato que claramente me especifica como dueño de esto- dijo acercándose a ella y tocando su vientre-para ser la incubadora de mi hijo

Rachel se estremeció, sentía que sus piernas se doblarían en cualquier momento y que lloraría suplicando porque Finn se largara de su apartamento, de su vida, pero ella era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que incluso ella misma imaginaba

-perfecto, entonces toma mi cuerpo, es lo único que obtendrás de mi, sé el cobarde que siempre creí que eras y oblígame a estar contigo, al fin y al cabo el maldito contrato es la única razón por la que no me voy a resistir- dijo ella quitándose la bata que era lo único que la cubría

Él la necesitaba, la necesitaba aún más que al aire… en su perverso plan maestro, tenía pensado llevarla a un médico que le afirmara que ella no tomaba anticonceptivos y si los tomaba asegurarse de que no lo hiciera más para cuando llegaran sus días fértiles, embarazarla y que todo se cumpliera según lo establecido, pero la necesitaba…la necesitaba tanto que tenerla enfrente, desnuda, era la tentación más grande, la jaló de un brazo, la tiró en su propia cama, se abalanzó sobre ella y le robó un beso, ella empezó a soltar lágrimas mientras él se bajaba el pantalón, quería estar dentro de ella con urgencia y estaba a un paso de hacerlo pero aún encima de sus instintos de pronto recordó que siempre que estaban a punto de unir sus cuerpos, él volteaba a ver los ojos de Rachel, esos ojos que le decían que le esperaba ansiosa, que le confirmaban que no era Queen y que ella no le tenía asco, así que buscó esa mirada y no la encontró por el contrario vio los ojos de súplica y miedo en un rostro empapado en lágrimas… ese rostro se parecía tanto al de él cuando suplicaba por el amor de Queen ¿en qué momento se había convertido él mismo en un monstruo?

-No puedo- murmuró mientras se separaba de ella y se sentaba en un sillón pequeño que Rachel tenía junto a la ventana – no a ti… no cuando me tienes miedo, ¡no me tengas miedo por favor!- dijo llorando él también ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado?

- ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera feliz cuando rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos? ¿Cuándo eres el ser humano que más me ha lastimado en mi vida?-dijo ella aún en medio del llanto poniéndose de pie y recuperando su bata para no sentirse más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba

- tú, tú eres la mujer que más me ha lastimado en la vida

-¿yo? Perdón pero yo no te dije que te estaba utilizando, yo no fingí amarte a modo de sacrificio para salvar mi empresa

-tú fingiste para ayudar a Queen…dime ¿cuánto te ofreció? Yo te ofrezco el doble para que sigas fingiendo amarme…

Rachel alzó la mano para darle una bofetada ¿en serio la creía tan poquita cosa como para tener un precio?... no le pegó, una fuerza tonta llamada amor le impedía seguir sus violentos impulsos

- YA…YA TE DIJE QUE NO CONOZCO A QUEEN –dijo en un grito lleno de rabia

-NO MIENTAS, NO MÁS… ¿cómo sabes que vive en Europa? y no me vuelvas a decir que te lo dijeron los empleados porque estoy seguro que ellos no saben nada de ella

- me lo dijo Sam… pero eso no importa, esto no tiene sentido…

- claro Sam… tu… ¿amante? ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Ayudar a Queen para quedarse con todo?

-Sam es mi amigo… un amigo que me advirtió la maldad en la que me metía contigo, un amigo que estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida

-un amigo que te abraza, besa y toma entre sus brazos porque tú estás feliz y dichosa en ellos

-no sé qué estás diciendo yo nunca…

-llegaron unas fotos a la oficina, ustedes dos en el aeropuerto, en Ohio, festejando… ¿qué festejaban? ¿Que había caído en su trampa?

-¿fotos?... Eres un imbécil Finn Hudson… no sé quién te haya mandado esas fotos pero él y yo no somos nada sin embargo, tienes razón sí festejábamos, festejábamos que mi padre está vivo, él no hizo otra cosa más que apoyarme mientras operaban a mi padre … mi papi estuvo a punto de morir y Sam fue de gran ayuda

- Ahora vas a mentir con la salud de tu padre

-¿mentir? – dijo Rachel furiosa abriendo el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacando infinidad de papeles que tomó entre sus manos y se las aventó a Finn, él observó eran copias de tomografías, de análisis médicos, incluso había fotografías de un señor conectado a tubos y aparatos, notas de gastos elevadísimos por hospital, por medicamentos, todos a nombre de Leroy Berry….

-por… por qué no me dijiste yo… yo hubiera podido estar en lugar de Sam…yo hubiera sido tu apoyo

- no… no sé porque no te dije te fuiste de viaje, tenías prisa, estábamos ensimismados el uno en el otro…Sam llegó porque le contó Tina pero yo no hablaba con nadie de la salud de mi papi, estaba tan angustiada por él que me bloqueaba a la idea de que estaba enfermo, era como si hablar de lo grave que estaba diera chance a que muriera- dijo volviendo a llorar

-¿él está bien ahora?

- sí y cuando él empezó a recuperarse tampoco pude contarte porque era como si al recordar lo malo, lo llamara de nuevo. Gracias a ti, mi papito estaba vivo pero no tenías porque saber que estuvo al borde de la muerte, me cegó la felicidad que me producía tenerte cerca y tenerlo a él con vida, no quería que nada, ni siquiera un mal recuerdo empañara mi dulce sueño…

-Gracias a mí… ¿dijiste que gracias a mi tu padre está vivo?-preguntó Finn temeroso… instintivamente se había empezado a odiar y temió que lo que Rachel había dicho fuera una ironía

-no a ti no… a tu dinero, el dinero que me diste por el contrato sirvió para pagar la operación de mi padre porque nosotros no teníamos ni medio dólar para cubrir los gastos - dijo Rachel en la frialdad absoluta, mientras Finn sentía que le echaban una cubeta de agua helada encima , ella continuó - ¿sabes? algún día cuando fuera una gran estrella de Broadway y tuviera los suficientes ingresos, iba a juntar todo lo que ganara y entonces…entonces voltearía a ver al hombre que amo con mi hijo en brazos y le devolvería el dinero y él me diría que ningún dinero pagaba lo feliz que lo hacía, entonces gastaríamos ese dinero en cualquier tontería… en un viaje de familia…tal vez en mi boda…Esa…esa era una de mis más grandes metas…qué tonta fui ¿cierto? Al creer que alguien como tú se enamoraría de mí…

- No, tú no eres una tonta… perdóname… perdóname yo… alguien me engaño…alguien mandó esas fotos malintencionadas… yo…yo no sólo te amo, te necesito, me vuelve loco tenerte lejos… chiquitita…- dijo bajándose del sillón, cayendo de rodillas por inercia o al propósito a los pies de Rachel que permanecía sentada en su cama

-No me digas así y no me digas que me amas porque taladras aún más mi corazón… ya no finjas, yo acepto mi destino… firmé un trato voy a tener a tu hijo pero nada más ¿eso es lo que querías?

-te quiero a ti... Sólo a ti… si algún día me das la dicha de hacerme padre me harás el doble de feliz… pero en este instante… en este instante sólo te necesito a ti –dijo él aferrándose a las piernas de ella

- no digas tonterías, tú quieres salvar a tu empresa-dijo Rachel mientras mentalmente se veía dándole una patada y echándolo de su casa

-no, no la quiero, se la voy a dejar a Queen que haga con ella lo que quiera

- es tú empresa… tu trabajo por años, no puedes dejar desprotegida a tu familia… créeme nunca sabes en qué momento vas a necesitar el dinero, además están tus empleados, ¿ya pensaste en cuántas familias vas a dejar sin sustento?-dijo Rachel para demostrarle que no era tan sencillo lo que él quería hacer

-pensé en eso desde la primera vez que dije que te amaba…porque te lo dije en serio, recuerda que incluso te propuse que hiciéramos algo para evitar el embarazo, tú fuiste la que quiso seguir con los planes del bebé… tú no eras la única con sueños yo quería dejarle todo a Queen, tengo ahorros propios, empezaría de nuevo, ya lo había hecho una vez fundamentado en la presión y sin un centavo, imaginé entonces una nueva empresa fundamentada en el amor que siento por ti… sería fácil , cuando empezara a levantarme regresaría por mis viejos empleados y contigo a mi lado todo saldría mil veces mejor…

- No te creo

- Chiquitita…

- ¡te dije que no me dijeras así!

- fui víctima de un engaño, alguien mandó esas fotos con la intención de separarnos…

- pero tú las creíste… sin preguntarme… ¡no confiaste en mi!

- y tú omitiste datos importantes, se supone que no debe de haber secretos para la persona que amas… ocultar la verdad es otra forma de mentir…

- Bueno pues entonces si yo soy una mentirosa y tú un desconfiado no tenemos ningún futuro, juntos…

Futuro juntos era lo único que veía Finn, como una película pasaron ante él los momentos hermosos que vivió con ella… en esa misma recámara habían hecho el amor por primera vez, le había cocinado, le había dicho que lo amaba…nada era mentira, hora tenía la certeza…

-claro que tenemos futuro, porque tú me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti… y no me voy a rendir ¿entiendes?-dijo Finn convencido, lleno de vitalidad, él tenía la seguridad de que no era una casualidad ni un error que se hubieran conocido

- yo ya no estoy segura de amarte

- pues entonces te voy a convencer… empezamos mal… un absurdo y estúpido contrato como ese no podía llevarnos a un buen final pero lo vamos a olvidar por completo, lo vamos a quemar tu copia, la mía y la que tiene Puck…

- ¡guau! El ogro cree que quemando papeles se olvida todo

- No, por eso voy a hacer que te olvides de todo conquistándote, siendo tu amigo, tu novio, tu amante, tu esposo porque tú eres mi futura esposa… yo no llevo prisa … llegaremos juntos a ese momento porque así debió ser desde el principio Rachel

-no te va a ser tan fácil

- no espero que lo sea, nos vemos dentro de un rato en la oficina… recuerda que tienes un contrato

- ve…ni siquiera puedes olvidar ese maldito papel…

-¿cuál maldito papel? Yo sólo sé que usted, señorita Berry tiene un contrato por un año para ser la archivista de mi empresa, así que sin pretextos espero que asista a su trabajo

Rachel supo que el ogro tenía razón con lo de su empleo, lo demás aún eran marañas en su cabeza, quería contestarle con un comentario mordaz, pero tanto coraje, tanta adrenalina, tanto subidón y bajón de estados de ánimo le dio asco, tuvo ganas de vomitar y corrió al baño, Finn corrió tras ella tomándola con amor por la cintura y en silencio hasta que ella acabó

-Vamos con Mike...- ordenó él

- suéltame, no voy a ir con Mike…-dijo ella mientras se soltaba del agarre de Finn y se comenzaba a enjuagar la boca

- mírate nada más, estás más delgada, pálida, necesito que te vea un médico-dijo mientras la seguía y la veía recostarse en la cama

-es por tu culpa… ni siquiera he podido comer…

- entonces pediré algo ¿una ensalada?

- no tengo hambre…sólo… ¡sólo vete por favor!

-Como quieras…nos vemos en un rato… ¡chiquitita!...-dijo él mientras recibía en el rostro el golpe y la furia de Rachel en una almohada de la cama de ella…

**¡Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! **

**Dice mi perri-hijo Chihuahua y eso mismo dije yo cuando hoy en la mañana prendí mi compu y vi que llegamos a los 101 review. Son infinitamente increíbles… gracias a mis chiquititas constantes que no me dejan declinar y me impulsan a seguir… IgnaciaG, Isa, Mary, Marcepz y ****hananabsa; a las comentaristas esporádicas Dyana, Rosalie, Anny, Joselyn, Maru Finchel, Mara, Allegra y Lilian; a Tuytu, Cami y ****4lmee bienvenidas sus lecturas y bien recibidos sus comentarios… a los muchísimos o tal vez sólo un Guest… (jiji como no ponen su nombre pienso que son uno solo, pero sé que son más) a mi Carlos hermoso(mi novio) que con su único comentario demostró que aunque ahorita ande lejos de mí, me lee aunque no lo chantajee. Y a las demás personitas que entran y leen aumentando las estadísticas de la historia.**

**Yo no soy escritora profesional ni pretendo serlo pero soy una ferviente admiradora de lo que a mi parecer fue el regalo más grande de Glee: "FINCHEL" y mientras tenga algo de tiempo, un cerebro utilizable, un corazón soñador y una mente ocurrente que ponga a Finn y a Rachel en mil situaciones locas, continuaré escribiendo… de verdad, de corazón muchísimas gracias me llenan de una confianza muy especial. **

**Nota para Tuytu: a mí no se me hace difícil imaginar a Rachel diciendo ogrito, ella es muy tierna pero sí a Finn diciéndole chiquitita, incluso yo lo comenté: es lo más cursi entre lo cursi pero quería darle una marca especial a este Finn algo que contrastara tremendamente al tirano del enamorado, creo que cometí el error de mencionar ambos apodos demasiadas veces, la repetición no siempre es buena y la verdad ¡cansa tanta miel! Trataré de mencionarlos sólo lo necesario y creo que Rachel ayudará porque en este capítulo ya quedó claro que no le gusta que le digan así. Saludos. **


	18. Descubrimientos

**Descubrimientos**

Se supone que tener paciencia y mantener la calma es una de sus obligaciones, está a menos de un mes de convertirse en médico titulado, tiene claro que aún debe cumplir con ciertas prácticas dentro del hospital y que unos cuántos años más de estudio le esperan en su especialización, pero está bien, le gusta estudiar, puede memorizar diariamente extensos libros de medicina y todo sacrificio vale cuando hay una meta tan grande como ayudar a niños enfermos, sabe que está en el camino correcto pero a veces, en días como hoy lo que no entiende es cómo hacer para que las emociones no la desborden, sabe que debe aprender a ser dura y mantener la cabeza fría pero no puede.

Tina últimamente se siente como león enjaulado, como si el lugar al que pertenecen su sueños fuera una prisión y quisiera salir corriendo, analiza las cosas y piensa que su inevitable desesperación probablemente sea una reacción tardía a la pérdida del "gran amor de su vida", ella no entiende cómo de una relación de amistad en la que siempre tenían temas de conversación inagotables terminaron con un noviazgo monótono en el que el silencio era lo único que predominaba. No, no es eso, en el fondo ella sabe que Sam no era el príncipe, fue una experiencia más antes del verdadero porque ni siquiera lloró, porque ni siquiera le dolió la ruptura con el novio aunque a veces extrañaba al amigo … entonces cae en cuenta que lo que la tiene de mal humor es Mike, el muy tonto además de hacerle la vida imposible con exigencias absurdas, está a punto de marcharse, el señor asiático perfecto no es sólo una eminencia, es un altruista en toda la extensión de la palabra que si momentáneamente regresa a New York es sólo por ver a su madre pero que tiene muy en claro que su lugar está con las brigadas humanitarias internacionales de salud, la enfermera Claire le contó que Mike ha recorrido África y que ésta vez hará un viaje por todo América del sur, uniéndose a otros médicos talentosos como él para hacer operaciones gratuitas en lugares poco favorecidos económicamente… pensar en eso la pone inexplicablemente furiosa… ¡Que se vaya!… ¡que tome el primer avión y se vaya lo más lejos posible de ella!… entonces lo ve justo enfrente de sus ojos… ¿qué ni siquiera puede tomar el almuerzo a solas con sus pensamientos?

- Señorita Cohen…llamada – dice el médico en forma de orden, Tina toma el aparato, sabiendo de antemano que el teléfono que le ofrece no es el suyo, ni siquiera el del hospital… es el teléfono del mismísimo Mike ¿quién la llamaría al teléfono de Mike?

- Tina, tienes que ayudarme, es Rachel…- se oye la voz angustiada de Finn y Tina quiere que se la trague la tierra

- ¿qué tiene Che-chel?-contesta llena de angustia, olvidando en un microsegundo todo lo que la mortificaba antes

- No sé… la dejé mal, creo que necesita un médico-titubea- o una amiga… dado que tu eres las dos cosas…

- ¿cómo que la dejaste? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?-pregunta angustiada pero con tono de asesina

Se oye un largo silencio, lo que implica que el descarado con el que está hablando sí le hizo algo así que evita gritarle suspirando

-¿dónde la dejaste?-pregunta furiosa

- en el departamento

– voy a ver como salgo de aquí…

-gracias, perdón por molestarte… ¿me pasas a Mike?-Tina prácticamente le avienta el teléfono al doctor, ahora tiene claro por qué Finn y Mike son amigos, ambos son lo peor del mundo…

- no te preocupes yo la llevo- dice Mike y Tina se quiere morir, ¿lleva? ¿A quién? ¿A dónde?, ve a Mike colgar

- Tina vámonos te llevo a casa, con Rach

- yo puedo ir sola

-No, no puedes, Finn teme haberte alterado…yo creo que estás alterada y cuando alguien está alterado es un imán para los accidentes y tienes que atravesar la ciudad así que…

- ¡voy sola!

- ¡te llevo!-contesta Mike tomándola del brazo y sin importar las miradas burlonas de medio hospital la conduce cruzando con ella la cafetería y el estacionamiento, la sube a su coche y la asegura al asiento, sólo entonces la suelta.

El silencio reina entre los dos mientras salen del hospital, Tina está en shock Mike es un mandón que se ensaña con ella pero nunca le había faltado al respeto, ni mucho menos la había jaloneado ¿a qué respondía que él se hubiera salido de sus cabales? la respuesta llegó inmediatamente… a Rachel…Mike parecía tener un cariño desmedido por su amiga, no era de extrañar, aunque no se diera cuenta, Rachel conquistaba los corazones de todos aquellos que se permitían conocerla más allá de su egocentrismo… se sintió aún más furiosa, mataría por Rachel y Santana pero constantemente ellas dos siempre terminaban por opacarla… se regañó, una de sus mejores amigas estaba mal y ella en pleno ataque de celos…

- va a estar bien- asegura Mike al ver la cara de preocupación de Tina y agrega- por lo que me contó Finn probablemente algo le cayó mal y se revolvió con las bilis del coraje

-¿Finn te contó exactamente que tiene Rachel?

- no exactamente, me contó que pelearon, que ella no quiere comer nada y que tiene algo de vómito

-espero que de verdad sea sólo eso

- eso será, Finn quería que fuera yo directamente a recetarla, pero le dije que lo más probable es que ella te necesitara a ti, como dice mi abuela "la mejor medicina para sobrellevar un mal de amores es una buena amiga"

-¡eso también dice mi abuela! -Mike sonrió ante la coincidencia y Tina sinceramente le respondió de la misma forma, de pronto se fijo en lo guapo que lucía él al volante, la galanura, porte y seriedad de Mike explicaban muy bien la etapa de atracción sexual desmedida que tuvieron, le gustaría regresar a esa etapa, en ese entonces se sintió muy bien, tal vez fue tanto sexo que la mantenía sin estrés, ¿sería muy descarado de su parte pedirle que volvieran a lo mismo?… no, él la odiaba y pronto se iba a largar de la ciudad

-quiero que veas que tan mal está, si ves que es sólo algo anímico, esto calmara sus nervios, evitará el vómito y tal vez logre comer algo - dijo Mike poniendo en sus manos un paquete de medicamentos, en ese caso quiero que me marques y me digas que está bien, quédate toda la tarde con ella… si sigue con los mismos síntomas igual llamas, regresaré por ambas y entonces tendremos que investigar en la clínica… tal vez sea una infección…

-está bien- murmuró Tina – por… ¿por qué tanto interés en Rachel?-suelta sin aguantar la curiosidad ni los celos

-porque uno de mis más grandes honores es ser buen amigo

-no la conoces tanto como para considerarla buena amiga

- la conozco suficiente como para saber que se convirtió en lo más importante de mi amigo Finn… y… y también es tu amiga, vi … vi como se llevan , el otro día en el hospital, ustedes parecen hermanas… si es alguien querida por las personas que quiero, entonces se convierte en una persona importante para mi

-haces esto ¿Por Finn y por…mi?

-sí –contesta él sin dar más explicaciones mientras Tina sorprendida con la respuesta, olvida los celos

-yo tengo muchos defectos pero también sé ser buena amiga- dice sin entender porqué, tal vez porque quiere señalar que tienen algo más en común

-no creo que tengas muchos defectos

-soy muy tímida…confiada, enamoradiza…

-yo también soy tímido pero no lo considero un defecto, más bien es ser selectivo y prudente con las personas, eres muy confiada es cierto pero es una virtud en las manos adecuadas… enamoradiza… no lo creo, no te enamoraste de mi…-dice él un poco decepcionado de sí mismo, como si se reprochara no haber sido suficiente para ella

-¡llegamos!-exclama Tina con alivio al ver que fue salvada por la distancia…

- espero tu llamada- recuerda Mike, Tina asiente mientras su cabeza da mil vueltas, pero se enfoca en su amiga, entra en el edificio. Enseguida llega al apartamento, abre con su llave y corre al cuarto de Rachel

-¡te dije que no regresaras! – dice Rachel mientras avienta otra almohada dándole de lleno al brazo de Tina quien toma de regreso la almohada y la avienta hacia Rach aunque con menos fuerza, Rachel siente el golpecito y voltea

-Ti-ti, lo siento yo…no era para ti ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿qué haces tú metida en esa cama? ¿Ya viste qué hora es?

-las 2, entro a trabajar a las 6… ¡no me molestes!

-¿ya comiste algo, no has devuelto el estómago?

-¿cómo sabes?... Maldito Finn… Estoy bien, puedes regresar al hospital, ¡ódialo!, te interrumpió por nada- dice mientras unas lagrimitas empiezan a salir solas

- Rachel nena, no estoy de humor ¿sí?… así que no llores ¿te está bajando?

-No, acabo de terminar esos días

-¿entonces? ¿Qué pasa?...tienes una carita horrible

-Tu cara no se ve mejor-observa Rachel con un puchero

-yo no soy la que está tirada en una cama, así que no cambies el foco y dime ¿qué pasa?-rezonga Tina

-Finn y yo peleamos –dice Rachel volviendo a llorar, desesperando más a Tina quien suspira y decide que en estos momentos no es de ayuda, pero algo puede hacer, así que se acomoda junto a ella y la abraza…

-Ya, ya pasó, todo está bien

- no, no lo está, es un tonto, un desconfiado inhumano que cree que todo lo paga con su dinero

-¿qué pasó exactamente?

-cree que soy una mentirosa que fingió amarlo por su dinero

-¿no? Ya decía yo que el dinero es muy mal compañero, pero ¿por qué cree eso Che-chel? Tú no eres interesada, eres una persona sencilla…

-porque creyó que estaba enamorada de Sam

-¿de Sam?

-alguien le envió fotos de nosotros en el aeropuerto y en Ohio

-¿y qué hacías con Sam en Ohio?-dice Tina con ese tonito medio enojón que tiene

-¿cómo que qué hacía? Sam me acompañó el día de la operación de mi papi ¿no te dije?

-No, nosotras hablamos de Finn y de tu papi, la señora López me contó que un joven guapo y amable había estado contigo y que hacían una muy linda pareja yo di por sentado que había sido Finn

-Finn ni siquiera sabía de la operación de mi papi

-entonces ¿qué…¿cómo fue que estuvo ahí?- pregunta Tina en total desconcierto

-dijo que le contaste sobre mi papi y que me acompañaría porque tú estabas muy angustiada de no poder viajar hasta el sábado… aunque siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué no te espero?

-No sé porque no me esperó pero sí sé que yo nunca le conté nada de tu papi

-¿no le pediste que me acompañara?

-¡no!

-hay por Dios…

-¿qué?

- ¿cómo sabía Sam?

-no lo sé

-Tina llámale- ordena Rachel desesperada, Sam tendría que explicarle, tal vez él sabía lo de las fotos

-no puedo, está en Europa

- en Europa vive Queen

-¿Queen?

-La ex esposa de Finn… larga historia

-¿Finn es divorciado?

- sí pero no importa, importa que ella es una bruja que no lo deja en paz… seguramente ellos fueron… ellos planearon todo para separarme de mi ogro

-Cálmate paranoica que no estás en una película de misterio… Europa es un continente muy grande ¿qué te hace creer que Sam esté precisamente con esa señora? Y luego si Queen quiere dañar a Finn no creo que Sam se prestara a llevarte a ti en medio, Rach él no es así

- cómo sea, ya no importa, lo que importa es que Finn creyó, ni siquiera me dio chance de defenderme y se portó muy grosero conmigo… eso es lo que más me duele ¿cómo pudo ser tan insensible?

-no, ya no llores, mira que si él es todo eso que dices, no te merece, tú eres una mujer fuerte, linda, inteligente y sobre todo libre, afortunadamente no estás atada a él, sabes que si ese imbécil no te valora, lo puedes dejar, no sufras a lo tonto nena

-no puedo dejarlo

-¿por qué no?

-porque lo amo

-No, Che-chel no puedes amar a alguien que desconfía de ti, a lo mejor estás confundida, es tu primer gran amor, tu primera vez pero no puedes decir de esa forma tan cerrada que lo amas…llevan muy poco tiempo conociéndose

-lo sé…pero es que… Ti-ti para entender tendrías que amar a alguien con la misma intensidad que yo … yo ya no concibo mi vida sin él, es como si lo conociera de toda la vida o como si siempre hubiera existido un hilo invisible que nos uniera, no puedo despertar sin su sonrisa, sin sus besos , sin sus manos, sin esa mirada de tonto… es más sin ese carácter de niño berrinchudo, sin sus órdenes torpes en la oficina… estar separada de él es lo más difícil que le ha pasado a mi corazón, es …es como si quisiera correr para salvarme de él, no haberlo conocido para no sufrir… pero lo conozco, sé que se siente ser amada por él y entonces la angustia de no tenerlo cerca me aprieta el pecho y solo quiero llorar

-¿eso es amor?

- si no lo es, no sé entonces qué lo sea

-No puede ser… ¡Yo también lo amo… estoy enamorada!-dice Tina también empezando a llorar, soltando toda esa tensión que ha venido jalando desde que se enteró que Mike se iba

-¿amas a Finn?-pregunta Rachel descolocada

- No… a Mike –dice acurrucándose más en los brazos de su amiga y Rachel medio ríe y medio llora, ambas están absolutamente perdidas en el juego de amar.

Rachel desea que ambas vuelvan a ser las niñas que lloraban por cosas tontas como no haber sido invitadas al baile o por ser bañadas en refresco helado… todo era más fácil entonces pero el ver a Tina desmoronarse es su "tocar fondo" piensa que Ti-ti no se puede derrotar, Mike también la ama, es sólo cuestión de que ambos se decidan, él a perdonar la indecisión de su amiga y su amiga a perdonarse por haber tenido de cerca al indicado y haber cegado sus ojos… sufre porque de pronto entiende que lo de ella y Finn es más complicado, sabe que no podrá recuperar su relación si antes no se encuentra ella misma… porque para ser de él se perdió, le entregó todo sin condiciones, quería a como diera lugar darle un hijo para tenerlo siempre presente, no se valoró como mujer independiente y se aferró demasiado al amor, formó una dependencia nociva. Recordó entonces que Finn le había dicho un día al verla darle más agua de la debida a la planta Esther que a veces dar mucho es más dañino que no dar nada y lo había entendido por el lado equivocado, creyó que se refería a que ahogaría la planta, pero no, es dañino para el que da sin miramientos, eso le había pasado a él con Queen y ahora a ella le pasaba con él… estaba decidida a cambiar, ella no era así, al menos sus papás no la habían educado para ser ese tipo de mujer … tenía que volver al camino…¿qué no ser estrella de Broadway era su destino?

**Hola, capi de Jueves porque sigo festejando mis más de 100 comentarios y 3000 lecturas y porque hoy se estrena en mi País "**_**Tina in the sky with diamons", **_**sinceramente creo que después de Finn y Rachel, Tina es mi personaje favorito(a parte de mi amor loco por Mike), la razón…me parezco mucho a ella hasta el mismito carácter medio bipolar entre linda y amargadita. Puede parecer un capítulo lento para Finchel pero ahora tenemos la sospecha puesta en Sam y Rachel está reaccionando después de su depresión así que tenemos a un Finn decidido a reconquistarla y a una Rachel que se dio cuenta de que tiene que encontrarse.**

**Esperen mañana, antes de las 10:00 pm hora centro de México el siguiente capítulo, ya lo escribí y es 100% Finchel pero aún no corrijo errores, irónico porque según yo luego corrijo y siempre, siempre, siempre tengo errores de concordancia, de acentuación, puntuación o de dedo lol, nunca he logrado un capítulo limpio, pero aún así tengo la esperanza de algún día lograrlo….así que mañana en cuanto llegue a casa nuevo capi…ahora me voy a hacer tarea. Saludos!**


	19. Conquistándola

**Conquistándola (parte 1)**

"_Si quieres conquistar a una chica, lo primero que tienes que hacer es lo más importante, asegurarte de que sea la correcta porque no quieres entregar tu esfuerzo a alguien que no vale la pena y que no lo valore, después debes ser valiente, presentarte ante ella, las flores siempre ayudan, las palabras lindas siempre ablandan los corazones, debes entregarle tu alma y tu vida de ser necesario, conquistar a los padres es un paso firme pero nunca olvides siempre ser tú mismo y expresarte sinceramente"_

Finn tenía 5 años cuando decidió que estaba enamorado de Queen, eran otros tiempos y su padre era su mejor amigo, cuando le contó de sus sentimientos por la pequeña rubia, él le dio consejos para hacerla caer a sus pies y todo lo que le aconsejó lo hizo para ella pero suprimió lo más importante, asegurarse de que fuera la correcta, tristemente Finn recuerda ahora los consejos paternos y cómo cansado del rechazo de Queen olvidó por completo al hombre romántico…Rachel se merecía a ese hombre… Rachel sí era la correcta

_**Presentación**_

Decisión y valentía eran los sentimientos predominantes de Rachel, había pasado unas cuantas horas con una de sus mejores amigas, habían comido juntas y por fin no devolvió el estómago. Parece que ella y su amiga se habían llenado de valor la una a la otra antes de seguir con sus respectivas ocupaciones y después de haber llegado a la conclusión de dejar pasar lo que tuviera que pasar en el terreno del amor, siempre y cuando se sintieran seguras de no dañar su propia identidad. Sabía que iba a ser difícil regresar al trabajo por el simple hecho de que ahí estaría Finn y no sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaba entre ellos, ella lo corrió del apartamento pero en realidad no terminaron, fue una pelea fuerte pero sin llegar a esa conclusión tan drástica, en el fondo eso la tranquilizaba, era cierto que quería empezar a valorarse de nuevo pero también era cierto el hecho de que aunque ambos habían sido culpables del distanciamiento, ella con sus omisiones de datos y el con su desconfianza, había un tercero, alguien que se metió entre ellos, entonces no podían ser tan culpables, tal vez una llamita del fuego de la linda relación que tenían antes del caos aún estuviera encendida.

En cuanto entró a Importaciones y Exportaciones Hudson saludó a Mercedes quien no pudo evitar alegrarse de verla y de ir junto con ella para preguntarle qué había pasado y el por qué de la ausencia. Rachel le contó lo que era obvio que ella y Hudson habían peleado y que ella había perdido más pero que estaba dispuesta a levantarse, en un intercambio de noticias Mercedes le contó que durante los días que no estuvo, el jefe había vuelto a ser un monstruo, le comentó de los despidos y de cómo después de haber salido toda la mañana él llegó con cara triste y se encerró en su oficina…

Finn necesitaba pedirle un favor especial a su secretaria y la llamó muchas veces por el intercomunicador, al no obtener respuesta tuvo que salir a buscarla pero extrañamente ella no estaba en su lugar de trabajo así que comenzó a dar vueltas por la empresa. Escuchó la voz de su chiquitita en su oficina y sonrió, seguramente se sentía mejor, eso lo reconfortó, no conforme con todas las culpas que cargaba, esa mañana se había odiado por pedirle…casi exigirle que regresara al trabajo, fue un delito en la medida que él fue testigo de que estaba enferma y aún así se había atrevido a pedirle el cumplimiento de su contrato laboral , en cuanto se dio cuenta de la tiranía que había cometido le pidió a Mike que no la dejaran regresar a la empresa, sin embargo, estaba ahí, cumpliendo con su trabajo, eso era símbolo inequívoco de que Tina en representación de Mike la había dejado ir, que estaba mejor de salud, que estaba nuevamente cerca de él, que podía respirar tranquilo, ella no había huido, así que se tranquilizó, era hora de empezar de nuevo, llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Rachel y ésta sin saber quién era dio permiso de pasar, él vio a su secretaria

-perdón por interrumpir pero… Mercedes necesito que me busque las estadísticas de los distintos calamares que exportamos el año pasado- Mercedes se aturdió, eso no existía, pero entendió que el jefe lo que quería era que se fuera y lo dejara a solas con su ¿novia?… bueno al menos ella esperaba que siguieran siendo novios, así que salió inmediatamente y sin protestar no sin antes ver la mirada fría de Rachel, los ojos brillosos de Hudson y como ambos tensaban su cuerpo en señal de que ambos estaban a la defensiva

-¿qué…? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-preguntó Finn en un susurro

- aparte de todo ya no coordinas tus ideas, me ordenaste que regresara ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-perdón pero no creo haberle ordenado nada, recordaría haberlo hecho porque nunca olvido un rostro y menos uno tan hermoso- sonrió, tomó su mano y se presentó como si no se hubieran conocido - Finn Hudson, enamorado, esperando el perdón ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-¡Que truco tan barato Finn! ¿En verdad crees que es tan fácil?

-¿con quién tengo el gusto?

- con Rachel Berry, maniática con instintos asesinos dirigidos a novios enamorados esperando el perdón

-Mucho gusto-dijo Finn en media sonrisa ante el sarcasmo de Rach mientras ella hacía un gesto de disgusto-No…no sé si ya le dijeron pero yo estoy para servirle

- ahora resulta…

-resulta que soy dueño de esta empresa, pero mi dueña es usted así que sí, técnica y amorosamente estoy a sus órdenes… la amo, espero que se sienta mejor, cualquier cosa, estoy en la oficina de al lado… -dijo mientras salía pavoneándose dejando a Rachel entre furiosa y asombrada ¿ahora que planeaba, se había vuelto loco el ogro?

**Flores**

Prefirió borrar de su mente la escena tan surrealista que habían vivido, se concentró en el trabajo y lamentó que el tonto de Finn hubiera despedido al señor Evans, él era su jefe directo y no tenía ni idea de a quién debería de rendir cuentas a partir de ahora, pero así era Hudson, voluble hasta decir basta, no le extrañaría nada que en un instante regresara y la despidiera a ella misma. Le gustaría tener otro camino, no depender de él como jefe, tal vez si ella se desarrollara en otro ámbito sería más fácil intentar tomar decisiones respecto a lo que parecía ser una relación, por lo menos serían dos seres humanos iguales sin uno con un estatus mayor frente al otro. Recordó entonces al promotor de Los Ángeles, aquél que cuando terminó de cantar en la gala de caridad se acercó a ella para ofrecerle grabar un disco, no recordaba ni su nombre pero recordó tener su tarjeta de presentación en su cartera, la sacó y llena de la valentía inesperada que sentía marcó, una voz masculina le contestó al tercer timbrazo

-Blaine Anderson

-Buenas tardes señor…Anderson – dijo Rachel dubitativa- soy… Rachel Berry no sé si me recuer…

-¡Hola Rachel claro que te recuerdo no hay forma de olvidar tu voz!-dijo el hombre entusiasta- de hecho ayer estaba acordándome de ti y de lo genial que sería que me marcaras

-¿en serio?

- sí, mi padre, el dueño de la disquera encontró un compositor genial, él escribe baladas pero no tiene la voz ni la experiencia para interpretarlas, no sé, llámalo presentimiento pero al oír los acordes, tonos y letras los imaginé en tu voz

-entonces sigue en pie tu propuesta de grabarme…

-por supuesto que sí, empezaríamos grabando un sencillo, lo podríamos promocionar en la radio, si funciona… va a funcionar estoy seguro de tu talento, grabamos el disco y ya veremos qué pasa…aunque créeme el mundo del espectáculo está habido de talentos natos y frescos, tú tienes el ángel así que veo un éxito rotundo

-Gracias-dijo Rachel llena de la emoción que en esos últimos días de martirio no había tenido

-Me encantaría verte, platicar los detalles… la semana entrante estoy en New York, ¿vives ahí cierto?

- sí

-entonces nos vemos en el estudio de mi amigo Darren ¿éste es tu número de teléfono?

- sí

-te mando los datos exactos, sería genial que pudiéramos empezar lo más pronto posible

-de verdad gracias señor Anderson

-Blaine soy Blaine, el señor Anderson es mi padre y no me des las gracias, confío en mi instinto y en mi vista, eres una estrella que brilla a kilómetros de distancia… estamos en contacto…

Rachel dio de brinquitos, estaba de nuevo en el camino, no era que de un momento a otro se le olvidara su pena de amor pero este era un pequeño paso para recuperar su sueño de vida, nunca se imaginó como cantante de radio o en la industria discográfica, ella sabía que el teatro era su pasión y llegaría ahí tarde o temprano, los productores de Broadway siempre alegaban su falta de experiencia y que no era una artista de renombre para negarle papeles, pero si el disco funcionaba sería conocida por la gente, tendría experiencia y entonces… entonces sus reflectores teatrales neoyorkinos llegarían sin trabas…

Alguien llamó a su puerta, rogó que no fuera Finn, en cuanto dio la orden de pasar no creía lo que sus ojos veían, una gran cantidad de personas empezaron a desfilar con arreglos complejos y llenos de rosas rojas, llenando todo el espacio visible, en cuanto se fueron notó que cada uno de los adornos tenía una tarjeta, tomó una por una, se sentó en su escritorio y las empezó a leer:

"eres la imprudencia más grata de mi vida", "perdóname, todos cometemos errores", "ni el firmamento es más hermoso que tus ojos", "doblegaría mil veces mi voluntad ante ti", "princesa de mis sueños, no te apartes de mi", "sin ti no hay futuro en mi vida", "sirena de vestido amarillo no me quites el privilegio de tu voz", "eres el alimento de mi alma", "soy eterno esclavo de tus deseos", "novia presurosa no corras, no te alejes", "por ti comería fruta y ensaladas siempre" "correría al fin del mundo para alcanzarte" " compraría una máquina del tiempo para cambiar todo" " eres mi aire, mi luz, mi todo"…. Aún le faltaban varias por leer pero todas las tarjetas se resumían a mensajes cursis y todas estaban firmadas con un "te amo, atentamente Finn"

-¡ogro cursi!- pensó para sí misma, no te das cuenta de que no necesito que me digas mil veces que amas, yo lo sé, ni tampoco quiero que me pidas perdón, lo único que quiero es que me digas que confías en mí, sin dudas. En un instante volteó y vio a su simple planta con hojas pequeñas en forma de estrellas, la pobre de Esther….

-Hay Esther tu papi es cada día más tontito, mira que traerte un cementerio de flores muertas, son bonitas pero alguien les quitó la vida al cortarlas, debería de aprender a cuidar lo que sí vale la pena y no gastar en adornitos presuntuosos, dicho lo cual tomó la maceta entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de Finn, entró sin llamar ni pedir permiso

- chiquitita- dijo Finn en una sonrisa, parándose automáticamente de su asiento y esperándola con los brazos abiertos

- Ya te dije que no me digas así

- ¿te gustaron las flores?-preguntó esperanzado

- son muy bonitas, no te puedo decir lo contrario, pero Esther es más bonita… y es tuya, Kurt me contó que fue un regalo de tu padre, así que no sé porque la estoy cuidando yo… tú la vas a cuidar de ahora en adelante… si la mantienes viva y reluciente me agradará más que cualquier rosa…-dijo Rachel mientras ponía la maceta en sus brazos abiertos

-Rachel yo no sirvo para cuidar plantas

- Tienes que servir, no quiero ver ni una ramita seca, no necesita mucho… ah y Mercedes no te va ayudar…-dijo mientras salía tranquilamente de la oficina

-Está bien-suspiró Finn resignado viendo a la pobre planta, su plan de ser cursi evidentemente había dado un giro inesperado y ni siquiera había funcionado, Rachel no estaba sentada en su regazo diciéndole que lo perdonaba, ella estaba cumpliendo, no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil

-¿quiere que le busque un buen lugar a la planta? – preguntó una mujer, Finn se asustó olvidó que en la oficina también estaba Mercedes

-sí-dijo entregándosela y preguntó- ¿desde cuándo las flores y mensajes lindos no sirven para conquistar a una mujer?

-No lo sé señor, parecía una buena idea pero Rachel no es la clase de mujer que se rinde ante un regalo y palabras bonitas, creo que ella es más bien de hechos…

-¿por qué no me dijo eso antes Mercedes? Cuando le encargué las flores

- ya le dije, parecía una buena idea…

**Canción de amor**

Los días pasaban lentos y a Rachel parecían no importarle los intentos de Finn por conquistarla, él era muy insistente pero no quería asustarla, ni mucho menos asfixiarla, a veces se conformaba con solo mirarla, ella de verdad quería ceder, decirle que en su corazón ya estaba perdonado pero aún le dolían las humillaciones y los insultos, sabía que él había actuado bajo la manipulación de un tercero pero que no hubiera confiado en su amor era lo que le impedía correr a sus brazos, lo aceptaba, estaba siendo muy orgullosa pero era parte de su plan, de no ser tan facilita, de recuperarse como mujer…

Finn tenía en mente un nuevo plan, invitarla el viernes por la noche a una obra, la que ella eligiera, después cenarían en el restaurante más caro y le diría nuevamente cuánto la necesitaba, pidió a Mercedes que le hiciera las reservaciones por el intercomunicador, pero ella sólo lo escuchó y entró a la oficina

-¡Otra vez está haciendo las cosas mal…! -regañó Mercedes- lo de la obra puede que esté bien pero ¿la cena?...no la puede comprar, ella no es de las que se deslumbran tan fácilmente con dinero

-Mercedes…

-lo siento pero… pero no pude evitarlo, no sé porque extraña razón me siento el hada madrina de esta relación…. ¡Me voy!-dijo enojada pero agregó- esto no salió de mi boca: Rachel ya tiene planes para el viernes, iremos al Karaoke de la vuelta, si puede llegar a oírla cantar, si puede ser su fan… admiración es algo que necesitamos constantemente las mujeres de nuestros hombres…

- Gracias- dijo Finn teniendo en mente algo aún mejor…

Era un lugar pequeño, aunque parecía agradable, Finn observaba desde una esquina a la gente divirtiéndose, en la esquina contraria su Rachel se divertía con un grupo de empleados de la oficina, Finn conocía a todos pero no se atrevía a acercarse, a romper su espacio, la vio cantar dos canciones y escuchó al dueño del lugar decir que esa chica era genial, que cada que visitaba su negocio, la clientela aumentaba, que incluso la chica ya tenía un club de fans entre ellos… sonrió esa era su chiquitita, valiente conquistadora de almas… él por ella, también podía ser valiente

-buenas noches- saludó a toda la mesa, viendo como a Rachel se le desorbitan los ojos ante la sorpresa

-buenas noches señor Hudson- dijo Mercedes –no creí que usted visitara este tipo de lugares ¿quiere sentarse?

-Finn, aquí no soy el jefe -respondió él sentándose junto a ella

-no los frecuenta- dijo Rachel amargadita- la gente viene aquí a divertirse, escuchar buena música, cantar, un ogro con corazón de piedra no tiene esas aficiones

- te equivocas muñeca- dijo poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose al encargado. El karaoke también contaba con música en vivo, así que Finn pidió el micrófono, valientemente se sentó a la batería, se puso de acuerdo con los demás músicos y dedicó su canción al amor de su vida que parecía querer correr lejos de ella, se empezaron a oír los acordes de "Creep" de Radiohead, absolutamente todos se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que tocaba el instrumento y más de uno se quedó con la boca abierta al oír su voz…

Rachel se quedó embelesada, la canción a todas luces era para ella, de eso estaba segura, su ogro había roto la brecha de la distancia, se había hecho un dios de la música solo para ella, tuvo ganas de correr a sus brazos pero reprimió sus impulsos. La velada entonces se tornó increíblemente mágica, Finn compartió, convivió y se abrió ante todos los presentes en la mesa, Rachel lo veía orgullosa, el ogro inalcanzable, orgulloso y mandón se transformó en un mortal capaz de convivir con más seres humanos, supo que también eso era por ella y sintió que lo amaba aún más

-¿por qué no cantan una canción juntos?-dijo Mercedes ya avanzada la noche

- No creo estar a su altura – dijo Finn en una sonrisa

- Claro que sí… ¿verdad Rachel?

-no creo…

- hagamos un reto- dijo Artie- si cualquiera de ustedes dos se termina su tarro de cerveza antes que yo… no cantan… si yo acabo primero cantan …

- acepto- dijo Finn

-yo no- dijo Rachel

-Rachel por favor…-pidió Mercedes

-está bien-dijo y no terminaba de decir "está bien" cuando Artie en un trago se acababa toda su bebida

-campeón de tomar cerveza- dijo Artie muy ufano, mientras todos se reían y Finn y Rachel se volteaban a ver, todos sentían la tensión así que Artie dijo

-prepárense, voy a elegir la canción- Finn y Rachel no tuvieron más remedio que subir al escenario, Artie era un ferviente admirador de Michael Jackson así que a nadie le extrañó que eligiera "I just can´t stop loving you "

- al principio empezaron a cantar distanciados, después se dejaron llevar por la letra, en un microsegundo ya estaban abrazados y al final de la canción ambos cedieron a un beso… todos chiflaron y aplaudieron, la canción había producido una magia inexplicable…

Ya no se soltaron, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos podía con la distancia dolorosa, la llevó a su casa, tomados de la mano, caminando, sin hablar, cuando faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino él le dio la vuelta, la tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella

-¿estoy perdonado entonces?

-¡no!- dijo ella en un susurro

-te amo, no puedo estar ni un segundo más separado de ti…duele, dijo señalando su corazón

-te lo dije el día que peleamos…Finn… yo ya no estoy segura de amarte

-entiendo- dijo Finn triste

-pero vas en el camino correcto para enseñarme a amarte de nuevo - dijo ella poniéndose de puntitas y dándole un beso chiquito, enseguida se soltó de él y se metió en el edificio de su apartamento…

CONTINUARÁ…

**¡Hola! De nuevo me vi forzada a cortar este capítulo, considero que un solo capítulo de 8000 palabras es mucho, así que lo dividí, como ven es un capítulo con subtitulitos que señalan los pasos que dará Finn según los consejos que le dan cuando es pequeño … falta conocer y conquistar al papá de Rachel, entregarle su alma y su vida y por supuesto ser perdonado. Gracias por todas sus lindas palabras y por las lecturas… nos leemos pronto. **

**Marce yo también las quiero sin conocerlas, insisto, es una gran terapia vivir un duelo con personas que sienten lo mismo que tú, ya no había vuelto a llorar, pero supongo que ver el video de Amber cantando "i´ll stand by you" influyó en mi mente y soñé a Lea, la verdad fue una pesadilla, algo malo le pasaba, no lo quiero contar porque fue un sueño, no vale la pena, el punto es que me desperté llorando en la madrugada, entré a internet para distraerme e irremediablemente terminé releyendo el capítulo de ayer, ver sus comentarios me sacó una sonrisa y me dormí muy tranquilita de nuevo, por eso mil gracias. **


	20. Conquistándola 02

**Conquistándola (2 parte)**

Regresar a Lima es regresar a casa, al lugar cálido que la vio crecer y que siempre está esperando por ella con alegría. Hubo un tiempo en que todo se tornó difícil, cuando nadie entendía su forma de ser ,su entusiasmo desmedido por destacar y siempre ser el centro de atención pero hoy ve las cosas de manera distinta…sobre todo porque llegar a ese lugar es sinónimo de ver al ser humano que más la ama en la vida: su padre. Es apenas un fin de semana después de su pelea con Finn y Rachel está entusiasmada por verlo ya que tuvo que cancelar su viaje anterior. Apenas aterrizó en Ohio, tomó el pequeño tren directo a su pueblito, han sido días de desasosiego y tristeza pero está segura de que en cuánto vea la carita de su papi nada importará más que largas charlas con él sobre las mejores películas musicales del mundo, Barbra Streisand, ballet, pesca y jardinería. Todos la conocen, no le extraña que al llegar a la estación alguien se ofrezca a llevarla a su casa de infancia.

Mientras atraviesa el largo pórtico se prepara mentalmente para ofrecer la linda sonrisa infaltable en sus bienvenidas, entra con su llave y busca por todos lados a su papi, se angustia al no encontrarlo ¿y si pasó algo mientras viajaba y no le pudieron avisar? Le llama llena de apuro a la mamá de Tina y se angustia aún más pues la señora afirma que no ha pasado nada y que apenas ayer en la noche cenaron junto a la mamá de Santana y que lo dejaron de lo más tranquilo y estable, en la cocina se encuentra una notita de su papi donde aclara a todo aquél que quiera leer que fue a desayunar a Breadstistix. Se enoja porque aún no es tiempo de que ande en la calle solo, sabe que ha mejorado notablemente pero debería de tener cierta vigilancia, así que decide ir a buscarlo, no lo encuentra pero se topa con el señor Schuester, su antiguo director de coro quien aún sigue dirigiendo un club Glee y la invita a una presentación que tendrán el domingo sus nuevos alumnos, Rachel acepta asistir y no desaprovecha la oportunidad y le pregunta si vio a su papi, él profesor contesta que sí y la tranquiliza al contarle que no está solo, que está con un joven muy amable, que los vio de lejos pero se notaba que su papi está muy a gusto, entonces Rachel se devana los sesos pensando quien puede estarle haciendo compañía a su padre pero decide volver a casa.

Tiene hambre, mucha ,después de haber estado tan enfermita y devolver cada cosa que entraba en su estómago, ahora no puede dejar de comer, en el aeropuerto compró algo, en la estación comió unos panqués y un vaso de jugo, se podría decir que fue un buen desayuno, incluso con exceso de calorías pero su estómago aún reclama de cierta atención así que saca un tazón de fruta picada y empieza a comer, no sin antes encender el equipo de sonido y cantar y bailar al ritmo de Frank Sinatra de pronto se oye la voz de su papi

-Lo ves, esa es mi nenita, se nota que está en casa porque con ella no existe el silencio…

-Lo sé, con ella lo menos que puede haber es tristeza- Rachel ve que el acompañante de su papi es Finn y se quiere morir ¿qué rayos hace ese ogro en Lima y con su papi?, deja de bailar y apaga el aparato de sonido, aún así, lo primero es lo primero, se coloca su linda sonrisa y corre delicadamente a los brazos de su papito

-¡Papi!

-¡princesa! ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

- algo…me asusté al no verte y ¡estoy enojada!- dijo haciendo un puchero- no creo que sea tiempo de andar por ahí… te tienes que recuperar totalmente antes de andar de fiesta…

-lo siento pequeña, pero no llegabas, tenía algo de hambre y bueno…este joven madrugador me invitó a desayunar… ¿no lo vas a saludar?

-Hola- dice con absoluta indiferencia y sin soltar a su papi-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te invito?

-Rachel, no seas grosera, Finn es mi invitado…-aclara Leroy pero aún así Finn contesta

- Estoy aquí porque desde hace mucho tengo como plan inmediato conocer al padre de la mujer que amo y al lugar en el que nació y creció…tú misma me invitaste hace mucho

-creo tener recuerdos vagos de que eso sucedió- dice Rachel igual de indiferente, ¿por qué le molesta tanto que haya ido? Decide que sus emociones están alborotadas porque apenas se fue, después de la noche del Karaoke se regañó por haberlo dejado ir, por no haber cedido a la reconciliación y privarse de sus brazos, sin embargo ahora no quiere verlo ahí, se está robando el valioso tiempo de padre e hija

-hoy es tarde de Beisbol nenita, fuimos a comprar unos filetes de pescado, así que sacaremos el asador ¿no te molesta verdad?-dice Leroy entusiasmado

- si me molesta, ya sabes que yo soy cero carne de animalitos indefensos

- es carne blanca Rach-aclara su papá mientras Finn lleva un gran rato observando sin hablar

-como sea, hagan lo que gusten, yo voy a mi cuarto , ni siquiera me he instalado –dice perdiéndose en la penumbra de las escaleras, se da un baño que no le ayuda a aclarar nada en su mente, sale, prende el televisor de su recámara, intenta poner una película pero las voces de Finn y su padre parecen gritadas y escucha sus bromas tontas, su lucha contra el asador ya que evidentemente ninguno de los dos está capacitado para armarlo y finalmente el colmo de los colmos, puede percibir por toda la casa el olor a pescado asado, no es que fuera un olor desconocido, sus padres solían una o dos veces al año hacer este tipo de comida sobre todo cuando había visitas carnívoras pero hoy simplemente le parece insoportable, baja con la intención de gritarles…más a Finn que a su papi sobre la imprudencia de haber dejado las ventanas abiertas y permitir que el olor se cuele por toda la casa pero entonces los ve y siente su corazón desbordarse de emoción, ambos llevan delantales y ambos tienen uno de esos gorritos graciosos que a su papi le gusta usar para cocinar, el asador es un desastre ya que está chueco y Rachel duda por un segundo la falta de seguridad que eso implica pero ambos están sonrientes charlando sobre pesca, peces, ríos y Dios sabe cuántas cosas más que ella en su vida va a entender, entonces recuerda que desde que murió su padre, su papi no es así de feliz, ni siquiera cuando ella le canta una vieja canción o baila sólo para él, la alegría que le da Finn es la de un cómplice, hasta parecen viejos amigos, entonces corre de nuevo a su cuarto y se suelta a llorar, aún no sabe porqué pero se siente tan feliz que le dan ganas de hacerlo y se queda dormida.

- Rach, chiquitita- dice Finn hincado junto a su cama dándole un besito en la cabeza- a comer dormilona

-no me digas así- contesta ella somnolienta y soltando manotazos al aire

-¿lloraste?-pregunta Finn al distinguir lágrimas secas en su cara

-no

-¿por mi? ¿No quieres que esté aquí? Sólo pídeme que me vaya y ya está… no sufras más

- no, no quiero que te vayas, estás aquí y mi papi es feliz, gracias por hacerle compañía

-él es increíble Rach… sabe tanto- contesta Finn emocionado y Rachel sabe que es sincero entonces se voltea y le da un besito, porque le nace, porque lo quiere, porque le emociona que los dos hombres más importantes de su vida estén juntos compartiendo bellos instantes

-¡guau! Nunca me voy a cansar de esos besitos- dice Finn en media sonrisa –pero vamos a comer o tu papi me matará

-¡no voy a comer pescado!- Refunfuña Rachel

- Tu papi te hizo lasaña vegetariana

- ¿en serio?-dice sentándose en la cama rápidamente- adoro la lasaña

- y yo adoro verte así- dice Finn poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja

-¿así?

- eres más linda recién levantada, con el cabello alborotado, sin nada de maquillaje…

-¡adulador! Baja ¿sí? No dejes solito a mi papi, yo los alcanzo

¿Podía existir un instante más feliz? Rachel dudaba, tenía a los dos hombres de su vida sentados a su lado y los tres charlaban sobre la dulcísima y espectacular infancia de Rachel, de pronto su papi empezó a enumerar cada una de sus cualidades y Finn las complementó, evidentemente los dos la veían con ojos de amor porque Rachel ni siquiera se sabía dueña de tantas virtudes, después de que Leroy charlara como en una emergencia él y el padre de Rachel tuvieron que hacerle un vestido de una sábana para una puesta teatral escolar dijo algo que ni Finn ni ella se esperaban

-Finn se tienen que casar pronto y tener una niñita antes de que me haga más viejo y no pueda disfrutarla tanto como disfrute a mi pequeña

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rachel logró coordinar

- eso, va a estar difícil papi, no solo porque este señor y yo estamos distanciados si no porque Finn no quiere nenitas él prefiere los varoncitos

- Mi niña, yo juraría que sólo medio metro entre silla y silla los separa, sólo eso…. Y con respecto a una niña y un niño, no importa que prefieran, eso no está en sus manos princesa, la naturaleza es sabia y sabrá que mandarles, además Finn no sabes lo que dices un varón siempre es más lejano de su familia, las niñas son apegadas a papá y son tuyas eternamente.

-eso dicen pero sólo pensar que un rufián me la robe algún día –dijo Finn

-eso mismo pensaba yo y mírame estoy sobreviviendo- rió Leroy mientras Rachel entre incómoda y entre enojada reclamó

-como sea papi…no sé porque hablamos de esto… - cambió radicalmente de tema- Gracias la comida estuvo riquísima ¿quieres que veamos una película?

-nena creí que te habíamos dicho que veríamos beisbol

-¿en serio?...creo que nunca me había sentido tan menospreciada en mi propia casa –dijo ella en un acto dramático digno de un óscar

-¿celosa?- preguntó Finn y Rachel afirmó con la cabeza

- ¿de que no puedas pasar tiempo con tu novio o de que yo no pueda estar tiempo contigo princesa?-preguntó Leroy con burla

-¡qué más da! Es lo mismo ¿no? Se llaman celos y punto - contestó ella mientras en medio de la risita de Finn y Leroy de nuevo subía a su recámara

Decidió que no se quedaría en casa, salió por un café, platicó con Marley una vieja amiga de la escuela, compró algo de despensa por su papi y luego de mucho pensarlo decidió que no podía postergarlo más, estaba sufriendo y no planeaba prolongar su sufrimiento, así que entró a la farmacia y compró lo que tarde o temprano iba a ser necesario.

Al llegar sólo Finn la esperaba, ya que su papi se había ido a descansar, la ayudó con las bolsas y mientras ella acomodaba las cosas la tomó por la cintura y de nuevo le robó un beso, la sentó sobre la isla de la cocina y empezó a subir de tono sus caricias

- Te necesito-suspiró en cuanto la soltó

-por muy tentador que sea hacerlo en casa de mi padre eso no sucederá… además yo no te he perdonado aún

-Rachel…yo creí que el besito

-¡no!-dijo tajante-te quedarás a dormir aquí… supongo, te traeré unas sábanas, almohadas… ese sillón será tu cama, deberíamos tener libre el cuarto de visitas pero mis padres lo hicieron el santuario de mi vida 2, el primero está en la estancia… así que no hay opción…

-está bien –dijo Finn resignado, en serio se le estaban agotando las ideas y Rachel seguía sin ceder

Para cuando Rachel terminó de acomodar a Finn subió a darle las buenas noches a su papi…

-nena, no lo puedes dejar en ese viejo sillón, Finn es un hombre grande, se lastimará la espalda, esas lesiones no son muy fáciles de llevar para alguien de su altura –dijo su papi en cuanto ella le contó donde lo había dejado

-no hay lugar…

-princesa estoy un poco viejo pero no soy tonto, ni moralista, ustedes se aman, tu cama es grande, yo no tengo impedimento de que duerman juntos-dijo dejando boquiabierta a Rachel

-pero yo sí papi, no estoy muy contenta con él

-pero lo amas

-sí… pero

-pero eso debería ser suficiente para perdonarlo

-papi tú no sabes

- me lo dijo, llegó muy temprano y se presentó… me pudo decir todas sus virtudes y pudo defenderse para que cuando llegaras yo estuviera de su lado… por el contrario me dijo muy serio que era el imbécil más imbécil del mundo porque teniendo tu cariño se atrevió a dudar de ti y lastimarte cegado por los celos, entonces yo le dije que si eso había hecho no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa, me respondió que tenía que hacer todo, todo por conquistarte y demostrarte que a pesar de sur un imbécil, nunca iba amar a nadie más de lo que te ama a ti…

Rachel ya estaba empezando a soltar lagrimitas y su papi agregó

-sé que son jóvenes y que tienen tiempo para equivocarse y remendar su errores pero créeme mi niña, separarse sería el más tonto de los errores porque desperdiciarían el tiempo estando enojados en lugar de amarse…recuerda que papá decía que el tiempo es vida y la vida no se desperdicia…

-lo sé papi…pero

-pero nada preciosa, eres mi hija, nadie te conoce más que yo… ya lo encontraste, es él ¿cierto? Ya no te imaginas buscando a alguien más ya no ves a nadie más como el padre de mis nietos…

-sí papi es él

-entonces ¿qué esperas para ir por él?

- está bien- suspiró Rachel voy por él se quedará en mi recámara pero ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-Rachel…

- si lo perdono ahora querremos dormir juntos y después… después te prometo que nada nos va a separar y entonces … no podré volver a ser tu nenita ni dormir aquí cuando algo me dé miedo

-tienes razón es mi último chance de proteger a mi bebita, después nada más correrás hacia esos brazotes…si, si puedes dormir conmigo…

**-0-0-0-0-**

Aún estaba obscuro, se despertó sobresaltada porque se repitió un patrón de sueño, esta vez soñó a un niñito tomándola de la mano y a otro niñito tras de un espejo, sólo que el que estaba en el espejo tomaba de la mano a Finn, se tranquilizó porque no había sido pesadilla, ambos niños eran felices y Finn y ella tocaban sus manos aún a través del espejo, sonrió recordando la carita de ilusión de Finn cuando lo subió a su recámara y la cara de decepción cuando lo dejó solo, ella también lo necesitaba tanto… vio a su papi profundamente dormido y se levantó con cuidado, llegó a su recámara y se metió en la bolsita de su bata de dormir la compra de la farmacia, con sigilo se acomodó entre sus sábanas y se acurrucó contra Finn, se sentía tan bonito tener su calor cerca y él se veía tan en paz durmiendo que dudó en despertarlo pero el deseo la carcomía por dentro, regó muchos besitos en su torso hasta que él despertó en un quejidito

-Rachel…

- si mi vida soy yo

- qué

¿Perdonas mi falta de comunicación?... tienes razón no debo tener secretos contigo

-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte soy yo el que debió confiar en ti ¿me perdonas?

-sí, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer no te imaginas lo que duele saber que me crees una mujer cualquiera, sentirse utilizada… tal vez lo hubiera soportado si no te amara tanto pero lo hago y duele mucho más que mil golpes…

-lo sé chiquitita fui un tonto

-Finn… yo también creo en las segundas oportunidades pero no en más- dijo repitiendo lo que le dijo Finn el día que firmaron el contrato por el bebé

-entiendo y gracias… te prometo que no te defraudaré…te amo, nunca nada me había dolido más que perderte –dijo mientras ella se aventaba a sus brazos acariciando su pecho mientras el subía su camisón y desabrochaba los botones delanteros para tener accesos a su pecho al mismo tiempo

-espera-dijo Rachel en cuanto lo sintió cerquita de la penetración

-chiquitita ya no aguanto más sin ti

-toma-dijo estirándose por la bata y sacando un condón-no quiero un bebé, no por ahora, quiero que esperemos un poco por favor…

-como tu digas princesa- respondió el con voz ronca tomando el condón de las manos de Rachel

-gracias

-te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- dijo él obteniendo sólo caricias como respuesta pero ningún te amo de vuelta…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

- este es el auditorio del club glee-decía Rachel mostrándole su lugar favorito de su ex escuela a Finn, habían tenido una mañana asombrosa de reconciliación, lo que dijo Rachel que sucedería fue cierto una vez juntos nadie los pudo separar, desayunaron, se comieron a besos y tomaron una larga siesta para recuperar la energía que habían perdido , como el señor Schuester había invitado a Rachel a la presentación del club Glee, llegaron más temprano para mostrarle a Finn lo que había sido su vida antes de New York

-y por esas escaleras aventé a Bree y me expulsaron un mes –dijo Rachel entre apenada y riendo cuando llegaron al área precedente a la cancha

-no, no es cierto, ¿tú?

- si yo…

-¿cómo?

-Soy muy pacífica, mi filosofía de la no-violencia está arraigada a mi forma de ser como las uñas a mis dedos y los dedos a mis manos… pero ese día no me quedó de otra… esa tipa estaba ofendiendo a Santana, recién nos acabábamos de enterar de su orientación sexual, mi amiga aún no lo asimilaba del todo cuando esta tipeja la exhibió en público… Santana se cohibió, se hizo menos ante las burlas yo nunca la había visto así, entonces me llené de una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, le di muchas bofetadas, la jalonee del cabello y antes de que pudiera defenderse la aventé

-¿no? ¿Chiquitita violenta? –dijo en forma de burla

-¿no me crees?

-no es eso, es sólo que tú has estado a punto de pegarme una bofetada que yo bien me he ganado pero nunca lo has hecho, tengo un almohadazo pero ese no cuenta, no fue un golpe directo

-no te extrañes, mis papis me educaron para no responder a la violencia y yo puedo resistir a que me dañes pero si lastimas a quien amo no hay modo de evitar que saque a la fiera que hay en mí…-dijo poniendo una cara de asesina

-lo tomaré en cuenta…. –dijo Finn asustado

-más te vale-dijo Rachel entre risas, rogando mentalmente porque nada empañara nuevamente su amor y porque nunca lo tuviera que defender de el modo en que defendió la reputación de Santana…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Mientras en New York… (Avance)**

-No lo puedo creer, encontramos el testamento-decía una Queen eufórica a su acompañante

-no cabe duda que todo lo que te propones, lo logras- contestó el hombre

-¿sabes qué es lo mejor?, que ahora ya sé porque mi Finn anda con esa "poquita cosa" lo hace para ser padre y salvar la compañía, fui una tonta por creer que me había olvidado… él quiere un hijo, sólo eso… ¡y yo se lo puedo dar!, es nuestro sueño, es hora de cumplirlo….

**HOLAAAA: capítulo de Lunes, espero que les guste la repetidora incansable les dice de corazón: gracias por los review y lecturas ya saben que significan demasiado. **

**Pasando a otros asuntos como yo la planteé en un principio ya no le queda mucha vida a esta historia, sin embargo anoche me encontré otro camino para darle más vida peeeeeero …implicaría un nuevo distanciamiento FINCHEL ¿qué dicen? ¡Estoy indecisa!**


	21. Sucesos inesperados

**Sucesos inesperados**

Las despedidas nunca son fáciles, y menos si son de tu papi… no importaba cuántas veces se hubiera despedido antes de él, Rachel siempre sentía ese huequito en el estomago que se convertía en un nudo en la garganta al decirle adiós a uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida. Finn le propuso que se quedara más tiempo y estuvo a punto de tomarle la palabra hasta que recordó que se tenía que preparar para platicar con Blaine, el productor de discos, era su oportunidad y no la podía dejar tirada. Así que se resignó a dejar a su papi una vez más, con suerte ahora que Finn y él se conocían podrían venir más seguido, le ilusionaba que tal vez a partir de ahora no llegaría ni se iría de Lima sola

-¡te quiero papi!...te llamo en cuanto lleguemos y todos los días en la noche como siempre

-claro nenita, estoy atento… conquista a ese productor

-¡no!... es decir artísticamente sí Rach, de otro modo lo tienes prohibido- amenazó Finn

-ahí está, lo vez papi, aún no termina de convencerme y ya está con un ataque posesivo y machista

-Finn no celes a la niña…no en exceso, sólo lo suficiente - dijo Leroy guiñando un ojo y sonriendo

- de hecho, antes de… de la absurda pelea, de mis tonterías y estupideces… yo… bueno yo- dijo Finn en un estado de nerviosismo total

-¿tú qué Finn?- preguntó Rachel desesperada y curiosa

- yo quería pedir… Pedirle oficialmente permiso para ser el novio de su hija

-¡aparte de todo anticuado!- dijo Rachel burlona pero se dio cuenta de que Finn estaba hablando totalmente en serio, adoró su carita de miedo, se parecía a aquella en la que lo dejó con Tina para sus análisis médicos

-hija, a mi no me parece anticuado, es un detalle importante tomarme en cuenta-dijo Leroy viendo a Rachel y luego se dirigió a Finn- en dado caso, señor Hudson creo que antes de si quiera conocerme ustedes ya habían tomado la decisión de ser novios así que no necesitan mi permiso, lo que sí necesito es algo de usted…

-usted dirá señor Berry-dijo Finn más tranquilo

-Finn…hijo necesito que me prometas que ya no la harás sufrir, digo está bien que de vez en cuando le lleves la contraria, sobre todo cuando está en su modus caprichosa pero no le partas el corazón otra vez…

- se lo prometo…la amo y me mataría antes de lastimarla de nuevo…

- lo que pasó fue una prueba, que pudo haberlos dañado de por vida, sin embargo salieron victoriosos y eso quiere decir que su amor es más fuerte que antes… ahora necesito que me prometas lo más importante… promete que la vas a cuidar, que… que apoyarás los pasos que dé y que siempre estarás a su lado evitando que alguien la dañe

-nadie tocará a mi chiquitita, delo por hecho- dijo Finn mientras abrazaba a su suegro para cerrar la promesa que pensaba cumplir con su vida, en cuanto volteó a ver a Rach se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en un mar de lágrimas, Leroy la abrazó un largo rato, después salieron juntos, de nuevo tomados de la mano, con una maleta de esperanzas y con los corazones más unidos que antes.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Finn bien podía ser el rey del universo, habían pasado dos semanas desde que las cosas con Rachel regresaron a la normalidad, es más, eran mejor que antes, con las reservas de que ella estaba cada vez más histérica ante la inminente salida al mercado de su primer sencillo como cantante, a nadie le sorprendió que el famoso productor la grabara el mismo día en que se entrevistaron, así que inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar en producción, diseño y muchas cosas que él aún no entendía, afortunadamente Kurt sí y su hermano y su novia se la pasaban pegados día y noche planeando junto con Blaine el lanzamiento de Rach.

Algo que Finn tampoco entendía era el hecho que su novia pasara en un instante de euforia total en el que brincaba y gritaba emocionada por la gran oportunidad a la inseguridad y miedo de no gustarle al público pero él estaba seguro del enorme talento de ella, así que no se preocupaba y se encargaba con besitos y caricias diarias de apaciguar los nervios desmedidos de Rachel.

Se sentía bien, no había vuelto a tener una migraña y no había señas de ella, cada día comía mejor gracias a la insistencia y vigilancia de Rachel y cada día hacía cosas de las que se privó por estar encerrado en una empresa, se inscribió en el gimnasio, era junto con su novia cliente frecuente del karaoke y se había acostumbrado nuevamente a la batería, salía más seguido con Puck y con Mike, cada día se llevaba mejor con Carole y Kurt se notaba cada día más integrado a ellos.

A pesar de que todo marchaba de lujo no podía evitar pensar en lo inevitable, en su cabecita, a diario siempre estaba presente el hecho de que la empresa tarde o temprano terminaría en manos de Queen así que trabaja el doble, cobraba el salario correspondiente a un director de empresa, se encargó de recuperar el dinero que había invertido en un principio, de analizar la situación legal de los empleados para evitar que su ex esposa les hiciera daño y trataba de ahorrar al máximo para el día en que tuviera que empezar de nuevo. Lo sentía muchísimo pero se dio cuenta de que no era ni la mínima parte de lo que dolía vivir sin Rachel. Seguía analizando la situación legal de la empresa, mientras esperaba a Rachel que pasaría por él para ir a la graduación de Tina, pero en ese momento entró la persona que menos esperaba ver…

-puedo, puedo entender que te quieras desquitar de mí, lo que no entiendo es que te hayas ensañado con mi padre ¿cómo pudiste despedirlo? Después de tantos años-dijo Sam lleno de ira

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi oficina?-respondió Finn descolocado

-respóndeme, te imaginaba interesado, ambicioso incapaz de sentir amor pero nunca desagradecido…

-era lo mejor para él...

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? cuándo sabes que él te ayudó cuando todos te dieron la espalda… mis hermanos pequeños aún siguen en la escuela, necesita el dinero…

-se le dio una más que justa liquidación

- sabes que no puede durar mucho, él necesita sentirse activo ganar su salario fijo y…

- y lo tendrá, pero tiene que esperar, pronto lo voy a llamar

- ¿en serio? lo tiras y luego quieres recogerlo

- si no lo liquidaba yo, lo iba a hacer Queen en cuanto obtuviera el mando de ésta empresa, yo me adelanté para pagarle lo justo

-¿qué tiene que ver Queen?

-Va a ser la nueva dueña, puedes correr a gritárselo, puedes decirle que ganó…

-No entiendo- dijo Sam tranquilizándose

-No finjas, Queen y tú son cómplices

-No yo no soy su cómplice, yo sólo fui su amigo o más bien el tonto al que utilizó y esperanzó hasta que se hartó

-Clásico de ella… me apena que mi sustituto hayas sido tú...pero tú te lo buscaste

-si yo me lo busqué…pero no entiendo ¿por qué dices que ganó?

- ¿de verdad no sabes?

-no

-mi padre dejó un testamento, en él se especifica que tengo que tener un hijo antes de los 30 años…

-¿con Queen?

-supongo que su idea primaria era esa, que me reconciliara con Queen a través de un hijo, él sabía que las cosas entre nosotros iban mal pero no… no especificó que el hijo tuviera que ser de Queen

-aún no tienes 30, puedes tener un hijo

- aún no tengo 30 pero estoy cerca, un bebé no nace de la noche a la mañana

-lo lamento yo…

-no, no lo lamentes soy feliz y creo que gran parte de ello se debe a que tú mandaste a mi vida a alguien que es mi base, mi columna y mi sostén…

-¿Rachel?-preguntó Sam en una sonrisa

- Sí, Rachel es mi nueva empresa, mi todo…

-lo sé, lo supe el día que la acompañé a Lima, yo ya sabía que era tu novia por lo del evento de caridad, salió en varios periódicos, pero verla tan ilusionada… no dejaba de hablarme de ti de lo distinto que eras al hombre que yo le describí en un principio… porque le advertí, antes de meterla aquí contigo le dije lo imbécil que eras pero ella se encargó de descubrirte y todo el camino a su pueblo trató de convencerme de ello

-y fue un gran detalle de tu parte mandarme las fotos que retrataban lo mucho que te habló de mi- dijo Finn en tono de reproche

-¿fotos?

- ¡no me digas que no fuiste tú! esas malditas fotos casi me costaron mi relación –dijo Finn sacándolas de un cajón de su escritorio preguntándose por qué no las había tirado… Ahhh, sí, porque a pesar de todo en ellas aparecía su chiquitita ¿la imagen de la mujer que amas no se tira a la basura o sí? Tal vez más adelante sólo recortaría a Sam… pensó mientras se las entregaba

-¡Maldita Queen!-dijo aventando las fotos sobre el escritorio de Finn

.guau, lindas palabras que jamás esperé oír de tu boca-dijo Finn en total asombro

-fue ella, no tengo pruebas pero casi estoy seguro, también se enteró por los periódicos de que Rach era tu novia, obviamente yo le conté que ella era mi amiga y Queen en automático se puso a pensar en la manera de separarte de ella, quería que la envolviera, que la llevara a la cama y mandarte las fotos… yo me negué porque en verdad aprecio a Rach pero jamás me imaginé que el día que la acompañé a Lima nos fuera a espiar

-¿sabía que ibas a Lima con Rachel?

- sí, yo investigué lo de su papá, no había nada que le ocultara a Queen, así que ella me insistió para que acompañara a Rach… lo siento…pero no pasó nada, sólo fue un abrazo…

-lo sé, me costó sangre entenderlo- rio Finn

-tienes que cuidarte de ella, cuidar a Rach…, Queen está loca, está obsesionada contigo

-¿conmigo?...ella no nunca me amó-dijo Finn a la defensiva

-supongo que después de tanto tiempo, de tanto vacio, entendió que tú fuiste el único que la amó y quiere recuperarte, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo cuando me mandó a la goma…bueno eso y que era un inútil que no había podido ayudarla en nada para vencerte…espera… no me extrañaría que ya supiera del testamento… Fui a buscarla a Europa porque la extrañaba, ahí me gritó, me corrió y dijo algo así como que tuvo que buscar a alguien más eficiente que le consiguió lo que siempre me había pedido a mí

-¿y eso era?

- el testamento, claro, desde el día en que empezó a jugar conmigo me condicionó, quería que le pidiera a mi padre que buscara en la empresa, pero yo sabía que papá te era leal por eso no se lo pedí a él, se lo pedí a Rach pero afortunadamente Rach nunca lo encontró… Queen estaba convencida de que ese documento existía y que estaba guardado en esta empresa… si ahora dice que alguien ya lo consiguió, ya lo debe tener en sus manos…

-Rachel si encontró el testamento pero me lo dio a mi

-claro, era de suponerse…

-como sea, agradezco que me quieras advertir sobre esa mujer pero ella está lejos y totalmente olvidada de mi mente y de mi corazón

- está en New York

-¿cómo?

-no dudo que tarde en aparecer, regresó y está aliada con Sebastián, el hijo del abogado de su padre ¿lo recuerdas?

-claro, ahora es un juez corrupto…

- por eso insisto, cuídate y cuida a Rachel

-Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo

Finn lo siento…por las fotos, porque mucho tiempo te odié, porque nosotros éramos amigos… ¿cómo pude haberle creído a Queen? Yo sabía que te engañaba con Jessie y con… otros y aún así preferí ponerme de su parte

-no te preocupes, entiendo que te pusieras de su parte, ella es más bonita que yo-bromeó Finn para romper la tensión

-¿quién es más bonita que tú?- dijo Rachel con tono meloso entrando en la oficina de su novio, al ver a Sam se puso a la defensiva- ¡Hey tú! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! porque creo que me tienes que aclarar…

- ya me lo aclaró a mi nena-dijo Finn interrumpiendo el regaño

-¿ya?-preguntó Rachel frenando su ira

-ya, luego te cuento ¿sí? Sam ya se iba

-ok-dijo Rachel resignada mientras veía como Finn y Sam se daban un abrazo, en cuanto se separaron Sam también le dio un abrazo a ella

-Felicidades Rach, tienes mejor instinto que yo, elegiste bien, cuídalo…

-lo haré –dijo sorprendida

-En cuanto a tu padre, dile que espere, por lo que veo lo necesitaré más pronto de lo que esperaba-dijo Finn

-yo le digo… adiós-dijo haciendo un ademán

-¿qué fue eso señor Hudson?-preguntó Rachel sentándose en las piernas de Finn

-Una prueba más de que estoy hecho un tonto por su culpa señorita Berry

-¿por mi culpa?

-sí, cada día soy más blandito, ese tipo entró hecho una furia y yo quería reclamarle lo de las fotos y darle unos buenos golpes…lo hubiera hecho no me cabe duda pero me acordé de ti, de que no te gustaría eso y pensé que era mejor hablar…

-no, no me hubiera gustado que te pelearas pero entonces ¿funcionó? hablar

- sí, si funcionó

-¿fue él? ¿él mandó las fotos?

-lo más probable es que haya sido Queen

-¿Queen?-dijo angustiada- ese nombre no se cansa de ser una maldita sombra entre tú y yo

- sí pero no te preocupes, tú ya lo dijiste, es una sombra y las sombras no existen si hay demasiada luz y tú brillas demasiado ¿sabías?-dijo dándole un beso para que se olvidara del tema

-Eso espero mi amor… ¿ya estás listo?

-sí y tú estás guapísima- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo

-lo sé, ¡estoy increíble! no todos los días se gradúa tu mejor amiga y no todos los días planeas reunirla con el amor de su vida

-sobre eso chiquitita, no creo que debamos meternos…

-debemos Finn, ¿no se te hace un acto total de egoísmo que nosotros estemos juntos y ellos no?

- la verdad no

-¡Finn!-regañó dándole una palmadita en el hombro-cuando eres feliz quieres que tus seres queridos también lo sean

-ok, ok ¡ya qué!

- recuerda el plan, cenamos con ella y sus papis… ojalá Mike acepte si no acepta no importa después de cenar dejamos a los señores Cohen en la casa, salimos a bailar y convences a Mike de que nos alcance, eso sí es importante, que lo convenzas porque en el antro los dejaremos solos y ¡listo! Tiene que funcionar si están solos en un lugar desconocido no les va a quedar más remedio que hablar ¿entendiste?

-no puedo estar más enredado

-¿qué parte no entendiste?

-la parte dónde convenzo a Mike… bueno sí pero haces que suene demasiado fácil convencerlo y no es así, aunque no lo parezca es un tipo duro no se suaviza tan fácil

-pero tú lo vas a hacer por mi ¿cierto?

-sabes que sí

-¿entonces nos vamos?

-sí-respondió Finn dudoso

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La ceremonia de graduación fue hermosa, enlazaron a Santana por medio de una webcam, por fin las cosas profesionales parecían tomar buen rumbo para las tres amigas y eso las hacía en extremo felices. Tina pudo estar con sus orgullosos padres e indirectamente con Mike, ya que al ser el tutor de varios estudiantes, no sólo de ella, estuvo presente como miembro honorario. Al finalizar el evento Finn invitó a todos a una cena para celebrar, incluyendo a Mike quien se negó pretextando que no quería incomodar a la familia, Rachel entendió que era cierto, su plan no iba a ser tan fácil Mike era un tipo duro de roer, sin embargo la mamá de Tina alegó que no era ninguna molestia y logró convencerlo de ir ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Mike adoraba su motocicleta así que siempre viajaba en ella y esta vez no fu la excepción, todos subieron al coche de Finn menos él que los seguía de cerca con la moto. Aunque al principio se sintió incómoda, Tina no podía sentirse más feliz de que su madre hubiera convencido al doctor, desde que se enteró que él se iba supo que cualquier segundo a su lado sería un tesoro preciado, aún no le decía nada sobre que estaba enamorada de él, sabía que la rechazaría porque lo que sí había hecho fue ser más coqueta, más lanzada, incluso con miras a recuperar el simple jueguito sexual que tenían pero él ni siquiera daba señas de entenderla… además era mejor así, él estaba a punto de marcharse lejos de ella, ¿en qué cambiarían las cosas si le dijera que lo amaba? Igual se iría y la dejaría más destrozada de lo que ya estaba, miró los coches, estaban en una de las avenidas más atestadas, de pronto un ruido sordo se oyó detrás del coche, en microsegundos vio como la moto de Mike derrapaba unos cuantos metros, se iba de lado y se estrellaba en el suelo

-¡Mike!-gritó Rachel asustada y fue todo lo que Tina necesitó para entender que sus ojos no la habían engañado, un coche había golpeado a Mike arrollándolo contra el auto de Finn, haciéndolo perder el control y caer. En automático abrió la puerta, todo lo que quería era correr hasta él

-¡Tina no te bajes!- ordenó Finn, aunque unos coches se detuvieron la mayoría no y corría riesgo de ser atropellada, pero a Tina no le importó siguió sus instintos y corrió a su lado

-no te mueras, no te mueras- repetía Tina para contener su miedo al ver el cuerpo de Mike sin movimiento, se inclinó frente a él para intentar sentir su pulso… no lo logró, un policía llegó para tratar de manejar la situación

-Señorita tiene que hacerse a un lado

-¡soy médico! – le gritó mientras seguía intentando sentir su pulso… lo encontró al mismo tiempo que el brazo de Mike se movió

-¿qué qué pasó?- se oyó el leve murmullo de la voz de Mike

-tu-tuviste un a a-ccidente pe- pero ¡vas a estar bien!, te lo prometo- dijo tomando su mano

-¿cómo te llamas?-empezó a preguntar Tina sabiendo que después de una pérdida de conocimiento era importante saber si el paciente estaba en todos sus sentidos

-Michael Robert Chang

-¿cuántos dedos ves?

-tres

-¿qué día es hoy?

-viernes- dijo él intentando levantarse y ella movió su cabeza negando y regresándolo a la posición que tenía

-No te muevas, sabes que es peligroso

-Estoy bien

-no lo estás, perdiste el conocimiento, tenemos que ir a la clínica-dijo enérgica mientras Rachel la tomaba del brazo para animarla a levantarse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento Finn, sus papis y su amiga habían llegado hasta ellos, pero Rachel le indicó que una ambulancia estaba cerca

- voy con él – dijo mientras los paramédicos le quitaban cuidadosamente el casco, le ponían protección ortopédica a su cuello y lo subían a la camilla

-los alcanzamos en el hospital- le murmuró Finn abrazándola

-cuiden a mis papis- alcanzó a decir antes de subirse a la ambulancia

- ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -le preguntó Tina a Mike para saber cómo se sentía aunque los indicadores de signos vitales de la ambulancia se mostraban favorecedores

- sólo el orgullo y un poco el cuello -sonrió Mike mientras Tina empezó a tocar sus extremidades en búsqueda de dolor o alguna fractura pero no encontró nada

-te dije que estoy bien, sólo fue el golpe

- y el susto dijo Tina- soltando las lágrimas que por ser buen médico para él había estado conteniendo

-Hey, Hey, no llores doctora Cohen, ibas muy bien, mantuviste la calma, supiste reaccionar de manera fría y eficaz, no arruines todo-dijo él siendo ahora el que alcanzaba su mano y la tomó

-La doctora Cohen no está llorando- reclamó aún con llanto

- ¿a no?

-Tina, la Tina tonta que creyó que te morías sin escuchar cuánto te ama es la que no puede contener el llanto

-¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

-que te amo, aunque probablemente no te importe porque me odias y en el hospital ni siquiera me notas

-¿Qué no te noto? por ir pensando en ti y en lo bonita que te ves con ese vestido no me fijé que el alto había terminado, no avancé y el auto de atrás me pegó

-¡qué tonto eres! – dijo ella empezando a sonreír

-pues sí soy muy tonto pero ¿qué pasó con tu novio? ¿No estabas muy enamorada?

-fue un engaño de mi corazón ahora estoy muy, muy segura de quererte a ti

- y yo a ti Tina Cohen Chang y estoy seguro de eso desde el día en que te conocí –respondió inquieto intentando moverse

-¿qué parte de no te muevas no entiendes?- preguntó Tina volviendo a ser la enérgica doctora

-la parte que no me deja besarte porque eso si me puede matar doctora, llevo mucho tiempo agonizando por un beso - respondió él sintiendo como Tina se inclinaba y le daba un largo beso… mientras los paramédicos aplaudían….

*/*/*

-¡estoy tan feliz!– dijo Rachel dando de brinquitos en cuánto se quedó sola con Tina en la cafetería. La mamá de Mike estaba con su hijo, así que después de varias horas vigilándolo, su amiga se daba un respiro y le contaba la historia completa de la ambulancia, Rachel no cabía de gozo, no fue su plan pero había llegado al mismo fin.

-nada es feliz al cien por ciento…- Tina recuperó su tono amargado- no te he contado que mi mamá y la mamá de Mike se conocen

-¡no!

- sí, estudiaron juntas de niñas cuando ambas vivían en Texas

- ¿y eso no es bonito?

-¡no! Le agrega presión a todo, todavía no sabemos qué va a pasar con nosotros, con su viaje y entre las dos ya están visualizando una boda enorme con miles de invitados que no conozco

-no te preocupes… tú…tú solo déjate llevar por tus dos mamis - dijo Rachel en una sonrisa burlona

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Queen Fabrey era una mujer fría, entendible desde el punto en que sabes que su vida no había sido nada fácil, su familia no fue buen ejemplo y en su casa siempre se callaba todo lo que no era bonito, si la pequeña Queen tenía problemas lo indicado era guardarlos y pedir a Dios que ayudara a resolverlos, eso nunca sucedía y ella crecía en medio de la indiferencia. Envidiaba a Finn, el sí tenía una familia linda, todos se amaban y se apoyaban, incluso entendían las excentricidades de Kurt, hasta la fecha y muy a su pesar, los Hudson parecían estar unidos.

Se recuerda a sí misma vagando en busca de algo de cariño, lo que alguien le quisiera ofrecer era suficiente, por eso terminó embarazada a los 16 años sin saber quién era el padre de su hijo… por eso decidió abortarlo, aunque algo bueno surgió de ese embarazo no deseado, había logrado que Finn le propusiera matrimonio e integrarse a la familia a la que siempre quiso pertenecer pero no pudo, desde su punto de vista todos la odiaban y Finn le tenía lástima, odiaba que le tuviera lástima porque para ella era lo mismo que desprecio, volvió a buscar nuevos brazos, no toleraba que su esposo la tocara para ella era como fuego quemándola. Hoy no, con los años sin él entendía que nunca nadie la iba a amar como él, él le tuvo paciencia y la dedicación que nadie le tuvo y lo extraña tanto.

Había pasado dos años auto exiliada en Europa, Finn le pasaba una jugosa mensualidad y era suficiente para vivir sin apuros pero ella sabía que merecía más. Christopher Hudson, su suegro y padrino le había prometido que al morir la dejaría totalmente protegida económicamente, es más ella había sido testigo de que pocos días antes de morir el anciano había llamado a un notario para cambiar su testamento, ella necesitaba ese documento porque aunque estaba segura de que amaba a Finn no quería regresar con él para someterse de nuevo a las limosnas que éste le diera, quería tener el control sobre cada cosa que hiciera su ex esposo

Así fue como decidió envolver a Sam y persuadirlo a encontrar el testamento que aparentemente nadie sabía que existía pero el muy imbécil no lo logró, por el contrario puso en el camino de su amor a una niñita tonta que aparecía en los periódicos como su novia, ella no lo podía creer, Queen Fabrey tenía que ser inolvidable y no podía ser cambiada por alguien que fuera menos que ella por eso intentó separarlos, tal vez así Finn se daría cuenta de que sólo la merecía a ella, aparentemente sus planes de enviarle fotos comprometedoras con Sam habían fallado o eso creyó hasta que después de dos semanas de su regreso a New York logró reunirse con su mayor aliado, Sebastián, el joven era hijo del abogado de su padre y siempre la había pretendido, le llamó para decirle que había encontrado algo interesante y no dudó en regresar , en cuanto pudieron, se encontraron y ella leyó como el más preciado tesoro cada una de las líneas del documento

-No lo puedo creer, encontramos el testamento-decía una Queen eufórica a Sebastián

-no cabe duda que todo lo que te propones, lo logras- contestó el hombre

-¿sabes qué es lo mejor?, que ahora ya sé porque mi Finn anda con esa "poquita cosa" lo hace para ser padre y salvar la compañía, fui una tonta por creer que me había olvidado… él quiere un hijo, sólo eso… ¡y yo se lo puedo dar!, es nuestro sueño, es hora de cumplirlo….

- ¿de verdad vas a regresar con él?

-cariño, te dije que lo amaba, jamás te engañé

- tú me prometiste

-yo te prometí que te dejaría estar conmigo, jamás dije que te amaría… podemos estar juntos, divertirnos… pero primero tengo que recuperar a Finn

-¿qué piensas hacer?

- ya te lo dije, darle un hijo pero primero quitarle la empresa, le diré que sé lo del testamento y no le quedará más remedio que entregar el negocio, no querrá desprenderse de sus empleados, entonces lo haré trabajar para mí y teniéndolo en mis manos lo reconquistaré, entonces le daré su preciosos hijo, ¿sabes que siempre ha sido su sueño? Desde que perdí el bastardo que esperaba, cuando nos casamos, él me persuadía para tener un hijo pero me negué porque eso me ataría de por vida a él… pero ahora i yo tengo el poder! Todo va a ser al revés él va a estar atado de por vida a mí, no podrá dejarme por el niño…

- Finn tiene novia

- No es su novia, es lo que encontró para intentar recuperar la empresa, ella no es su tipo, a Finn le gustan las mujeres rubias, exuberantes como yo no las niñitas enanas, flacas como ella, no sé por qué intuyo que la utilizó para poder hacerle un hijo

- ¿y si funcionó? ¿Si la novia ya está embarazada?

-más le vale que no, de lo contrario sufrirá más cuando los separe porque Finn sólo puede ser el padre de mi hijo….

**Capi largo de viernes por la noche. ¿Adivinen quién cumple años mañana?... ¡pues yo! Así que esta semana ha sido un poco más ajetreada que de costumbre planeando mi reunión de festejo y por eso no había podido escribir, pero nunca me olvido de la historia.**

**Con respecto a la indecisión que les comenté el lunes, ¡ya no estoy indecisa! No caeré en la tentación de alargarla creo que debo ser fiel a la historia tal y como la imaginé desde un principio, por lo tanto ya casi me despido. **

**Las quiero, gracias por sus Review y lecturas. **


	22. Todo por amor

**Todo por amor**

Rachel odiaba despertarse angustiada, siempre que eso pasaba, cosas malas la perseguían a lo largo del día, ese domingo aún era de madrugada cuando se despertó. Finn no se había quedado esa noche en el departamento porque Tina estaba de descanso y siempre que eso pasaba él prefería dejarlas pasar tiempo juntas. Decidió marcarle a su novio porque sí, porque era su novia, porque tenía derechos y porque si no escuchaba su voz se iba a volver loca. Finn le contestó somnoliento, últimamente él disfrutaba de un sueño placentero equiparable al que tenía cuando era un niño, calmó a Rachel diciéndole que todo marchaba de maravilla y que pasaría por ella a desayunar, sin embargo ella estaba intranquila. Hizo memoria, estaba a un par de días de tener su periodo y eso siempre la desajustaba emocionalmente, tenía que ser eso. Aún así entró al cuarto de Ti-ti y sin despertarla se acomodó en su cama, tal vez al estar acompañada la sensación horrible de angustia la abandonaría. A penas estaba recuperando el sueño cuando oyó ruidos, primero de llaves, después de pasos, se preguntó si sería Finn, entonces se paró de nuevo y corrió a su recámara pero ahí no había nadie, escuchó de nuevo ruidos, ésta vez en el cuarto de la izquierda, tomó aire y abrió la puerta del cuarto ruidoso que increíblemente tenía la luz encendida

- ¡Santana!

-¡Rach, lo siento, no quise despertarte!- contestó su amiga mientras ambas se fundían en un abrazo

- Ya estaba despierta pero ¿qué? ¿Qué haces aquí porque no avisaste que vendrías?

-porque ni yo sabía, no lo pensé

-¿Britt?

-sí

-¿qué pasó?

-se regresó al país, vive en Atlanta, con sus padres, sobreviví dos semanas sin ella pero no pude más- dijo mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas

-ya, ya está bien…

- soy una estúpida, deje todo, el trabajo de mis sueños, el mejor salario que voy a tener en mi vida por…

-¡por amor! ¿Acaso hay algo más bonito que dejar todo por amor?

- deje todo por nada, ni siquiera tuve el valor de ir a buscarla directamente… por eso estoy aquí preferí regresar a New York

- y me alegra que así sea, así te tomas un descanso, piensas, te dedicas tiempo a ti y después con más calma vas por ella

-¿tú crees?

- estoy segura

-Te extrañé Che-chel

-nosotras a ti Na-ná - contestó Tina desde el umbral de la puerta, corriendo a abrazar a Santana…

Se quedaron platicando hasta ver el amanecer, amaban hacer eso, Santana se enteró pero no creyó las virtudes de Mike y Finn y ellas conocieron a través de las palabras de su amiga un poquito de Britt, a final de cuentas llegaron a la conclusión de que haberse separado no fue tan malo, el destino les tenía preparado en el camino, al amor y eso era algo de lo que ninguna de las tres se podía arrepentir. Mientras Santana tomaba un baño y Tina intentaba preparar algo de desayunar, Rachel le mandó un mensaje a Finn para pedirle que pasara por ella más tarde, obviamente quería tiempo con sus amigas, su novio aceptó a cambio de comer juntos y más tarde le mandó otro mensaje donde le pedía que la invitación a la comida se la hiciera extensiva a sus amigas porque se había puesto de acuerdo con Mike para conocer a la Santana Inquisidora. Rachel pensó que después de todo el día pintaba de muchos colores arropada con sus seres queridos…

-déjame ver si entiendo entonces… ¿sólo hizo falta una fotografía inocente de mi amiga con un ejemplar masculino superdotado, boca de pescado para que desconfiaras de ella?-dijo Santana a Finn con esa mirada fría y analítica que siempre tenía para sus víctimas

-sí, pero no fue una simple foto, las circunstancias ayudaron- contestó Finn nervioso

- ¡deja de atacar a mi novio!- defendió Rachel

- lo siento, pero es que es un gigante con miedo a los médicos al que tú y Tina tuvieron que obligar a hacerse unos análisis, es un cegatón que necesita lentes para ver que estás tontamente enamorada de él, es empresario baterista … hay un montón de virtudes por conocerle a Frankenstein

-ok ya Santana, hay más víctimas en la mesa deja Finn en paz –dijo Rachel señalando a Mike

- ¡Rachel!- chilló Tina que junto con Mike trataban de hacerse chiquitos con los comentarios de Santana y eso que no iban dirigidos a ellos

-Tienes razón Che-chel… haber doctor ¿a qué demonios estás jugando? No conforme con utilizar a la bebita de la familia para satisfacer tus más bajas pasiones, ¿la tratas mal sólo porque la niñita está confundida y te dice que no te ama? Si no te hubieras medio matado en esa motocicleta infernal ¿hasta cuándo pensabas torturarla?

- yo.. yo no la torturaba- contestó Mike en el mismo tonito nervioso de Finn

-Además- Según me contó Tina tienes una importante misión por el mundo ¿la vas a dejar tirada, llorando, sentada en una banca del aeropuerto esperando por ti todos los días?

-no

-¿no? –preguntaron sorprendidas casi al mismo tiempo Rachel y Tina

-no cielo, no me voy a ir, he hecho muchos viajes y es cierto me apasiona ayudar pero otra de las cosas que me apasionan es tener mi casa, formar mi propia familia y es tiempo-dijo Mike viendo a Tina que estaba rojita de vergüenza por ser el centro de atención, su novio continuó-te lo digo siempre, desde el momento en que te conocí sabía que tú eras mi persona indicada y… sé que esto lo tenía que hacer ante tus padres, pero ellos están lejos y … ellas-dijo señalando a Rachel y a Santana - son lo equiparable a ellos aquí ¿cierto? … así que Tina Cohen ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- dijo sacado un anillo de su saco, sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa y en el restaurante, su novia se quedó sin habla

-no- dijo Santana enérgica- di que no Ti-ti, vámonos de este lugar, tu carrera está empezando, este señor te trató muy mal, te queda mucho por estudiar, cargando un marido no va a ser más fácil…

- ¡cállate Santana!- dijo Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos pero enojada con su amiga- di que sí Ti-ti, tu también sabes que es él…

Tina estaba en shock lo que afortunadamente le valió para no escuchar a sus amigas por fin pudo decir algo

-no… no quiero que de- dejes todo por mí yo pue-puedo esperar

- yo no puedo esperar… ya esperé mucho

-pero no qui-quiero que te arrepientas de, de haber perdido una gran opor-tu-tu-nidad

-no lo haré, me arrepentiría de perder un día más sin ti… entiende cielo daría todo por ti, todo por amor –dijo sacándole una sonrisa a Tina, quién por fin vio que él hablaba en serio y ella también daría todo por él

- sí, sí quiero casarme contigo- dijo aceptando el anillo y besándolo automáticamente mientras oían los aplausos de todos y los refunfuños de Santana

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡Guau! ¡Qué día!- dijo Finn empezando a desvestirse, como Rachel y Santana se habían peleado porque Santana seguía renuente a la futura boda y Tina tenía que regresar al hospital, para no seguir discutiendo, Rachel se había ido a quedar a casa de Finn

- lo sé, fue todo tan emocionante- dijo Rachel llena de ilusión

-¿qué harías si yo te pidiera matrimonio?

- te diría que no

-¿en serio? Pero si tú persuadiste a Tina

- sí cariño pero es momento de ellos, se aman demasiado, tienen tanto en común…

- ¿Y nosotros no?

-claro que sí pero aún no, además me pedirías matrimonio por imitación porque Mike ya lo hizo, quiero que cuando lo hagas sea porque de verdad quieres que suceda y quiero que sea súper original, no es por menospreciar a mi cuñado pero pudo ser mejor, además si va a suceder tiene que ser después del disco porque una presión más y exploto…te lo juro- respondió en total histeria haciendo sonreír a Finn

- ok, ok ya entendí, pero no te lo imagines tan lejano…va a suceder y pronto ¡Te amo!-Rachel sólo sonrió y lo besó, Finn estaba empezando a preocuparse, desde la reconciliación le había dicho muchas veces que la amaba y ella no le respondía con un te amo de vuelta, se separaron un instante

- ¿qué tal te cayó Santana?-preguntó Rachel interesada

-Bien, aunque sí da miedo

-por las buenas es buena…

- por su carácter supongo que es una fantástica abogada, muy aferrada a sus discursos

-lo es… ¿crees? ¿Crees que le podamos conseguir un empleo aquí en la ciudad? Yo pensaba en contratarla como mi representante pero no es lo suyo, lo suyo es la defensa de compañías y los tribunales, es lo que hacía en Japón

- ¿defensa de compañías?

- sí la situación legal de empleados, contratos, normalización de empresas ante las leyes… no sé ella es abogado mercantil y laboral ¿por qué?

-por que tal vez yo la necesite

-¿tú? Tú tienes a Puck

- no, él es abocado civil no mercantil

-¡cierto! Pero ¿para qué necesitas de ella?

-para que me ayude a manejar la situación de los empleados ante la empresa… quiero dejar a todos lo mejor parados para que Quinn no los pueda lastimar

- cariño… lo… lo lamento soy muy egoísta - dijo Rachel apenada- por estar emocionada con el disco y con nuestra relación, olvidé lo del testamento… te dije que no quería bebés por el momento, eso implica que tienes que entregar la compañía… yo… yo ¿y si posponemos el disco y lo seguimos intentando?

-no Rachel, ni soñando te dejo renunciar a tu carrera…

-Mike dejó todo por amor yo también puedo

-Mike ya probó las mieles del triunfo profesional ahora le falta el triunfo personal así que estaba en su derecho. A mí me pasa lo mismo, sé lo que se siente tener una compañía exitosa, pero nunca había tenido a la mujer de mis sueños… así que yo puedo esperar y volver a empezar mientras tú brillas y les enseñas a todos de qué está hecha mi novia… es tu turno, vendrá el nuestro, vendrá nuestro hijo… todo a su tiempo

-¿de verdad? Al igual que Tina con Mike me da miedo que luego te arrepientas y me reproches

- eso nunca sucederá, lo prometo

- yo te voy ayudar en todo ¿sí?

- si mi amor… en todo… por lo pronto convenciendo a Santana de que me apoye…

- no tiene opción, te va ayudar- respondió ella abalanzándose sobre el últimamente buen cuerpo de su novio- Hey ¡qué buen gimnasio, se está usted poniendo más guapo señor ogro!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-No sé cómo me convenciste- reclamaba Santana esa tarde de Lunes entrando junto con Rachel a Exportaciones e Importaciones Hudson

-te convencí por qué no tenías opción, mi ogrito te necesita que es como si yo te necesitara – dijo Rachel rodando los ojos, amaba a Santana pero podía ser tan desesperante- Hola Mercedes, ella es la Licenciada Santana López tiene una cita con Finn

- ¡Hola!- saludó Mercedes en una sonrisa- el jefe me dijo que la hiciera pasar en cuanto llegara- dijo mientras señalaba a Santana la entrada al despacho de Finn y Rachel le decía adiós divertida

-Mercedes no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar esos dos juntos así que si oyes gritos o ves salir humo o algo parecido me hechas un grito ¿sí?

-¿Tan grave puede ser?

-¡ni te imaginas!

/*/*/*/

-¡Hola Santana! Me alegra que aceptaras-dijo Finn

-lo hago por Rach-dijo en tono orgulloso

- ok, ¿Rach te comentó algo?-preguntó Finn entendiendo que tenía que ser profesional con Santana para que ella reaccionara de la misma manera

-No mucho, sólo que vas a dejar tu empresa para empezar una nueva ¿qué clase de loco hace eso?

-un loco que no tiene opción, mi padre dejó una cláusula absurda en su testamento y no la pienso cumplir, así que la empresa quedará irremediablemente en manos de mi ex… necesito dejar a mis empleados en general protegidos para que la nueva dueña no los pueda despedir, para que respete sus contratos y a mis empleados de confianza los necesito libres para empezar una nueva compañía, así que no sé si renunciando al empleo de esta empresa tendrán problemas legales…

-entiendo, sería cuestión de analizar contrato por contrato aunque en mi opinión sería mejor que despidieras a tus empleados de confianza, así cuando llegue la nueva propietaria, no tendrían que renunciar y tú los contratarías sin problemas

-ya lo había pensado e hice eso con unos cuántos empleados pero creo que si despido a muchos me metería en problemas legales y Quinn, mi ex, sospecharía, me ganaría una buena demanda

- sigo en lo mismo déjame ver los contratos y dame una lista de tus prioridades

-perfecto, los contratos están en recursos humanos pero Rach tiene acceso al archivo, puedes pedirle que te deje acceder a ellos, es más si quieres puedes trabajar con ella, la lista en un instante te la tengo- aclaró Finn empezando a teclear en su computadora

- Finn… si no es mucha curiosidad ¿cuál era la cláusula del testamento que no quieres cumplir?

-no, no es mucha curiosidad, ¿ves ese archivero?, en el segundo cajón está el testamento, puedes leerlo en lo que yo elaboro mi lista

Santana se dirigió al cajón, encontró el folder, se sentó en la pequeña sala e interesada lo leyó de principio a fin, cuando terminó no puedo evitar decir

-¿no es más fácil que embaraces a Rach?- Finn rió, esperaba ese comentario de todos menos de ella

-No, no es tan fácil- dijo aún entre risas, Santana también rió

- Lo siento, yo…hablé con lógica pero ella es mi amiga, de ninguna forma dejaría que la usaras

- ella tiene sueños antes de convertirse en madre y yo los respeto, quiero que mis hijos tengan una madre exitosa no una frustrada

-¡me gusta como piensas gigantón!

-claro que puedo entrar ¿quién te crees Mercedes?… Finn mi amor necesito que corras a esta señora que no sabe respetar a sus superiores-Dijo Quinn haciendo su radiante aparición

- ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Finn en un grito

-Lo siento señor… yo

-Tú no tienes la culpa Mercedes, yo me ocupo

- cómo que ¿qué hago aquí?, mi amor… vengo a decirte que… que sé lo del testamento y no quiero que te apures, la empresa pasará a mi nombre, ambos sabemos que es lo justo, tú la seguirás manejando como hasta ahora nada cambiará - dijo la rubia acercándose a él, tratando de tocarlo, mientras Santana seguía sentada observando

- no soy tu amor y jamás, jamás trabajaría para ti, ya no soy tan estúpido- respondió él alejándose

- mi amor no digas… eso... ¿quién es ella?-dijo al ver a Santana - Dile que se vaya necesitamos hablar…

-mi abogada y por supuesto que no voy a hablar contigo sin ella- defendió Finn mientras Santana entendía todo y se ponía de pie junto a él

-¿enserio? ¿Abogado de por medio? No lo necesitamos, amor yo vengo a hablar contigo como dos seres civilizados como dos amantes que aún se necesitan…

-No digas tonterías, vienes por la empresa… ¡sólo eso tendrás! y esas cuestiones las tienes que arreglar con mi abogada

-¡Eres un estúpido Finn Hudson!-dijo dándole una cachetada, Santana la empujó y se metió entre los dos

-no vuelva a golpear a mi cliente si no quiere ganarse una demanda por agravio y lesiones, además usted está en propiedad privada eso empeoraría su delito y no tendría derecho a fianza ¿le gustaría a su lindo rostro pasar una semana en la cárcel?

-Mira abogada tonta no sabes quién soy ¡quítate de mi camino!...Finn tu me amas, siempre me vas amar, no puedes vivir sin mi yo tampoco sin ti, vamos a empezar de nuevo, dijo arrepintiéndose de la cachetada y queriendo abrazar a Finn quien se alejaba…

/*/*/*/

-Rachel, Rachel – gritó Mercedes entrando en la oficina de Rach que estaba escuchando música en sus audífonos mientras trabajaba

- no me digas que esos dos ya explotaron…

-No, no es eso, no oyes los gritos

-no los había oído ¿quién es?

- La señora Fabray…

-¿Quinn?

-sí… no te quería meter en esto pero se oyó una cachetada creo que le pegó al señor Hudson

- Maldita bruja…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras ambas corrían a la oficina de su novio

*/*/*/*/*

-¡quita las manos de mi novio!-dijo Rachel furiosa, Santana pensó que nunca la había visto así y Mercedes agradecía tenerla como amiga y no como enemiga

-Rach no... Yo lo soluciono nena. Santana, Mercedes llévenla afuera ¿sí?-dijo Finn angustiado, había permanecido tranquilo pero sentir a Rachel desprotegida lo descontroló

- vamos cariño- dijo Santana tomándola del brazo

-¡no!- respondió ella y se soltó, hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Quinn estaba sentada en la silla de Finn riendo

-en serio que yo sabía, por las fotos que tu noviecita era muy poquita cosa, pero no imaginé que tanto ¿qué estabas pensando cuando te fijaste en ella? Ni siquiera creo que te pueda dar buenos hijos… es tan… simple, tan poca cosa, es más Finn puedes con ella ¿puedes cumplirle como hombre? Porque a mí me costaba mucho hacerte reaccionar y es obvio que yo soy más bonita que… eso

-¡mejor te largas!- Dijo Finn intentando quitarla

-¡No la toques Finn!- dijo Santana, no le des armas, ella vino a agredir no le des motivos que pueda usar para defenderse en un tribunal

-pues esta poquita cosa lo ama más de lo que tú podrás amar a alguien en tu vida y ésta poquita cosa es más mujer que tú porque lo he tenido mil veces conmigo, en mi cama y en la suya sin ningún problema

-¡Rach basta!, señora se tiene que ir, agradecería que mandara a su abogado a platicar conmigo- dijo Santana intentando que todo acabara

- sí lárgate de una vez por todas- gritó Finn

-¿qué se siente?- preguntó a Rachel- ¿qué se siente tener a una vaca llena de sudor aplastándote? ¿No te da asco?- dijo muy ufana mientras Rachel se acercaba hasta ella la agarraba del cabello y la quitaba de una vez por todas de la silla

-No vuelva a hablar así del hombre que amo -dijo mientras le soltaba una cachetada

Finn alcanzó a jalar a su novia y la tomó entre sus brazos, mientras Santana se ponía en medio para evitar que la mujer le contestara a su amiga el golpe, Finn quería seguir gritándole a Quinn, pero Rach había golpeado a la tipa, ella había dicho que no agredía a nadie a menos que ofendieran a los seres más importantes de su vida ¿él era tan importante? Probablemente sí porque aparte de todo su chiquitita le había gritado a la bruja que lo amaba. Aún así quería oírlo, amaba oír a Rachel así que preguntó

-¿me amas?

Rachel se descontextualizó, estaba furiosa y Finn preguntaba cosas tontas, lo volteó a ver en sus ojos había necesidad, él de verdad quería escuchar la respuesta

-te amo, te amo, te amo- dijo ella perdiéndose en los ojos de Finn

-¡gracias! tenías tiempo sin decirlo, ¡se siente tan bien oírlo!- dijo dándole un beso

-creí que no hacía falta decirlo cuando lo demuestras- respondió ella coqueta

- si hace falta… me gusta oírlo de tu voz

-¡No puede ser! dan asco- dijo Quinn indignada- Haber qué tanto les dura el amor cuando se queden sin nada porque no te voy a dejar ni un centavo de mi empresa Finn, te vas a morir de hambre junto a tu poquita cosa

- ¡no me importa! - respondió Finn mientras buscaba a la planta Esther, la tomaba en una mano y a su chiquitita en la otra- ¡vámonos nena! La señora no se quiere ir… nos vamos nosotros

-esto no se queda así, te voy a demandar Rachel Berry, me golpeaste

-¿en serio?- contestó Santana al ver que Finn y Rach ya habían salido- porque yo no vi que la agredieran ¿tú viste algo Mercedes?

- no, nada señorita Santana por el contrario oí que alguien golpeaba a mi jefe

- sí, fue una pena porque eso sí lo vi, una loca se metió a golpear al aún dueño de ésta empresa… algo podremos hacer ¿no señora Fabray?

- ¡Están locas! … ustedes son las locas pero también se van a arrepentir, cuando te quedes sin trabajo Mercedes y usted abogadilla cuando me encargue de desprestigiarla y no consiga trabajar para nadie

-¿eso es una amenaza? Mercedes ¿le puedes llamar a seguridad? porque esta intrusa ya me desesperó…-pidió Santana

- ¡claro!- dijo Mercedes tomando el teléfono

-¡Yo no me voy!-dijo Quinn altiva

- claro que sí, aún no tiene poder, cuando tenga un documento notariado que la identifique como dueña absoluta, se quedará usted aquí, mientras no… así que decida, por las buenas o por las malas- no terminó de hablar cuando Quinn estaba saliendo por propio pie, Santana y Mercedes la siguieron hasta el elevador y vieron a Finn y a Rachel salir de la oficina de ella

-¡ya se fue!

-Santana, la hubieras dejado, de todas formas ya nos íbamos- dijo Finn en un estado de relajación total, Rachel lo había compensado con más te amo y dulces besitos

-¿a dónde se van a ir? Ella es la que se tenía que ir - replicó Santana

-De todos modos Quinn se va a quedar con todo, qué más da que sea antes- contestó Finn

-No te puedes ir, aún no se cumple el plazo, tienes cosas qué hacer, proteger a tus empleados… te recuerdo que Rachel es una de ellos, firmó contrato por un año ¿quieres dejarla en manos de Quinn?

-Nooo- dijo Finn asustado- Rachel estás despedida puedo despedirla aún ¿verdad Santana?

- sí pero no, ¿Tan fácil te vas a rendir? Ese no es el tipo de novio que quiero para mi amiga, es más estoy segura de que ese no eres tú

- Santana no es que me quiera rendir pero es más fácil, no voy a exponer a Rach ¿qué más da que suceda antes? Tengo muchas ganas y mucha energía para empezar de nuevo, no me quiero desgastar en pleitos, quiero cerrar este capítulo y empezar de nuevo. Dejo todo, todo por ella, todo por amor

- y lo harás pero antes le vamos a dejar una que otra sorpresita a la bruja- Dijo Santana sonriendo, toda su vida fingiría odiarlos pero Mike y Finn la habían convencido de ser los mejores para sus amigas con su dejar "todo por amor"

- ¿qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Finn interesado

-Nada que no sea legal… ¿no te gustaría dejarle pedacitos de empresa? ¿Una empresa en banca rota?

-¿pedacitos? Háblame de eso- dijo Finn en su tono de negocios caminando hacia Santana

- ¡Me asustan!- dijo Rachel a Mercedes…

0-0-0-0-0-0

La semana casi pasaba y Rachel estaba cada día más nerviosa por el disco y por cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer la ex esposa de Finn. La mujer no había vuelto a aparecer y cómo decía Santana había que temer al silencio porque quería decir que algo estaba planeando, para colmo volvió a enfermar, por alguna extraña razón nada le caía bien al estómago. Agradecía que Santana estuviera todo el día pegada a Finn así ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta.

Algo bueno había salido de todo, inspirada en Finn y Mike, Santana había hablado con Britt, le dijo que había dejado su empleo por ella y que quería recuperarla, la invitó a vivir con ellas e increíblemente la muchacha aceptó, así que Rach y Tina estaban dando los últimos detalles de limpieza al departamento para recibir a la nueva inquilina mientras Santana iba por ella al aeropuerto

-¿y si no nos cae bien Che-chel?-preguntó Tina

-pues lo más probable es que en un inicio no nos caiga bien pero tenemos que intentar conocerla, además no es como que vayamos a estar mucho aquí, conviviendo con ella tú en el hospital y después de la boda te irás con Mike yo con el disco…Blaine dice que haremos una pequeña gira

- definitivamente este departamento ya vivió su historia con nosotras tres solas ¿verdad?- dijo Tina melancólica

-pero no te sientas triste, las tres tenemos buenos caminos…

- eso sí yo no cambiaría tu felicidad, ni la mía, ni tener de vuelta a Na-ná

- ves tontita todo mejoró- dijo aventándole un cojín del sillón a Tina

-ya te gustó pegarme almohadazos ¿verdad?- dijo Tina aventándoselo de nuevo, golpeándola en el pecho

- ¡au!- se quejó Rachel- ¡eso dolió Tina!

-lo siento, pero si fue un golpecito chiquito-dijo sonriendo

- si lo sé, es que están más sensibles que nunca… no tarda en bajarme- Rachel respondió la sonrisa

- ¡hormonas!- respondió su amiga, pero algo le brincaba, Rachel nunca se había quejado de algo así con su periodo, se fijo en su cuerpo ¿era su imaginación o su amiga estaba perdiendo su cintura?

-¿qué piensas Ti-ti?

-Rach... ¿te has vuelto a sentir mal?

-¡Holaaaa!- gritó Santana en una sonrisa- les presento a Brittany…Britt ellas son Tina

-Hola Tina- dijo Britt llena de energía-me encantan tus ojos me recuerdan Japón siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo logran tener ojos en forma de línea?

-¡Hola!- respondió Tina sin saber qué contestar

-y ella es Rachel-dijo Santana poniéndole cara a Tina de qué quieres qué haga ella es así…

-¡Hola Rachel! Es un placer conocerlos

- conocerlas mi amor, son ellas…-aclaró Santana

- no lo decía por ellas dos-dijo señalando a Rachel y a Tina- lo decía por ella- tocó a Rachel -y él bebé - tocó su vientre- ¿cuándo nace?

**Holaaaa! ¡Qué tal! ¿Baby en puerta? ¿Quién sabe? Por lo pronto quiero agradecer a la vida ¿Saben? Soy una persona súper afortunada porque tengo la mejor familia y los mejores amigos, ellos me hicieron pasar un cumple de lo más genial, pero hoy me encontré con las felicitaciones de ustedes y no son menos geniales, son un regalo padrísimo porque no me conocen y aún así me desean cosas buenas. Mil gracias, hoy el último trozo de pastel lo comí en su honor, deseando que todo lo bueno que me desean se les multiplique siempre. **

**Ustedes son unas lindas, divinas conmigo ¿por qué nadie me ha reclamado que hasta el anterior capítulo escribía mal Quinn Fabray? En mi defensa debo decir que mi procesador de textos tiene auto corrector en inglés y español y el muy tonto me corregía en automático poniendo Queen (por reina en inglés) Fabrey (porque tenía agregado ese apellido como cita en un trabajo escolar), yo debí corregirlo pero creo que mi ojo se acostumbró a verlo así jijijijiji. Mil disculpas por eso, en dado caso probablemente esté bien así porque Queen Fabrey es una bruja y en lo personal Quinn Fabray terminó siendo una preciosa con Rachel en Glee, no es cierto, ya no sé que inventar para justificar mi error… en dado caso al finalizar la fic espero volver a subir los capítulos con el nombre correcto. **

**Nos leemos pronto… **


	23. Finchel

**Finchel**

_**A Marce: preciosa, con todo el cariño y los mejores deseos.**_

-¡Holaaaa!- gritó Santana en una sonrisa- les presento a Brittany…Britt ellas son Tina

-¡Hola Tina!- dijo Britt llena de energía-me encantan tus ojos me recuerdan Japón siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo logran tener ojos en forma de línea?

-¡Hola!- respondió Tina sin saber qué contestar

-y ella es Rachel-dijo Santana poniéndole cara a Tina de ¿qué quieres qué haga ella es así…?

-¡Hola Rachel! Es un placer conocerlos

- conocerlas mi amor, son ellas…-aclaró Santana

- no lo decía por ellas dos-dijo señalando a Rachel y a Tina- lo decía por ella- tocó a Rachel -y él bebé - tocó su vientre- ¿cuándo nace?

-yo… yo no estoy embarazada- replicó Rachel

-au, yo juraría que sí… ¡hola bebito!- dijo Britt volviendo a tocar su vientre

- de hecho- interrumpió Tina- te estaba preguntando si te habías vuelto a sentir mal, te siento extraña

-n-no, ¡estoy bien!- dudó

-toma -dijo Britt sacando de su bolso como 10 cajitas, todas distintas

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó Rachel

-pruebas de embarazo

-y como que ¿por qué traes tantas pruebas de embarazo?-preguntó Santana sorprendida

-Mis tíos en Atlanta tienen un pequeño supermercado, desde que era pequeña me decían toma lo que quieras, entonces tomaba dulces, los visité antes de venir y quise tomar eso y esto- sacó muchas cajitas de antigripales, 2 termómetros, pastillas para la garganta, unas gasas, cuatro vendas y una botellita de antiséptico- ya estoy grande no podía seguir tomando dulces, estas cosas son más importantes - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, sacándole una sonrisa a Santana, Rachel ni siquiera entendió y Tina sólo ordenó

-¡Hazla!

-no, no estoy embarazada, Tina créeme nos hemos estado cuidando y…

-¿desde cuándo no te baja?

- está a punto de, cuando Finn y yo discutimos fue …- ya no pudo terminar su frase, dudó aún más, según ella en esa ocasión había tenido su periodo pero con el distanciamiento de Finn no puso atención en que había durado menos y había manchado muy poquito- Tina ¿si manchas muy poquito cuenta como…?

-¡Hay por Dios!- interrumpió Tina

- Haz la prueba no tienes opción- dijo Santana de lo más tranquila

-No quiero

-Rachel, hazla de una vez ¿prefieres tener la angustia?-preguntó Tina

- sí, me he sentido mal-confesó empezando a llorar – estoy nerviosa, ansiosa, todo el tiempo, de pronto tengo mucha hambre y de pronto todo me da asco, siempre tengo sueño… mucho y… y tengo un súper sentido del olfato porque huelo todo a distancia…

-Y eso no significa nada, deja de darle vueltas Rachel sólo hay un sí o un no en éstas pruebitas y eso es mejor que tu "quizás"- dijo Santana entregándole una cajita, Rachel la tomó con la mano temblorosa

-Toma éstas también- dijo Tina entregándole dos cajitas más – dos de tres no nos pueden engañar

Rachel se metió a su recámara y a su baño, cerró y comenzó a llorar más, no sabía por qué, se preguntaba ¿cuán malo puede ser? Y no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta dramática pero aún así se sentía voluble y débil ante la idea, se armó de valor si no se apuraba, probablemente sus amigas vendrían y la obligarían…

En la sala del apartamento Britt se entretenía contando los lunares de las cortinas de la ventana, Santana preparaba unas bebidas y Tina se revolvía impaciente primero en el sillón, luego cerca de la cocina provocando que Santana tomara un cuchillo y tuviera instintos asesinos

-¡Voy a verla!- Tina interrumpió el silencio

-¡No!- Santana se puso enfrente de ella- dale espacio, deja que tome su tiempo, sabemos que va a salir de ahí con una respuesta ¿qué más da esperar? no es más angustioso para nosotros que para ella…

- Yo creo que sí hay bebé – afirmó Tina angustiada – su cintura se está perdiendo, muchos creen que lo primero en que se nota es en la pancita creciendo hacia arriba, pero primero te ensanchas hacia los lados

-Yo creo lo mismo, Britt nunca se equivoca, en Japón le dijo a una compañera de trabajo que estaba embarazada y así fue, la mujer ni siquiera tenía cuatro semanas de embarazo…

- ¿Y estás tan tranquila?

-¿qué quieres que haga? Si está, está

Ya habían pasado los 5 minutos de la primera prueba, estaban a punto de cumplirse los 4 min. de la segunda y acababa de hacer la tercera pero no quería ver ninguna hasta tener las tres juntas… no pensaba en nada, no quería darle vueltas al sí o al no, sentía que ambas serían una mala respuesta…

Pasaron 10 minutos… las tres pruebas estaban listas pero ella se negaba a mirar…

Tomó la primera… un signo positivo, la segunda… rosa, regresó a la caja, rosa quería decir que sí, la tercera decía 6 -8 semanas de embarazo… se secó las lágrimas, estaba en shock, seguía con la mente en blanco y aún no creía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, como una autómata salió de su recamara y anunció

-Tres de tres… positivo

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Britt

-¡un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!- gritó Tina sacando toda la tensión que había guardado y brincando todo el camino hasta Rachel, la abrazó…mientras Santana se sentaba … cuando Tina logró soltarla preguntó

-¿qué esperas para gritarme Santana? ¿Para decirme que soy una tonta? Que eché mi aún no iniciada carrera a perder…

-¿quieres que haga eso? ¿Te ayudaría que hiciera eso?-Rachel negó con la cabeza- entonces no digas tonterías, estoy Feliz, ¡vamos a tener un bebé!... Mi abuela decía que un niño debe llegar en un matrimonio consolidado y bla, bla, bla pero también decía que un niño llega a ser una valiosa enseñanza de amor y paciencia para sus padres y para todos los que los rodean ¿lo vas a conservar?

-por supuesto

-entonces ¿por qué no estás feliz?-preguntó Britt

-porque estoy asustada

- se supone que debes estarlo, el embarazo y el parto son dos de los traumas más importantes que sufre el cuerpo de la mujer…- Aclaró Tina

-¡no por eso!, bueno sí un poquito… hace como un mes yo deseaba este bebé más que a nada en el mundo, creía que mi papi moriría y no habría nadie que compartiera mis lazos de sangre, el bebé sería eso, aparte de una compañía sincera, no tendría por qué estar sola nunca más … pero ahora tengo planes, el disco y Finn… no sé como vaya a reaccionar…no sé si estemos preparados, digo ¿qué sabemos nosotros de niños?, ni siquiera vivimos juntos…

-¿te ama?-preguntó Santana

-pregúntaselo a él – Rachel trató de sonreír

-Tú deberías saberlo

- sí, mucho-cerró los ojos para recordar las mil maneras en que él le demostraba amarla

-¿lo amas?- volvió a preguntar Santana

-más que a mi vida

-¿Oíste mi amor?- dijo Santana dirigiéndose a su vientre - tus papis se aman, anda dile a tu tontita mami que es lo único que necesitas, un nidito de amor para llegar…

- supongo que tienes razón- aceptó Rachel

-Che-chel ¡ya quítate esas marañas de la cabeza!, tu ogro lo peor que puede hacer, es asustarse, como tú… pero después ,cuando lo acepte lo va a amar…como tú, como nosotras…yo también estaba asustada por ti pero es un regalo y los regalos siempre son buenos… ¿verdad precioso?, además si tu padre es tan tonto como par no quererte nos tienes a nosotras… tus tías , dile a tu mami que todo estará bien- dijo empezando a hablar con ella y terminando con la pancita plana

-¡Bueno ya! Dejen de persuadir a l niño para que me chantajee… además¿ quién dice que va a ser niño? …Puede ser una hermosísima y talentosísima niña…como yo –dijo Rachel sonriendo al fin

-¡esa es mi amiga!- dijo Santana-¡esa es la reacción que esperaba de ti!, ¡emociónate Rach!, lo que vas a vivir es algo único…que a muchas mujeres se les niega… -dijo pensativa y cambió de tema -así que voy por las bebidas para celebrar-regresó instantes después con copas largas y dio una a cada una

-No-dijo Tina quitándole la bebida a Rach – mimosa para ti no, tiene alcohol y mi bebé recibe todo lo que tú le das…

-es jugo solamente, no soy tonta- respondió Santana regresándole su copa a su amiga

-Por Britt y Santana - dijo Rachel sabiendo que su amiga había comprado todos los ingredientes de las bebidas para brindar por su nueva vida con su novia

-¡por nuestro sobrino!-respondieron Santana y Tina al mismo tiempo causándoles risa

- ¡siiiiiii! yo creo que tienes una gran luz azul alrededor de ti, ¡es niño!- dijo Britt

-¿en serio?-dijo Rachel-¿debo tener en cuenta que también predices eso?

- no, entonces debemos suponer que es niña-aclaró Santana…lo siento mi amor sabes cuando una mujer está embarazada pero jamás le atinas al sexo del bebé…

-¡eso no es cierto!-reprochó la rubia

-no discutan será lo que tenga que ser… yo… yo lamento cortar la celebración pero necesito ir a decirle a Finn la noticia- suspiró, todas asintieron mientras veían como Rachel iba por sus cosas y salía…

-díselo de una manera linda, para que siempre recuerde que ya es papá - gritó Britt

- siempre lo va a recordar mi amor- dijo Santana.- siempre que vea a su hijo o que lo llame ¡papi!

-yo solo decía…

-aún está preocupada ¿verdad?- dijo Tina a Santana en cuanto vieron que Rachel desaparecía del todo

- Sí Ti-ti y no se le va a pasar hasta que Finn no la arrope… confío en que eso suceda…el ogro me cae bien espero que no me decepcione

-y si nos decepciona, lo mato- aclaró Tina con voz de asesina

-hey, la asesina soy yo…tú eres la tierna

- la tierna es ella- señaló Tina a Britt y ambas empezaron a reír

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aún seguía dispersa, pero no quiso ir directamente a la oficina, supuso que Finn estaría en su hora de comida, así que decidió dar una vuelta por la casa de su novio, tal vez él estaría ahí. No fue así, sin embargo aprovechó la pausa para pensar, observó todo, la casa era de un soltero perfecto, con muy pocos muebles, apenas lo básico, ninguna fotografía, un garaje con 8 coches de colección que Finn había reparado él solo, muchas herramientas… y un hermoso jardín que daba a casa de su suegra y cuñado, se quedó mirando el vaivén de los árboles pensando en lo mucho que tendría que cambiar esa casa si un niño la habitara ¿le pediría Finn que se mudara? ¿Buscarían un nuevo lugar? O tal vez seguirían igual hasta estar listos como pareja… de repente oyó que tocaban en la pequeña puerta de división entre ambos jardines

-cariño ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Carole

-¡claro! – dijo Rachel yendo ella misma a abrir, porque su suegra venía cargando una caja. Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la cocina

-¿qué pasa linda? Te siento triste ¿volvieron a pelear Finn y Tú?

-no, ¡estamos bien!- dijo en una sonrisa

- me alegro, ustedes dos serían los más tontos del universo si se volvieran a separar otra vez

- lo sé, duele mucho la distancia

- y a Kurt y a mí nos duele más cuando no estás, Finn es insoportable sin ti -bromeó Carole-bueno no te quiero interrumpir supongo que debes ir al trabajo

- sí, en una hora más o menos…

- entonces no te entretengo… sé que aún no te mudas definitivamente a esta casa y tal vez mi hijo no te haya dado aún autoridad para decidir… pero espero que muy pronto la tengas y vine a ver si quieres darle acogida a algunas cosas, le habría preguntado a él antes pero ya sabes que casi no nos hablábamos y ahora… ahora prefiero dártelas a ti, tal vez tu lo convenzas…

-¿qué cosas?-preguntó Rachel curiosa olvidando por 5 segundos su dilema

- ¡cosas!-dijo Carole en una sonrisa- siempre me ha parecido que esta casa está muy vacía, tal vez le podamos agregar algo… mira éste cuadro es de un pintor rural- dijo mostrando una pintura de un cielo estrellado sobre un pueblito

-¡es hermoso! Le encantará tenerlo… ¿Segura que no lo quieres conservar?

-no, en realidad nunca supe dónde ponerlo, mis habitaciones son temáticas y ya sabes, el miedo a cambiar algo… son mis recuerdos, en realidad éste cuadro lo subastaron y Finn lo compró… supongo que Quinn no lo dejó tenerlo en su casa porque al otro día de adquirirlo me lo dio-dijo poniendo el cuadro sobre la mesa y sacando algo más- éstas son unas plantitas, aún son pequeñas pero si las cuidas son hermosas… ¿viste la gran maceta de mi recibidor? Son pequeños brotes de ella- dijo con emoción

- sí es una planta muy bella… y le va a encantar a Finn… está cuidando una planta en la oficina, supongo que puede cuidar una aquí

- y éste es un cochecito de colección, fue el primero que armó cuando aún era pequeño… lo olvidó, pero él mismo lo guardaba, decía que lo iba a desarmar un día para volver a armarlo con su hijo…cuando lo tuviera, quizás lo puedas poner en su estudio… no sé, es muy bonito

-¿Finn pensaba en sus hijos? -dijo Rachel encontrando que en el fondo ese era su temor, Finn quería primero un hijo por el testamento, luego porque ella quería y él la quería complacer… nunca se había preguntado si él realmente deseaba, por él mismo, tener uno

- por supuesto que pensaba en ellos, siempre se los pidió a esa mujer… mi pobre hijo aún creía que formaría una familia… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Aún puede formar su propia familia!... afortunadamente su vida no terminó con esa mujer… espera ¿por qué preguntas eso mi niña? te ha dicho que no los quiere…porque si eso dijo está mintiendo, él es muy niñero…sería un excelente padre

-no, él no ha dicho nada, en realidad no hemos hablado de eso- dijo por primera vez ilusionada …tal vez Finn si amaría a su pequeño por voluntad propia y no por querer complacerla a ella o porque así salvaría su empresa

-bueno te dejo para que vayas tranquila al trabajo...- agregó Carole al verla tan pensativa

-¿Carole?

-¿sí?

¿Tienes fotos de Finn cuando era niño?-dijo aún más entusiasmada, la verdad es que ella no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de que pronto sería madre pero lo que le dijo Britt, lo de contarle a Finn la noticia de manera linda, no era tan mala idea… llamó a Tina, necesitaba algunas cosas de su departamento, esperaba que ella se las pudiera llevar…

**O-o-o-o-o**

El día no pintaba nada bien para Finn, la verdad es que desde que se resignó a perder la empresa, hacía todo como un autómata, lo único que le entusiasmaba era arreglar la situación de sus empleados pero eso lo hacía con Santana y ella no iba a asistir a la oficina por recibir a su novia. Estaba empezando a aburrirse cuando vio que casi daban las 6, su chiquitita no tardaba en llegar y si había suerte, tal vez podría distraerla de sus obligaciones y ponerse un poquito juguetones…esperó y esperó y esperó, por lo general Rach llegaba, le daba un besito y se iba a su oficina ¿por qué no llegaba?

-Mercedes ¿sabes algo de Rachel?

-Nada señor, sólo que estaría toda la mañana con sus amigas

- sí lo sé, tal vez aún esté con ellas, voy a marcarle… ¡no me contesta!- dijo enojado- odio que tenga un teléfono para no contestar- se metió en su oficina hecho un bólido

Marcó al departamento, le contestó Santana sólo para angustiarlo diciéndole que tenía rato que Rachel había salido, marcó a su casa, tal vez fue allí esperando encontrarlo a la hora de la comida, nadie contestó. Marcó a casa de su madre y ella le dijo que se acababan de ver no hacía una hora. Decidió esperarla, no quería cruzarse con ella en el camino, tal vez sólo se le había hecho tarde…esperó lo suficiente hasta que no pudo más y fue a buscarla…

Metió la llave y encontró una hoja de papel con una flecha que lo incitaba a mirar hacia abajo, vio una huellita de un pie junto con una nota en letra de Rachel que decía "sigue las huellas"… las siguió y encontró un globo azul que decía "¿él?" debajo del globo una foto de él mismo recién nacido… siguió las huellas… un globo rosa decía "¿ella?" y una pequeña bebé Rachel posaba ante la cámara… pensó que era adorable y siguió a las siguientes huellas, el globo azul decía "¿tuyo?" y vio una pintura que él había comprado un día, ¿qué no la tenía su madre? No importaba, le gustaba, tal vez la colgaría en el recibidor… siguió las huellas, ésta vez en la sala de tv, un globo rosa preguntaba "¿o de ella?" Ante el Dvd de _Funny Girl_, siguió las huellas hacia la cocina, en globo azul una hamburguesa "¿tu comida?" muy juntito había un globo rosa "¿o la suya?" decía frente a una ensalada…siguió las huellas al inicio de las escaleras, sin globo, tirados al comienzo de ellas estaba un carrito…su carrito armable, tenía tiempo sin verlo, amaba ese carrito, junto a él estaba un sobre que decía "FINCHEL".

Finn sonrió al recordar que un buen día él y Rach habían estado viendo "Señor y señora Smith" y a Rachel le encantó recordar que los actores habían terminado casados y con una linda familia, también recordaron el nombre artístico de la pareja protagónica y se pusieron a pensar cómo se llamarían ellos... Rainn no fue opción… ¡Finchel se oía perfecto!... así que Finchel eran él y ella juntos, tomó el sobre y vio a Rachel al final de las escaleras, quiso correr hacia ella y ella le indicó con señas que esperara

-¿esto es para mí?-dijo señalando el sobre mientras Rachel asentía con la cabeza

-¿me vas a proponer matrimonio?- preguntó emocionado, Rachel sorprendida negó con la cabeza

-Bueno, yo pensé, ¿sabes? desde que me dijiste que querías que me propusiera de una manera original he estado buscando en internet… hay muchas propuestas que se parecen a esto- Rachel volvió a negar en una enorme sonrisa, Finn se preocupó ¿porqué no le hablaba? Subió un escalón más y Rachel lo miró molesta mientras le señalaba el sobre

- ¿Tengo que leerlo para poder ir contigo?-preguntó divertido, ella asintió y finalmente desapareció

Finn abrió el sobre, había una notita, un poco más extensa, no era la letra de Rachel era una letra impresa en una hoja de cuaderno, le recordó la letra de un niño

_¡Hola! _

_Vengo a anunciarte que pronto llegaré , ya sé que no me esperabas y ni siquiera me conoces, me hubiera gustado contarte quien soy pero no tengo muchas opciones para describirme, no sé si soy un él o una ella no sé si tendré tus gustos o los de ella, ni siquiera sé si me gustará tu comida o la suya. Lo que sí sé es que soy Finchel, la mezcla perfecta de un Finn y una Rachel y que me encantaría, desarmar y armar el cochecito contigo aunque tal vez sea niña pero no me importará hacer cosas de chicos con tal de pasar tiempo contigo, porque te amo y porque ¿sabes? tengo el privilegio de ser el primer ser sobre la tierra que algún día podrá llamarte "papá"_

_Pd: Mi mami me prestó su voz para escribir esto ¿puedes devolvérsela con un beso? Ella espera en la recámara _

Finn no pudo contener las lágrimas al terminar de leer y corrió, corrió a buscarla, a devolverle su voz. Rachel estaba ansiosa ¿cuánto más tardaría Finn en leer? ni que hubiera sido una carta o una novela, vio como la puerta se abrió y se fijó en su rostro, ni siquiera esperó el beso porque se preocupó…

-Estás ¿estás llorando Finn?- el sólo asintió y corrió a besarla, la soltó y bajó su mano hacia su vientre, Rachel sintió escalofríos, era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba ahí y ella tenía la certeza de que a quien estaban tocando era alguien más

-¿Mi hijo?-preguntó él aún sin creerlo

-Tu hijo- confirmó Rachel poniendo su mano sobre la de él

-¡Te amo!-murmuró

-Estás ¿estás emocionado?

-¡Mucho! Estás creando vida Rach…una vida nueva… para ti, para mí, nuestra…

-Nuestra- repitió Rachel contagiada de las lágrimas y emoción de Finn, sintiendo por fin emoción ¡iba a ser mamá! ¡Alguien crecía dentro de ella! …

-nuestra -dijo Finn mientras volvía a besarla, al soltarla se hincó para quedar a la altura de su vientre

-hola mi vida… yo también te amo mi niñita

-Finn puede ser niño, tú querías un niño…

- es una nena, ya lo verás…

**Hola… yo y mis cursilerías… ¡sí hay bebé Finchel! . Espero sus comentarios al respecto**

**¡Feliz Halloween! a todos los que lo celebren. **

**En mi México lindo, a todos aquellos que aún conservamos la tradición, disfruten los olores de su ofrenda de día de muertos, coman riquísimo y conserven en su mente y en su memoria a aquellos seres queridos que se nos adelantaron.**

**Nos leemos pronto… recta final de la fic. **


	24. No

**NO**

Hacer el amor era una cosa, lo que Finn y Rachel acababan de hacer era otra totalmente distinta, debería tener otro nombre porque simplemente fue sublime, él la trató con toda la delicadeza que nunca creyó poseer y ella se sintió completamente protegida, fue una reacción normal y natural a tanta felicidad, su forma de decirse sin palabras cuán agradecidos estaban el uno con el otro por la enorme bendición que venía en camino. Aún había luz natural, se contemplaron desnudos sintiendo que no podía haber momento más perfecto, Finn acercó su oído al vientre de Rach

-¿cuándo se empezará a mover?

-no lo sé mi amor, ni siquiera sé exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva ahí

-¿no?

-¡no! Hice tres pruebas de farmacia porque Tina estaba empezando a sospechar de mis síntomas

-¿síntomas?

- el día que nos peleamos estaba muy mal ¿recuerdas?, más adelante seguí sintiéndome así

-¿por qué no dijiste nada chiquitita?

-porque no le di importancia, chiquitito - Finn negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos para fingir enojo

- espera, ¿entonces? antes de pelearnos ya estabas… ¿no dijiste que estabas teniendo tu periodo?

- si lo dije pero dice Tina que las mujeres suelen sangrar un poquito cuando la placenta se está adhiriendo a la matriz… o algo así… con lo de la pelea no lo noté pero hace unos instantes, antes de la prueba recordé y era más que evidente que lo que tuve fue eso y no mi regla normal

-¡Cuántas tonterías nos hubiéramos evitado si hubiésemos sabido en ese instante! – dijo Finn divertido pero Rachel se molestó

-más bien cuánto nos hubiéramos evitado si tu hubieras confiado en mí-dijo dándole una palmadita debilucha en la cabeza

-ya… ¡no vamos a discutir!, tenemos que ver un médico, que te revise, que revise a mi bebé

- ¡sí! Ti-ti me va a recomendar a alguien, más tarde me mandará los datos

- yo conozco una obstetra- dijo Finn muy ufano

-¿sí?-preguntó Rachel extrañada

-mi doctora

-mi amor ¿tú has ido con una obstetra?…ni siquiera yo he ido con una…-anotó Rachel burlona

- bueno- dijo Finn apenado- no es mi doctora, es la doctora que ayudó a mamá a que yo llegara al mundo aún vive, tiene la edad de mi madre y cuando coincidimos en alguna reunión…cuando iba a ellas, aún me veía y apretaba mis mejillas y dice ¿este es el muchachote grandote que ayudé a nacer?... porque nací grande- dijo Finn con tono de niño ilusionado

-¡hay por Dios! ¿Crees que tu hijo sea muy grande también?

-No creo porque es nena, las niñas son más chiquitas

-¡Finn! Ya deja de decirle niña, lo vas a acomplejar si es un varoncito… además ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¡Tú querías un niño!

-Tu padre

- ¡mi padre! Le tengo que hablar…tiene que saber – dijo ella dando un gritito

- tu padre me va a matar cuando sepa

-no creas, el va a estar feliz… le tenemos que decir también a Carole y a Kurt…

-estoy de acuerdo pero primero doctor ¿quieres que intentemos con mi doctora? O esperas la recomendación de Tina

- podemos intentar con tu doctora… si no funciona la cambiamos…

-perfecto hermosa, voy a ver si tengo su número en mi agenda- dijo poniéndose de pie, su bata de dormir y saliendo del dormitorio hacia su estudio, Rachel también se levantó, Finn tenía un espejo completo así que se miró

-ya decía que ustedes dos estaban más grandes de lo normal- dijo viendo sus pechos y burlándose de ella misma

-y tú- dijo tocando su pancita- la primera persona que te dirigió la palabra, fue tu tía Britt…bueno esperemos que lo sea algún día, tu tía Na-ná te aseguró que tus papis se amaban y cómo pudiste ver hace un rato eso es cierto-dijo sonrojándose al recordar de nuevo lo lindo que fue estar con Finn- después tía Ti-ti te dijo que todo estaría bien y papá aunque se empecina en decirte nena, te dijo cuanto te ama, yo aún no hablaba contigo porque no creía que estuvieras aquí, no hasta que tu papi puso su mano sobre el lugar donde suponemos estás y te hizo sentir real, no un sueño, ni un simple positivo en una prueba de embarazo, así que sólo quiero decir ¡hola mi amor! me llamo Rachel, Rachel Berry y soy tu mamá, el que estés aquí me hace sentir importante y feliz, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y aunque de seguro me voy a equivocar contigo muchas veces, siempre voy a estar a tu lado aceptando mis errores, cantándote, enseñándote a bailar y tratando que seas muy, muy feliz… te amo y a mí no importa si eres niño o niña ¿oíste?

- a mi tampoco- se oyó la voz de Finn que tenía rato escuchándola… es sólo que prefiero una nena con tus ojos, tu boca, tu nariz, tu voz, tu cabello- dijo acercándose a ella atrayéndola a su cuerpo, volvió a tocar su vientre y aclaró- pero si eres un nene igual te voy a amar porque sea como sea tendrás el encanto de mami

- eso sí, porque mami es encantadora- aclaró ella entre risas

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

La doctora Coleman recibió la llamada de Finn con mucha emoción, tanta que Finn temió que la mujer le hablara a su madre y echara a perder la sorpresa a la futura abuela, así que le pidió que mantuviera el secreto. Era más que obvio que ni Rachel ni el regresarían al trabajo así que pidieron la cita para esa misma noche. Él no podía ocultar la emoción, una sonrisa permanente se había instalado en su rostro, Rachel se vistió con unos Jeans ajustados y una blusa de algodón. Finn la miró de manera extraña

-¿Qué tengo?-preguntó Rachel

-¿no te parece que esos pantalones son muy ajustados? ¿No deberías de darle espacio al bebé?

Rachel se miró, le pareció algo exagerado el comentario de Finn pero ¿y si tenía razón?

-puede que tengas razón- anotó con la duda- espero tener un vestido aquí, la mayoría están en mi casa - dijo sin pensarlo, empezando a sacar la poca ropa que tenía en casa de Finn

-deberías tener toda tu ropa aquí, esta es la casa de mi hijo y por lo tanto, la tuya- dijo Finn en tono alegre

-sé que es la casa de mi hijo pero a mí nadie me ha invitado a vivir aquí-dijo ella provocándolo

- ¿no? ¡Qué descortesía!... señorita Rachel Berry… futura señora Hudson ¿quiere usted vivir conmigo aquí? ¿A partir de ahora y para siempre?-Rachel sonrió y contestó

- contigo sí pero ¿por qué tiene que ser aquí?, porque no en mi departamento o en un lugar neutral

-porque en tu departamento también viven tus amigas y así como mi bebé necesita su espacio en ti… nosotros también necesitamos nuestro espacio y un lugar neutral, no lo había pensado, a mi me gusta esta casa ¿a ti no?

- sí, es muy bonita, además me encanta que en un futuro tu hijo llame de un grito a su abuela y tu madre venga a jugar con él en cuestión de segundos pero…

-¿pero?

-pero te lo dije el día que me trajiste aquí por primera vez… es un lugar muy frío, muy poco acogedor, está muy vacía

-lo sé, pero la casa no tiene la culpa de que te tardaras tanto en llegar a mi vida, te estábamos esperando… si te vas a mudar es justo que tú la decores, que cambies lo que quieras…

-¿en serio? De verdad quieres que tome decisiones en tu casa –preguntó ella en un brinquito

- en TU casa… ¡es tuya mi vida!

- ¿el color de la sala?... el tapete de la recámara… ¿puedo cambiar eso?- ella estaba sumamente emocionada y no solo por lo material si no porque el hecho de que le diera carta abierta en la casa significaba que estaban empezando a preparar el nidito de amor de su bebé

-todo lo que tú quieras mi amor, sólo no dejes que Kurt se te acerque mucho, él querrá hacer su voluntad decorando y no me agrada mucho la idea-advirtió él

-está bien, de todos modos no pensaba pedirle ayuda, es nuestra casa los dos deberíamos escoger cada detalle…

-yo no soy muy bueno en eso

- yo tampoco pero eso no importa, es cuestión de que tenga cosas tuyas y cosas mías para que sea la combinación perfecta…

-creí que nuestro bebé era la combinación perfecta

-lo es… ¡quiero decorar su recámara primero!-dijo llena de emoción

-perfecto nena, pero ahora vámonos, la doctora nos espera - dijo él al verla totalmente cambiada con un lindo vestido rosa

En las escaleras, Finn la tomó de la mano, ella lo interpretó como un lindo detalle pero él lo hizo para darle soporte, la hizo bajar escalón por escalón, lentamente, ella no entendió pero más tarde en el coche se dio una idea de por qué Finn hacía eso

-Finn estamos en una zona de 80 km por hora ¿por qué vas a 50?

-por mi bebé

-no entiendo

- más adelante hay una zona de topes no voy a dejar que des brincos con mi bebé dentro… se puede lastimar

- eso no es cierto, él está protegido, además no son brincos extremos

-no me puedo arriesgar

-¿es en serio?- dijo ella molesta

- sí, claro que es enserio yo los voy a cuidar…a ambos- Rachel sólo soltó un resoplido, no iba a discutir pero Finn estaba siendo muy exagerado

La doctora Coleman fue por demás agradable, confirmó el embarazo con una prueba de sangre, dedujo junto con ellos y el calendario de Rachel la edad del feto, 7 semanas, y les dio unas cuantas recomendaciones como la ingesta de ácido fólico y la aplicación de unas vitaminas inyectables que a Rachel no le hicieron nada de gracia y menos le dio gracia al escuchar la advertencia de llevar la vida con calma y cuidarse de todo para lograr pasar el primer trimestre sin complicaciones, si de por sí Finn estaba insoportable, con eso tenía alas para no dejarla ni respirar, los citó dentro de dos semanas en un horario más habitual para hacer un ultrasonido y se volvió a emocionar al saberse elegida para traer al mundo al primogénito de una nueva generación Hudson.

El tiempo empezaba a marchar, la mudanza fue muy rápida y poco a poco iban decorando cada rinconcito de su hogar sin embargo, tal como lo supuso ella, Finn quitaba todo con lo que pudiera siquiera chocar, la obligaba a caminar lento, a comer bien, incluso cosas que a ella no le gustaban y cuando no tenía hambre, no dejaba que el medicamento se le pasara ni un solo segundo, ni que decir de las inyecciones que eran cada tercer día y él la llevaba directamente a la clínica dónde se aseguraba de que Tina la aplicara en dosis perfecta, prácticamente vivía pegado a ella, ni siquiera el trabajo lo movía, solo iba unas pocas horas y a ella obviamente no la dejó volver a la oficina porque él necesitaba cada segundo al lado de ella y de su bebé y sí, era tierno, pero extremo… asfixiante hasta cierto punto y a eso había que agregar las nauseas y los vómitos… estar embarazada del bebé de Finn Hudson no era nada fácil…

Aprovechando que Leroy obtuvo permiso médico para viajar, Finn y ella planearon una cena para contarles la buena nueva a los abuelos. Los tíos ya sabían, incluyendo a Kurt que lo intuyó por la mudanza tan rápida de Rach, por los arreglos a la casa y por la cunita que vio que bajaban del camión de la mueblería hacia la casa de su hermano… así que lo supuso, se le confirmó, fue en extremo feliz y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contarle a su mamá y ayudarle a su hermano y cuñada con la cena sorpresa.

Esa noche Rachel se puso más bonita de lo normal, con un vestido de vuelo y gasa, se maquilló natural pero con mucho brillo, se dejó el cabello suelto y esperaba con emoción a todos sus seres queridos que estarían en su nueva casa, todos los que siempre cobijarían a su bebé y eso era más que perfecto. La casa también resplandecía, Kurt y ella, habían puesto velas por todas partes y habían dispuesto mesas en la terraza para cenar a la luz de la luna, bajó corriendo de su recámara en cuanto oyó que Finn, que había ido por su papi, llegaba, pasó con premura entre meseros y personal de su restaurante favorito que su novio se había empeñado en contratar para la ocasión, él la vio de lejos y la alcanzó

-¡no corras!-dijo enérgico, regañándola, ella se soltó de su agarre e ignorándolo corrió lo poquito que le quedaba para abrazar a su papi

-¡princesa! ¡Qué bonita estás!

-Gracias papi ¿cómo estás? ¿No te sentiste mal en el vuelo? ¿Te trataron bien?

-todo bien mi amor, tranquila, todo es perfecto, verte es perfecto-dijo besando la cabeza de su hija

- ¡qué bueno papi!, ven te llevo a tu recámara para que te instales

La cena no tuvo ni un solo defecto, Mike estaba considerando seriamente comprar una casa en la zona para cuando se casara con Tina y le preguntaba a Carole las ventajas y desventajas del lugar, Santana y Britt no paraban de bromear con Leroy, Kurt estaba furioso pues había terminado con Adam y nadie parecía ponerle atención y Finn le indicaba a Rach que era hora, alzó su copa para golpearla pidiendo la atención de todos y se dirigió a Carole y Leroy

- No saben lo emocionado que estoy esta noche, no saben cómo les agradezco cada detalle que me dieron para lograr mi sorpresa- Rachel no entendía se supone que la sorpresa era para ellos dos y les daba las gracias, su papi le guiñó un ojo y menos entendió, Finn continuó- creo que la única forma de agradecerles es dándoles una sorpresa también… Rach mi amor ¿les quieres decir tú?- ella afirmó con la cabeza

- Papi yo sé que tu hubieras querido que pasara de manera diferente pero pasó y me siento bendecida, Carole, tenías razón no era demasiado tarde para Finn… voy… voy a ser mamá, ¡estoy embarazada! –dijo tomando las manos de su papi que suspiraba lleno de alegría abrazándola

- ¡es la mejor notica del mundo!- dijo Carole parándose de su asiento, corriendo a abrazar a su hijo mientras todos aplaudían, después ella abrazó a su nuera y Leroy hizo lo propio con Finn… cuando dejaron que la emoción se relajara, de nuevo Finn volvió a tomar la palabra

- y bueno yo sé que mi chiquitita, con lo intuitiva que es, se está preguntando en que me ayudaron mamá y Leroy… ellos proporcionaron la materia prima para esto…-dijo prendiendo un proyector

Se empezaron a oír los acordes de Faithfully y en el proyector empezaron a pasar fotos combinadas de ellos dos, desde que nacieron hasta unas cuantas que Rachel le había mandado a su papi por el celular de ellos dos juntos, incluso varias que estaba segura Artie o Mercedes habían tomado en el Karaoke, ellas contaban la historia de su vida, la canción terminó y Rachel no cabía de asombro, de pronto se oyó un estruendo a un lado, en el jardín y un precioso arreglo pirotécnico centellaba con la pregunta ¿te quieres casar conmigo? Finn yacía hincado a un lado de ella, con un anillo de diamantes en la mano y repitió enfrente de todos

-Rachel Berry ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Todos dieron un enorme suspiro e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio, Rachel volteó a ver a su papi angustiada

-Ya me pidió tu mano nenita, si tú dices que sí, está bien- Rachel volteó entonces a ver a sus amigas ¿estaban llorando? ¿En qué momento Finn las había conquistado también a ellas? Empezó a llorar también ella… Suspiró y lo soltó

-No… lo siento Finn pero no quiero ser tu esposa- dijo y salió corriendo… Santana y Tina, desconcertadas hicieron lo mismo tras ella…

**¡Hola! ¿Conocen algo feo llamado exámenes? eso es lo que estoy viviendo y estoy enojada, cansada y frustrada…en fin me di una escapadita de mis obligaciones para escribir…. ¡ Gracias por leer! Espero escaparme en estos días para otro capi…¿qué les pareció la reacción de Rach? ¿LA ODIAN O LA AMAN?**


	25. Amor verdadero

**AMOR VERDADERO**

-¿qué fue eso Che-chel?- preguntó asombrada Tina

-¡no me quiero casar! ¡Lo quiero lejos!- respondió Rachel llorosa en su cama

- haber - dice Santana enérgica- si no quieres, no quieres y punto, yo estoy contigo, a nuestro bebé no le va a faltar nada, vámonos lejos… a Lima… a Atlanta con los padres de Britt…a dónde quieras

-¡No quiero! No podría permitir que mi hijo creciera sin su padre

- ¿yo soy la única que no entiende?-dice Tina fastidiada

-si cariño, no entendemos, explícate -pide Santana desesperada

-no lo quiero porque es el mejor padre del mundo – dice aún llorosa

-¡gran delito!- dice Tina en su instalado fastidio, Santana le da un codazo

- ama a su hijo pero a mí me tiene harta, no me deja caminar, no me deja correr, me obliga a comer, vigila el medicamento como si no tomarlo fuera una bomba nuclear … ¡me está asfixiando!

- de verdad que estás loca Rach, él sólo cumple su trabajo de amarte, de ser un buen papá - respinga Tina

- ¡No!- dice Santana muy convencida- asfixiar no es amar, suficiente tienes con tus cambios hormonales como para encima soportar los de él

-¿verdad que sí?-dice más tranquila… y si así es ahorita que somos novios y que estamos esperando al bebé imagínate cuando sea mi esposo y el niño requiera atención, no me va a dejar salir, me va a querer las 24 horas con él… ¡nunca voy a llegar a Broadway!- dice sintiéndose la más egoísta del mundo

-¡eso no es cierto chiquitita!- interviene Finn quien tampoco resistió salir corriendo detrás de ella- chicas ¿me dejan a solas con ella?... Tina sale inmediatamente y Santana le hace ademanes de amenaza-¿por qué no me dijiste que te estaba asfixiando?

-porque me sentía confusa… sé que lo que haces está bien, nos cuidas pero es que exageras, ¡eres un tirano!

-¡guau! Creí que ya había vencido al tirano en mí…

-no, no lo has hecho, eres autoritario y muy impositivo

-nena, es sólo que… es mi primer bebé, lo amo mucho, temo que algo le pase

-claro, amas a tu bebé porque el significa la permanencia en tu empresa ¿no? Tu éxito personal pero yo también necesito desarrollarme profesionalmente y eso de seguro tú lo impedirás-dijo fría sin poder creer lo que había dicho, Finn se derrumbó en la cama, eso le había dolido más que un golpe

-No, Rachel no-murmuró- amo a mí bebé porque es la conjunción de nosotros dos… es como un pacto de amor, tu sangre y la mía mezclada en ese pedacito, en ese angelito que la vida nos regaló

-yo…yo…

-no voy a conservar la empresa

-¿qué?

- no le voy a decir a Quinn, ni a los jueces, ni a nadie que tenga que ver, de la llegada de mi hijo, dejaré que todo siga su curso, el testamento se hará valido para que ella tome posesión de todo

-No puedes hacer eso…tú trabajaste por cada logro…

-No nos va a dejar en paz, en cuanto se entere del niño y de que no tiene chances para tener lo que quiere va a empezar a molestar con nuevas estupideces, va a pedir pensión como ex esposa, va a querer ser accionaria, va a tener excusas para acercarse a mí y yo no la quiero ver nunca más… quiero paz, quiero tranquilidad a tu lado, con nuestro hijo…

-Finn yo…

- en cuanto a lo de tu carrera… a mí también me preocupaba pero Kurt dice que Blaine es un tipo accesible, no sé... pienso que será muy fácil pedirle pausar el lanzamiento del sencillo hasta que des a luz y después retomar-dice él con un tono de esperanza

-Tú… ¿estuviste hablando con Kurt sobre mi carrera?

-sí, ya te lo dije, también me preocupaba que el bebé pudiera truncar tus sueños pero si Blaine no nos espera, vamos a seguir tocando puertas… no voy a dejar que te rindas

-mi amor… sabes que si Blaine accede a esperar, cuando lancemos el disco, él quiere hacer una gira, promocionar por el país, en el extranjero…

- sí, desde antes que supiéramos del embarazo me contaste la posibilidad de que eso pasara y ¿qué te dije?

-que me acompañarías porque tú amas viajar y que tienes mucho años sin cumplir con ese gusto pero pensé que con el bebé…

- el bebé será otro de tus acompañantes… no te gustaría bajar del escenario y correr a sus brazos

- ¡sí! y a los tuyos –dice ilusionada y regresa al tema -pero lo de la empresa, sigo sin estar de acuerdo si ya viene el peque…

-no, no lo voy a usar como beneficio y ningún precio es alto para garantizar el bienestar y seguridad de mi familia

-Finn…lo siento yo…tú preparaste todo de una manera tan linda y lo arruiné

-uhmm-se quejó en forma triste – ¡sí lo hiciste!

-es tu culpa, me abrumas, estás siendo muy exagerado, acéptalo

-ya te dije que lo hago porque los amo, tú hacías lo mismo conmigo cuando comía chatarra y no hacía ejercicio ¿recuerdas?

-sí pero no es lo mismo, tú eras un irresponsable yo sí se cuidarme, confía en mi

-ok, confiaré en ti, tú te vas a hacer cargo de tus medicinas… a la hora, sin que te esté avisando-amenazó

-sí, Señor Hudson, pondré una alarma en el celular… ¿me dejarás caminar a mi ritmo?

-caminar sí, siempre y cuando no vayas distraída y te fijes donde pisas…no quiero que tropieces…

-¿correr?

-no correr no, a menos que sea en un lugar apropiado, la casa no lo es…podemos ir al parque…

-¡está bien! pero yo voy a comer lo que quiera y cuando quiera, no lo que tú digas

- puedo acceder a eso… ¿disminuyo también los besitos y los arrumacos?

-no esos están perfectos….-respondió ella dándole un beso

-¿regresamos entonces a nuestra cena?

-no

-¿no?

-no hasta que digas que quieres ser mi esposo

-¿tú quieres ser mi esposa? No quiero que digas que sí sólo porque quieres compensarme por el ridículo de allá afuera, quiero que me digas que sí porque me amas tanto como yo a ti… yo no tendría problema en esperar más, quiero que estés convencida, que sepas que no voy a cortar tus sueños…

-Dámelo-dijo estirando la mano- ¡mi anillo Finn, quiero mi anillo!- él se lo entregó, ella sola se lo puso en el dedo indicado

-quiero ser tu esposa porque te amo, porque cuidarás mis sueños y dejarás que yo cuide los tuyos, porque tendremos la familia más hermosa del mundo y porque no imagino ni uno solo de mis días in ti…

Bajaron de nuevo, juntos, tomados de la mano y ella en una sonrisa les enseñó la mano con el anillo puesto a todos

-¿nos pueden explicar que fue eso?-pidió Kurt

-Amor verdadero torturado por hormonas alborotadoras de emociones-dijo Rachel de una manera tierna y encantadora- y cualquiera que se atreva a criticarme será víctima de ellas- rectificó con voz asesina, sacando la risa de todos

**0-0-0-0-0**

La cita con la obstetra había llegado y Finn y Rachel se encontraban en la sala de espera, Rachel se encontraba aún más emocionada por el hecho de haber tenido una comida con Kurt y Blaine, el productor de su disco, quien se había portado muy entusiasta y considerado con el embarazo de Rach, incluso propuso una nueva ruta de trabajo

-y entonces a Blaine fue al que se le ocurrió, él dijo que se promocionará la canción en la radio y sólo se dirá "la voz de un ángel"… con una foto mía, de espaldas, mi rostro con un antifaz y con unas preciosas alas… empezaremos a grabar el disco completo y entonces cuando nazca el bebé develamos el misterio de quién es la voz de ángel y promocionamos con mi imagen –dice Rachel con toda la emoción del mundo

- eso suena genial cariño…pero entonces ¿no es una pausa total?-pregunta Finn interesado

-no, el misterio servirá de promoción y no perderemos el tiempo, mientras suena en radio el sencillo, grabo el disco, nos ocupamos de pulir los detalles y termino de formar a mi bebito…es emocionante, es como ¡esperar dos bebés al mismo tiempo!

-ya lo creo ¡tus dos más grandes sueños formándose al mismo tiempo!…cantar y el bebé… ojalá también hubiera tiempo para casarnos-reprocha

-Mi amor, ya lo discutimos, esperaremos dos meses después de la boda de Tina y Mike … a ellos se les ocurrió primero, no podemos robarles su momento, ya te di él sí…no me voy a arrepentir, lo juro… no sé porque la prisa

-Señora…Berry, en un momento la doctora Coleman estará lista para atenderla…-dice una enfermera muy amable

-gracias- responde ella

-por eso…oíste… ¿señora Berry?

-aún no soy Hudson, mi expediente clínico sigue con mi nombre de soltera

-y me preocupa que mi bebé lleve sólo tu apellido… quiero que desde el principio sea todo un Hudson….

-lo sé señor posesivo pero tenemos que esperar- trató de consolar su enfado dándole un besito

-Señora Berry puede pasar, necesitará esto- dijo dándole una bata de hospital

Rachel se cambió mientras la doctora disponía el aparato de ultrasonido y platicaba con Finn cómo habían llevado las últimas semanas con el embarazo de Rachel, de pronto ella apareció

-recuéstate querida- dijo la doctora apagando las luces, dejando como punto central la pantalla del ultrasonido, Rachel obedeció, la doctora cubrió con una sábana sus piernas y descubrió el vientre, le untó un poco de gel y colocó el aparato, Rachel y él no podían ver nada pero estaban atentos, de un momento a otro escucharon un leve sonido…

-¿es su corazón?-preguntó Finn emocionado

-sí-respondió la doctora seria y un poco evasiva- ahí está la imagen –dijo enfocando un punto luminoso- pero esperen…esperen- alertó la doctora Finn y Rachel se asustaron

-¿le pasa algo a mi hijo?-preguntó Rachel

-¡nada querida! Están muy bien, en forma y tamaño para 10 semanas de gestación-dijo la doctora concentrada en hacer las mediciones con la computadora –ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio… ¡ahí están!- dijo la doctora señalándoles un punto… feto 1 y señalo otro punto… feto 2

-¿dos?-preguntaron Finn y Rachel al mismo tiempo

-Dos- confirmó la doctora- aquí hay un par de gemelos

Rachel puso cara de susto y Finn de emoción

-¿sabemos de qué sexo son?-preguntó Finn sin ocultar su alegría

-no, aún no-respondió la doctora -pero espero que muy pronto y diciendo eso le entregó un Cd a Finn para que pudiera ver el video de sus bebés, checaron el pulso y el peso de Rach y con toda la felicidad del mundo se dirigieron a su casa

-¿no estás feliz mi amor?-dijo Finn a su últimamente caprichosísima chiquitita

-Lo estoy…pero ¿dos? …es mucho, cuesta asimilarlo

-velo por el lado amable un embarazo menos y más pronto llegamos a la meta

-¿la meta?

-mis cinco bebés por supuesto

-no Finn, estás loquito ¡yo no quiero 5 hijos!

-si los quieres

-¡no!... si tienes suerte, los gemelos y uno más…

- ¿si tengo suerte? ¡Voy a ser papá de gemelos con la mujer que amo! Tengo mucha suerte créeme y eso hace más cercanos a mis cinco bebés

-eres imposible Finn-dijo Rachel bromeando

-pero me amas

-sí mucho y a mis hijos también

-¿a los cinco?

- a los dos por lo pronto…

Llegaron a su casa, Finn como siempre bajó antes que ella para ayudarle a salir…unos hombres con traje, se acercaron, enseñaron lo que parecía una placa judicial y preguntaron

-¿Finn Hudson?

-sí, dígame- dijo Finn extrañado

-queda usted detenido por Fraude empresarial, por omisión de datos e incumplimiento testamentario

Rachel miró asustada… abrió la puerta, los hombres le entregaron unos documentos y a él se lo llevaron directamente a un auto de vidrios oscuros

-llama a Santana y a Puck-alcanzó a decir Finn dejándola en la angustia y con todo el cuerpo temblando

0-0-0-0-0

- tu amiga ¿aún no habla?-preguntó Kurt por décima vez

-no, respondió Rachel con un hilo de voz

-¿y Noah?- preguntó Carole angustiada, los tres estaban en casa de Finn esperando noticias

-no contesta- dijo Rachel soltando el teléfono, llamaron a la puerta, Kurt corrió a abrir, era Santana con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Y Finn?- preguntó Rachel al borde de las lágrimas, viendo que evidentemente no venía con ella

-no pude obtener el derecho a fianza- dijo Santana

-¿por qué?

-cálmate que le vas a hacer daño al bebé… lo culpan de omisión de datos e incumplimiento testamentario

- ¿y eso es?-preguntó Kurt

- eso significa que tu padre el señor Hudson

-no era mi padre-repeló Kurt

- el señor Hudson- recalcó Santana desesperada- dejó un testamento, testamento que Finn conocía y que no dio a conocer a los herederos involucrados

-¿Christopher dejó testamento?-preguntó Carole asombrada

- ¡sí señora! Y si usted y Kurt tampoco lo sabían hay más culpabilidad en Finn porque ustedes también están mencionados, así que en cuanto puedan, tienen que leerlo y decir que si lo sabían…- Carole y Kurt afirmaron, Santana continuó- Quinn lo demandó por esa omisión, alega que ella, por derecho debió enterarse desde el primer momento, después del fallecimiento del señor Hudson

-Finn no sabía que ese documento existía, recién nos enteramos hace unos meses- Rachel reaccionó

- eso hay que probarlo Rach, aún así eso no me preocupa, si sólo hubiera sido eso hubiéramos podido pagar la fianza, el problema es el fraude

-él no hizo ningún fraude…

-¿te suena un contrato por un bebé? ¿Una alta suma de dinero depositada en tu cuenta?- dijo Santana a Rachel enojada

-¿cómo supo Quinn eso?- gimoteó Rachel

-por mi culpa- confesó Puck que recién llegaba, Kurt le había abierto

-Puck, tenías que haber quemado el contrato- regañó Rachel

- y lo hice pero… mi asistente supo de su existencia y más tarde se fue a trabajar con Sebastián, el abogado de la arpía, estoy seguro de que la torpe asistente nos traicionó, sólo espero que no haya obtenido ninguna copia

- la tienen- dijo Santana

-no puede ser - analizó Puck

- Rach… ¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? En serio ¿venderte? Ese era tu plan cuando llegamos aquí llenas de ilusiones

-¡el dinero fue para la operación de mi papi! Y sí, hicimos el contrato pero jamás lo hicimos válido Finn y yo nos enamoramos…nos amamos, vamos a tener dos hijos…

-¿dos?- preguntó Kurt

-hoy nos enteramos…son gemelos- aclaró Rachel

-¡Estamos jodidos!…si tu embarazo era lo que antes nos salvaba, ahora es lo que nos hunde… comprueba que sí se llevó a cabo el contrato – anotó Puck desesperado

-no necesariamente… Rach, mírame a los ojos y dime que esos bebitos fueron concebidos por amor y no por un contrato

-lo fueron…no hay nadie más a quien yo haya amado tanto, ya te lo dije Finn es mi vida y el también me ama, lo nuestro es un amor verdadero…

-entonces te vas a llenar de la fuerza que te dan tus hijos… y te va a tocar defender la autenticidad de ese amor, ante Quinn, ante la corte, ante el mundo, ante quien sea…-dijo Santana enérgica mientras Rachel afirmaba…

**Lo sé, lo sé ahora ódienme a mi pero a lo largo de la historia agregué y cambié muchas cosas pero nunca me he alejado de mi idea original y Finn en la cárcel era algo que tenía que suceder, ahora a Finchel le tocará simplemente defender su amor.**

**¿Es en serio?¿ Ya llevo más de 180 review? Ustedes son lo máximo, porque les cuento que nuevamente, en 25 capítulos, con todo y Queen Fabrey (sigo apenada por eso) llegué a 5000 lecturas… y ahorita estoy en una nube de alegría…**

**Yo creo que a esta fic le quedan mínimo tres capítulos todo depende de cuán emocionada esté jijiji pero al terminar se me ocurrió que la única forma de agradecer sus atenciones, ya que no les puedo invitar un café o a una reunión en mi casa, es regalarles otra historia muy pronto ¿les gustaría o ya se hartaron de mi? En cuanto tenga todo definido les platico bien la idea ¿vale?**

_**DE NUEVO GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…**_


	26. Juicio

**JUICIO**

Santana estaba enojada, mucho, el que Rachel le hubiera ocultado lo del contrato no era algo que hubiera esperado pero le creía, creía la verdad de su amiga porque algo tan grande como el amor no se podía ocultar y los dos tontos ahora en problemas se amaban, de eso no tenía duda, es más, su amor era tan grande que había sido bendecido doblemente. Ella pronto sería tía de un par de hermosos bebés a los que amaría como si fueran sus propios hijos ya que ella nunca tendría uno propio.

El plan que tenía para sacar a Finn de la cárcel era vitalmente sencillo, tanto que caía en la dificultad, Santana confiaba en que resultara pero si no lo lograban, tenía un fabuloso plan "b"…por eso respiraba con dificultad y estaba enojada, ahora que se había decidido a emprender una nueva vida con Britt, cabía la posibilidad de sacrificarla, pero esos niños bien valían la pena…

-Déjame ver si entendí- decía Puck atento- En todo momento yo representaré a Finn, tú serás únicamente la abogada de Rachel

-Correcto- aclaró Santana-es de suma importancia que sepan que yo no tengo nada que ver con Finn y que tú no tienes nada que ver con Rachel

-perfecto-respondió Puck-¡hora de contarle a la familia!…

Hacía unos minutos Puck y ella se habían encerrado en la oficina de Finn para planear la defensa y lo tenían claro…

-Dime que es posible, que lo vas a lograr-dijo Rachel a su amiga, a punto de llorar… de nuevo

-Ya te dije que sí Rachel-contestó desesperada- pero tienes que poner mucha atención ok. Vamos a sostener ante un jurado su amor y como no pueden llegar y decir simplemente nos amamos, los dos se van a someter a un exhaustivo cuestionario con un terapeuta de pareja el cual evaluará si su amor es sincero o comprado

-Ustedes dos tienen que ser compatibles en todo momento y responder acerca de características especiales de su relación, fechas importantes… tienen que fallar lo mínimo –aclaró Puck

-¡no tienen que fallar!- rezongó Santana

-confiamos que eso será suficiente para que el juez vea que es totalmente falso que hicieron a sus, a sus… bebés por contrato y con eso ignoren la existencia del documento… -dijo Puck en sintonía con Santana

- y es importante que no me vean con Finn ni al señor Puckerman contigo amiga porque creerán que los pusimos de acuerdo o que sabíamos las preguntas del terapista e hicimos un complot para que contestaran lo mismo…

-Entiendo- dijo Rachel

-por eso yo me voy…voy a ver qué puedo hacer por mi hermano, no quiero que pase la noche en una celda, es mejor que lo tengan en los juzgados…- se despidió Puck anunciado su objetivo

-¿puedes decirle que lo amo?-pidió Rachel, Puck asintió y ella se dirigió a Santana-¿Crees que funcione?, crees que olviden la existencia del contrato sólo porque demostremos que nos amamos

-yo espero que sí...pero si no…

-¿si no?

-Tienes que negar la existencia de ese contrato, tienes que decir que nunca lo has visto y que nunca firmaste nada…

-pero lo firmé… tú dijiste que tienen una copia

-sí pero que lo hayas firmado no significa nada, entonces diremos "la verdad"- resopló Santana

-¿cuál verdad?

-que no sabías nada del contrato, que yo como tu abogada te hice firmarlo, con engaños porque vi una forma fácil de conseguir el dinero para la operación de tu padre- dijo Santana convencida

-eso no es cierto

-lo es, tienes que meterte en la cabecita que esa es la verdad

-pero entonces te vas a sacrificar por…

-por ti Rachel, por los niños, de comprobarse el fraude, no tardaría en salir una orden de aprehensión para ti, tú también irías presa, los bebés no pueden nacer en la cárcel…Finn lo sabe, de hecho cuando lo vi, era lo que más le preocupaba… él también dirá que tú no sabías qué firmabas

-No…no puedo permitir eso…

-lo harás...Shelby vendrá por ti

- ¿Shelby?

-después de que yo confiese se alargará la investigación, eso será un factor de distracción para la autoridad, en ese momento Shelby te llevará al extranjero, tienes que estar fuera, tienes que salvar a los bebés…

-no… dejarlos a Finn y a ti…no puedo ¡no lo voy a hacer! - dijo Rachel valientemente

-tienes dos hijos Rachel…claro que puedes, hazlo por ellos

-¡no!

-lo peor que puede pasar es que le quiten todo a Finn, a su familia, no nos podrán dar más de tres años, saldremos pronto… si tu admites tu culpa mis bebés nacerán dentro, te los quitarán, Tina y yo podemos cuidarlos pero ellos habrán perdido tiempo valioso a tu lado…para cuando yo salga de prisión quiero ver a mis sobrinos saludables, felices con su madre…Rachel no seas necia, ellos…ellos y los hijos que algún día tenga Tina serán lo más cercano a un hijo que yo tenga- confesó Santana ahora con lágrimas

-¿qué?-preguntó Rachel asombrada

-No lo había dicho, no había modo en medio de tanta felicidad tuya y de Tina, pero en Japón me hicieron varios exámenes médicos para poder ser contratada, muchos de ellos específicos y especializados porque la empresa era muy exigente, dos de ellos descubrieron que nunca voy a ser mamá… por… un defecto genético

-Eso tiene que ser un error Na-ná- vamos a buscar más opiniones-respondió Rachel mortificada

-No te preocupes, está bien, no era mi sueño, al fin y al cabo nunca me imaginé con una panzota de embarazada, tú lo sabes- se secó las lágrimas- si hay un instinto maternal en mi se tendrá que desarrollar con tus hijos así que ya no discutas… y ¡haz lo que te digo!

-Santana…

-No Rachel ya no digas nada, tiene que funcionar, nos tienen que creer….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La terapeuta designada por las autoridades resultó ser una mujer dura que no dejaba de analizar la demanda que había interpuesto Sebastián y Quinn, en ella decía que Rachel era una simple empleada a la que Finn había conocido en la empresa y que la había contratado para ser la madre de su hijo a cambio de una suma de dinero exorbitante. Ya había entrevistado a Finn y había obtenido una auténtica historia cursi de amor, a su parecer, prefabricada… así que tenía que sacarle la verdad a la señorita Berry. Primero hizo preguntas básicas como color favorito de él, fechas importantes, aniversarios, cumpleaños, pasatiempos y demás tonterías, ambos habían contestado lo mismo y eso a la experta no le extrañaba era muy fácil aprenderse esas cosas, a ella le interesaba el nivel emocional por eso preguntaba cosas más profundas…

- así que dígame Rachel… el señor Hudson y usted se conocieron en el trabajo

-no, nos conocimos en el aeropuerto, casi chocamos yo despedía a una amiga y el salía

-¿no se conocieron en la empresa?-dijo la terapista notando el primer punto de coincidencia con la historia de Finn que no conjugaba con la versión de que desde un principio había sido una empleada.

-no- dijo Rachel firme…

-¿salieron como pareja después de que se conocieron?

-no, de hecho no nos vimos hasta casi un mes después y cuando nos vimos lo odié desde el primer minuto, él era un tirano- la terapista sonrió Finn había dicho que cuando se volvieron a ver la amó instantáneamente por necia y respondona…

-¿y entonces cómo la conquistó?

-con su vulnerabilidad, me di cuenta que debajo de ese ogro había un ser humano necesitado de amor, de atenciones…le dio una migraña un día y supe, por instinto que quería cuidarlo… él recibió mis cuidados a pesar de que no permitía que nadie lo viera así…fue el día que nos dimos nuestro primer maravilloso beso-dijo Rachel soñadora mientras la terapista asentía, en realidad lo que Finn había dicho es que Rachel siempre se hacía la débil pero que ella era la fuerte de la relación que él se sentía protegido en sus brazos

-Y a partir de entonces iniciaron un romance idílico…

-No, lo nuestro está lejos de ser idílico, aún hoy es en realidad confuso, no sabíamos si nos amábamos o era simple atracción física, conforme sentía necesidad de protegerlo y de estar a su lado fue como descubrí que era amor… pero el amor no es perfecto, si lo fuera no sería amor.

-¿fue entonces cuando planearon al bebé?

-en realidad al bebé lo planee yo, mi padre estaba pasando por un momento de salud difícil, temí que muriera y que me dejara completamente sola en la vida… aún sentía inseguridades con Finn y creí que no duraríamos mucho, así que algo que sería mío y eterno era un hijo

-¿él aceptó…? ¿Le mencionó usted que quería quedar embarazada?

-por supuesto que sí, tampoco lo iba a hacer sin su consentimiento, hablamos de ello y aceptó porque a esas alturas él también estaba enamorado de mi y él es muy entregado, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verme feliz

-¿han tenido peleas?

-casi siempre, sobretodo porque somos distintos en muchos aspectos, de hecho, estamos decorando nuestra casa y la mayoría de las cosas que yo quiero él no, incluso me pidió matrimonio y en un primer instante me negué

-hábleme de eso- dijo la terapista intrigada, Finn le había contado sobre la pelea por desconfianza y cómo la re-conquistó visitando a su padre pero no que ella se había negado...

-me negué porque hasta cierto punto tenía miedo de nuestra incompatibilidad, él es más cerrado ¡un ogro! yo soy muy abierta, él es perfección yo soy dispersa… a final de cuentas terminé diciéndole que sí-mostró su anillo- porque esas diferencias son las que nos complementan, el punto que nos hace ser uno solo y por lo que seremos los mejores padres del mundo para nuestros hijos…

-Bien…cree que él será un buen padre ¿por qué? si según su punto de vista es un ogro

-es un ogro porque se compromete en sus planes y es estricto para cumplirlos, no para hasta lograr lo que se propone pero es responsable, amoroso, siempre vigila el bienestar de los que quiere, incluso si solo están en su vida por trabajo, sus empleados le pueden dar testimonio de eso, tienen paciencia….

-está enamorada de él

-sí-contestó Rachel mirándola a los ojos

-¿por qué está enamorada de él?

-por que el corazón no se equivoca, el día que nos conocimos en el aeropuerto estaba enfadada por que se portó grosero pero en el fondo sabía que estaba enfadada conmigo por no intentar conocerlo, porque yo sabía que él era… que él era el amor de mi vida y dejarlo marchar era una tontería

-Bien señorita Berry eso es todo… nos vemos el día del juicio-dijo la terapista dejando a Rachel con un palmo de narices, como el de los productores después de una audición, con esa mirada de lo hiciste bien pero déjame ver que más tengo

La terapeuta estaba más que intrigada, la versión de Finn había sido perfeccionista y detallista, la de ella visionaria y al mismo tiempo realista pero parecían coincidir en el punto de amor, aún así decidió buscar detalles en su casa y en la oficina… necesitaba más indicadores de que no había sido una historia pre-fabricada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Si Santana era tenaz en planeación y en discursos, Puck lo era en trámites, papeleo y negociaciones, fue así como logró que el juicio fuera sólo cuatro días después, aparentemente algo rápido pero él confiaba en la defensa que habían planeado.

Entraron en una pequeña sala, leyeron los cargos y desahogaron pruebas. La omisión del testamento para con los interesados se trató primero. Carole y Kurt dijeron que conocieron el testamento con Finn apenas tres meses atrás, que había aparecido en un librero de Christopher Hudson y que no se lo habían dado a conocer a Quinn porque ella estaba en el extranjero y que nunca supieron su ubicación exacta, sólo que estaba en Europa.

Lo comprobaron con un documento que Puck consiguió donde el notario del señor Hudson informaba que nunca dio lectura a tiempo al testamento porque sus archivos se quemaron en un incendio. Lo de que no pudieron localizar a la demandante se comprobó con los estados de cuenta de las tarjetas de crédito de Quinn donde se veía que hacía gastos en cualquier lugar del viejo continente sin una dirección exacta.

Los cargos se anularon, como lo dijo Santana, eso era fácil de comprobar... un pesar menos

Después pasaron a los cargos por fraude donde el único alegato de la demandante era que Rachel y Finn habían firmado un contrato para procrear un niño… la defensa alegaba que el contrato fue un juego y que ellos se amaban. Dado a que el juez tenía el expediente completo, su preocupación y atención era mayor dado a que implícitamente se estaba deliberando el futuro de dos personitas inocentes. Juzgar al amor seguramente era una de las cosas más difíciles que haría porque el amor puede ser tan subjetivo, surrealista e intangente como la existencia de un ser mítico y más le valía hacerlo bien.

La defensa pidió testimonios de la gente que había convivido con ellos desde el principio de su relación.

Mercedes menciono que "habían tenido un inicio difícil, que ambos parecían odiarse pero que poco a poco se habían ido acercando, demostrando que el amor era lo único que tenían el uno para el otro, habló también de los cuidados de Rachel hacia Finn y de los cuidados que por amor a Rachel su jefe tenía con una planta"

Artie habló de "las virtudes de Finn como jefe, de sus excelentes técnicas de negocios y de la excelente calidad humana que se respira en el ambiente después de que él y Rachel convivieran como pareja".

Tina recalcó los años que tiene de conocer a Rachel y puso énfasis en que "nunca había visto así de enamorada a su amiga, que ella era capaz incluso de anteponer su bienestar propio por el de Finn"

Mike también se amparó en conocer a Finn desde pequeño y dijo que "Finn era un tipo difícil que había vivido cosas muy duras con su antigua relación y que por eso desconfiaba del amor pero que Rachel había sabido ganarse cada sentimiento de su amigo con paciencia"

Kurt alegó que "no hay una pareja más perfecta que ellos, los dos deslumbran y quien no lo viera estará ciego"

En un movimiento sorpresa de Santana, llamó a su testigo sorpresa Sam Evans quien además de contar como Rachel se enamoró de Finn a pesar de que él le advirtió lo difícil que era él, dijo que "Quinn era una persona interesada que siempre jugó con Finn que lo único que pretendía con la demanda era separar a la pareja porque odiaba que ambos se amaran, relató cómo la señora Fabray buscó incansablemente el testamento, como lo utilizó y chantajeó para conseguirlo y de los planes de venganza que siempre tuvo para con su ex esposo"

Finalmente llegó el turno de la especialista, la terapeuta que un día antes había hablado con la pareja: habló de los test de compatibilidad que les aplicó , del análisis de personalidad, entre otras cosas relevantes para el juicio que le comprobaron que ambos eran psicológicamente estables, sin ningún trastorno o defecto que los hiciera carecer de juicio propio y que ambos eran sinceros, sin titubeos ni señalamientos de dudas cuando decían que se amaban. Finalmente habló de un trabajo extra que hizo con la pareja, algo que nadie esperaba, la terapista hizo un recorrido por la casa de Finn y Rachel donde encontró que era una casa en construcción con los gustos de ambos, algo insignificante que indudablemente denotaba que tenían una relación sólida pues sólo las parejas comprometidas logran esa especie de conjunción en su espacio personal. En su opinión si ellos mantuvieran un engaño lo sería sólo de palabra pero el lugar de convivencia nunca miente.

Santana estaba feliz con los resultados, la terapista estaba de su lado y el juez que se había mostrado duro e impasible mostraba signos de entender por fin hacia donde estaba inclinada la balanza… por supuesto hacia ellos, de pronto la terapista siguió hablando

-Señor juez, además encontré algo que es vital para este juicio, es más creo que lo invalidaría por completo -hizo una pausa sobresaltando a todos, Santana borró su sonrisa, la terapista siguió- Fui al edificio empresarial en cuestión con la misma razón, analizar el espacio, al entrar a la oficina de la señorita Berry que tengo entendido antes fue del señor Christopher Hudson llamaron mi atención los libros, tiré uno por accidente, al recogerlo encontré un sobre dirigido al señor Finn Hudson, lo abrí pensando que sería una carta de la señorita Berry al señor Hudson, que mejor prueba que algo escrito pero era una carta de Christopher a Finn, de padre a hijo. Antes de presentarla a este jurado me permití mandarla con las personas indicadas para que hicieran las pruebas pertinentes, un perito grafólogo comprobó que la letra pertenece al señor Christopher Hudson

-¿qué dice esa carta?-preguntó el juez en representación de todos los presentes que se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo

- es una carta personal, tal vez el señor Finn Hudson tenga derecho a leerla antes, en privado- el juez asintió e hicieron una pausa. Finn leyó la carta en privado durante algunos minutos, al salir se notaban sus ojos llorosos. Rachel lo vio de lejos, Santana seguía manteniéndolos alejados por si algo fallaba y aún no podía hablar con él pero se hubiera conformado con sólo abrazarlo.

Llamaron de nuevo a todos a la sala.

- El señor Finn Hudson ha pedido agregar la carta en su defensa, aunque creo que es más que obvio que este juicio no tiene razón de ser, él pidió que se leyera para que constara ante todos los presentes la inexistencia del fraude y empezó a leer

_Querido Hijo:_

_Me arrepiento de no haber encontrado nunca la valentía para decirte a la cara cuánto te admiro, valentía es algo que tú tienes de sobra y lo has demostrado manteniendo un matrimonio falso a lo largo de casi 10 años. Me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo notado antes, de no haberte salvado por ser egoísta y ver sólo mis propios problemas._

_Hace unos meses redacté mi testamento, un testamento que te ponía como condición ser padre de un hijo, para quedarte con todo lo que por derecho te corresponde, lo hice con la esperanza de que eso salvara tu matrimonio porque sabía que estaban en problemas aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué. Aún no creo lo absurdo de esa condición, ayer por la mañana fui a buscar a Quinn con la esperanza de que me ayudara a acercarme a ti y la descubrí en la cama con otro. No conforme con eso, la mujer que yo consideraba mi hija me relató lo mucho que te despreciaba y que solo estaba contigo por seguir conservando la parte de la empresa que ella consideraba era suya por haber sido antes de su padre._

_No pude escuchar más aberraciones, vine a la oficina para tratar de arreglar todo, quise invalidar el testamento… pero mi cuerpo no responde más que para escribir estas últimas letras._

_YO CHRISTOPHER HUDSON DEJO COMO HEREDERO UNIVERSAL A MI HIJO FINN HUDSON._

_Sin condiciones hijo, con la única petición que viene desde el fondo de mi alma y esa es que encuentres una VIDA NUEVA, una vida fundamentada en el amor y la felicidad porque después de tanta lucha es lo único que te mereces._

_Amé a tu madre siempre, espero que algún día me perdone por la cobardía con la que viví estos últimos años _

_Aunque nunca se los pude demostrar Te amo y amo a tu hermano los dos me enseñaron el significado perfecto del amor. _

_Christopher Hudson._

En cuanto terminó de leer el juez indicó que la carta estaba fechada un día antes de la muerte del señor Hudson, lo cual invalidaba legalmente el testamento que había sido escrito dos meses antes. Quinn se quería morir no sólo porque su última esperanza se consumió si no porque la lectura en público la dejó aún más en ridículo y muy silenciosamente salió del lugar junto con su abogado Sebastián. Se ordenó la liberación de Finn quien inmediatamente corrió a abrazar a su chiquitita

-él no sabía Rach, en cuanto se enteró fue el único honesto que quiso decírmelo pero ya no pudo, él me amaba…

-lo sé mi amor…-respondió Rachel besándolo

-ya no importa, lo único importante es que nos liberó y ya nadie me va a separar de ti, ni de mis niños…

-Un momento – dijo el juez sobresaltando a todos -Es evidente que el fraude empresarial no existe porque no había condiciones que cumplir pero hay algo que me preocupa… es un hecho que el contrato existe ¿quién me garantiza la seguridad de esos niños si fueron concebidos por negocios?

-Creí que eso había quedado claro- replicó Santana – la pareja se ama ¿no le basta eso para garantizar el bienestar de los niños?

-No- respondió el juez – señorita Berry ¿usted firmó el contrato por voluntad propia?-Rachel volteó a ver a Santana, no podía mentir culpándola a ella y respondió

-Sí – Santana la hubiera matado instantáneamente pero Finn replicó

- lo hizo por necesidad, si hay un culpable en eso soy yo, hice ese contrato por cobardía, por no creerme capaz de merecerla de una forma honesta mi única salida era atarla de esa forma tan absurda…

-Lo entiendo- dijo el juez muy serio- y no es algo ilegal, conozco contratos pre-matrimoniales aún más absurdos pero no deja de preocuparme el bienestar de los pequeños, por lo tanto, si fueron capaces de aceptar firmar algo tan radical como un contrato por un hijo creo que van a ser capaces de firmar un simple contrato matrimonial ¿cierto?

-¡estamos comprometidos!-dijo rápidamente Rachel

-perfecto hagamos la boda…

-la vamos a hacer en un tiempo-dijo Finn viendo la angustia de Rachel

-¿quiere deshacerse de mi señorita Berry?, cásese aquí, ahora, ya estamos en los juzgados, yo estoy autorizado para hacer la ceremonia… es mi forma de garantizar que sus hijos estarán bien. Señor Hudson ¿qué le parece mi propuesta?

- es perfecta – dijo Finn en una sonrisa

-No, mi amor, no está mi papi…-dijo Rachel bajito pero todos les estaban poniendo atención, no había modo de que no la oyeran

-pero está tu madre- se oyó la voz de Shelby desde atrás, ella había llegado por la llamada de Santana para huir con su hija de ser necesario - y sé que nunca estoy presente en tu vida pero sé que tú eres parte de mí y yo soy parte de ti y no quiero esperar a estar muerta y dejarte una carta que diga cuanto te amo, porque te amo y quiero ser parte de tu vida nueva ahora que puedo... ¿podrías?… ¿podrías darme ese regalo?

- SÍ- dijo Rachel abrazándola aprendiendo perfectamente la lección que les dejó Christopher Hudson, no quería arrepentirse después por no haberlo intentado.

-¿eso quiere decir que nos casamos? –preguntó Finn cuando las mujeres se soltaron- después podemos hacer otra ceremonia en Lima, con tu papi…

- eso quiere decir que nos casamos- dijo Rachel decidida ante la sonrisa de todos.

**HOLA: No saben lo difícil que fue hacer este capi, en primera porque aunque es ficción y es evidente que no existe un juicio así, no quería sonar tan falsa. Espero haberlo logrado porque se lo di a leer a mi prima que estudia leyes y me dijo que por lo menos en mi mundito de ficción era creíble y me sorprendió contándome que sí existe un tipo de juicio parecido, aclaro parecido no igual (el de las parejas que quieren obtener una residencia en el extranjero por matrimonio)… ella pensaba conseguirme un ejemplo de ese tipo de juicio pero iba a tardar más y la verdad ya los hice esperar mucho así que espero que haya estado aceptable. **

**Pasando a lo importante…. ¡Ya se van a casar y en el siguiente capítulo es el final! Después seguirá el epílogo y me despediré de esta historia. Espero, si mi agenda me lo permite, que todo eso ocurra esta semana porque me muero de ganas por presentarles la siguiente fic.**

** Bye…. Gracias por los comentarios y lecturas.**

**Pd: querido guest ya te iba a responder : ¡escorpión!(mi signo) pero entendí lo que querías decir y corregí mi error, espero lo hayas notado y gracias por la forma sutil de hacérmelo notar jijiji**


End file.
